Autumn Love Story
by LovelyJB
Summary: Sharpay is struck by the same illness that killed her mother. Scared and angry, she loses hope in herself to fight, but when Troy gets involved, it is only through him that she learns more about life and love than she ever did before. Troypay, RyanxOC
1. Autumn Leaves

**Hi! This is my first HSM story. It's the prologue (it's kinda short) and it's set when Sharpay and Ryan are about 4 years old.**

**Oh, and the story is themed; Autumn, true love, sacrifice, friendship, heartbreak, loyalty and destiny.**

**You'll love it. :)**

* * *

It was Autumn.

The leaves of every single tree in New Mexico were now golden and brown, falling from the branches and flying with the wind. The cold wind whipped hard against the faces of the people, the air of bitter sadness gushing through with the season.

It was early in the morning, and at this time people usually got up to get ready for work, but today was different.

A small little girl, no more than 4 years old, stood at the cemetery with her father and twin brother as they silently watched from afar.

Dozens of people stood around as a priest read out from his Bible. Many were crying, all dressed in black.

"Friends and family," the priest began. "We're gathered here today to mourn the death of Olivia Evans. Loving mother, beautiful wife, and friend to all. Your struggle lasted for many, many painful years. You will never be forgotten, and eternally loved. Rest in peace, my child. Your soul is free at last." As the priest finished his final words, the coffin that laid in front of everyone was then lowered down into the grave.

The little girl gave her father's hand a squeeze as she watched the coffin disappear into the ground. Her brother let out a soft sob, but she stayed emotionless. She tilted her head up to look at her father.

"Daddy?"

Richard Evans glanced down at his small daughter. She tried to keep a brave face, but the sadness was clear in her eyes.

"Yes, Sharpay?"

Sharpay sighed and pressed her cheek into his leg, staring sadly at the grave. She looked up at him again.

"Why did Mommy have to die?" she asked.

Even at such a young age, Sharpay knew how to keep her pride. She knew how to act. She knew how to hide her emotions. So she did not cry, nor did her voice tremble.

But Richard knew her too well, and whenever she put on an act like this, she was in great pain. He smiled weakly and crouched down to her, taking her hands.

"Sharpay," he said softly. He looks over to his son. "Ryan." The little boy wiped his eyes, stiffening a little as he turned around to his father.

"Why did she leave us, Daddy?" Ryan asked in a whisper. "Didn't she love us enough to stay?"

Richard shook his head firmly.

"No," he said. "No, your mother loved you both. She always will."

Sharpay bit into her bottom lip, feeling the tears coming.

"Didn't Mommy know we'd be sad without her?"

Richard sighed wearily.

"These kinds of things happen all the time," he said. "People are born, and people die. That's just how things are sometimes, no matter how sad it makes people." Sharpay could no longer hold back her tears as she glanced at the crying guests.

"But… why did it have to be Mommy?" she muttered tearfully. "Why did she have to die now?" Richard cupped Sharpay's face and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He turned around to Ryan beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He smiled at his two children.

"Mommy… Mommy was very sick for a very long time," he said quietly, hugging them. "She knew she couldn't stay with us forever…" He reached into his pocket and fished out a necklace with a locket hanging from it. "So she told me to give this to you, Sharpay." Sharpay stared at the necklace with awe.

Her mother had always wore that necklace, for as long as Sharpay remembered. It was her lucky charm.

"Mommy's necklace?" she asked. Richard nodded and put it around Sharpay's neck. She looked down at it. "Mommy wanted me to wear it for her?" Her father nodded again. He touched the locket thoughtfully.

"When your mother and I first met," he said. "I gave her this locket. It's to put the photo of the one you love inside it so they're always close to your heart." Richard smiled a little as he remembered back. "Mommy put my picture in there, and she told me when you met the boy of your dreams, you'll always have this locket." Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at Ryan's disgusted expression. Her laughter immediately calmed as she stared back at her father. She sighed sadly, clutching the locket in her hands.

"I miss her, Daddy," she muttered. "I miss her alot."

"I know, angel," Richard told her gently. "But just know… she'll always watch over us from heaven." He looked up at the cloudy sky, smiling sadly. Ryan and Sharpay followed him.

"Do you think Mommy's watching us right now?" Ryan asked. Richard nodded. He took his son's hand and gently placed it over his chest.

"She's always with us," he said. He smiled at Sharpay and did the same to her, taking her hand and placing it on her chest. Sharpay managed a small smile.

"For always?"

Richard nodded.

"Always."

* * *

**Next, we go back into the present day when Sharpay and Ryan go to school. They've met Gabriella and the duo are friends with Troy and the gang. Not too much drama yet, but the summary predicts everything… hehehe**


	2. Learn To Be Lonely

Sharpay Evans made her way downstairs that morning, all dressed and pampered, ready for school.

It had been 14 years since her mother's death, and alot had changed. Sharpay and Ryan were now in their senior year, readying themselves for college the year after. They had new friends, but old habits died hard for the Ice Queen and her… sidekick.

Richard Evans was still a widower, and had become one of the country's most successful businessman, but that meant he was becoming more and more busy with work, and less time for family.

Sharpay didn't mind; she was used to it by now. Even though her father was gone most of the time for work, she still loved him and treasured the time they could share together as a family. She knew he had been talking to Ryan about him taking over the business one day, and Ryan was equally as enthusiastic about it, so she was happy the family could still work together in the future.

Sharpay ran a hand through her wavy golden locks, making sure there were no imperfections whatsoever. She realized her twin brother Ryan was already at the breakfast table, sipping his cup of coffee while reading the morning paper. He flashed Sharpay a smile as she sat down beside him. They could hear their father busily talking on the phone in the next room.

"Davidson didn't show up?" they heard him say. "Well, make sure he does or the meeting will be canceled otherwise." Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. She poured some orange juice into a glass and headed towards her father's office room with it. She peeped in.

Mr Evans was talking on his phone at his desk, seemingly not noticing her.

"Get those documents to Peter and make sure he files them before 2 o'clock. Mmm-hmm… okay, then. I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and turned around to see Sharpay. She smiled at him.

"Brought you some juice, Daddy," she said sweetly. "Remember what the doctor said; You need your Vitamin C before you go to work." Richard half-smiled, but he brushed right past her and grabbed his briefcase.

"Sorry, angel," he said hastily. "I gotta get to work before those idiots screw up." Sharpay forcefully made him drink the juice as he stopped to put on his coat.

"Daddy," she said sternly. "Look at me. Look at me." Mr Evans obeyed. Sharpay placed both her hands on his shoulders and stared him straight in the eye. "Repeat after me: I am the CEO of this company. I'm in charge." Richard took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am the CEO of this company. I'm in charge." he repeated.

"I will get through this, no matter how messed up it becomes."

"I will get through this, no matter how messed up it becomes," he muttered. "I always do."

"And I will remember to buy that delicious mint-chocolate chip ice cream when I come home for my beautiful and loyal daughter." Mr Evans smirked.

"And I will remember to buy that delicious mint-chocolate chip ice cream when I come home for my _very, very_ beautiful and loyal daughter." Sharpay beamed and planted a kiss on his cheek. Mr Evans ran to his limo and waved goodbye to Sharpay before hopping in.

"Get down there and set things right!" she called out after him. She smiled proudly to herself and closed the front door, dusting her hands. She went back to her seat next to Ryan, and finished off her grapefruit. Ryan eyed her curiously.

"You're in a good mood today," he remarked. Sharpay's smile dimmed a little at his comment.

"Considering what day it is today…" she murmured. It took Ryan a moment to remember, but when he did, his being saddened as Sharpay's did. He looked back at her, setting down his coffee.

"Hey," he said softly. "I kinda have something to do this afternoon." Sharpay shifted her eyes onto her brother, his words surprising her.

"And it's more important than today?" she asked, hurt and annoyed. Ryan sighed and looked back at his paper.

"It involves both me and Dad," he said. "I'm sorry, Sharpay." He glanced over at her again. "It's really important." Sharpay emitted a sad sigh.

"I guess…" Ryan beamed and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll go there tomorrow, I promise." Sharpay shook her head hard.

"You guys can go tomorrow," she told him in a hard voice. "But me… I'm still keeping my promise to go today."

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan made their entrance into school the same as always, students everywhere immediately parting aside so the Ice Queen and her sidekick wouldn't bite their head off.

Oh the way, the duo came face to face with the Wild Cats basketball team. Sharpay managed an almost-smile as she saw Zeke. She placed a hand on her hip and flicked her blonde hair back.

"I see you're ready for today's match," she said, glancing between the players. Her eyes were hard, but they softened just a tiny bit as they came across Zeke and Troy. They _were cute, _after all, so they deserved a few kind words from the best. "I'd wish you luck… but I won't." She smirked at their confused reaction, adding "And it isn't like you'd need it either. So have fun." She shot a glance at Ryan over her shoulder and they brushed past the other boys. Zeke let out a chuckle as he watched her walk away.

"She's in a pretty good mood today," he said. He took a bag of cookies out of his backpack. "Maybe I can give her these cookies after all." Chad roared with laughter and wrapped an arm around his friend, leading him over to the lockers.

"You've been giving her cakes and scones and cookies and… whatever you've been baking." He laughed again. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were putting yourself way out there for her, dude." Troy opened his locker and took out some textbooks.

"I'd say," he said to himself. Zeke smiled dreamily and shrugged, going to his own locker to take out his books to get ready for class.

Zeke had always had a thing for Sharpay, and she was only too fond to take advantage of that. An unofficial couple was what they were, Troy couldn't really describe them in any other way. They went out on a few dates, but neither of them considered those events as dates.

One was when Sharpay went shopping and had too many bags to carry, so she phoned trusty Zeke, who told her to call every time she needed, to come give her a hand. Of course, when he arrived, labels all around continued to catch Sharpay's eye, and Zeke got more than he bargained for.

Another time was when Zeke ran into Sharpay at the mall, and she told him she forgot her wallet with her credit card.

Good thing she paid him back really quickly, or Zeke's mom would have slapped him back to last week. Troy could keep going, but he had class to attend.

As he turned back to pick up his things, a pair of hands placed themselves over his eyes from behind. Troy grinned and turned around to see Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy," she said in a cheerful voice. Troy smiled at her. _Always so sunshiny, even on a Monday morning._

"Hey," he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you free this afternoon?" Gabriella asked with a flirtatious smile. Troy mocked a thoughtful look as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Gabriella smirked and placed a finger on his chin playfully.

"A movie?" Troy's eyes lit up with excitement, but he kept his cool.

"Which one?" _The Depart_, a voice in his head screamed. _Today's the last day!_ He was dying to see that movie. Gabriella smiled again.

"The Lake House!" she exclaimed happily. It only took a moment for Troy's smile to fade a little at her decision. Disappointment flashed in his eyes, but he kept his face straight. He brushed his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Okay…" He was deeply, no, he was _beyond _disappointed. He was about to tell her he was going to sneak out of basketball practice to join her, but now… for _The Lake House_? Gabriella giggled as she saw his reaction. She rolled her eyes, knowing him too well.

"How about we double date?" she said. "We can just invite another couple to come along." Troy blinked.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. She pointed her finger at his chest and smirked smugly.

"You and one of your Wildcat buddies can go watch… some guy movie, while us girls can watch The Lake House."

"That's great," Troy said, grinning. "Well, then. It's a date?" Gabriella let out a laugh and kissed him quickly before heading to class.

She was his girlfriend. Even after a year he was still trying to get used to it. Gabriella, on the other hand, usually went over the top with her 'girlfriend' title, she even acted like they'd get married one day.

Married?! Whoa… that's thinking way too far ahead. Sure, he loved her…

Wait… perhaps love was _too _strong a word. Troy _liked _Gabriella alot. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, and very caring, but he couldn't really picture himself actually marrying her.

Troy shook the doubtful thoughts off and headed to class.

He went over to Chad and Zeke at the back of the class, where they'd usually sit to avoid eye contact with the perky Ancient History teacher, Mr Jones, who'd always ask them a topical question they'd have no way in answering. He hated Troy and his friends, but then again the feeling was very, very mutual.

Gabriella, however, sat at the front with Taylor. They were favoured by Mr Jones, so they wouldn't have anything against him.

Sharpay sat right behind them, by herself. Ryan was taking Commerce at that time, the only subject they weren't in together.

Ever so often, the students would steal a glance at their watches to see if a minute had passed or not. Ancient History, or at least in Mr Jones's class, was the worst at the end of the day. He droned on and on about… whatever the heck they were supposed to be learning about, but everyone was probably too bored out of their skulls to listen.

"So, do you wanna come?" Gabriella hissed to Taylor through the side of her mouth. Taylor kept her eyes on her work, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Gab," she said. "I'm busy this afternoon." Gabriella sighed with disappointment. She glanced around the class desperately, knowing Troy was going to give up on the date if she couldn't find another couple.

No one else was in the class that she was close to, besides Chad and Troy, and Chad could only ever be paired up with Taylor. The only person left was… Sharpay.

Yep, her history with Sharpay was about as tainted as a piece of glass in the mud. Apart from Sharpay's attempts to constantly sabotage everything, they would have been great getting along. Since there was nothing to compete for and no plays or musicals they were fighting for, at the rare moment, Gabriella was sure she would be on her good side. She was willing to try.

Gabriella took a risk when Mr Jones turned around to the blackboard to speak to Sharpay. She spun around and leaned over onto Sharpay's desk.

"Psst…" she whispered, seeing Sharpay's eyes out of focus. Sharpay snapped out of it and glared at her. Gabriella smiled a little uneasily. "This may be a weird thing of me to ask of, but would you like to go see The Lake House with me?" Taylor froze as Sharpay cocked an eyebrow.

"The Lake House?" she repeated. She did want to see that movie, but her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's the catch?" Gabriella relaxed a little.

"There's no catch," she added reassuringly, checking that Jones wasn't watching them. She turned back to Sharpay. "It's just a double date with me and Troy." Sharpay rolled her eyes, looking back at her sheets. "You can bring along Zeke." Sharpay suppressed the urge to laugh in Gabriella's face.

"Me and Zeke?" she repeated incredulously. She let out a scoff. "_Puh-lease_." However, she took a moment to think about it.

Zeke _was _really cute, and he was really good at baking too. Sharpay absolutely _loved _his cakes. He'd be a steady boyfriend, she could see that only too clearly. Sweet, caring, funny and oh-so talented. Her hand subconsciously reached up and touched her mother's locket around her neck. She smiled a little to herself.

"Alright," she said, shrugging. "I guess Zeke wouldn't mind _too _much if I was his date for the day." Gabriella beamed at her words.

"Great," she said happily. "So it's you and Zeke, then." Sharpay still kept her eyes on her notes, pretending not to listen to her. Mr Jones cleared his throat loudly and Gabriella turned around abruptly.

"Miss Montez," he said in his dull, gruff voice. "Please stop chatting to Miss Evans and turn back and face the front of the class." Taylor shook her head and bit into her lip to stop herself from smiling. Gabriella blushed and obeyed. However, when seated properly, she titled her head a little to the side so Sharpay could still hear her talk.

"We're going after school today," she hissed through the corner of her mouth. Sharpay's face fell.

"This afternoon?" she asked. Gabriella nodded. The bell finally rang and everyone immediately packed up. Sharpay stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Oh nuts, I can't go," she said. "Family issue." Gabriella seemed disappointed at first, but then nodded and smiled.

"Okay," she told her. "Well… I guess I could just ask Jason and Kelsi instead." She noticed Sharpay's locket. She smiled at it and tilted her head to the side. "Hey, I've never seen you wear that locket before." She pointed at it. Sharpay quickly covered the locket with her hand. "It's nice. Where did you get it?" Sharpay forced a smile. She was usually uncomfortable at anyone who asked her about her private life.

"My father gave it to me," she said quickly. "And I only wear it sometimes." She glanced at her watch. "Gotta go." She rushed past Gabriella without another word.

She didn't feel like talking to anyone that day. She didn't even care that there was going to be a meeting in the Drama Club after school. Gabriella scratched her head with confusion.

"Sharpay's acting a little strange today, isn't she?" she said to Taylor as they walked out of class. "She's so dreamy and distracted."

Sharpay, even after a long period of being considerably nice to Gabriella, she'd always get to a point when she gets bitchy and demanding. Biting someone's head off and telling them to get lost, it was what made Sharpay who she was. It wasn't like her to have her head in the clouds.

Taylor merely shrugged unconcernedly.

"Beats me what that girl's thinking," she said. "But I seriously can't believe you asked her." Gabriella just shrugged.

* * *

Sharpay ran out of school that day without waiting for Ryan. He had stayed behind for the meeting with a full explanation for Sharpay's absence for Mrs Darbus, and later he'd have to go home and attend a business meeting with their father. Sharpay knew he wanted to come with her, but he was too busy. Her heart softened with sadness at the thought of Ryan unable to come, even when she knew he wanted to. She remembered him last year, he had cried. But he cries every year.

She smiled to herself and ran down to the florist shop, stopping at the front counter. A young man came out and immediately recognized her. Without a word, she was handed a bouquet of white roses.

"Thanks, Tommy," she muttered, flashing him a grin. She hurriedly went through her wallet and handed him a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change." The young man nodded and watched her run off.

Glancing carelessly at the traffic, she waited until the light flashed red and rushed across the road, towards the cemetery.

Sharpay let out a puff as she started to slow down, in her arms an enormous bouquet of white roses. She looked around at the peaceful area.

There were people around, but not very many. They were visiting a tombstone each, just staring at them with peaceful silence, or praying to it. Praying for their loved ones. Sharpay spotted a little girl, no older than 3, holding onto her mother's hand as they stood in front of a grave marked _Thomas Reynolds, 1974-2006_. She smiled sadly as she watched, knowing the little girl was even younger than she was when her mother passed away. The little girl placed a rose on the stone, the look on her face telling Sharpay she didn't understand. Sharpay smiled again.

She stopped when she got to one tombstone. It was in a quiet corner of the cemetery, where the sun shined over and where the grass was still green around. Sharpay sighed softly and kneeled down onto her knees in front of it, staring at the name that had been craved into the stone, a picture of a young beautiful blonde woman's face placed below it.

_OLIVIA CHRISTINE EVANS_

_1964 - 1993_

_Wife of Richard Evans, Mother of Ryan and Sharpay Evans_

_May You Rest In Peace_

Sharpay smiled gently. She emitted a deeper sigh than before, pushing the hair out of her face. She laid the roses onto the grave.

"Hey, Mom," she said brightly. "It's me, Sharpay. Happy Birthday!" She giggled, shifting off her legs. "I know. I come here too often, and I should keep my head out of the clouds so I can focus on my studies, blah blah blah…" She laughed again. "Daddy keeps telling me. I _do _work hard, though. I really want to go to a good college next year, maybe even law school. Ryan, on the other hand, Daddy's been talking to him about the business, and he thinks Ryan's capable of taking over when he's ready." Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled. "Men… all business talk, all the time." The wind began to blow hard, forcing Sharpay's blonde hair to go flying. She didn't really notice, staring sadly at the picture.

"I'm sorry Daddy and Ryan couldn't come," she said, pushing the hair behind her ear. "They had work, and Ryan already told me they'll make up for it tomorrow." She held up her locket, beaming. "Remember this? Daddy gave it me, so when I meet a nice boy, I'd put his picture in here." She opened it, revealing that it was still empty. She laughed again. "No one yet, but I'm definitely saving for someone worth while." She touched her locket playfully, letting out a sigh. "Someone I know you would have liked, Mom."

Sharpay gazed into her mother's brown eyes, the same ones she and her twin brother had. She could still remember the last time she looked into the real eyes, over 14 years ago, and even then, they weren't those beautiful amber shades.

Back then, the illness, Metallia's Disease, took its toll on her mother greatly. It began long before Sharpay and Ryan were even born, and it caused their mother unbearable pain. Year after year of treatment couldn't even save her, but at least all her pain and suffering was over.

Sharpay still remembered the look in her eyes the last time she saw her mother. Those eyes, they were drained of all their colour and liveliness, they were just hollow.

Hollow like windows of an empty house.

Sharpay wiped away a fallen tear as she remembered how much her mother was forced to suffer through. A cool gust hit the cemetery, bringing with it fresh autumn leaves. Sharpay looked back at the picture again, of the beautiful radiant woman who was her mother. She smiled.

"I still miss you," she whispered softly. "But you'll always be with me." Slowly, Sharpay stood up, not taking her eyes off the gravestone. She kissed the tip of her fingers and then placed them onto the picture. "Love you always, and Happy Birthday."

She wrapped her arms around herself and started to walk away from the grave, smiling just a little.

She loved this place. Sharpay always felt she could only ever be her true self with her family, and no one else. Even in a cemetery, she felt happy and loved. At home, she had her father and brother. Everywhere else… friends didn't seem to really understand what she went through each day of her life, why she'd always put on an act to make everyone think she had the world at her feet. They didn't know she had secrets of her own.

Sharpay sighed sadly. She rubbed her wrists gently, a stinging sensation irritating her. The wind brushing through her hair, her bitter memories arising one by one. She closed her eyes, sadly. She remembered back to the last time she saw her mother alive, smiling at her, even though it took all the strength she had in her body.

Her hair was matted and grey, her youthful face damp with sweat and tears, her forehead wrinkled from the exhaustion. Yet beneath the surface, her brown eyes retained a moment of colour and twinkled as she stared at her crying children, each holding one of her hands. Sharpay remembered that smile, that last grasp of life to just give her precious little ones a single last moment of comfort. Her chapped, smiling lips parted and she uttered one phrase that Sharpay would never forget before the doctors ushered the young twins out of the room for their mother's final operation.

"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it," she murmured.

Sharpay blinked back a few tears and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Another breeze passed by and whisked against her body, a trail of leaves following as a spiral of rubies and topazes. Sharpay's long golden hair sailed with the wind, bringing her gaze up to the clouded sky, to heaven where an angel was watching over her. She hugged herself as she stared up; the burning in her wrists suddenly didn't seem to compare with the pain in her heart.

"The hardest thing in this world," she repeated to herself. "… is to live in it."

* * *

**Sharpay seems really sad, doesn't she? Yeah, the father-daughter relationship in this fanfic is going to be similar to the one in _Clueless_, only the father cares more than spoils the daughter. :) Oh, and I made Metallia's Disease up. I couldn't bother researching for a cool illness with all the symptoms I wanted…**

**Next chapter, she hangs out with her friends, she, and Ryan, begin to notice that something is wrong…**


	3. The Beginning of The End

It was Autumn again, and Autumn meant only one thing to Mrs Darbus.

The Autumn Musical.

Because of the stunt Troy and Gabriella pulled a year ago, somehow they ended up joining the Drama Club. Not just them, but also, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason too. It was over a month ago, and now everyone was just staring at each other, completely dubious about how they got there.

Sharpay and Ryan were there, of course, along with Kelsi, and Troy had the feeling they had something to do with it, since Darbus publicly announced they needed more people for the show, or it would be canceled.

Everyone seated down in their seats as Mrs Darbus made her entrance. She cleared her throat and turned to the class, raising her hands in a dramatic fashion.

"My children," she chimed. "It is time for us to select the cast for this season's musical production, Copacabana!" Troy exchanged a look with Chad beside him. Zeke frowned and raised his hand.

"Isn't that some Barry Manilow song?" Darbus nodded.

"We are to recreate one of his greatest songs into a masterpiece on stage!" She glanced around at the students. "There will be three main roles with supporting cast. Lola, our leading heroine; Tony, her lover; and Rico, the man who takes everything away from her." She flicked her scarf back over her shoulder. "Auditions will be held this afternoon, and those who do not get the lead roles will be cast by me."

Gabriella turned around on her seat and shot Troy a smile. She knew the song well, and she liked the sound of Lola and Tony.

However, Sharpay obviously wanted the part of Lola as well. She didn't really care about who'd play Tony, as long as it wasn't Ryan. She didn't want that kind of role with her own twin. Eugh.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Sharpay, sending her head spinning and burning. She closed her eyes and sighed wearily, taking out her water bottle and gulping it down. She sighed again, pushing her hair back from her forehead. Damn cold autumn winds, making her sick already.

"For all the people who are not familiar with this… magnificent song," Darbus went on, walking up and down in front of her desk. "I recommend that you listen to it immediately. Now, for the supporting cast, I will need three girls as showgirl dancers and friends of Lola, three boys as bar-workers and friends of Tony, and a further three boys as gang members of Rico." She stopped and smiled at the class. "Of course, I wish you all the best of luck. But remember this, the show is to be the best, and I will choose only the best for this play." Troy rolled his eyes.

Every single play had to be perfect to the finest detail, according to Darbus. Maybe that was why they were starting an entire week early. He glanced at Sharpay.

She always got the part, always. Sure, she deserved it sometimes because she _was _the best actress in school, but did she always _have _to get the part she wanted? He was a little nervous about auditioning, because Darbus would definitely make him, as well as Gabriella. He was just worried that Sharpay was auditioning as Lola, while he'd audition as Tony.

Face it, Gabriella was no Lola, not compared to Sharpay she wasn't. Troy swallowed hard.

Sharpay looked up from her desk to find Troy staring at her. She responded with an icy glare.

"What are _you _staring at, Troy Bolton?" she hissed venomously. Troy automatically looked away. _Yikes_.

* * *

Auditions that afternoon went by faster than they thought. Darbus merely made them go on-stage and sing a few lines and dance (guys and girls differed, of course), and she told them she'd post the list in 2 days.

Sharpay took the stage first, singing her heart out with _It's In Your Eyes_ by Kylie Minogue, with a dance going with it as well. It was a spectacular performance, making all the girls nervous. Well… just Gabriella, actually. She was the only other girl who had auditioned for the role of Lola, Taylor and Kelsi already told Mrs Darbus they'd be happy as the showgirls.

Troy and Zeke were the only two who auditioned for Tony. Chad had said "No way!", since Taylor wasn't going to be Lola, and Jason was using the same excuse that Kelsi wasn't either. Troy didn't really believe him, he knew Jason just didn't want to be in the limelight, especially in a bartender's outfit. Ryan, on the other hand, auditioned as Rico with a great remake of _Steppin' Out With My Baby_.

After seeing Sharpay, Troy felt a little uneasy, but he put on an outstanding act nonetheless with _Everything I Do, I Do It For You_. He was amazed when he saw Sharpay clapping and cheering for him loudly. He blushed and smiled to himself; if he could melt the Ice Queen's heart of ice, then he must have really been okay. He was a little disappointed when Sharpay clapped even harder for Zeke after he sang _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_, directing it at her. _Show-off, _Troy muttered to himself.

Taylor gave Gabriella a pat on the back and a you're-going-to-need-it look before she stepped on stage and sang _Love Profusion_.

Everyone applauded when she finished, being the last audition. Darbus got out of her seat again and cleared her throat.

"Alright," she said briefly. "That is all. I will cast the roles tomorrow, and you will find out if you've made it the day after that." She motioned them all to leave with a sweep of her hand and trotted backstage. As Troy stood up, Gabriella ran over to him excitedly.

"Was I okay?" she asked eagerly. Troy let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "You were… you were incredible." Gabriella beamed and hugged him. Incredible was a stronger term than Troy had intended, but it seemed to satisfy her. He raised his hands and rested them on his back. His girlfriend's back.

He caught a glimpse of Sharpay over Gabriella's shoulder. She was looking a little worried about something. Troy frowned slightly at this; she had looked perfectly fine just a few minutes ago.

Sharpay continued to rub her wrists rapidly. They felt like they were burning, and they were becoming more and more red with small lumps. She sighed and covered them with her wristbands. She slowly went over to Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ryan, you have the car, right?" she asked timidly. Ryan nodded, tilting his head to the side in question. "Could you take me to the doctor? I think I've just had a _major _allergic reaction to something." She showed him her wrists. Ryan's eyes widened a little in shock, but he agreed.

He glanced around at everyone leaving, took Sharpay's hand and led her outside to their car.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan sat in the waiting room patiently. Ryan picked up a magazine about cars and hid his face behind it, while Sharpay resisted the temptation to rub her sore wrists.

Doctor Hayes was their doctor, he always had been. Even before Sharpay and Ryan were born, he was a family friend and the one doctor their parents ever went to. He was trust-worthy and kind, just like he was when Sharpay first met him.

"Sharpay Evans," Brenda, the nurse, called out. Ryan put down the magazine and looked over at Sharpay. They stood up and walked into Dr Hayes's office. He smiled from his desk as he saw them.

"If it isn't Paypay," he said warmly. Sharpay blushed and sat down on the chair with Ryan. "What seems to be the problem?" Sharpay held out her wrists. Dr Hayes put on his glasses and examined them carefully.

"Is it a food allergy or something?" she asked. Dr Hayes didn't reply. He gently touched the skin, making Sharpay wince a little.

"Hmmm," he muttered. Ryan anxiously looked at the rash. "This is very strange. It's a rash, but there seem to be boils growing here as well. Not from any allergic reaction I'm aware off." But he _had _seen this somewhere before. He frowned, a grim look on his face that only Ryan noticed. Dr Hayes went back and took out a piece of paper. He jotted down a few things and handed it to Sharpay.

"Take these pills when the rashes get too much to handle," he said. "Hopefully they'll go away over time." Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Hopefully?" he repeated. He didn't like the sound of that. Dr Hayes didn't look at him, instead keeping his eyes on Sharpay.

"Tell me, Sharpay, have you been feeling normal over the last few weeks?" Sharpay blinked.

"What do you mean, Doc?"

"I mean, has anything strange happened to you lately? Headaches, nausea… anything like that?" Sharpay scratched her head.

"Well…" she began. "I have been getting a little airy for the last few days. Sometimes my head starts to spin, and I feel sick. Like I just had sunstroke or something." Dr Hayes touched his chin, still looking ominous.

"Any pain anywhere?" he asked. Sharpay nodded slowly. She placed a hand on her chest and rubbed it.

"I've been getting heartburn alot lately, and in the mornings my arms, legs and neck really hurt, but it isn't like a cramp. It's weird, I can't really explain it…" She stopped and closed her eyes, raising her hand to her forehead. Ryan immediately placed his arms around his sister. Sharpay pushed him off and shook her head. "Ry, I'm fine." Ryan then was the one to shake his head. He looked over at Dr Hayes.

"Is something else wrong with her?" he said, his voice shaking just a little. Dr Hayes merely sighed.

"I think I'll need to take a blood sample from you, Sharpay," he told her. "I want to make sure it isn't what I think it is." He stood up and walked to the door, opening it for them. "Go to Brenda, Sharpay. I'd like a word with Ryan." Sharpay was slightly confused, but agreed nonetheless, maybe because she was too tired to protest. Dr Hayes closed the door quietly as Ryan stood up.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Dr Hayes took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

"We shouldn't be worried yet," he said firmly. "Not until the results come in." Ryan scoffed and threw his arms in the air.

"What are you talking about?! What could it possibly be??" Dr Hayes stayed silent for a moment.

"I only ever remember one other patient having symptoms like Sharpay," he muttered, more to himself than Ryan. He shook his head. "And that was a very, very long time ago."

"Who?" Ryan asked almost desperately. "Who was that patient?" Dr Hayes sighed deeply and brought his gaze back over to the young man. The lines in his forehead deepened with concern.

"Your mother."

* * *

**Up next, Ryan tells Sharpay what the doctor told him, and the cast list is decided**… 


	4. Somebody Save Me

**Good god, you guys review fast! XD**

* * *

Ryan felt as if his entire world came crashing down at those two words. His breath got caught in his throat; he couldn't breathe. He stumbled back slightly, taking a shaken step away from the doctor.

"My mother…" Ryan said almost breathlessly. He chuckled mirthlessly, shaking his head. "If… if she was the patient, then you can't possibly mean--" Dr Hayes shook his head and brushed past Ryan towards his desk.

"I'm not saying anything yet," he said matter-of-factly. "It's not Metallia's until we know for sure." He sat back down on his chair. Ryan wasn't fooled.

"What will happen to her if it is Metallia's Disease?" he asked. "Will the same thing happen to Sharpay as it did to my mother?" He was scared of the answer, but he had to know. He loved Sharpay too much to lose her, especially to the very illness that killed their mother. Dr Hayes shook his head again.

"Today's medicine and medical science is much more advanced than it was 25 years ago," he told him.

"And?" Ryan demanded. "What will that do for Sharpay?" Dr Hayes sighed.

"Like I said, I don't know what will happen to her until the test results come in." Ryan sighed frustratedly and turned away, brushing his hand through his blonde hair.

"Why Sharpay?" he muttered softly. "Why does it have to be her?"

"Metallia's is a very rare disease, occurring in only 1 in every 35,000,000." Dr Hayes took out another prescription note and wrote on it. "But it's genetic." Ryan spun around, pain in his eyes. He sighed ruefully.

"How… how advanced is Sharpay's condition?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, Metallia isn't a predictable illness," Dr Hayes replied. He handed Ryan the prescription. "If the tests come back positive, very soon she'll experience more than just heatstroke and heartburn." Ryan slowly took the prescription note and looked down at it.

"What are you saying? What's going to happen next?"

"Her pain will spread, rapidly too, because of the infected blood. The rashes were probably caused by the infection as well." He pointed at the note in Ryan's hand. "As soon as you get the results, you must get those drugs for her. They cleanse the blood temporarily and they keep her heart beating." Ryan's eyes widened at his last words.

"What?" Dr Hayes closed his eyes.

"A victim of Metallia will have an attack now and then," he said grimly. "A surge of excruciating pain that may also cause collapses in the internal organs, mainly the heart or lungs. They will also experience numbness, uncontrollable shaking at times, nausea and shortness of breath. Injecting 5 milligrams of platinum peroxide forces the heart to continue beating, and the infected blood will then draw out. Oh, and Ryan…" He opened his eyes again. "There's something you need to watch out for. When a black mark appears on her skin anywhere, _anywhere, _and she gets an attack, no matter how bad it is, you are _not _to give her any more whatsoever." He folded his hands together. "But I'm guessing when she gets the results back, she'll have to be treated and hospitalized. Metallia's Disease is one of the world's most deadly illnesses."

"But you said the technology is more advanced than 25 years ago," Ryan protested. "You can save her, right? It isn't too late for Sharpay?" Dr Hayes shook his head yet again, looking away. Ryan felt anger take over his body as the doctor stayed silent. He grabbed his shirt collar roughly and made him look at him. "Tell me she's not going to die…" Dr Hayes expression didn't change.

"She won't go through as much pain as Olivia did, I promise you," he said. He placed a hand on Ryan's. "It's very unlikely the illness will mature to that stage." He was trying to calm Ryan down. "Even if the results come back positive, she might not be in danger."

"How do you know that?"

"… I don't."

* * *

Ryan took Sharpay straight home that day, not speaking a word to her at all. He stayed close to her, since the illness seemed to make her so distracted and vulnerable.

She fell asleep early that day, after taking about three pills to help with her rashes, but they looked worse than before. Ryan crept into her bedroom and sat at her bedside, just watching her.

Their father had gone to a business meeting out of town and wouldn't be back for a few days, so it was just the twins. Ryan watched his twin sister sleep.

He had matured alot over the past year. He was smarter now, and he realized the things in life. How much his family meant to him, and how much he didn't want to lose someone like he lost his mother.

Ryan straightened Sharpay's blanket. He stared at the bandaid where Brenda had taken blood from for the test, and the rashes. She was having cold sweats and was muttering in her sleep, perhaps from the side effects of the pills. Ryan bit into his lower lip and held her hand tightly.

He hadn't told her what Dr Hayes said yet, he was too afraid.

Ryan didn't sleep that night; he just continued to think about how bad it could really be, and what fate had instored for his twin sister.

_It's very unlikely the illness will mature to that stage_, _even if the results come back positive, she might not be in danger._ The voice rang over and over in Ryan's head. Should he believe it?

He took out a plastic container from under his bed. Inside, were syringes and bottles of platinum peroxide; the medicine Dr Hayes had told him to buy for Sharpay if the results showed she had Metallia's disease. He had bought it early, because he had a feeling his worst nightmare would really come true.

Sharpay might really be infected.

* * *

The cast list was finally cast two days after the auditions. Some were sorely disappointed, but it was decided nonetheless.

_Copacabana - Autumn Musical Cast_

_Lola - Sharpay Evans_

_Tony - Troy Bolton_

_Rico - Ryan Evans_

_Supporting cast - Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielsen_

Troy's jaw dropped._ What?!_

Gabriella let out a disappointed sigh, but said she was happy Troy got the leading role. She gave him a big hug, almost crushing his ribs. He was forced to now look at Sharpay and Ryan behind her. Sharpay looked as excited as ever, while Ryan didn't look happy at all.

"See? I knew we'd get the part we wanted!" Sharpay exclaimed happily. She frowned when Ryan didn't respond. She placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. "What is up with you? You've been mopey like this ever since we came back from the doctor." Ryan dropped his gaze to the ground, not replying. "Ryan, what is it?" He sighed and took her hand, pulling her to a deserted classroom where no one would disturb them.

Troy continued to watch them as they disappeared. What was going on? He had to know.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, seeing him distracted. Troy quickly turned back at her, plastering a grin.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Gabriella scoffed and gave him a smirk.

"I said you're going to need alot of practice if you're going to play Tony," she said, shaking her head. She chuckled. "You'll probably even have to stay after school with Sharpay and Ryan." Troy just smiled. He looked back at the empty classroom Sharpay and Ryan went into.

"So are you coming to my house now to study for that Biology test next Thursday?" Gabriella asked in a light tone. She raised an eyebrow. "Troy?" She felt him carefully pull her arms off him.

"You go first," he muttered, still glancing at the classroom now and then. "I… uh… I forgot something in class. Be right there." Gabriella nodded and planted a quick kiss on his lips before setting off. Troy immediately headed over to the classroom, pushing the door open just a little so he could hear.

He didn't know why he was suddenly so curious about what was going on between the Evans twins, but he couldn't help it. He could feel that something was very wrong.

Sharpay yanked her hand out of Ryan grip, annoyed. "Geez, what is your problem?!" Ryan ignored her rudeness, too distressed to worry about it. He took her shoulders firmly and looked her straight in the eye.

"After you left the room yesterday," he said. "Dr Hayes and I talked." Sharpay cocked her head to the side.

"About what?" Ryan didn't speak right away, he didn't know if he should tell her the truth. It would scare her too much. Troy leaned in closer, keeping himself hidden behind the wall.

"When the test results come back," Ryan said. "Dr Hayes says you'll probably have to go to hospital." Sharpay's eyes widened.

"What?" she said again, confused and a little scared. "What's wrong with me?" Ryan forced a smile.

"I just… I just think you should listen to him, Paypay…" Sharpay started to get impatient. She released herself from his clutches and took a step away from him.

"No!" she yelled. "And give up the play?! I don't care what I have! I'm not going to some hospital just because of some sunstroke!" Ryan tried hard to calm her down. Troy frowned at the twins' behavior. _What was going on?_

"Shar, please!" Ryan pleaded, his voice trembling. Sharpay stomped her foot hard and shook her head.

"There is nothing you can say, Ryan," she said coldly. "I am _not _going to give up--"

"Metallia!" Ryan cried out. Tears fell from the young man's brown eyes as he stared into his sister's. "It's Metallia."

Sharpay's already pale face suddenly turned even whiter. Her mouth fell open and she let out a shaky gasp. She backed away from Ryan.

"No…" she muttered, shaking her head. "No… you're lying…" Ryan shook his head.

"I wish I was," he said. "I… really do." Sharpay shook her head again.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's not true!" She felt her eyes sting and tears stream down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Troy was shocked at what he saw. _What was Metallia?_

"Dr Hayes is sending the blood results back in a few days," Ryan said. He took Sharpay's chin and lifted up her face so he could see her. "We have to tell Dad."

"No!" Sharpay exclaimed. She shook her head again. "He doesn't have to know, not until we're sure." Ryan took her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"But he can help you…" She looked away to hide her tears.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered, closing her eyes. "No." Sharpay turned around to face Ryan. "No, the show will go on. I don't need to stay in any hospital."

"Sharpay, stop it!" Ryan grabbed her and held her in place so she couldn't look away. "How can you be thinking of that stupid play when you know what's at risk?!" Sharpay began to cry, beating her small fists blindly at her brother.

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" she sobbed. "It doesn't matter if I go there! It doesn't matter if Daddy knows!" Ryan forcefully pulled her into a warm hug, tears in his own eyes.

"Yes it does," he muttered shakily. "They can help…" Sharpay shook her head.

"No, they can't…" Her anguished crying subsided to soft sobs. She gave up trying to resist her twin brother, too tired to fight. "I'm going to die, Ryan…"

Troy lost his breath at her words. He felt a chill down his spine, a feeling of fear he had never felt before, but he stayed silent. He looked over at Ryan, who now looked like a man who had lost everything dear to him. He held Sharpay in his arms, as if too afraid to let her go.

"No… don't ever say that…" Sharpay gently pushed herself off Ryan's chest, staring up at him.

"If I have Metallia, then I am." She sniffed and wiped away her eyes, moving away from Ryan. He reached out for her, but she didn't respond.

"Paypay…" Sharpay took a deep breath and fixed up her hair.

"Let me live what's left of my life, Ryan," she murmured. There was no smile. "No one can help me. They tried helping Mom, but they couldn't. I don't want it to be that way." Ryan grabbed her wrist, making her let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly, trying to help her. Sharpay fell down on one knee, but she pushed Ryan away. She was breathing hard.

"Just… just promise me you won't tell anyone…" Ryan hesitated to answer. "Promise me, Ryan!" Slowly, he nodded.

Sharpay stumbled back onto her feet, casually straightening her outfit. Troy ducked behind the door when Sharpay turned around to it. She glanced back at Ryan.

"Don't forget rehearsals are on tomorrow," she told him. Ryan's eyes fell to the ground and he nodded as she walked out.

Troy came out from behind the wall as she walked into the distance. He stared sadly. She was an actress, even if she was in horrific pain, she could hide it. But she was sick, and she needed help. Why wouldn't she let anyone help her? Why wouldn't she let Ryan help her?

Suddenly, someone walked into him from behind. Troy spun around to see Ryan, shocked.

"Troy," he said, looking around. The halls were empty. "What are you doing here?" Troy tried to think fast.

"I… I forgot my book," he replied, stuttering. "Yeah… I came back to get it. That's all." Ryan obviously didn't buy it, but he didn't want to think that Troy had just heard his conversation with Sharpay either. He nodded.

"Okay, then," he said, stepping aside for Troy. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsals." Troy nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Right. Cool." Ryan gave him another strange look before leaving. Troy's smile disappeared. He suddenly had the urge to hit himself.

Tomorrow, at rehearsals. It would just be him, Sharpay and Ryan. He'd be there with Sharpay. What would he say to her? That he eavesdropped on her private talk with her brother? About her potentially fatal mystery illness?

Troy sighed wearily. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand around when he knew he could help her.

He just couldn't.

* * *

As soon as Sharpay reached the deserted area in the school, she collapsed and cried out in pain. She struggled to reach into her purse for the tablets. Her hands were trembling, but she managed to get them.

Not caring about water, Sharpay swallowed three pills. She exhaled shakily and laid there for another few moments before being able to sit up. She still felt tears fall from her eyes, but she ignored them. She had to.

Sharpay slowly stood up and dusted herself clean, resuming her casual walk, making sure no one would see her any other way.

It all had to be this way.

* * *

**Next, rehearsal. Troypay begins to spark as Troy is forced to act alone when Sharpay suddenly collapses**… 


	5. Catch Me When I Fall

"Troy! Dinner's ready!" The sudden booming of his mother's voice from downstairs almost made Troy fall off his chair. He groaned and shifted back to face his laptop.

"In a minute, Mom," he shouted in a monotone. He sat back and clicked his mouse, scanning through the webpage.

"Metallia's Disease," he muttered to himself. "What are you?" He finally came across the illness on a medical website.

_Metallia's Disease was first discovered as an illness by Spanish  
doctor José Moreno in 1911, and was named after his wife Metallia,  
who was a long-sufferer of the illness before her death. Moreno  
performed several medical experiments and developed the  
platinum peroxide serum, which is still used today as the only  
medical drug known that can reverse the effects of the illness while it  
is in the first stage, but rendered useless as the disease matures…_

As he read through every detail of the disease, Troy felt his stomach constantly toss and turn at the horrific facts. He felt terrible for Sharpay, if she had Metallia's Disease, the road ahead didn't look good at all for her.

"Troy!" Mrs Bolton shrieked. "Dinner! Now!"

"Okay, Mom! I'm coming!" Troy closed his laptop and headed downstairs to the dining room.

Troy and Mr Bolton sat silently at the dinner table as Mrs Bolton prepared the food. They were forbidden to talk, especially about basketball, at the table. Because of this, Mr Bolton and Troy were forced to learn to read each other's lips. Literally.

That night, however, Troy didn't feel like talking. He couldn't stop thinking about Metallia, and what would happen to Sharpay. He was worried for her and he wanted to help. He just didn't know how.

"Earth to Troy," Mr Bolton joked, waving a hand in front of him. Troy snapped out of his daydream. "What's wrong, son? You're a little distracted today." Troy forced a smile and scratched his hair.

"Nothing," he lied. "I guess I'm just a little tired from practice." Mrs Bolton placed a plate of food in front of him. She shook her head and tutted loudly.

"You and your basketball games," she muttered. "One day you'll strain a muscle and then don't turn to me and not expect me to say _I told you so_." Mr Bolton let out a laugh, earning a glare from his wife as she sat down next to him. Troy glanced at his mother, an idea striking him.

"Mom?" Mrs Bolton looked up at him.

"Yes, Troy?" Troy played a little with his food, not really knowing how to say it.

"Um… you're a nurse, right?" Mrs Bolton nodded. "And you know alot about diseases and illnesses?" She laughed, setting her fork down.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I do know a thing or two." She smiled at her son. "What do you want to know?" Troy took a deep breath, twirling his fork in his fingers.

"Alright…" He stared his mother straight in the eye. "Metallia's Disease."

Mrs Bolton's enthusiasm and eagerness melted at the name of the illness, a scared look in her eyes. She stood up.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked in a fearful voice. Both Troy and Mr Bolton were surprised and confused at her reaction.

"Uh… nowhere," Troy murmured. "I just… it's for a biology project I'm working on." Mr Bolton gave his wife a strange look.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs Bolton smiled wryly and nodded. She sat back down.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "Okay, so it's just for a school project?" Troy nodded. "Good."

"Why?" Mr Bolton asked. "What's Metallia's Disease?" Mrs Bolton closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's an illness that's like cancer," she said. "It practically eats you away until your heart stops on its own." Troy felt his stomach turn again.

"And is there a cure available?" Mrs Bolton shook her head.

"It can be treated nowadays, but, like cancer, there's no cure." She went back to her food, shaking her head. "Just be glad it's so rare and non-contagious. I had a friend who died from Metallia years ago. She suffered for almost 10 years before she couldn't take it anymore." A thought sudden struck Troy like a bolt of lightning.

"You knew the patient?" he asked. "Was her name Evans…?" His mother frowned at him.

"Yes…" she said cautiously. "Olivia Evans." She studied Troy carefully. "How did you know?" Troy sighed, having no intention to lie to her about this.

"I think that was my friend Sharpay's mother," he said quietly. Mrs Bolton's hard expression softened as she saw the empathetic look on Troy's face.

"Oh, Liv's daughter." She shook her head sadly. "She's the mirror image of her mother, and she was so heartbroken when Liv died. Metallia practically torn that family apart when it took her." Troy exhaled deeply again and set down his fork. He stood up, a grim look on his face.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled. "I think I'll go do some more research." Without waiting for a response from either parents, he marched straight to his room and closed the door.

* * *

Rehearsal the next day, as planned. It was just the main cast, Troy, Sharpay and Ryan, because they had the most scenes together.

Troy was wearing a bartender's outfit that he made from combining the shirt from his suit with casual black pants. Darbus couldn't tell the difference. Ryan was wearing some kind of mobster 20s outfit, with a top hat to match as well.

Sharpay, on the other hand, wore her normal clothes. She said the showgirl's outfit would take too long to get into, and she'd save best for last on the day.

Working on this play was hard work! Troy had to learn to swing and jitterbug, something he had never done before. Ryan and Sharpay looked like naturals, it was as if they knew every dance there ever was to be learnt.

Troy collapsed in a chair after nearly 3 hours of practice, tired of tripping over his own feet. Ryan stopped as well, using the wall as support. They were both exhausted.

"I think…" Ryan gasped. "… I'm done…" Sharpay scoffed at the two boys and placed her hands on her hips.

"We've barely started and you _girls _are out already?!" Troy held up his hand in protest.

"Five minutes…" he breathed. "… that's all we're asking…" Sharpay rolled her eyes and went back to her dancing. Ryan finally gained enough strength to get of the wall. He walked over to his twin as Troy watched curiously.

Suddenly, his cell phone went off. The word _GABRIELLA _flashed, and Troy knew he had to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella's shrill voice came. "Are you done with rehearsals?"

"Nope, we're still going at it. Sharpay's pushing us hard."

"Oh, you poor thing. Okay, when do you think you'll be done?" Troy checked his watch.

"I think at around 5 o'clock."

"Okay, then. Could you come to my house when you're done?"

"Okay, sure." He could feel Gabriella smile through the phone.

"Great! I'll see you there!"

"Yeah, see you." He hung up.

Gabriella was sweet to check up on him like that, but Troy was finding it a little irritating. He sighed and replaced his phone back into his pocket and stood up. He saw that Ryan was having a serious conversation with Sharpay. At least _he _was the one looking serious; Sharpay was merely rolling her eyes and nodding with a "Yes, Dad…" look on her face.

"I'll be fine, Ry…" she said in a bored voice. Ryan let out a defeated sigh and nodded. He shot Troy a suspicious glance before leaving the room.

"Where's Ryan going?" Troy asked as he watched him go. Sharpay shrugged.

"He has some work to do," she said carelessly. She stepped onto the stage and raised her arms up. She started to dance and sing.

_# Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would merengue and do the cha-cha… #_

Troy could see that she had bandaged up both her wrists neatly. He wanted to talk to Sharpay about what he had heard the other day, but he didn't know how to start. He just watched her dance.

She looked so beautiful and healthy; how could she put on such an act if she was so sick?

Sharpay held out her right hand in front of her, shooting a flirtatious smile at Troy.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked innocently. Troy snapped out of his daze and blushed. He scratched his head nervously.

"No…" he muttered. "I was… I just… I…" Sharpay smirked.

"What is it, Troy?"

"… I was staring at your wrists." Sharpay's smile disappeared. Troy was scared for a moment she'd explode in his face, but she didn't. She examined her wrists thoughtfully.

"What about them?" she asked, her voice too low for Troy to detect any anger. He decided to just go for it.

"I know you're sick, Sharpay," he told her. "I know how you got those rashes." Sharpay's face hardened and her eyes turned to steel.

"What?" Troy swallowed nervously.

"I… kinda listened in on you and Ryan the day before…"

"What?!" Troy winced as he felt her icy glare hit him. She jumped down from the stage and marched over to him.

"How much?" she said in a dangerous voice.

"All of it." She grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the back wall. She tightened her grip until Troy was forced to raise his hands to try and loosen hers. He could hear her breathing; jagged and labored. She looked so much paler and sick up close.

"You… you bastard!" she screamed. "How dare you!" Her hands were trembling with anger.

"Sharpay," Troy said softly. "I want to help you…" His cheek was met with a hard slap from Sharpay's hand. She raised it again, but did not bring it down at him.

"You think you can help me?!" Her raised hand began to shake uncontrollably. Sharpay let go of Troy and backed away from him, suddenly feeling dizzy. Troy noticed.

"Sharpay!" She shook her head at him.

"Don't move!" she spat. "I don't need your help…" She stumbled over to her purse and searched desperately for her medication. When she finally found it, Troy rushed over and took it out of her hands.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. He glanced down at the bottle; there must have been 3 pills max left in there. "You've been popping these all day!" Sharpay unsuccessfully tried to snatch it back.

"Why do you care?!" she said hotly. "Just let me take my medicine!" Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her arms catch fire. "Give them to me, Troy… I need them…"

"How many did you take today?" Sharpay's breathing became even more heavy.

"Troy…" she pleaded.

"How many?!"

"… I think I took… about twelve…" Troy's jaw dropped.

"Twelve?!" He pocketed the pills and immediately took out his phone to dial 911. "How can you be so stupid?!" Sharpay raised a hand and placed it on her forehead, the world spinning faster and faster. Troy turned his back to her as he pressed the phone to his ear, but then he heard something heavy fall onto the ground behind him. He spun around to see Sharpay on the floor.

"Oh my god…" Troy dropped the phone and rushed over to her side. He placed his finger on her throat and was relieved that she still had a pulse, but her heart was beating much more rapidly than normal. He looked around, desperate for someone to help.

"Ryan!" he screamed. No good, Ryan left a while ago, and no one else was in school at this time. Troy felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he begin to panic. He turned back to Sharpay.

"Sharpay," he said loudly. "Sharpay!" He touched her face and found that it was burning. Not just her face, her entire body was hot. Troy knew it was from the overdose, and she had been like this for a long time. He felt her pulse again, and it was still speeding up.

Quickly, he scrambled over and reached for his phone again. He dialled 911 one more time, but waiting just two rings when no one picked up frustrated him. He hung up and looked at Sharpay; there was a hospital nearby, he could take her there instead of waiting for help.

He put his phone away moved over to Sharpay, lifting her off the ground in his arms. He let out a puff and pulled her close, resting her head safely under his chin. He feel her breathing on his chest; it was shallow. He had to hurry.

Troy immediately took off and ran as fast as he could out of the school.

* * *

Ryan rushed through the hospital after getting the message from Troy that Sharpay collapsed.

He glanced around constantly at the hospital wards, searching for her room. Finally, he found it. Troy was sitting at her bedside while Sharpay was laying on the bed, her eyes closed. She opened them just a little when she heard Ryan come in. She smiled.

"Hey, Ryan…" she whispered. She raised her hand weakly to him, in which he took. He looked very worried, glancing at Troy beside her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I overdosed," Sharpay replied, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm okay. It wasn't an attack." Ryan's eyes widened and he quickly looked over at Troy again. Sharpay noticed. "Don't worry, Troy knows." Ryan sighed; he figured as much. He bent over and kissed Sharpay's forehead softly.

"We'll talk later about that," he said. "Right now, you just get better." Sharpay beamed and nodded. "Are you thirsty? I'll go get you a soda." He gave Troy a nod before getting up and leaving. He closed the door behind him.

Sharpay let out a sigh and leaned back onto her pillow. She looked over at Troy. He blushed and looked away, making Sharpay smile a little. She placed her hand on his.

"Hey," she said softly. Troy turned back to face her as soon as he felt her touch. Sharpay smiled again. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." Troy laughed gently. He moved his hand around so he was holding hers.

"I couldn't just let you die, could I?" Sharpay chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, I meant about the pills. You were really smart to not let me take anymore like that." She pulled her hand out of his grip to fix up her hair. "But it was stupid of you to eavesdrop on me." Troy let out a nervous laugh and blushed.

"Well… that's what saved your life, so I think you should let it slide." Sharpay mocked a thoughtful look, but nodded.

"Deal." They shared a laugh.

At that moment, Troy suddenly noticed things about Sharpay he had never seen before. He never realized how truly beautiful she was, how much he loved hearing her laugh and seeing her happy. He saw her real soul through the icy barrier she always had up, and she was a just a normal person like everyone else. Sharpay smiled sweetly again at him, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Troy moved in closer and played with her hand.

"Nothing," he said truthfully. He looked back into her amber eyes. "It's just… you look good with a smile." Sharpay blinked, and Troy again expected a slap from her. Instead, she just blushed and giggled.

Suddenly, Troy's phone went off again, ruining the moment. He reluctantly checked it.

**troy where r u? gabi**

He sighed wearily; he had completely forgotten about meeting Gabriella at her house. He looked back around at Sharpay.

"Sorry," he said. "I have to go. It's Gabriella." His _girlfriend_, he had to remind himself he had a girlfriend.

Sharpay nodded. Troy stood up from the chair and headed towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Sharpay over his shoulder. He smiled again.

"I'll… see you tomorrow, then?" Sharpay nodded again, smiling.

"At school and rehearsal," she said. "Like always." Troy laughed again. He gave her a quick wave and went outside, closing the door.

Just as he turned around to walk away, he almost ran straight into Ryan.

"Whoa!" Ryan exclaimed, almost dropping the soda bottle. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Troy said, stepping aside for him. He was about to walk out when Ryan grabbed his shoulder. "Hey!" Ryan pulled him away from the door where he knew Sharpay couldn't hear them. He checked that she was still in bed before going back over to Troy. His face was serious.

"You know about Sharpay's illness, right?" Troy nodded. Ryan sighed with relief. He took out a plastic container, carefully sealed, and handed it to Troy. "Take this." Troy cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"It's Sharpay's medicine," Ryan replied in a hushed voice. "Now listen to me carefully. If Sharpay has an attack, you have to give her a 5 milligram injection of this stuff immediately."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only other person who knows about Sharpay being sick! She doesn't want anyone else to know, because she's too proud. But now that you know, you have to help me watch her, or something might happen to her when no one's around." Troy frowned.

"Wait…" he said. "She collapsed because of the overdose…" Ryan's eyes flashed with worried and fear. He shook his head.

"I've already called my dad about this…" he said in a quiet voice. He took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Troy. "There isn't going to be an overdose anymore…" Troy scanned through the letter, and then something caught his eye. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"No…" he muttered, the letter shaking in his hand. Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Yes." He closed his eyes, hanging his head. He inhaled and exhaled very slowly to control himself. "The test results came back 10 minutes ago."

Troy shook his head hard, but he knew that couldn't erase the text that was written in black and white in front of him.

"Sharpay tested positive for Metallia's Disease."

* * *

**Next: School. Troy and Sharpay grow closer, making everyone, especially Gabriella and Zeke, a little suspicious**…


	6. She Will Be Loved

**I strongly recommend you guys to download _My Memory_ by Ryu,and listen to it when you read sad or romantic scenes in this story, and _From The Beginning To Now_ by Ryu at dramatic and sad scenes. I**'**m tellin**'** ya, it _really _works. :)**

* * *

The few days after that went by really fast for Troy, because he hardly saw Sharpay. Her father went berserk when he found out about the illness, and he immediately assigned the best doctors to treat her.

She wasn't allow to take anymore of the pills, and she had to get treated in the hospital now and then. Troy didn't know how, but he knew it took a toll on her. She was absent from school the next day, but the day after she appeared fine. Laughing and talking with her friends, it was as if she wasn't sick at all.

Her rashes were gone, but she clearly looked more pale, even with her make up on. But besides Ryan and Troy, no one really noticed.

Autumn was Sharpay's favourite season. She loved the beautiful brown leaves that flew where the wind took it. She loved the cool breeze and the cloudy sky, it made her feel less lonely, but it was a sensation she knew only she could feel. At lunch, she'd disappear from the group to her own private sanctuary somewhere where she could enjoy it all.

Everyone else was in the lunchroom, chatting away. Kelsi was the first among the others to see that Sharpay was missing.

"You know," she said. "Sharpay's been acting weird lately." Troy's fork stopped an inch in front of his open mouth as he heard Sharpay's name. "She's alot nicer to me, and I mean really nice. She hasn't yelled at me once." Chad shrugged.

"Maybe she's nervous about the play," he said lightly. "She's been rehearsing like crazy. I won't be that surprised if she finally…" He exchanged a smirk with Jason. "…cracked." Jason snickered.

"I'll remember to bring a camera," he chuckled as Chad gave him a high-five. Taylor rolled her eyes at them.

"Unless you've been living under a rock for the last 13 years, you'd have to be pretty stupid to think that," she said, aiming it at Chad. "But, yeah, Sharpay has been acting weird. Really weird. Almost human." Ryan exchanged a look with Troy from across the table.

"She _has _been really out there these past few days," Gabriella remarked.

"Why would she be?" Ryan said suddenly. He laughed nervously as the group all turned to look at him. "What? C'mon, she's my sister. When there's a big production like this on, Sharpay always tries her best to focus on it." Zeke agreed.

"Sharpay's so great like that," he said dreamily, smiling. He took out a cake from under the table and placed it on the table, much to everyone's amusement and surprise. Zeke beamed. "Made this last night, and it was gonna be for Sharpay." He saw the eager look in Chad's eyes. He laughed. "But I guess since she isn't here, I'll have to bake her something else next time." He grinned and started cutting the cake into slices, handing the first piece to Chad, who only too gladly took it. Ryan gave Troy a nod and motioned him to leave. Troy returned it understandingly, and he stood up. Gabriella stopped eating and looked up at him, frowning.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Everyone then looked over at him. Troy grinned sheepishly.

"Well…" he started. "Uh… I don't think Sharpay would want to miss this…" He glanced at Ryan. "So… I think I'll go find her." He was about to leave when Chad caught his arm.

"Don't you want a piece before you leave?" he asked a little forcefully. Troy could tell from the look in Chad's eyes that it wasn't really the question he was asking. He knew what Chad was really trying to say was "Since when did you care where Sharpay went?" He smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Uh… you guys knock yourselves out," he said, backing away from the table. He placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm full." He turned around and ran for the exit. Gabriella shot up from her chair.

"Troy!" she called out. He didn't seem to hear her, and disappeared out the door. Gabriella frowned at Troy's strange behavior. She turned back around and sat down, seeing that Zeke had the exact same look on his face.

"What's going on?" he said quietly. He looked around at everyone else at the table. Ryan knew he had to step in to break the ice.

"Is this strawberry?" he said loudly to Zeke. "Because Sharpay loves strawberry!" He took a huge bite and grinned. "She definitely wouldn't want to miss out on this. It was thoughtful of Troy to go out and find Sharpay so she could taste this awesome cake of yours!" Zeke's face lit up a bit.

"She likes it?"

Ryan nodded reassuringly.

"She just acts like she doesn't because she wants you to keep making them for her, that's all. She actually really likes you." He stopped when the chunk of cake in his mouth was too much to swallow. His face turned red and he began to choke. Taylor awkwardly patted his back until he managed to get it down. He took gulps of his water, but continued to grin at Zeke. "Yeah… like I just… said. She really likes you." Everyone was staring at him strangely. He glanced around, annoyed. "What?"

Gabriella looked back at the door where Troy had left, sighing sadly. She couldn't help but feel a little left out.

* * *

Troy ran through the school ground, searching everywhere for Sharpay. He felt a little nervous, scared to think what might happen if she was alone for too long.

He finally spotted her sitting alone on the roof, staring at the sky and eating her lunch. Troy let out a sigh of relief and rushed up the stairs towards the roof.

As he reached it, he didn't walk up to her straight away. He stood afar, just watching her for a moment. He smiled to himself, and very slowly did he go over to her. Sharpay glanced at him over her shoulder as she heard his footsteps, and smiled at him.

"How'd you find me?" she asked, shifting over so he could sit. Troy just shrugged and sat down, still panting from the run.

"Intuition, I guess," he said. Sharpay laughed. She sighed deeply and looked back up at the cloudy sky, smiling softly. Troy watched her for a moment before following.

The cool wind blew through the school, leaves flying everywhere below them. The birds were soaring by the dozen, searching for the right path of _north_. The sun was beginning to go down, and the orange sunset made the view even more spectacular. Troy heard Sharpay sigh.

"Whenever I look into the sunset at Autumn," she muttered softly. "It always makes me think of my mother." Troy glanced over at her.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. Sharpay turned and face him, but she was still smiling. She hugged herself tightly.

"I'm just a little scared, you know?" she said, looking down at the school. "Everything's just going by so fast, and I don't know what's going to happen to me…" She pressed her fingers onto her precious locket. "And… I'm just scared."

She was afraid of death. Troy knew she was scarred from her mother's death, and because no one was able to save her, Sharpay probably didn't think anyone could save _her _either. She felt so alone and frightened. Sharpay drooped her head down even further to hide her tears as the thoughts continued to flash through her mind.

Troy placed a hand on her shoulder and brought up her face to look at him. He wiped away her tears and smiled gently.

"You have to be strong," he told her. "And you know that you're not alone in this. There are people who are here for you." Sharpay nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Ryan…"

Troy shook his head.

"Not just Ryan." He smiled again. "I'll be here for you too." _Wait, what did he just say? _Troy immediately removed his hand and backed away, blushing.

"I mean…" he mumbled. "You… you know what I mean." Jeez, he sounded like such a… Disney character. Sharpay let out a laugh.

"You are a strange person, Troy Bolton," she said, shaking her head. But that made her feel much better now. She let out a content sigh and sat back, taking out her lunch box. Troy suddenly remembered what he had told the group he was going to find Sharpay for.

"Zeke made you a cake," he said to her. Sharpay smiled.

"Really?"

Troy nodded, but then a thought hit him. He didn't really feel like going back to the lunchroom. It was too crowded there, and he was enjoying staying out here more, with Sharpay.

"But there's probably no cake left anyway," he said in a small voice. He thought Sharpay would see through his excuse in an instant, but was surprised when she didn't even notice.

"That's okay," she said frankly. "I brought my own." She took out a small cherry pie and placed it on her lap. She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Nothing beats cherry pie on an Autumn's day!" She leaned back and pulled a plastic spoon from her bag. She scoped up some pie and was about to put it in her mouth when she saw the wistful look on Troy's face. She laughed and ate the spoonful, the cherry juice reddening her lips. She then scoping up another portion, holding it out to him.

"Would you like some?" she asked. Troy looked unsure, and Sharpay knew what he was thinking. She smiled. "Don't worry, you can't catch Metallia from sharing food." Troy still just stared at the pie. That wasn't what he was worried about, he knew he couldn't catch her illness, but… it would just seem a little weird. Sharpay smirked. "Open your mouth, Troy…" She moved the pie closer and closer to him. Troy smiled and obeyed, opening his mouth. But as soon as it was about to touch his lips, Sharpay snatched it away and ate it before he could say anything. Troy let out a scoff and grabbed her hand.

"You cheated, Evans!"

Sharpay burst out laughing.

"Did not!" she protested. "You were just too slow!" She shook her head and tutted loudly, spooning some more pie. She looked at Troy again. The same mischievous smile crept onto her face as held it out to him. "Open your mouth, open your mouth…" Troy stared at it, but didn't open his mouth. He smiled.

"No," he said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I don't trust you." Sharpay stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and tilted her head to one side.

"Of course you do, Troy," she said in a baby voice. She waved the pie in front of his face. "Now open your mouth…" Troy just smile, but this time he obeyed. If only he had known the same thing would happen again. Sharpay snatched it away once again, the last piece too, just because he was too slow. Troy jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, tickling her.

"Troy!" Sharpay choked, trying unsuccessfully to push him off. Troy was quite enjoying torturing her like this, making her laugh uncontrollably. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Finally, he released her. Sharpay fell back in her spot and panted for some much-needed air. She glanced back over at Troy and started hitting him playfully. "You are so mean!" Troy laughed.

The Autumn wind passed by once again, blowing Sharpay's blonde hair into her face. She closed her eyes and tried to shake it off, but it didn't work. Troy tried to help too, but was also unsuccessful. They shared a laugh.

Troy spotted some cherry juice left behind on Sharpay's cheek. He smiled and picked up a clean napkin, turning around to her.

"Here," he said softly. He cupped her jaw and lifted her up towards him as he dabbed the napkin at her cheek. Sharpay reluctantly let him, even though he had to pull her face closer for inspection.

The wind blew again, but this time it blew the hair out of Sharpay's face. Troy's smile slowly disappeared as he stared into her brown eyes.

In the setting sunlight, he never realized how beautiful she really was. Her sparkling eyes, her amazing smile, her flawless skin. His hand slowed down as Troy found himself almost hypnotized by those amber pools.

Sharpay saw Troy up close for the first time as well. He was so handsome, she had to admit. Baby blue eyes, a gorgeous smile… but she knew he was more than just that. He had a good heart, and a pure soul. She felt a warm feeling inside her rise, something she had never felt before. Troy felt something too, something he never felt when he looked at Gabriella, something new.

Something real.

Sharpay slowly raised her hand and placed it on his as they just gazed into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Troy felt himself lean in further and further… until the abrupt turn of Sharpay's head snapped them both out of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sharpay snapped, flushing a deep red. She pushed Troy off her and shot up from her seat. He sat there for a split second, trying to recollect on what he just did, before standing up as well.

"Sharpay…" He tried coming closer, but she held up her hands. "Please, let… let me explain…"

"Explain?!" she repeated, outraged. "Fine! Explain how you were just about to kiss me!" She didn't even care if he had an answer. She grabbed her bag and turned to walk away. Troy quickly stepped in her way and took her firmly by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" he said helplessly. "I… I don't know what I was doing… It was just… it was just the moment…" Sharpay pushed him hard, and he stumbled back. She slowly shook her head with disbelief.

"The moment?" She let out a dry laugh. "That's not good enough a reason." She threw her bag over her shoulder, and looked at him one last time with ice in her amber eyes. She took a step towards him, so their chests were pressed gently against each other and their mouths were only an inch apart. Troy could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm dying, Troy," she said shakily. "And you know that." She shook her head again. "Don't make it harder than it has to be." She stepped away and dropped her gaze to the ground so he wouldn't see her tears. "Go back to Gabriella. She's waiting for you." Sharpay brushed past him and walked towards the stairs. Troy stood there, shocked, but then spun around to her.

"Sharpay!" he called out. She stopped, but didn't turn around. She glared back over her shoulder at him, her eyes like ice, glittering with angry tears.

"Stay away from me, Troy!" she said harshly. "If you know what's good for you, stay away!" Another breeze passed by, and Sharpay walked away. The walking turned into running as she felt herself cry harder, wanting to get as far away as possible. She clutched onto her locket tightly.

Troy covered his forehead with his hands, hating himself. He cursed loudly and kicked the ground, not understanding what and why he just did what he did, and why he just let Sharpay run away like that.

Why was he feeling like this? Why did he want to kiss Sharpay just then, and why did he still want to?

He looked down at his hand, the hand that touched Sharpay's face. Was he falling for her?

Troy felt a stab of hurt in his heart as he thought about her, about what she said. She was still so frightened, so scared of what would happen to her, so scared that she was going to go through it all alone. He didn't want her to be like that, he wanted her to know he was there, and he always would be.

He had to find Sharpay, and tell her. He didn't want her to push him away.

Troy sighed wearily and shook himself of his doubts; he knew he had to get back. He climbed back down the stairs and slowly headed back into school, where he knew someone was already waiting for him. Someone who wasn't Sharpay. Troy sighed again.

* * *

Unknowingly to him, he had been watched the whole time. Chad and Taylor popped their heads out from a nearby wall and watched him as he walked away.

They had merely gone for a drink at the water fountain, and they never expected to find Troy with Sharpay, let alone finding Troy attempting to kiss her. Chad and Taylor couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was something, definitely something. Taylor bit her lip and exchanged a look with her boyfriend. She shook her head.

"We _have _to find out what's going on."

* * *

**The last part is more dramatic than the beginning**…** I know. I was listening to those two songs, and the Korean-drama fan inside me took over!**

**Next chapter: Chad and Taylor want answers from Troy and Sharpay, and they end up finding out the hard way**…


	7. From a Whisper to a Scream

The next day was a Saturday, which meant no school.

Usually, the whole group would hang out together in the park near Troy's house, but these days everyone had work to do. So that day, only Chad and Taylor were there at all. But then again, it was better that way.

Both of them were still trying to figure out what the heck they witnessed the other day with Troy and Sharpay. Taylor sat down on the swing as Chad laid on his back on the grass.

"Okay," Taylor said, holding onto the ropes. "What do we know so far?" Chad placed his hands behind his head.

"Troy and Sharpay were in an awkward situation."

"From our point of view?"

"He… tried to kiss her."

"And she…?"

"She pushed him away."

"And the hypothesis?" Chad gave her a dubious look.

"Huh?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Our guess on what's going on?"

"Troy was trying to come onto her." Chad sat up. "But then again, who knows _what _they were really doing." Taylor rested her cheek on her palm.

"That's what it looked like," she said. "And if that's what it really was, then Gabriella's going to get hurt." She sighed; she had noticed that Troy was running off alot lately and just leaving Gabriella there by herself, confused about what she had done. She had talked to Taylor about it, about how she was worried he might really be seeing someone else, or if he just didn't feel the way he did about her anymore. Chad shook his head.

"Troy would never cheat," he said firmly. "It just isn't him." Taylor sighed again and nodded. She stood up and pulled Chad to his feet.

"Yeah, and you'd think he'd never get all of us to join the Drama Club either," she said irritatedly. Chad just shrugged; she was right. He dusted the grass out of his hair.

"So what do we do?" he asked. Taylor glanced at Troy's house in the far distance. She spotted him shooting some hoops on the front lawn. He was constantly glancing around the streets, as if waiting for someone. She looked at Chad and he knew what she was thinking. They quickly sneaked over to a nearby bush and watched Troy. He glanced again down the road as a car sped by.

He knew Sharpay usually made her way down that route every Saturday in her car, because the mall was at the other end. Troy prayed that today wouldn't be any different. She hadn't said a word to him since the… incident. He truly wanted to talk to her about it, but she was too stubborn to listen. He realized the only possible way now was to force her to listen.

He let out a puff and threw one last basket, collapsing onto the grass. He was going crazy, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He kept thinking about what would have happened if they did kiss. Would she have kissed him back, did she feel the same way? So many questions he wanted answered.

Suddenly, upon hearing an approaching car, Troy quickly sat up. It was a blue Porsche (however you spell it…), and he knew it was Sharpay. Without thinking, he rushed onto the road and jumped in front of the car. Taylor and Chad watched in horror as the car stopped and skidded, knocking Troy down. The first thought that went through Chad's mind was to go over to help him, but Taylor held him back firmly as the driver rushed out to help him.

And it was indeed Sharpay.

"Oh my god…" she gasped, seeing Troy on the ground. He was laying on his side, groaning with pain and clutching his arm. She bent down to see if he was alright, and was surprised when he sat up, unhurt. He was panting for breath, and he had a scratch on his hand from the fall, but other than that, nothing. Sharpay's worried expression quickly turned to red hot rage.

"What in God's name were you thinking, Troy?!" she shrieked, hitting him. "I could have killed you!" She stood up, but Troy grabbed her wrist.

"I need to talk to you!" She ripped her arm out of his grip.

"By jumping in front of my car?!" She got back in her car, and honked the horn loudly. "Out of my way, Bolton!" Troy laid flat on the front of the car, having no intention to move.

"Not until we talk!" Taylor shook her head as she watched; this was getting out of control. Chad was thinking the very same. They went out of their hiding spot and headed quickly over to their friends.

"Oh, you're being _really _mature, Troy!" Sharpay shouted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Frustrated, she grabbed her purse and got out of the car, trotting away as fast as she could in her heels. Troy leapt off the car and attempted to chase after her when Chad stepped in front of him.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed, grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him hard. "Snap out of it!"

Taylor quickly ran after Sharpay and caught up with her.

"Sharpay, wait!" she called out. She grabbed Sharpay by the arm and swung her around.

"What do you want from me?!" Sharpay hissed. She was angry, and this time, Taylor couldn't really blame her. "If this is about Troy, then forget it!" She tried to leave, but again Taylor held her back.

"What's going on between you two?!" she exclaimed, baffled. "Sharpay, please! Tell me!"

"We saw you at school that day," Chad said to Troy. "You tried to kiss her." Troy immediately calmed down and stared at his friend, mortified.

"What…?" Chad nodded his head firmly.

"Now tell me what the hell that was all about," he said in a stern voice. At that very moment, Sharpay broke down in tears in front of Taylor.

"I can't take it anymore!" she cried. "He's driving me crazy! He won't leave me alone! I just…" She suddenly felt dizzy and it was getting harder to breathe. She clutched her chest, sinking down to her knees. Taylor was shocked at her reaction, and she tried hard to calm Sharpay down.

"Shar… Sharpay, what's wrong?"

Something was wrong. She couldn't breathe properly anymore, her whole body was numb. She tried getting back up, but then pain gushed through her, like hot lead through her veins. Sharpay let out a strained gasp and collapsed onto the road. Her eyes widened as the pain became unbearable and she was unable to drawn in air. She slowly felt herself being forced to black out.

Chad and Troy were still arguing, but stopped when they heard Taylor's scream of distress. They turned to see Sharpay on the ground, motionless, and Troy knew in an instant what had happen.

He pushed past Chad and rushed to Sharpay's side, reaching into his pocket to pull out the medicine. To his horror, he realized it wasn't there.

"Oh no…" He left the medicine inside the house! He quickly bent down at Sharpay's body as Chad comforted the distraught Taylor.

"What's wrong with her, Troy?!" Taylor asked, helpless. "What is going on?!" Troy decided not to answer her. He leaned in and pressed his ear to Sharpay's chest, fearing the worst.

There was no pulse.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat and sweat pour from his forehead. He sat back up and placed his hands over Sharpay's chest, pressing down firmly repeatedly in a rapid and even pattern. _C'mon, c'mon… beat, beat…_ He glanced up at Taylor in front of him.

"You have to beat her heart for her," he muttered breathlessly. "Keep giving her CPR." Taylor nodded shakily and placed her hands over Sharpay's heart as Troy removed his. "Stay here, I'll be right back…" He scrambled to his feet and dashed back inside his house.

He almost ran straight into Mr Bolton.

"Whoa, son!" he said, holding up his hands. "Slow down!" Troy didn't seem to have heard him, and he ran as fast as he could upstairs to his bedroom. Mr Bolton looked on, confused. "What's up?" A split second later, Troy rushed out down the stairs again, in his hand the medicine container. Mr Bolton stood in his way.

"Dad," he puffed. "Let me through…"

"What's the matter?" Mr Bolton asked, seeing how tense his son was. Troy just shook his head and slipped out through the space behind his father. Mr Bolton spun around just in time to see him disappear out the door. "Troy?"

Troy ran out to find Taylor still trying hard to get Sharpay's heart beating on its own. She was sobbing while doing so, because Sharpay didn't seem to respond. Troy couched down on his knees beside the fallen girl, quickly taking out a syringe from the container and filling it with 5 mils of platinum peroxide. Chad, Taylor and Mr Bolton behind him watched in amazement as Troy injected it into Sharpay's arm. As soon as he did, Troy checked Sharpay's pulse one more time, and was relieved when he felt a beat. He grinned at his friends.

"She's okay," he breathed. Taylor let out a shaken sigh and collapsed backwards onto an equally relieved Chad. Troy glanced down at Sharpay, and frowned that she was still unconscious. He placed a hand on her forehead, and it was burning, while the rest of her body was ice cold.

It wasn't over.

Troy quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sharpay, lifting her off the ground in his arms. He carried her past a baffled Mr Bolton into his house, and up into his room, Taylor and Chad following close behind. He laid her on his bed and wrapped her warmly in his blanket.

Sharpay opened her eyes just a little and let out a soft gasp. Troy glanced up at Taylor, who was watching from the door with Chad.

"Call her dad," he said in a hushed voice. "And Ryan." Taylor nodded and took out her cell phone, dialling as quickly as she could.

Troy turned back to Sharpay and sat down at her side. She moaned gently with pain. Troy stroked her hair and forced a smile, holding her close.

"Shhh…" he whispered. "You're okay now… I'm here for you…"

* * *

**Next: Sharpay's too weak to leave, so she stays the night in Troy's room… nothing naughty, let's say they start warming up to each other once more…**


	8. A Hard Day’s Night

In the next hour, everyone except Sharpay were running around the house like headless chickens. Mr Bolton had to call Mrs Bolton and tell her to come home from the hospital to help, Chad and Taylor were still trying to understand what was going on, and Troy of course had to explain everything to them, despite knowing Sharpay didn't want anyone to know.

They were speechless.

"That's why you've been acting so weird around her?" Chad said, his puffy hair standing up even more in shock. "Because she has Metallia?" Troy nodded grimly.

"She didn't want anyone else to know about it," he said. "Only me and Ryan." Taylor frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Keeping a secret about Metallia?!" she said, outraged. "Do you know how dangerous, not to mention _stupid_, that is?"

"Yes," Troy replied flatly. He knew, but it wasn't like he didn't want to tell anyone. He knew it was dangerous that only four other people knew about Sharpay's illness, but she was just too stubborn and proud.

Troy heard a car pull over outside and he knew it was his mother. He was about to turn around and leave the room when Taylor grabbed his arm. She looked him straight in the eye suspiciously.

"This still doesn't explain why you tried to kiss her the other day…" She pulled Troy closer, her grip becoming painful. Chad watched fearfully from behind. "Listen to me, and listen good," she said in a dangerous whisper. Troy was too scared to move. "If you hurt Gabriella in any way, you know what's coming to you. Got it?" Troy nodded shakily. This seemed to satisfy Taylor, so she let him go and acted like her death threat never occurred. She glanced at Sharpay, who was lying in bed with her eyes closed. Taylor's expression stayed stubborn, though it softened a bit.

"So, is she going to be alright?" she asked, crossing her arms

"There really isn't anything we can do," Troy said bitterly. "But I guess more eyes would be handy." He reached into his pocket and handed Taylor the medication case. She examined it thoughtfully. "If we're lucky, you shouldn't ever have to be the one to use it on her." Taylor nodded and put it in her bag.

The door suddenly flew open, and Mrs Bolton rushed in.

"Where is she?!" She didn't need her question answered when she immediately saw Sharpay. She stopped dead in her track, hardly able to believe her eyes.

Sharpay blinked and woke, looking sleepily around at everyone. She let out a groan and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely. Hearing the strained panic in the girl's voice, Mrs Bolton quickly got back to her senses. She walked over to Sharpay's bedside.

"You're at Troy's house," she said reassuringly. Sharpay looked up at her with wide eyes. "Would you happen to be Sharpay Evans?" The girl nodded slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked. She looked around and saw Troy for the first time. "Troy?!" Mrs Bolton looked up at Troy and gave him a nod, stepping aside for him to take over. Troy smiled with gratitude and went over to Sharpay, kneeling down next to her. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"You're okay," he said softly. "You had an attack, but it's all over now." Sharpay sat up a little and rubbed her head, her eyes widening as she started remembering what happened.

"I had an attack!" she exclaimed. Sharpay quickly patted her hands all over her body, making sure that she was still alive and not dead. She quickly turned to Troy and raised her hand to touch him, a relieved smile replacing her panicked look as she realized it was real. "And I'm still alive…" She let out a puff and collapsed back. Troy grinned and nodded again. He pushed a hair out of Sharpay's face and fixed her pillow for her. His open affection made Taylor and Chad slightly uncomfortable, but they didn't show it.

There was another knock at the door, a desperate one. Mrs Bolton sighed as she watched Troy with Sharpay.

"I'll get it." She smiled at Taylor and Chad before heading outside to the door.

She approached the front door, the knocks and cries getting louder. She looked around, confused at why her husband hadn't answered it. She spotted him rushing around the house, trying to find something, and he didn't seem to notice her there. As she reached the door and opened it, a familiar man was standing before her, his face laced with fear and panic.

"Where is she?!" he demanded. Mrs Bolton was quite stunned to see him.

"Richard?" Mr Evans pushed her aside, revealing Ryan and Dr Hayes behind him.

"I don't have time for catching up, Lucille," he said hastily. "Where is Sharpay?!" Mrs Bolton pointed to Troy's bedroom door upstairs, being pushed to the side as Mr Evans immediately rushed up there, closely followed by Ryan and the doctor.

Not caring who was inside, he barged into the room towards his daughter, pushing Troy over onto the ground. Troy quickly jumped to his feet and went over to Taylor and Chad to watch. Mr Evans saw in an instant that Sharpay was much paler than usual, and he knew the worst had happened.

"What happened?" Ryan went over to the other side of the bed, equally as worried as his father. Sharpay smiled meekly at them both.

"My first attack," she said bitterly. Dr Hayes set his medical bag on the side and started examining her.

"What were you doing when you had the attack?" Ryan asked, standing up straight. He glanced at Troy. "Was Troy with you?" Sharpay shook her head.

"I was crossing by in my car when he… kinda stopped me…" She cleared her throat loudly to trail off. Mr Evans reacted in shock.

"You were driving?! You know you're not supposed to drive in your condition!" Sharpay frowned.

"Why not?"

"What if you had your attack behind the wheel? What if Troy hadn't stopped you??"

"Oh…" Sharpay looked away, slightly embarrassed. That thought never even crossed her mind. Dr Hayes let out a sigh and packed away his equipment.

"The attack took a great toll on you, Sharpay," he said grimly. "Your heart has taken alot of stress from it, but this is normal for the first time." He handed Mr Evans a tube of pills. "She should rest for the night here, it's a better idea than taking her home straight away. Let her sleep, and when she wakes up let her take these pills." Mr Evans nodded and glanced at Mrs Bolton over his shoulder.

"Lucille," he said. "Would it be alright if Sharpay stayed here tonight?" Mrs Bolton looked over at Troy, but all his attention was on Sharpay, so she knew what to say.

"Of course," she muttered. "Of course she can." Taylor exchanged a concerned look with Chad beside her, but they still said nothing. Mr Evans stood up and went over to Mrs Bolton, saying something privately with her. Ryan, on the other hand, went over to Troy.

"You're okay with this, right?" he said through the corner of his mouth, as if wanting to block Chad and Taylor beside them out of the conversation. Troy nodded a little, not taking his eyes off Sharpay.

"It's too cold outside for her," he said quietly. "It's almost Autumn, and the sun's already out." He looked at Ryan. "I'll take care of her." Ryan smiled, giving Troy a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Mr Evans phone started to ring, and he reluctantly answered it.

"Hello… yes… what?!" Sharpay glanced up at him. "Now?… are you serious? … alright… alright, bye." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, emitting a weary sigh. He bent down to Sharpay. "Angel, I trust that you'll be a good girl and stay here?" Sharpay beamed at him, nodding. Mr Evans smiled. "Good girl." He kissed her temple and stood up, walking to the door. He signaled something to Ryan that only he seemed to understand, and left. Ryan picked up a bag from outside and put it next to Sharpay's bedside.

"I brought you your clothes, like you always said if you had to stay somewhere," he said to her, taking her hand. "Don't forget to take your medicine before you go to bed and if you feel anything, anything at all, you have to tell someone, or you can even call me if you want, 'cos I'll come straight away, I'll--" Sharpay put her hand over Ryan's mouth and smiled.

"I'll be okay, Ryan," she told him. "Stop worrying, because you talk too much when you worry." Troy knew she was joking around but Ryan looked like he was going to cry at that moment, but he didn't. He kissed Sharpay on the head, and took her hand.

"See you tomorrow, Paypay." He grinned. "I'll take your car back, okay?" Sharpay chuckled and nodded.

"Okay." Ryan smiled sadly and paused for a moment, as if really wanting to say something. He glanced at his guests, a little uncomfortable, but he turned back and smiled at his twin. He leaned in very close to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. Sharpay heard the slight quivering in her twin brother's voice. She knew he was scared, afraid of leaving her alone. He loved her so much, and she was so grateful. She smiled again and brushed his hair lightly with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. You too." She sat back onto her pillow. "Drive safely, Ry. The Porsche is still my baby." Ryan grinned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the keys on the side table, waved goodbye and went outside. They all heard a car start in the distance, and zoomed away. Mrs Bolton came back in once again, holding a water bottle and an extra blanket. Taylor and Chad felt quite out of place by now. Taylor pretended to look at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time," she said in a false shocked voice. She grabbed Chad's arm, plastering a smile for Mrs Bolton. "I think our parents will get worried if we stay out for too long." She nudged Chad right in the ribs, hard.

"Ugh!" he choked. "Uh… I mean… yeah… Yeah, we should get going." Taylor literally dragged him out the door. "Uh… see you, Troy… Sharpay… Mrs Bolton…" Troy nodded and turned back around to Sharpay as his mother came over to them. She smiled.

"Here." She placed the water bottle under Sharpay's blanket. "Now, if you need anything, just holler." She looked back at Troy. "It's okay with you to stay in the guest room tonight, right?" Troy nodded.

"Sure." Mrs Bolton smiled again and placed down the blanket. She looked back at Sharpay.

"Make yourself at home. If there's anything at all you need, Liv, just--" She stopped suddenly, realizing what she had just said. Sharpay's face saddened a little. Mrs Bolton all of the sudden looked like she was about to cry, but she kept on smiling. "I'm sorry. Sharpay." She sighed. "You just… you look so much like your mother." Sharpay smiled weakly, not looking at her.

"Yeah," she said. "Everyone says that." She lifted her gaze back at Mrs Bolton. "Thank you." Mrs Bolton nodded. She shot her son once last look and went out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sharpay let out a soft groan and laid back on her pillow, looking more exhausted than before. She opened one eye and stared at Troy next to her.

"I'm so tired…" She heaved a deep sigh and shifted onto her back. "… and sore." Troy pulled the warm blanket over her shoulders.

"Then, sleep." He pulled the water bottle up from her feet and pressed it against her stomach. He glanced up at her. "Sharpay?" She didn't move or respond. She was just too exhausted, and had already fallen asleep. Troy smiled to himself, quietly standing up. He stroked her hair gently and stepped away, then making his way to the guest room next door, closing the door.

* * *

Troy tried to sleep that night, he really did. But he couldn't.

Hours went by, and Troy was still laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the baby monitor on the side table, the one he had managed to slip into Sharpay's room so he could keep watch of her if anything happened again.

Troy yawned widely and sat up. He couldn't help but worry about Sharpay, even though so far the baby monitor hadn't made so much as a peep.

Maybe it was broken or something, he didn't know. He stood up and quietly went out of his room and towards Sharpay's. He pushed the door open just slightly so he could see.

Sharpay was still asleep. Troy smiled to himself, entering and closing the door silently behind him.

He crept over to the bed and dragged over his chair, sitting down. He just sat there, watching Sharpay as she slept.

She was so beautiful. Troy didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he felt like he just had to protect her.

She was so vulnerable, the fact that she knew what the illness could do, and that it was the very thing that killed her mom, Troy knew she wasn't just scared. She was scared of letting people come closer to her, because it would be too painful when she…

Troy sighed deeply, not really wanting to think about what would happen next. He reached down his hand and touched her blonde locks, leaning back onto the chair. He smiled sleepily again, struggling to keep his eyes open. He glanced at the alarm clock beside him, realizing it was almost 1am. He pulled his hand back up, and he saw the cut from the accident was still there. It looked deeper for some reason, and it hurt a bit more than before. He examined it fondly, remembering what an idiot he was.

Troy chuckled softly to himself, looking back down at Sharpay. He couldn't really stay awake anymore, after such a long and stressful day. He stretched his arms up and closed his eyes. One minute wouldn't hurt.

Unfortunately, Troy really did fall asleep, and it wasn't for a minute either. Hours and hours went by, until Sharpay finally began to stir.

She let out a yawn and looked around, spotting Troy next to her in an instant. His limp body drooped over the chair, his head tilted onto his left shoulder, and he was snoring softly. His arms were at his elbow, and she knew he must have been cold sitting there all night. She smiled at him.

Troy blinked a few times before opening his eyes a little, and he saw Sharpay. He was wide awake immediately.

"Shar!" he said. "Are you okay?' Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah," she muttered softly. She sat up and pushed her hair back. Troy took out Sharpay's medicine and gave it to her. She smiled again, and took the pills. Troy watched.

"Sharpay?" He scratched his head nervously. "I'm sorry I jumped in front of your car like that."

"Sorry?" Sharpay repeated, laughing. "Don't be. If you hadn't done something that stupid, I wouldn't even be here right now. I should be thanking you." Troy blushed.

"But it was kinda stupid, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… you really shouldn't be driving." Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know, I know," she said dully. "Ryan told me a million times." She sighed again, rubbing her forehead. "He is such a pain sometimes, just because he's 10 minutes older."

"That's just because he loves you so much," Troy stated. Only about half a second later did he realize what he just said. He flushed an even deeper shade of red. Sharpay just giggled at him.

"No, you're right," she said. "And I guess I really should be listening to him." She saw the mark on his hand and gasped.

"Oh my god," she said. She reached out and touched it, making Troy wince. "That cut looks pretty bad." She bent back and lifted her purse off the ground onto the bed. She searched through it and pulled out a band-aid and some ointment. "Here, I'll fix it." Troy glanced at his hand, then at Sharpay. Very cautiously, he held out his hand, and she immediately went to work applying the ointment. It took a moment, so Troy decided to try for small talk.

"Hey, Sharpay," he said.

"Hmmm?"

"You know how Ryan calls you Paypay?" Sharpay nodded. "Why doesn't your dad call you that too?" She laughed dryly and carefully put the bandaid on the wound.

"Well, before my mom died, she was the only one who called me that. And I guess it rubbed off on Ryan. My dad never called me that, it was just always _Angel _or_ Princess_, blah blah…" She laughed to herself. "Not his thing, you know?" Troy nodded. As she finished, she put all the stuff back in her purse. She subconsciously reached up and touched the locket around her neck.

_No, _she said to herself. _Do not even think about it_.

She snapped herself out of it and quickly decided to think about something else, looking over at Troy beside her. She raised an eyebrow, a thought just hitting her.

"By the way, Troy… what are you doing here?" She checked the alarm clock. "Gosh, it's almost 4. Aren't you cold sitting there?" Troy grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

"I guess I must've dozed off." He closed his eyes again, and all the fatigue came back. Sharpay noticed. She sighed wearily and shifted over on the bed, making space for him. Troy gave her a questioning look. She just smirked.

"This is only an act of friendship," she said sternly. "Nothing else." Troy grinned, grateful.

"That's good enough for me." He leapt onto the spot next to Sharpay and collapsed onto the pillow as she wrapped the warm blanket around him. He let out a sigh of content, and closed his tired eyes. Sharpay laid back down and shifted around on her side and looked at him. He was so sweet to watch over her like that, especially to the point of exhaustion. She giggled silently.

Troy felt her stare, so he opened his eyes again and tilted his head to her direction. "What?" Sharpay shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing." Her eyes left him for a moment, a feeling of guilt suddenly gushing through her. What was she doing? This was Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend. She couldn't hurt Gabriella, despite their differences, she was still a really good friend. Even if that wasn't the reason, she didn't want to hurt Troy either. If he suddenly got together with her, and the illness took her, he'd be left with nothing.

That was exactly how she felt when her mom died, and she didn't want anyone to feel like that. Not now, not ever.

Troy moved over a little and put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. She pushed him off her.

"Don't , Troy," she said quietly. She heaved a weary sigh, feeling tired again. Troy frowned.

"C'mon, Paypay," he said, earning a small smile. "We're friends, right?" Sharpay managed a soft laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess." She allowed Troy to pull her down and rest her head on his shoulder. "Just as long as you promise it stays that way." She was too tired to brush him off, but that was good enough. She exhaled again, and the weight of her head presed against Troy's shoulder. He knew she'd fallen asleep again. He held her tightly, but his expression was grim.

He just realized… he couldn't keep that promise. He finally knew why it felt so good to see Sharpay, to be with her, just to be by her side. He finally knew.

He was falling for her.

Her blonde hair brushed against his cheek, the flowery scent of her hair intoxicating him. He pulled her closer. This was where he wanted to be, this was who he wanted to be with.

Not with Gabriella, but Sharpay.

Troy sighed, remembering what Taylor had said about hurting Gabriella. But… if he kept going on like this, Gabriella really was going to get hurt. If he stayed with her but didn't treat her like she deserved to be, that would hurt her even more than breaking up.

Either way, he couldn't avoid not hurting Gabriella.

Troy pulled the warm blanket up more and held Sharpay tightly. He glanced down at her, smiling.

He'd talk with Gabriella, make her understand that his decision would be best for everyone, not just him. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

**Next: What Troy has to say to Gabriella rocks Taylor to the core, making her say things she shouldn't… **


	9. Let It Be

Troy opened his eyes. The gleaming sun instantly made him shut them again, blinding him. He groaned with exhaustion and glanced at the alarm clock.

It was near 7am.

Troy sighed, and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. He looked down at the spot next to him on the bed and realized Sharpay wasn't there. Carelessly brushing his sandy hair with his hand, he got up and checked that she wasn't in the bathroom or anything, before getting dressed and ready for school.

He noticed that alot of her things were set up around in the bathroom, mostly her make-up and beauty products. He smiled to himself, knowing this meant she was feeling much better than yesterday.

Making his way downstairs, the faint scent of coffee filled the air, and the sound of two women quietly chattering could be heard from the kitchen.

Troy spotted Sharpay and Mrs Bolton sitting at the breakfast table, fully dressed, and enjoying a cup of coffee. Sharpay was the first to see Troy. She smiled at him.

"Morning, Troy," she said, standing up. Troy nodded, returning the smile.

"Morning," he murmured. Mrs Bolton gave him a warm smile, getting up to offer him her seat. She picked up her handbag and straightened her nurse's uniform.

"Sharpay made you some breakfast," she told him. She went over and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. "I, on the other hand, have work to attend too." She smiled at her son, rubbing his head roughly with her hand. "Don't be late for school." Troy nodded. Mrs Bolton gave Sharpay a nod, and left the house.

There was a moment of silence as Troy took a seat, Sharpay busily filling a plate with pancakes and eggs. She set it down in front of him and sat down as well. Troy just stared at it.

"Don't you like it?" Sharpay asked, watching him eagerly. Troy glanced up at her and grinned sheepishly. He picked up his fork.

"No," he said, eating the pancake first. He smiled. "I'm just not used to this kind of thing." Sharpay laughed.

"Well, just see it as a thank you from me. For making you sit in that chair the whole night." Troy shook his head, trying hard not to laugh and choke on his food.

"You didn't make me," he said. "So you don't really owe me anything." He swallowed his food, smiling sweetly at her. "It was the night of my life."

This caused Sharpay's smile to fade a little. Her gaze drifted down to the table. Troy noticed, and he placed down his fork, feeling bad.

"Paypay…" Sharpay managed a small smile, but shook her head.

"I don't want you to think I'm sending those kinds of waves to you, Troy," she muttered softly." Because you know we can't…" Troy sighed deeply, nodding.

"I know," he said. He stared at the plate, not feeling like eating anymore. "I'm sorry." There was another long pause, before Sharpay gathered the courage to ask her next question.

"Chad and Taylor…" she began. Her eyes gazed back into his, and he could see the fear. "… they know, don't they? It… wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me?" Troy sighed again, looking away.

"They had to know," he said. "If it wasn't for Taylor, I would never had gotten the medicine to you in time." He placed his hand on hers on the table, turning her stare back at it. "They won't tell anyone your secret." Sharpay carefully pulled her hand out of his grip, laughing dryly.

"Easy, Bolton," she said hastily. "Remember Gabriella." Troy face fell with disappointment, so he backed off. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Right."

They again sat in total silence, not knowing what to say to each other, really. Troy just continued to mindlessly eat his food, which seemed to have lost their favour, while Sharpay forced herself to finish her cold, bitter coffee.

Troy could hardly swallow the food, focusing more on trying not to look at Sharpay. What was wrong with him? It was like there was this magnetic force that was pulling him to her, and it was getting more and more difficult to try and resist, to try and pull away. The strings that had held him back were cut, releasing him by the will of his heart… except one.

Gabriella.

Troy took a sip of his orange juice. He knew he was going to hurt her, and Taylor was probably, no definitely going to kill him, but something was telling him he had to do it today. He stole another glance at Sharpay.

He couldn't hold on any longer, and he had to do the right thing before breaking Gabriella's heart.

A honk came from outside, and Ryan's car pulled over by the house. Sharpay glanced through the window at him, getting her bag. She turned back to Troy, giving him an almost-smile.

"I'll… see you at school, then?" Troy nodded.

"Yeah." Sharpay beamed at him, threw her bag over her shoulder and rushed out the door. Upon hearing the car speed away, Troy stood up and readied himself for school. He packed extra on Sharpay's medication, sighing grimly to himself.

* * *

The first period that day was Drama. With only one week before the play, it wouldn't even matter if Drama wasn't on, Darbus would drag everyone to rehearsals, in and out of classes anyway. Troy knew it was a fact.

Unfortunately, the lesson was extended even more for the cast of the Autumn Musical, so Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were all locked in the theater room, literally.

Troy carefully avoided Chad, who was continuously bickering him for answers about what happened last night with Sharpay.

"She stayed in your room, right?" he said, although it was pretty obvious he didn't want Troy to really answer it. "In your bed?" Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look," he said, rather curtly. "Can we talk about this later?" He suddenly realized Taylor was right behind him, also wanting answers. "Guys, nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked, narrowing her eyes. Troy blushed just a little, but luckily, the warning bell went off just before he could answer. They were dragged away with the crowd to their next class, Drama, unable to communicate with each other for several minutes.

Darbus informed them the production was going to coming up sooner than she thought, so instead of just regular rehearsals like always, the entire cast had to be present, _and _fully dressed in their costumes.

No one really minds, because they'd only have to change their outfits twice; once for the 20s theme, and the second for _30 years late_r. (**A.N. Listen to the song, you'll get it**). Sharpay, on the other hand, had to change from a showgirl outfit, to a 20s dress, to a dressing robe, and so on.

Darbus nagged both Sharpay and Troy about a scene they were about to perform, while Taylor and Chad watched anxiously. Ryan and Gabriella, however, both seemed equally as excited to see the performance. Sharpay seemed less awkward about Troy by now, since she would always put show business first. She shot him a smirk as Darbus went on and on.

"I know you don't like each other very much," she said in her poshly voice. "But do try to act like it." They exchanged a bored look and nodded.

Troy sighed and straightened up his bartender's outfit and undid his bowtie, while Sharpay smoothed out her straight blonde hair and let it flow down her back. She looked down at the simple powder blue dress that cut down at her knees. She looked up timidly at Troy as he clipped her microphone to her collar.

"Break a leg," she muttered to him. Troy laughed, patting her shoulder.

"You too." Sharpay nodded. She took a deep breath and went up first on stage as Troy followed closely behind her. They stopped in the very centre, and stood a feet away from each other, waiting for Darbus to give them the signal. Kelsi sat in the corner, as usual, with her piano, no doubt about to play one of the sappy songs Darbus had forced her to learn.

"Alright!" Darbus screeched, sitting down in front of Ryan. "When you're ready!" She pointed at Kelsi, and Troy cleared his throat as a sentimental melody began. Sharpay put on a sad face and crossed her arms across her chest, turning to walk away from Troy, but he caught her.

"Lola," he said softly. She tried to pull out of his grip. "Please… listen to me." Sharpay shook her head.

"I don't want to," she said, but she stopped struggling and instead just took a step away. She looked back at him with questioning eyes. "What do you want with me?" Troy came closer and took her hand, the look in his eyes saying it all. Sharpay pulled away. "No."

"Why not?"

"We can't be together, Tony," she said in a stern voice. She turned away and went further up the stage. She glanced back at him. "I'm a showgirl, okay? You're a bartender. We work together and that's all it'll be. It's always going to be like this." She looked away sadly. "Things will get too complicated." Troy walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, brushing his cheek against her ear lightly.

"I don't care about any of that," he whispered, but with the microphone, everyone was able to hear him. He pulled back and turned her around to him. He gave her a gentle smile. "I love you , Lola. I don't care if you're rich or poor, if you're the star of the act or not. I don't care." Sharpay dropped her gaze to hide her half-smile.

"The last couple of days," she muttered, looking back up at him. "We fooled around a little, and I really had fun. We had a special moment together, but that was it. I can't have a serious relationship with someone I work with, or anyone, really…" She sighed, turning her back to him again. "It never works out." Troy shook his head.

"It will this time, because this time it's for real." He placed his hand over his heart. "I can't choose who I fall in love with. My heart does." He tilted his head a little to the side to try and get Sharpay's eye contact, who still wasn't looking at him. "And it chose you." Sharpay just sighed softly and hugged herself again, taking a few steps away from him to the other side of the stage. Kelsi began to play the song.

Troy watched her for a moment, then sighed.

"Why won't she let me be with her?" he asked the audience. He glanced at Sharpay. "God, when I'm with her, I feel… I feel so whole. Like she's a part of me. Like she's the one thing I've been waiting for all my life." He looked back at the crowd and began singing softly.

(_Italics - Troy singing_, **Bold - Sharpay singing**, **_Both - Both singing_**)

_I was counting down the minutes  
I was wishin' on the stars  
I was prayin' for a sign  
And tryin' to beat the odds…_

He glanced at Sharpay, reaching out his hand to her.

_I was dreamin' of you  
From before I saw your face_

He closed his hand into a fist and brought it to his chest, looking down at it.

_And there you were  
Waitin' for that day_

He turned back, holding out his hand as if to touch the sky.

_Then you… reached through the hurricane  
When you… baby you called my name…_

Still not looking at Troy, Sharpay began to sing as well, taking step after step towards the front of the stage._  
_  
**_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burnin' the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
Where the hero belongs…_**

Sharpay looked down at the railings sadly, as Troy watched her.

**There you were…**  
_There you were…_

Sharpay looked up again and closed her eyes, letting the note flow through her.

**Oh…**  
_Oh…_

She started walking along the plank she was standing on, still not looking at Troy, her arms still crossed.

"Why do I keep getting these feelings when I'm near him?" she said, looking up at the ceiling. "He's just like any other guy I've been with." She sighed. "Any other guy who's broken my heart." She glanced at an unsuspecting Troy. "But he's different somehow… he really likes me for me, and not just my looks." She turned back to the audience. "Is he for real?" The music picked up once again.

**Must have broken into heaven  
Just to roll back the clouds  
Were you on a mission  
Were you seekin' me out**

She raised her hands in question.

**Was I that one in a billion**

She touched her lips thoughtfully before glancing at Troy.

**Was I that one sacred kiss  
That you couldn't chance  
You just couldn't miss**

She stopped in front of him and reached out her hand to him.

**Then you babe… you whispered through the silent tears**

Troy took her hand.

**When you, you swept away all my fears, oh!**

They stared into each other's eyes with heated passion for the chorus.**  
**  
**_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burnin' the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
Where the hero belongs_  
There you were babe! **  
_Standin' in the middle of nowhere,_

Sharpay smiled at him, their eyes never leaving each other.

_With your arms wide open and you,_

Sharpay cupped his jaw gently with her hand, her eyes sparkling.

**_You were the reason when there was no reason in my life_**

Troy's hand placed itself over Sharpay's as she belted out the line to the amazed audience.

**You're the reason in my life!**

Sharpay and Troy separated, but their eyes didn't. Sharpay started to sway to the melody, her dress flowing around her body gracefully as she again sang her heart out for the chorus, wearing a smile of pure happiness.

**_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burnin' the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
There you were babe_**

Subconsciously, they drew closer and closer to each other.**_  
_**  
**_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burnin' the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
Where the hero belongs…  
There you were_**

The music calmed down, finally. Both taking a deep breath and their hands collided once again. Troy placed his hands on her back and pulled Sharpay close to his body, staring deep into her eyes.

_Like the light in the eye of the storm  
Tellin' me not to cry anymore_

Sharpay smiled again, raising her hand and gently stroking his cheek.

**There you were**

Troy started to rock her from side to side, just lost in the moment.

_Where I watched my whole world fall apart  
Shinin' through like on angel from afar  
Oh like an angel_

**_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burnin' the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
There you were babe…_**

As they let the chorus fade out, Troy stopped singing. He looked deep into Sharpay's auburn eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you," he muttered, this time not as Tony, but speaking from his very heart. Sharpay smiled tearily, nodding. "I want to be you. I can't live without you in my life… Lola." He quickly added it when the music faded completely. Sharpay nodded again.

"I know…" she whispered. Troy hugged her warmly, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "And I feel that way too…" Troy smiled.

"Cut!" Darbus screamed, and the couple broke apart. As Troy and Sharpay shook themselves back to reality, the members of the Drama Club burst into applause. Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi and Zeke all stood up from their seats, clapping loudly. Both the two actors on stage bowed. They even saw Darbus herself crack a smirk.

"Well," she said, twirling her pen between her fingers. "I would say that was a very good job, Mr Bolton and Miss Evans. I had no idea that even you two could pull of so much chemistry, especially with each other." The actors blushed. Darbus motioned them to get off the stage, and after they obeyed that command, she acted like her compliment never happened and went straight to the next act. Sharpay rolled her eyes, while Troy was left a little confused. Sharpay laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry," she told him, typing up her hair. "We pulled it off."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on after Drama. Chad and Taylor were still throwing their questions at Troy, but he didn't seem to show any intention to surrendering to them.

The strange thing that day was, that every one of his subjects, he was with both Sharpay and Gabriella. Surprisingly, after the show business was over, Sharpay switched back to her Ice Queen mode, ignoring all of Troy's attempts of communicating with her. Gabriella, however, sat herself next to him in every lesson, like she usually did, sticking to him like glue. This effect was wearing Troy out.

As they left their last period, Gabriella escorted Troy out of class, as Sharpay turned the other way with Ryan without a word. Troy sighed as he watched her go, unable to concentrate on listening to Gabriella.

"That scene was so romantic," she said dreamily. "It's too bad I didn't get the part for Lola, but I guess Sharpay did a pretty good job." Troy smiled to himself. He felt Gabriella's arms around his tighten. He looked over at her and she beamed.

"So, you wanna come over today?" she asked, a noticeable tone of flirtation in her voice. "My mom's working, so maybe we could hire a DVD or something." Troy forced a laugh, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He stopped outside the school and took Gabriella's hands. She frowned at him, a little confused at his actions. "What's the matter, Troy?" He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else was watching them, but the school was empty now. He turned back to his girlfriend and sighed.

"Gabriella," he began. Gabriella beamed; she loved it when he said her name, it just sounded so much better.

"Yeah?" Troy struggled to think of what to say, the spark in her eyes making him feel so guilty. Instead, he decided to keep his eyes on her hands.

"I… I don't think we should watch a movie tonight." Gabriella's smile flickered at his words, but she quickly replaced it.

"That's okay," she said, leading him towards the park beside the school. "We can just hang out or--"

"No!" Troy said suddenly in a hard voice, frustrated at her suggestion. Gabriella was taken aback at his response. He sighed, softening his tone. "No." He forced himself to look her in the eye. "Gabriella…" He sat down at the bench, pulling her down gently to the spot next to him. Gabriella tried to smile, but she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen next. Troy sighed again.

"Look," he said softly. "You're a beautiful, smart, sweet, funny, kind, caring person." He was trying to let her down gently, but maybe he was making it too obvious he was going to break up with her. And Gabriella was probably smart enough to realize that.

She did.

As all the pieces of the puzzle on why Troy had been acting so distant and distracted lately finally came together, Gabriella felt a stab in her heart as she realized her worst fears were able to come true. _Oh no… please don't let it be what I think it is…_

"… you're passionate and loyal, and that's everything a boyfriend would ever want," Troy continued. He wiped away a tear that had unknowingly rolled down Gabriella's cheek. She exhaled shakily.

"What are you trying to say to me?" she asked rather forcefully. He didn't answer straight away, so she flicked off his hand. "You want to break up with me, don't you?" She didn't need an answer, Troy's ominous stare was enough for her. She shot up from her seat and turned away from him.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead. The cold wind suddenly gushed towards them, sending Gabriella's hair and teardrops flying with the Autumn leaves. Troy stood up and approached her cautiously, but she kept her back to him.

"What happened to us?" she whispered. "What we used to be…" She pushed her chocolate hair behind her ear, wrapping her arms around herself as another breeze passed by. Troy took a step back, his gaze drifting to the ground.

"I guess… that spark just isn't there anymore…" _Or the fact that it just wasn't meant to be._ Gabriella seemed to have heard his thoughts, or was thinking the same thing. She smiled wryly, wiping away another silent tear.

"Yeah," she muttered softly. "It just isn't there like it used to be." She turned around, but her eyes avoided him. She looked like she was about to cry. Troy saw this.

"Gabby…" He lifted her chin up to him so he could see her face. "It's not you, it's me. I don't deserve you." Gabriella scoffed, but her lips tired hard not to curve upward in a smirk.

"Don't say it like that," she said, laughing. Troy smiled, relieved that Gabriella wasn't crying anymore. He held out his hand to her.

"Friends?" Gabriella exhaled deeply, but nodded. She took his hand.

"Friends." She didn't want him to feel that she was mad at him, even though she was. At that moment, she really didn't want to be friends with Troy, but she knew she'd regret it if she let her rage take control of her. The handshake was quite stiff, and Troy let go first. He cleared his throat.

"So," he said, hoping to still be able to make peace with his ex, no… former girlfriend. "Do you want me to take you home?" Gabriella shook her head, plastering a smile.

"No," she said, her voice much higher than usual. "I… I've got my own." Troy nodded, though it was clear to see that she just didn't want to go with him.

"Okay. Drive home safely, then." She nodded enthusiastically.

"You too." They stood there for a long moment, seeing which one of them dared to leave first.

At last, Troy excused himself when his phone went off.

"See you at school." He brushed past her towards the car park, and drove away as she just watched.

The cold breeze blew hard again against Gabriella's face, bringing back with it the sadness and feelings of hurt, hostility and betrayal into her heart. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the uncontrollable sobs.

Even though blinded by the tears, she ran as fast as she could. Away from this place.

* * *

When she reached home, she immediately took out all of her photos with Troy in them and threw them out. She couldn't stop the tears from coming out, and her anger for him could only be controlled by getting rid of anything that reminded her of him.

The phone suddenly went off, but Gabriella felt reluctant to pick it up. It rang on and on, until Gabriella grew tired of it. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Taylor's voice came.

"Hey, Gab. Wanna go to the mall?" Gabriella emitted a sad sigh, collapsing onto the floor. Taylor, even over the phone, seemed to sense that something was wrong. "Gabriella? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"What's wrong? You sound kinda down." At that, Gabriella couldn't hold it in any longer, and she dissolved back into tears.

"Troy broke up with me," she sobbed.

"What?!" Gabriella took another deep breath, calming herself.

"It's fine, I'm just releasing some steam."

"No, it is not fine!" Taylor shouted hotly. Gabriella was surprised at her friend's reaction. "Why did he do that to you?!" She feared he told her about Sharpay.

"He said he just… didn't feel the spark anymore." Taylor sighed with relief, but that didn't change how angry she was at Troy at that very moment.

"We'll see if that's all it really is," she muttered dangerously. "We'll see." This scared Gabriella; she had never heard Taylor sound so threatening before.

"What? What are you going to do?"

No answer.

"Taylor?"

_Click._

"Hello?" Gabriella stared at the phone, baffled. Taylor hung up.

_What was going on?_

* * *

The strange thing about Taylor was she was always, repeat _always_, able to accurately bottle up her feelings for someone and/or something until she allowed those feelings to be released.

She was able to work normally and calmly until the next day of school. It was in the morning, so the hall was crowded, but Taylor didn't care. As soon as she spotted Troy at his locker, she brushed right past Chad in front of her and marched towards him, blinded with rage. She grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Everyone's attention turned to them, including Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay, but still Taylor didn't care.

"I know what you did to Gabriella," she said a hiss. Troy tried to speak, choking on her grasp.

"Taylor, I—" Taylor didn't listen.

"What part of _'don't hurt her'_ don't you get?! I asked you to do one thing, ONE THING! Why didn't you do it?!" Chad raised his arm in front of Gabriella as she tried approaching them. What was going on? She had never seen her best friend like that before. Taylor took him by the collar with both hands and tightened her grip. "WHY?!"

No one dared come any closer. Ryan placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder, reading her racing thoughts when she took a shaken step forward. She couldn't breathe, her heart pounding, realizing what part in this situation she might have.

Troy glanced over at her, desperate for help, but it was instead caught by Taylor. She looked between them, disgusted.

"You broke up with Gabriella for Sharpay?!" Everyone let out a gasp. Taylor grabbed him and threw him off the wall, making him almost stumble onto the ground. He quickly straightened up and spun around to her. Chad quickly ran over to Taylor, holding her back from attacking Troy.

"You are such a jerk! And an idiot!"

"Taylor!" Chad called out. "That's enough!" But she didn't listen.

"She has Metallia, Troy! Metallia! It's terminal in every case, and she only has a 10 percent chance of survival at this stage!" Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan stared at her with utter horror, her words sending shockwaves to everyone else.

"Sharpay has… Metallia's Disease?" Gabriella muttered, her eyes widening. Zeke glanced over at her, lost.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Taylor, stop it…" Troy pleaded.

"You think you can actually have a relationship with her?!" Taylor shot viciously at him. "You think in two years time she'll still be with you?! Metallia's Disease is a death sentence! She'll probably be dead before graduation!" Sharpay could barely stand Taylor's harsh words, but then the final blow was made by what she said next.

"You gave up Gabriella for a… for a corpse!"

Sharpay suddenly felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. She almost fell back, her eyes blinded by corrupting tears. She covered her mouth with one hand and ran out of the hall.

"Sharpay!" Ryan shouted after her, but she disappeared out the door without hearing him. Troy stared at Taylor for a moment with revolted disbelief, before running after Sharpay. Everyone else turned back towards Taylor. Whispers began to go around quickly, and Taylor finally snapped out of her psychotic rampage, realizing too late of the damage her words and actions had caused. Gabriella ran up to her with Chad and Zeke, and Taylor already knew she wasn't going to get any kind of thank you.

"How could you say something like that, Taylor?" Chad asked, outraged. "You know this isn't Sharpay's fault!"

"Sharpay has Metallia's Disease?" Gabriella gasped. "Why wouldn't she tell anyone if she had Metallia?"

"What the heck is Metallia?!" Zeke said loudly, looking around at everyone. Ryan looked in the direction Troy and Sharpay ran out, hoping to God nothing bad would happen.

Troy searched for almost ten minutes around the school grounds for Sharpay. Finally, he found her sitting alone, in a quiet corner under a tree outside. She was crying softly into her knees. Troy watched her sadly and he sat down on the spot next to her.

"Don't listen to Taylor," he whispered, placing a hand on her back. "She's just overreacting." Sharpay's eyes snapped open and she pushed Troy violently off.

"Why did you break up with Gabriella?" she said in a hard, but obviously hurt voice. "Because of me?" She stood up, towering over him. "How can you be such a fool?! There's no future with me, Troy!" Troy shook his head and stood up as well.

"Why can't there be?" he asked. "Why won't you give us a chance?"

"There is no _us_!" Sharpay said hotly. More tears. "Everything Taylor said was true! I'm terminal, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop this from happening!" Troy shook his head again.

"You can't think like that, Paypay. You just can't."

"But it's true!" she said tearfully. "Everyone knows about me now! They're all going to feel sorry for me and treat me like I'm some sort of cripple!" She let out an angered sob, clutching her hair. "I don't want anyone's pity!" Troy was shocked by her words.

"Why are you risking your life for your reputation like this? Why won't you let anyone help you?!"

"I don't want anyone's help because no one can help me!" Troy took her firmly by the shoulders as she tried to run away again. "Let go of me, Troy!"

"Paypay, you have to listen!"

"Stop calling me Paypay! Stop acting like you know me, like you actually care about me! I don't need you! I don't--"

Pain erupted in her chest, like ret-hot metal had suddenly gushed in with her blood. Sharpay started hyperventilating, her entire body going numb. Her world spun round and round, forcing the air out of her lungs until she could breathe no longer. Troy knew immediately what was happening.

He laid her down on the pavement and quickly took out the medicine and a syringe. He pulled the plastic cap off the needle and filled it up with the platinum peroxide, injecting it into Sharpay's arm like he did the first time. He then wrapped his arms around her as she regained her breathing, pressing her head against his chest and rocking her gently. She began to cry. Troy smiled as he hushed her.

"You need me," he whispered. Sharpay closed her eyes and shook her head as hard as she could.

"No…" She buried her face into his shirt, crying softly. "I don't need you…"

"Troy! Sharpay!" Ryan ran over to them beside the tree. He kneeled down and took Sharpay from Troy's arms. Troy allowed him, seeing how worried he was.

"She's okay now," he told him. "I gave her the injection." Ryan glared at him, much to his surprise.

"Go," he muttered, his voice cool and possibly threatening. "You've done enough." Sharpay heaved a sigh and sat up slowly, giving him a look that was a mix of anger, anguish and hurt, telling him to leave now. Troy thought it would be best if he obeyed, so he did.

He didn't really know what of what he did enough of; helping Sharpay or being the reason everyone knew about her illness now. He watched as Ryan helped Sharpay into his car, most likely to go to Dr Hayes. Troy sighed, digging his hands deep into his pockets.

He didn't want to go back into class, knowing what was waiting for him. He couldn't clear his mind of Sharpay, of what might possibly happen to her. He felt so guilty for everything, but all that had happened made Troy think.

If she didn't feel the same way about him, why did she react like that?

He wanted to help her, but she just wouldn't let him. She didn't understand the danger she was putting herself in, not at all. Everytime he thought about what Sharpay was going through, Troy felt a surge of sadness through his body.

He had to convince her, let her know how much she really meant to him.

A strong bitter gust whipped against Troy's face, blowing his hair back. He stared up at the cloudy sky, knowing fate was the only one able to draw the path of the future for Sharpay. He sighed again.

"Have mercy on her, God."

* * *

**Song: There You Were by Marc Anthony and Jessica Simpson**

**This chapter was much, much longer than I intended, but I had to stay true to the sneak peek, so I just went for it.**

**Next: Troy opens up to Sharpay by dedicating a song to her. :) Will he finally win her over?**


	10. Don’t Stand So Close To Me

**Okay, so this isn't exactly what the sneak peek said it would be. If it was, it'd be too long, and I have an exam soon anyway. Chapter 9's sneak peek with probably be that of Chapter 11. Sorry.**

**This chapter, on the other hand: Enjoy! I'll probably update the next chapter quickly. :)**

* * *

As predicted, the whispers quickly turned into talks, and the talks spread around the school like wildfire until everyone knew of Sharpay's illness.

Since Metallia's Disease wasn't really a household name, not many people knew how to feel towards the former Ice Princess. Those who did know what the illness was, felt sorry for her. Those who didn't, were afraid of her.

Those who caused the outbreak of the news, well… they were afraid of her too.

Taylor seemed to regret her actions more and more, and her friends weren't helping that much either. She tried continuously to apologize to Sharpay, but was simply ignored. Gabriella was still unbiased about her, even when finding out she really was the reason Troy broke up with her. She felt sympathetic, being the person she was, and that left no space for any anger for either Troy and Sharpay.

It was the last day of rehearsals. Everything was being set up to be ready for tomorrow, and the cast was working hard for a last-minute practice.

Sharpay was pushing herself way beyond her limit, not taking any breaks or letting anyone get near her. Ryan watched her concernedly but said nothing. He knew her too well, and he knew keeping his distance was the only way to stop her from pushing him away as well.

Darbus, on the other hand, barely noticed, since Sharpay was basically supposed to look _emotional strained_ for this specific scene.

And it was with Troy. Despite the extreme tension between them, Sharpay went along, but with an ice cold approach. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say, at all. She was driven over the edge easily these days, and maybe the peroxide was going to her head.

Troy had been trying to start a decent conversation with her since the incident. He could see that she was starting to fall apart, those whispers that went around every time she crossed through the hall, the way everyone looked at her, it was getting too hard for her to handle.

The curtains were closed, so Troy, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan could get ready for the scene. Troy kept his eyes on Sharpay as he got dressed, watching her as Ryan comforted her and helped her keep calm before stage, as he always did.

But she was hysterical, unable to catch her breath and clutching her chest.

Troy hesitated for a moment; he was with Sharpay long enough to know when she was about to have an attack, but for some reason he couldn't do anything but watch. Ryan saw this as well. Checking that Zeke wasn't looking, he pulled out a syringe and jabbed it quickly into Sharpay's arm. She immediately calmed down, half-collapsing into her brother's arm and hugging him tightly. Ryan glanced over his shoulder at Troy, giving him a nod to reassure him it was under control. Troy bit his lip and looked away.

He couldn't stand seeing Sharpay like that anymore. Ryan couldn't take care of her by himself, but he didn't trust anyone else to help either. Even though everyone knew, he didn't trust anyone. Just Troy.

Sharpay slipped on her headdress just as Kelsi gave them the signal. She rushed onstage and sat at her piano, ready to play as soon as her part came. Ryan went out first, followed by his twin sister. Sharpay stopped just before going out and glanced at Troy for a split second, their eyes locking. She sighed, her eyes softening for him.

She didn't know how to feel about him anymore. Before, when they barely knew each other, she had always thought he was just a flirt and a total jock. Now… she knew he was so much more.

Compassionate, kind, caring, sweet, noble… he was everything she would need. She loved being with him, because everytime… she'd feel so safe and special. She was able to laugh and be silly, and she wouldn't care. It wasn't like being with her friends, or even with Ryan. It was different.

But she couldn't. She couldn't let herself get involved. She couldn't let him get hurt too.

Sharpay torn her eyes away from Troy and quickly went out onstage with Ryan. Troy watched her go, feeling a surge of pain through his body as her auburn eyes left his. Zeke was beside him, and he noticed.

"Troy?" he said cautiously. Troy looked over at his friend.

Zeke, surprisingly, didn't look angry. Somehow, even the little on-going crush he had for Sharpay didn't stop Zeke's kind heart from understanding the bottom line. He smiled.

"I had Gabriella tell me all about what's going on with Sharpay," he said. "She said it had something to do with her blood circulatory system…"

"Yeah," Troy replied, adjusting his tie. He frowned, trying to remember his research. "Uh… the blood circulation goes haywire, and the blood doesn't get to some parts of the body, or too much blood is transferred. Because of that, the body is weakened, until…" Troy exhaled deeply, not wanting to think about it. Zeke watched him for a moment.

"You really care about Sharpay, don't you?" Troy quickly looked up at him. Zeke looked a little sad, but he had an understanding look on his face. He was about to say something, but Zeke just held up his hands. "Dude, it's okay." He took a deep breath and reached for his bowler hat, ready to go onstage. He glanced at Troy over his shoulder.

"I know you and Sharpay must share something much deeper than what everyone else says, Troy," he told him, keeping a brave smile. "I can see it in your eyes, and I know you, and you wouldn't break up with Gabriella if it was a fling." He adjusted the hat onto his head, nodding at his friend. "Good luck with that." He peered through the curtain for a second, then went out.

Troy couldn't help but feel both grateful and guilty at the same time. He had completely forgotten that Zeke had a crush on Sharpay, almost like he forgot that Gabriella was still his girlfriend at that time. When he was with Sharpay, he just seemed to forget about everything else. She _was _everything else to him.

Troy smiled to himself and sat down at a chair by the curtain, watching the performance through the gap until it was his scene.

The stage was dark, really dark. Sharpay could hard see, so she just blindly felt her way around until the spotlight came on. She placed a hand on her feathery headdress, squinting her eyes to see. She could see dark figures sitting in the audience, notably Chad, Taylor and Gabriella who were sitting in the third row. Darbus was up front, waving her arms around at Edward Park, her little assistant, who was at the top of the room, controlling the lights. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ryan and Zeke, dressed up and ready. Ryan was sitting at a table in rich Mafia clothes, while Zeke was standing beside him. Sharpay took another deep breath and took a step away, raising her hands in front of her as if she had just finished a dance.

Then the light came on right in her eyes.

"Action!" Darbus screeched. Although the flash made everyone on stage almost catch a glimpse of heaven, including Kelsi and Troy who were backstage, the show went on and Sharpay plastered a showgirl smile and started to dance.

Ryan, sitting at the table, picked up a toothpick and put it in his mouth, pretending to eagerly check out the dancer while Zeke kept his eyes down and his face hidden under the bowler hat.

As Sharpay finished her short dance, Ryan pulled the toothpick out and whistled at her to get her attention. Sharpay looked over at him, a little confused, but went over. She smiled at him.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked, almost naively. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and offered her his seat.

"Please," he said in a Brooklyn accent. Sharpay looked unsure, but sat down as Ryan pushed the chair in after her. "Call me Rico." He straightened up and clicked his fingers, Zeke immediately pulling another chair for him. "Now, what might your name be?" Ryan scooped up Sharpay's hand and held it tightly.

"Lola," Sharpay squeaked, looking uncomfortable. "M-my name is Lola." Ryan laughed.

"Lola," he said softly, playing a little with her feathers. "That's a pretty name." He released her and pulled out a card from his pocket. "Listen, tots. I've been watchin' you for the last coupla days, and I think you've got something special." Sharpay looked up.

"I do?" Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. And you're exactly the sort of act I'm looking for." He gave her the card. "I own a nightclub around the corner, and I could use a showgirl like you as the main act." Sharpay's face lit up. "I could make you a star." Ryan smiled as he watched her childlike awe.

"A star?" Sharpay repeated, beaming. "Really?" Her smile faded a little when she looked back at him, as if just realizing who he was. She swallowed. "Well… I… I can't. I've already got a job here, and my boyfriend says—"

"You'll get twice the pay as you do here," he told her. Sharpay's doubts seemed to have been erased, and her eagerness came back. Ryan smiled, clicking his fingers. Zeke placed a piece of paper and pen in front of her. "And all you gotta do is say yes." He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders. Sharpay shivered, but she didn't take her eyes off the paper. Just then, Troy burst out from behind the curtains, marching towards them.

"Lola," he said. Sharpay jumped to her feet, turning around to him. Troy looked between them. "What are you doing?" He glanced at Ryan, who was looking very angry. "What are you doing with these people?" Ryan stood up, looking like he wanted to have a go at Troy. This seemed to be mutual, so Sharpay slipped herself in between the two men.

"It's nothing , Tony," she said quickly. "Relax." Troy looked at her, then at Ryan, but backed off. Ryan picked the sheet up and put it into his pocket. He swung his head towards the exit at Zeke, who left first, before turning back around to Troy and Sharpay. He smiled at the woman, kissing her hand.

"We'll talk some more later," he said gently. Then, his eyes immediately hardened at the sight of the bartender. "And if an interruption liek this happens again, don't think I'll back away." Troy stiffened, pushing Sharpay to safety behind him. Ryan laughed again, then turned away to the exit and left.

As soon as Ryan was gone, Troy spun around to Sharpay.

"Why were you talking to that guy, Lola?" he asked incredulously. "You know you shouldn't talk to the mobsters around here." Sharpay merely shrugged.

"He offered me a job, that's all." She headed over to her dressing table and sat down. Troy watched her.

"You want another job?" Sharpay sighed.

"I was thinking about it. It seemed like a good opportunity. He told me his nightclub could offer twice the pay here, and he would make me a star."

"You want to leave the Copa?"

"It's not that. It's just… I know I'm the star of the act right now, but what about in a year?" She looked over at him. "I don't want to be pushed into the back again, Tony. I want to be special and be seen as a somebody, not as a nobody." She stood up and went over to him, staring into his eyes. "And I wanna do this for us. Look, I'll work hard and maybe we'll finally make enough money for the wedding." Troy sighed, taking her hands.

"We don't need a fancy wedding if the money's gonna be made that way, Lola." He cupped her face. "I love you the way you are." Sharpay smiled wryly and pushed his hands off.

"I know. But I need this, I really do. I know you love me, and I love you too, but you're the only one who sees me to be the way I am. To everyone else, I'm… just a showgirl. I want to be somebody." She dropped her gaze and turned away.

"You're already somebody. Somebody special," Troy said. "Why can't you see that? Why did you make a deal like that, with that mobster Rico?" Sharpay started taking a few steps away from him towards the audience. "Lola… I know this guy, okay? The way he treats his workers… He might hurt you." Sharpay just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, Tony. I'll be fine by myself." Troy placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, shaking his head.

"No, you won't." Troy didn't sound like he was merely reading the script anymore. He wasn't talking about the lines, and Sharpay knew it too. She felt a chill run down her spine, her suppressed fear, regret and bitter sadness resurfacing once again. She took a step away and closed her tear-filled eyes, knowing what Troy was thinking.

"But I don't want you to get hurt either," she whispered. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned back around to face him. "Don't get involved in this, Tony. If you pull a stunt like that again, Rico will hurt _you_." She brushed past him towards her dressing table and sat down, taking off the headdress and pretending to remove her make up. Troy just watched her, shocked.

"Lola…" She didn't seem to hear him. Troy sighed and the lights dimmed, only the spotlight on him. Sharpay continued to sit in the dark and act like he wasn't there. Troy reached out his hand, but she didn't respond. A strong piano melody began to play. Troy looked away sadly, starting to sing.

_I see,  
Looking for yourself tonight.  
And I know,  
Gonna sell your soul under the lights. _

He shook his head, reaching his hand to the side where Ryan and Zeke left.

_And I hear,  
The emptiness that echoes in your cries. _

He reached his hand to the sky.

_Someday,  
I'll pray that you finally realize. _

_Your beautiful,  
That's all that I can say. _

He glanced at Sharpay behind him.

_Unforgettable,  
I'm caught in every way. _

He reached towards her again.

_Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies,  
Just look at your reflection through my eyes.  
Your beautiful._

He closed his hand into a fist, brought it in again, and dropped it at his side. He stared down at the ground and took step after step slowly.

_It seems,  
You always keep one foot outside the door. _

He shook his head again, running a hand through his hair.

_So sad,  
You gotta all but still you long for more.  
And you cry,  
So desperate for your place among the stars. _

He held his hands out in question

_But why,  
Just searching for what you already are. _

_Your beautiful,  
That's all that I can say.  
Unforgettable,  
I'm caught in every way.  
Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies,  
Just look at your reflection through my eyes.  
You're beautiful._

Behind him, Sharpay threw her mirror onto the ground and collapsed onto the table, crying into her arms.

_Feeling your stars are drafted away from me,  
Back to the empty place you used to be.  
How do I get to you,  
To you…  
That's all that I can say  
Unforgettable,  
I'm caught in every way. _

Troy watched grimly, then torn his eyes away. He placed his hand over his heart.

_Your beautiful,  
So beautiful…  
Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies,  
Just look at your reflection through my eyes. _

He opened his eyes again, looking at the audience.

_You're beautiful…_

As soon as the music faded, the audience burst into applause. The lights slowly came back on, and Troy's vision cleared. He let out a weary sigh and smiled, taking a bow. He looked back over his shoulder at Sharpay, but she wasn't there. He frowned, looking around for her.

Where was she?

"Excellent!" Darbus's booming voice rang. She clapped loudly. "Alright, Lola and Tony. That will be all for now." She stopped, looking down at her clipboard. "Carla and Nick, your scene is up next." Gabriella and Chad quickly got up and made their way up onstage, as Troy got down.

He constantly looked around to find Sharpay. It mustn't have taken her too long to get dressed again, so where was she?

10 minutes passed, and he spotted Ryan coming out from behind the curtain, dressed back in his normal clothes. He also noticed that Ryan was trying hard not to look at him, and he only ever did this to someone when he was unwilling to help them with something he was capable of doing. Troy glanced around again.

Another 15 minutes went by, and the second person finally came out from backstage. If Troy had been careless, he wouldn't have seen her sneak out from behind the curtain towards the exit door. Troy quickly jumped to his feet and raced after her.

"Sharpay!" he called out. Sharpay ignored him, and kept walking away quickly.

But not quick enough. Troy caught her by the arm and swung her around to him.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly. She kept her eyes away from his, feeling a stab of pain as she did. Troy slipped his hand under her chin and lifted up her face. She seemed to have been crying.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked gently. "Why won't you believe that I'm here to help?" Sharpay pushed his hand off.

"Because you'll just get hurt," she said. She sighed, blinking away her tears as she stared into his baby blues. She raised a hand and stroked his soft cheek, but quickly withdrew as she realized what she was doing. "We had a moment, and that was it, okay?" She looked away. "It doesn't mean anything." Troy grabbed her wrist, making her drop her bag. He pulled her closer, those blue eyes saddening deeply.

"Will it ever?" he muttered. Sharpay emitted a sigh, pulling herself away from him. She stared into his eyes, then down at his soft lips. She longed to kiss them, to feel them burn against hers, for Troy to kiss her back. She wanted to tell him that she wanted more than this, but she couldn't, and that was tearing her up inside.

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't let herself get involved. The feelings she had for Troy, these feelings she never knew she could feel, they urged her to tell him, but she just couldn't. She didn't want him to get hurt, to get involved, to fall for a dying woman. A soft tear fell from Sharpay's eye as she shook her head.

"I… I don't know." She turned and ran out the door, not wanting to let Troy have any chance of catching her.

But Troy didn't run. He just watched her go, a part of him escaping with her.

She was still scared, and it couldn't be like this anymore. Troy stared down at the bag Sharpay dropped, completely forgotten. He glanced back at the door, knowing she was bounding to come back. As he bent down to pick it up, the warning bell rang loudly, and everyone in the theater automatically packed up their bags and headed to the exit.

Gabriella and Taylor passed by silently, although Gabriella did managed to spare him a glance. Troy sighed and just stood there, waiting for everyone else to leave.

"You must be tired of this, Troy," a voice behind him came. Troy turned around to find Ryan watching him. He smiled.

"You're falling for my sister, aren't you?" The blond laughed. "She's falling for you too, but she's stubborn." Troy chuckled lightly.

"And she's frightened," he added quietly. Ryan sighed and nodded. He picked up his bag and went over beside Troy.

"I've talked to the doctor alot recently," he told him. "He says we have to try and keep Sharpay's spirits up, and she has a stronger chance of getting through that way." Troy gave him a dubious look, but then a thought hit him.

"Metallia has a psychological effect," he said, thinking back. "The attacks are so traumatizing, that they become too much for the patient to handle, mentally." Ryan nodded.

"They lose the will to fight," he muttered sadly. "And then they lose the will to live." Troy dropped his gaze back down to the ground, feeling more helpless than ever. Ryan noticed. He gave his friend a pat on the back.

"She needs people to support her," he said. "People who'll be by her side, and who she'll always trust to be there, even through the worst." He turned towards the door and started walking away. "If someone can make her believe in hope and faith like that… maybe there's a chance she can still make it through." He threw Troy one last glance. "I'm hoping that someone to be you." Troy stayed motionless, as if not even listening, but Ryan knew he was. He smiled to himself, and slowly, he went back outside, closing the door behind him.

Troy was alone in the theater now, just him and his thoughts. He glanced back down at Sharpay's bag.

_If someone can make her believe in hope and faith like that… maybe there's a chance she can still make it through._

He had to take that chance. He had to make her believe.

* * *

**Song: Beautiful by Nick Lachey**


	11. Night Of My Life

**I think I might be going crazy. Last night I had a dream the HSM cast became the new Power Rangers.**

**… back to the story…**

* * *

The minutes went by, turning slowly into an hour.

The theatre was empty, except for the one person. Troy.

He was waiting to see if Sharpay would come back for her handbag that she dropped. He glanced at the window and saw that the sun was going down now. He didn't mind. The sun always went down early in Autumn.

He was sitting right on the edge of the stage, strumming his guitar to pass the time. He never used to play the guitar, but because he had been required to learn it for a play a few months ago, he became quite fond of it. Troy sighed softly, running his fingers on the strings and playing a simple melody.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching towards the door. This was strange, because the door was at least 50 metres away. It had to be someone in what sounded like very expensive heels. Even so, Troy stayed calm and focused on his playing.

Sharpay was right outside, looking around everywhere for the bag with her acting equipment. She barely noticed it was gone until she got home, after nearly an hour of wondering around to clear her head. She frowned and glanced at the slightly open theatre door, hearing soft guitar music. She pushed the door open and peered in.

She immediately saw that someone was there, and that her bright pink Prada bag was right next to him. She couldn't see his face, his head leaned forward so only his sandy hair was visible, but she knew who it was. She emitted a frustrated sigh, but she knew she had to go in.

She pressed the door stiffly and stormed over to the stage. As her heels grew louder, Troy finally looked up to her. She glared at him.

"What are you still doing here, Troy?" she snapped, scooping up her bag. Troy stood up, letting go of the guitar and letting it hang on its strap on his shoulder.

"I was waiting to see if you'd come back." Sharpay let out a disgusted scoff, turning at her heel and walking away. Troy jumped down from the stage.

"Sharpay!" She didn't respond, and instead quickened her pace. Troy rushed after her. "Stop!"

At that, Sharpay obeyed. She stopped dead in her tracks, but kept her back to him. She lowered her head, as if about to cry. Troy sadly watched her from behind.

"You can't block me out forever," he said softly, going up to her. Slowly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. They started to shudder, and he knew she was going to cry. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Sharpay asked weakly, spinning around to him. Her eyes were sparkling with unshedded tears. "How can you be so sure…?" Troy shook his head. He tried coming closer but she backed away from him.

"Why won't you believe me when I say I want to be with you through this?"

"Because I can't," she replied shakily. "If I do, then—"

"You think the same thing that happened to your mom is going to happen to you," Troy said, reading her thoughts. "And you think what happened to you when she died is going to happen to me."

"I don't think it! I know!" Sharpay exclaimed angrily. She turned away from him and placed her hand on her forehead. Troy moved closer to her, tilting his head to the side sympathetically.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "That's what you think you know." He sighed. "I know, you're scared, but you can't just give up like this. You have to believe…" Sharpay spun around again to him, this time looking angry.

"I do believe!" she shouted hotly, tears streaming down her face. "I believe in science! I believe in medicine!" She hastily wiped her eyes. "They couldn't help my mother, could they?!" Sharpay trailed off, letting out another sob.

Repeating the truth, that was all she could do. He just didn't seem to see that, he didn't seem to see that it was the reality. It was as if he was holding onto something else all together, something she just couldn't make herself face. Because she was afraid. And alone.

Troy put his hand to Sharpay's chin and lifted her face to him.

His eyes were sad. He could see what she was going through, he could feel what she was feeling, and it made him hurt inside. Troy gently brushed away a tear with his thumb, shaking his head again.

"You have to believe in hope," he said. He took a step closer. "Faith, miracles…" Sharpay stood still, not knowing why, but she just stared into his eyes, not backing away like she did before. Troy smiled sadly. "A guardian angel… It can only happen if you believe it can." Sharpay's hard eyes softened at his tone, but she tried to kept her quivering voice icy.

"Why should I listen to you?" she muttered. "What do you know about how I feel?" She gently pushed his hand away. Troy chuckled.

"I don't," he replied lightly. He smiled at her, sighing softly. "But I do know one thing." He took another step to her, taking her hand. Sharpay kept cautious, but allowed him to continue. Troy smiled again.

"I'm falling for you…" He leaned in even more until their faces were just 3 inches apart. "… and in every way possible, I want you to make it through this."

Sharpay stared at him for a long moment, everything but her eyes staying emotionless. After a while, she dropped her gaze to the ground and pulled herself out of his grip. She slowly walked back towards the exit, Troy watching her. He pulled up his guitar and started strumming it peacefully.

Just as her hand touched the door frame, Sharpay felt herself stop to listen to the song.

_Here we are,  
Shooting stars,  
Renting time in someone else's space_

She glanced over her shoulder at Troy, as he sang to her.

_So unsure  
Afraid to fall  
I'm standing here  
A little scared  
But I don't care_

Troy shook his head lightly, walking up to her. Sharpay turned her body around to face him, silent tears rolling down her face as she gazed into his blue eyes.

_'Cos this kind of moment, is only on loan and  
I wanna remember the look in your eyes_

He stopped right in front of her.

_When it's all over I want you to know that I was with you when I…  
Had the night of my life  
Had the night of my life_

Sharpay sniffed sadly, wiping her tears. She put her hands behind her back and leaned back against the wall, just listening to Troy sing.

_So don't let go  
You never know  
Maybe your whole life's about to change_

_So let's hold on  
Until it's gone  
Nothing's made to last forever  
Who knows whether_

_This kind of moment is only on loan and  
Sometimes you don't know until it passes you by  
And when it's all over I want you to know that I was with you when I  
Had the night of my life_

Troy broke the gaze as he glanced down at his guitar, playing slightly faster, and singing softer. His eyes returned to Sharpay.

_Maybe this whole thing comes right down to faith,  
And every choice that we think that we make  
Has put us right here together  
Today  
Today  
Today…_

He smiled as he saw her cry again. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a sweet smile, letting her know through the words.

_'Cause this kind of moment  
Is only on loan and,  
It won't be too long till it leaves us behind  
And when it's all over I want you to know that I was with you when I  
Had the night of my life,  
The night of my life,  
The night of my life…_

Sharpay smiled tearily as he strummed the last note. He sighed deeply, setting down the guitar.

"That was good," Sharpay murmured softly. Troy smiled.

"I wrote it for you," he said. Sharpay gave him a look, a mixture of awe and sadness, but she managed a small smile. She wrapped her arms around herself subconsciously, unable to hold back her emotions any longer.

She couldn't look at him, because whenever she did, she had the urge to move closer, to be closer to him. She couldn't do that, no matter how much she wanted to.

It was a fight between her heart and her head, and she would not permit her heart to win.

Troy saw the anxiety in her face, feeling another stab in his heart as he watched. He cautiously approached her, but as soon as his hand touched her arm, he pulled her close, until they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Sharpay let out a soft gasp at his sudden move, but she didn't push him away.

It was his eyes, those eyes wouldn't let her hide.

"Listen to me," Troy whispered. "You're not alone in this. You have me… and even when it gets worse, you'll always have me." He paused, trying to stay calm as he said the next part. "I don't want you to go around, counting down the days to something that might not even come for years." He shook his head, taking her chin gently with his hand. He smiled. "I want to see you smile again, like you used to, before… all this." A tear fell from Sharpay's eye, but she didn't break down. "You're scared, and this is one of those things in life you just can't forget, even if you want to." Sharpay closed her eyes, backing a little into the wall. "But like I said, it's only a moment, and then it's gone. You have to have faith in yourself, you can beat this." Sharpay sighed, looking back questioningly at him.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked almost tearfully. Troy smiled and nodded. He slipped his hand behind her back and pressed her against him gently, looking into her auburn pools to reassure her of any doubts. Their lips were barely an inch apart.

"I promise," he breathed. "I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what." His eyes moved down onto her lips, then back. Sharpay could hardly breathe now, afraid of what would happen next. Troy pressed his palm against hers and raised his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"If you let me…" he whispered. Sharpay closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her lips. Troy leaned in slowly, and kissed her top lip lightly. He then felt her reach up and kiss him back, her hand moving to his cheek, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

All the sensations Sharpay had lusted for burst through her body like a gust of wind. Her pining for this one kiss had finally been granted, she had given into the forbidden temptation she had tried so hard to withdraw from. Tasting his lips, his soft sweet lips, she felt like her entire soul had been freed from being inside a prison her whole life.

For the first time, she wished time would stand still forever, so she could just feel this happy moment for all eternity. But not just that, she wanted to feel Troy beside her, just Troy and no one else. She felt his passion, his warmth, and that was what she wanted to feel. She kissed him passionately, all her doubts and thoughts erased, just forgetting about the world.

After a moment that felt like a lifetime, the couple pulled apart. Troy still held her close to him as they both recovered. Sharpay moved her hand up and stroked his hair affectionately, though there was an ominous gaze in her eyes. She shook her head, those auburn pools flooding with tears.

"Oh, Troy…" she whispered tearfully, shaking her head still as she touched his face. "You have no idea what you've done." She closed her eyes and buried herself in Troy's arms, crying softly and hugging him as if never wanting to let go.

Troy hugged her back and closed his eyes as well, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

**YAY! Official Troypay :D The song is Night Of My Life by Australian Idol Damien Leith. :)**

**Next chapter: The play! And will everyone accept Troy and Sharpay being together?**


	12. Copacabana

**I** **ask you, why the hell did they patronize Mr Bolton in HSM2?! It doesn't even make sense!! Disney bastards!!**

* * *

Mr Bolton sat at the breakfast table, mindlessly spooning his cereal into his mouth as he gazed wide-eyed at the sports section of the morning paper.

Troy, all dressed for school, came downstairs and took a seat opposite his father, pouring some milk and cereal into the already set bowl in front of him. He glanced at the clock.

It was just about 7 am. Troy smiled to himself and started stirring up his cereal. Mr Bolton peered up from the top of his newspaper.

He had noticed since yesterday that Troy had become increasingly happier and more relaxed than he had all week. Mr Bolton glanced back at his paper, clearing his throat loudly.

"So…" he began. Troy looked up from his cereal. "The play's today, right?" Troy swallowed and nodded. His father let out a sigh of relief. "It's about time…"

Even though he said he recovered from the heart attack he had when Troy revealed to him that he had joined the Drama Club, and the one when he found out half the basketball team joined as well, and the one when he was told it was by their own free will, he _still _hated the Drama Club with a passion. And Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Mrs Bolton only knew that too well. Mr Bolton set his paper down in front of him and stared at his son. He smiled.

"Maybe now you can focus on the basketball championships next Thursday." Troy emitted a weary sigh and nodded.

"I know, Dad," he said dully. Mr Bolton flipped up his newspaper and showed him the article.

**_SCOUTS CRASH NEW MEXICO, EAGER TO FIND TALENT_**

All Troy needed was to look at the headline to know was running through his father's mind.

Ever since the play, and Sharpay for that matter, Troy hadn't paid as much attention to practice as he did usually. He saw that Mr Bolton was getting increasingly irritated and worried, but stayed quiet for his sake. He was grateful, but he knew sooner or later his dad would crack it down on him, like he always did. Troy sighed again and stared back at his cereal. Mr Bolton noticed.

"You've been drifting off ever since you join the Drama Club," he exclaimed. "As soon as this thing is over and done with, I want your head in the game and for you to put your act together." Troy nodded slightly.

"I know," he murmured again. Mr Bolton shook his head.

"No, you don't know," he said sternly. He slammed the newspaper down in front of Troy so he could read the article. "These scouts, they're coming to see this match. _Only _this match." Troy looked back at him, and he could tell his father was serious. "Troy, if they can see what an amazing and talented player you are, and they accept you, this could mean a scholarship straight into Harvard." Troy struggled to swallow his cereal.

"I know, Dad," he said once again, not knowing what else to say. He glanced up at him, and he saw the look in Mr Bolton's eyes.

His dad wanted Troy to have the best life he could have. He wanted him to have the best school, the best education, the best everything. Troy knew that came with a cost, and he knew Mr Bolton struggled to keep a straight face while pushing him to his limits so his future would be brighter. Harvard was at the very top of the list, and Troy knew the championships might be the only chance he could ever get of making it there.

He was grateful for everything Mr Bolton had gone through to get him ready, and he did want to make his dad proud. Troy managed a smile.

"I'll get back on track with practice," he said. "I promise." Mr Bolton beamed.

"That's my boy." He took a sip of coffee and went back to the paper. "At least now you can keep your mind on the game and not something else." Troy let out a nervous laugh and quickly stood up. He glanced at the clock.

"Right," he said hastily. He looked at the clock again. "Uh… Dad?" Mr Bolton looked up. "Can I take the car today?" Mr Bolton frowned.

"Why?" Troy scratched the back of his head, what he always did whenever he was nervous.

"Well… I told a friend I'd pick them up this morning." His father frowned.

"A girl?" Troy immediately shifted his gaze to Mr Bolton's coffee mug, and that meant _yes_. Mr Bolton sighed, shaking his head.

"I thought you said you broke up with that girl." Troy rolled his eyes.

"_Gabriella_, Dad," he said almost lazily. Mr Bolton just cocked his head forward, rising an eyebrow.

"Right. I thought you said you broke up with _Gabriella_."

"I did."

"So… you have a new girlfriend now?" Troy winced at the word _new._

"Sorta… We kinda only got together yesterday."_ The door_, his mind screamed,_ it's just a few metres away…_

"And who, pray, is she?" his father asked, setting the paper down and crossing his arms. Troy exhaled sharply, getting frustrated. _Might as well, it's not like he's going to get upset about this._

"It's Sharpay," he said under his breath. "See you at school." He marched straight to the door without even waiting to see his father's reaction, climbed into the car and zoomed off at a fast, yet reasonable speed towards Sharpay's street.

* * *

Sharpay slowly walked out from her bathroom, running her fingers through her hair. She went over and sat down in from of her dressing table. Her eyes were clearer, brighter, more gold than brown, as they were when her thoughts were a thousand miles away.

Everything went by so fast after yesterday.

Sharpay stared at her flawless reflection in her mirror, not really knowing how to take in all these feelings. She brushed her long blonde locks, put on her earrings and applied her makeup.

She wanted to be happy about it, but there was just something holding her back. Never before had she let down that barrier to anyone but her family, and it was strange. There was something about Troy that didn't make her feel uneasy about letting him in, it was as if he was the only person who was able to see her for the person she really was, flaws and all. And even with that, he still wanted to be with her.

Sharpay smiled to herself, setting her brush aside and pulling her hair back. She stopped as her eyes came across the locket around her neck. A smile crept onto her lips as she touched it thoughtfully.

"The one you choose…" she murmured. She glanced at the picture of her mother on the table, emitting a deep sigh. She was thinking too far ahead, way too far. Sharpay picked up the picture and examined it fondly. Little did she know, she was being watched.

"Thinking about it already, huh?" an angelic voice rang from behind her. Sharpay uttered a soft chuckle, looking back at the mirror. Behind her was a beautiful blonde woman of her late-20s, almost a mirror image of herself. She was wearing a white flowing dress, one Sharpay had seen in History books to be worn by Greek goddesses, and what she had always pictured angels to wear.

What she had always pictured her mother to become.

The angel cocked her head to the side.

"Well?" Sharpay laughed again, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she kept her eye's on Olivia's reflection.

"I… I don't know," she said honestly, laughing.

"But you get that feeling…" Olivia muttered. "… that feeling that's so much more than just a crush?" Sharpay sighed. She nodded a little.

"I know this is more than just a crush," she said. She looked back down at the picture in her hand, her eyes saddening. Olivia noticed this. She drew closer to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder. Sharpay smiled, staring back at the mirror. She raised her hand to place it on her mother's, but she felt nothing. She torn her gaze from the reflection back to reality, and she realized her hand was merely touching her shoulder.

Sharpay forced a teary smile, looking again at the mirror, at Olivia. Her lip began to quiver and she struggled to hold back her tears. Olivia cast a sympathetic gaze, her heart breaking for her daughter.

"Don't cry, Paypay," she whispered. "You know how sad that makes me." Sharpay quickly wiped her eyes dry, plastering a smile.

"I'm sorry." Olivia shook her head. She exhaled deeply.

"I don't want to see you so worried and sad and lonely anymore," she told her. "Smile some more, and just live it out." She bent down to Sharpay's level, staring at their mirror images. She smiled again. "That's how I would've wanted to do." Sharpay's lip curled up into an uncontrollable smirk.

"I'll try," she said truthfully.

"And you'll stop pushing Daddy and Ryan and everyone else away?" Sharpay nodded. "And you'll let this boy help you?"

"Yes," Sharpay murmured. "I won't push them away." Olivia smiled. She straightened up.

"Good," she said happily. "And I hope you introduce him to me someday too." Sharpay laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia nodded, a satisfied look on her face.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull over outside, honking its horn loudly. Olivia glanced out the window and chuckled.

"Looks like someone woke up early today." She placed her hands on her hips, turning back to Sharpay, one last time. "You know, your father was my high school sweetheart." Sharpay smiled. "Don't push him away, sweetie. He might the one." Flashing one last wink, she stepped out of sight from the mirror, and disappeared.

Knowing the presence was no longer there, Sharpay sighed deeply again, setting down the photo. The horn went off again, making her laugh. She got up and went over to her window, opening it and leaning out to see.

The light reflected off the head of the shiny blue car almost blinded her. She winced, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Troy got out of the car and ran over to the front of the house, looking straight up at Sharpay.

"Hey, Lola!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. Sharpay laughed.

"What is it, Tony?"

"Need a lift?" Sharpay pretended to look at her watch.

"Well… you were supposed to pick me up 40 seconds ago…" She looked back down at him, shrugging. "… but I guess I _could _take up that offer." Troy laughed. Sharpay disappeared from the window, and a few seconds later came out at the front door. She beamed at Troy. He gave her his hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her. "Thanks."

As soon as she sat down onto the seat and Troy closed the door, Sharpay suddenly felt a little uncomfortable when she realized what might happen when they go to school.

Most likely, not everyone would accept their new relationship, especially from their circle of friends. Sharpay thought about Gabriella and what might happen when they told her, how much commotion that would cause. She sighed and buckled up her seatbelt, keeping her eyes on the front counter.

A hand slipped under her chin and lifted her face up to look at Troy. He smiled gently, reading her thoughts.

"It'll be okay," he said softly. "They'll understand." Sharpay managed a small smile.

"And if they don't?" Troy just shrugged.

"Then they'll just have to live with it," he said lightly. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sharpay blushed a little.

Troy started the engine and turned around to back out from the parking spot. Sharpay glanced back up at her bedroom window. She could see Ryan coming in to check on her. He went straight to the window, leaning out to see. Sharpay laughed and waved at him, just as the car zoomed off for school.

* * *

As they arrived, Troy immediately got out first went over to open the door for Sharpay. She gave him a grateful smile and jumped out onto the school front lawn. As Troy turned away to lock the car, Sharpay's smile faded as she watched the students at East High who crowded the front of the school suddenly stop dead in their tracks as they saw the couple. Sharpay felt a little scared, with all those wondering eyes, she didn't like being confronted this way. She felt herself take a step back, her eyes too afraid to break the contact she had with the mob… crowd. She almost bumped into Troy, who was behind her, who hadn't noticed the deaths stares everyone was giving them. He smiled at Sharpay.

"Ready to go in?" he asked. Sharpay swallowed.

"No," she said truthfully. Troy frowned, following her gaze to the crowd. He just laughed.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm with you all the way." He held up his hand to her. Sharpay turned away from the school, staring at his hand, still uncertain. She looked back at his face.

He looked so sure, and it made her feel confident. His blue eyes were sparkling with hope and happiness, telling her all she needed to know about how he felt inside. Sharpay smiled timidly, and cautiously, she took his hand.

Troy pulled her close to him, away from the staring eyes of the public, to safety. He was carefully to walk in at a steady pace, letting himself go first so he could protect her. He entered the hall and went straight to their lockers.

Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella were standing among themselves, not noticing as Troy and Sharpay made their way over.

Sharpay stopped suddenly a few feet away, not letting go of Troy's hand. He glanced back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning around to her. Sharpay gave him a _duh! _look, indicating his friends.

"I think you know what's wrong," she said. "It probably isn't such a good idea. Let's go." She turned to leave but Troy caught her. He took both her hands.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later anyway," he told her. "Besides… it doesn't matter what they think, right?" Sharpay still looked uncertain, but Troy would not take No for an answer. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Sharpay looked up at him, a little surprised. She glanced around at everyone watching, but Troy held her firm.

"I don't care what anyone think," He touched her chin. "I just care about you." Sharpay stared at him for a moment, but then nodded. She knew it couldn't get any worse than it already was. She held his hand tightly as they resumed their walk.

Chad was the first to spot them, since he was the only one of the three without his back turned to them, and Troy knew from the look in his eyes that he was shocked. Both Gabriella and Taylor recognized that look, and they spun around, and they saw the couple proceeding towards them steadily. Gabriella's mouth parted just a little, stunned. This reaction seemed less severe than Taylor's, whose mouth and eyes were wide open. Sharpay managed to pull her hand away from Troy and stand a few feet away from them as Troy plastered a smile at his friends.

"Hey," he said casually. No one responded. Frustration seized him, but he stayed calm. Sharpay stole a few glances at what was going on, keeping a distance. "Is something wrong?"

Silence.

Chad was the first to snap out of it. He cleared his throat loudly, placing a hand on Taylor's back.

"No," he said, his voice unusually high. He let out a stiff laugh. "Why would anything be wrong?" He forced another laugh, slapping Taylor hard on the back. She buckled forward, only held back by Gabriella. Taylor shot Chad a glare before turning back to face Troy. He raised an eyebrow.

"There isn't anything wrong… is there, _Taylor_?" he asked icily. Taylor gave him a non-smile, and glanced over at Sharpay behind him. Sharpay's eyes dropped and she pretended to look at her nails. Taylor sighed.

She was angry at Troy, no doubt about that, for doing what he did to Gabriella, and even angrier that he did decide to get together with Sharpay. Taylor had always disliked Sharpay for every reason in the universe, but for some reason she couldn't blame her for what Troy did. He was, after all, a pretty stupid guy. Just because she was dating a stupid guy, who happened to be her best friend's ex-boyfriend, didn't mean she deserved to be called all those derogatory things, which were really only supposed to be aimed at Troy.

Taylor's eyes drifted away, and she shook her head guiltily.

"No," she muttered. "There's nothing wrong." Troy smiled, a genuine one this time. Sharpay kept her eyes down, but she glanced up a little as Taylor spoke.

The bell went off, a perfect excuse for Taylor and Chad to leave. They brushed past Troy, muttering a "bye" to Sharpay and going off to class.

This left them alone with Gabriella.

She looked between the two, her eyes sad but forcefully dry. Ultimately, after a few seconds, they shifted from Troy's blue locked themselves onto Sharpay's auburn. There was an undeniable tension sparking in the air, but the two young women stayed calm.

Troy noticed this, but he knew it was better being here now than getting into it later. He smiled and turned back to Sharpay.

"I've got Biology now," he said softly, taking her hands. "I'll see you next period, okay?" Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she replied. Troy beamed and pushed a hair gently out of her face. He gave Gabriella a nod before walking off to class. Gabriella watched him, almost regretfully.

Sure, he had no reason to act weird in front of her, they had broken up for almost a week, and yet they've still contained their close friendship. She already knew he had some sort of feelings for Sharpay, and that he really did genuinely care for her safety. But still… it was hard seeing them together.

Sharpay watched her friend for a moment, and she knew from the look in her eyes what was going on. She sighed and cast her eyes down.

"Gabriella," she muttered. Gabriella blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. She chuckled.

"So you and Troy are together?" she asked in a slightly quivering voice. Sharpay didn't answer. "It's… it's okay if you are. I don't mind." Sharpay shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," she said truthfully. "If you're not okay with it, then…" Gabriella shook her head firmly.

"No!" she exclaimed, laughing painfully. "I'm alright with it. I mean, I've never seen Troy so happy in weeks." She looked away. _Gosh, that sounded soooo much worse when she said it._ Sharpay bit her lip.

"Well, okay…" She pulled her bag over her shoulder. She stared at Gabriella, feeling a little guilty if just leaving her there.

She must have been going through hell seeing her ex-boyfriend with his alleged… mistress. Even though Sharpay knew Gabriella knew it wasn't true, it was still weird. She still wanted to reach out and be nice to her, and Sharpay surprised herself by feeling grateful. She cleared her throat and hurled her bag over her shoulder.

"Better not be late for class," she said, looking at her watch. She glanced up at Gabriella with an unsure look. "I guess we both should move, but Jones probably already has us down for detention." This made Gabriella laugh. She nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," she said, picking up her bag. She smiled again at Sharpay. "Let's go."

* * *

School zoomed past like that. Everyone was just so looking forward to the play after school, nothing else seemed to take as long.

Taylor kept her distance from Sharpay and Troy right until the play. She was still uncomfortable seeing them around, but she kept quiet for Gabriella. As they sat down on to put on their make up, only 10 minutes until the show started, Taylor noticed Gabriella was a little dreamier than usual. She glanced at the mirror and saw Sharpay and Troy talking in the background. Gabriella let out a soft noise, hugging herself as she watched. Taylor sighed and picked up her lipstick.

"Please tell me I have a reason to feel that you're not okay with this," she muttered, turning back to the mirror. Gabriella exhaled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm okay with it." She frowned a little. "Well… it's complicated. I mean, it's not that I'm jealous. I know Troy's happy with Sharpay, but… I just feel strange." Taylor nodded, fixing her hair.

"It's okay to feel that way," she said, looking at her friend. She stood up. "At least you're taking it better than me." Gabriella laughed. Taylor emitted a sad sigh and looked at Sharpay.

Laughing, smiling, being happy. Taylor's expression softened as she watched.

"They look happy," she admitted. Gabriella nodded, looking away.

"But for how long?" she asked. Both girls exchanged a look, knowing what could happen with Sharpay. They couldn't hate her, not Sharpay. She was the one who Troy seemed so happy with, but everyone knew about Sharpay's illness. Troy knew what Metallia was, and what it could do. All his friends were afraid, not just for Sharpay, but for Troy. He knew about it, but maybe he just didn't realize it. Maybe he didn't want to. Gabriella smiled sadly.

"He must really feel something special for her if he's willing to go through all that." Taylor nodded in agreement. She took Gabriella's hand.

"I'm done here," she said. "Are you?" Gabriella nodded. "Then, let's go out first." They glanced back at Troy and Sharpay one last time, and sneaked out first, where behind the curtain the murmurs of the audience were louder than they've ever heard it before. Even so loud that the couple in the back had to turn and look.

"Big crowd tonight," Troy muttered. Sharpay nodded, adjusting his bowtie. "I hope we pull it off." Sharpay smirked.

"If tonight's a success," she said. "I'll take you out this weekend." Troy's eyes snapped and he looked down at her. A flirtatious smile crept onto his lips.

"Like a date?" he asked. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Lunch, dancing, a long walk through the park…" She stepped away from him, straightening her dress.. She smiled smugly. "… that is, if you can handle me." Flashing a wink, she trotted through the curtain, and on stage.

Troy chuckled to himself, pulling on his black vest. He shook his head and grabbed a towel at his desk, throwing it over his shoulder before forwarding out.

Maybe she _was _too much to handle.

* * *

(**A.N. I am not going to write the entire play. Surely you knew that I wouldn't.**)

The night went on and each scene played out as it did.

Sharpay had put away her headdress and showgirl clothes for bathroom robes and flattened hair. She stood in the spotlight with Taylor and Gabriella, who were still dressed as showgirls, in front of a dressing table piled with flowers and gifts.

On the other side of the stage, there stood Troy, Chad and Jason. They were all dressed as bartenders, and were cleaning cups, as if finishing it for the night. It was a split-screen scene, so even though the two groups were both there, they acted like they weren't. Everything else on stage was kept in the dark, and the spotlights were kept firmly on the two groups.

The lights dimmed on the bartenders, and brightened at the showgirls. Everyone's attention turned to them.

Sharpay sat down at her table and acted like she was taking off her makeup as Taylor sat on the table, examining the gifts. Gabriella was standing beside them, also looking over the gifts and flowers. She sighed.

"I dunno why you like him, Lola," she said in a strong Brooklyn voice. "He's not even the cutest guy here." Sharpay looked up at her.

"But he's sweet and kind," she said, smiling to herself. "Not alot of guys are like that."

The lights changed, and they brightened at the bartenders. Troy was busily cleaning a cup as Chad and Jason watched.

"I dunno why you like her, Tony," Jason exclaimed, throwing down his towel. "You could do so much better than this." Troy chuckled. He stared dreamily at the audience.

"Because she's beautiful and caring." He set down the cup. "I've never met anyone like her before." The lights panned to the girls. Taylor jumped down from the table.

"But he's just a bartender," she said. She looked back at the flowers. "He'll never be able to give you what you need." Sharpay stood up, following her gaze.

"I know, Billie," she muttered. "But he's able to give me real love, and that's all I really need." Gabriella shook her head.

"Look at all these gifts, Lola," she said, pointing at them. "All these admirers have been sending these to you everyday. I never see one from Tony." The lights brighten at the other side of the stage. Troy started cleaning the table. Chad shook his head.

"She's a showgirl, Tony," he said. "She's just a pretty shell with nothing inside. All she can do is dance. That's all there is to her." Troy shook his head, not looking at him.

"She's alot more than that, Nick," he said. "You just don't know her like I do." The lights changed. Sharpay let out a sigh.

"I don't need all these things, Carla," she said softly, looking at the gifts. "He doesn't have to buy me all of this to tell him he loves me."

"But that means he can't take care of you, Lola," Gabriella exclaimed. "How's he gonna take care of you if he doesn't have any money?" Sharpay smiled.

"We'll make it," she told her firmly, looking at her and Taylor. "You don't know him like I do."

"We know he's a bartender," Taylor said. "And bartenders are poor." Sharpay frowned and shook her head.

"Does it matter if he is?" she said. "Does it matter if he can't buy me gifts like these?" She waved her hand over her table. "He's the one person who really loves me for me." The lights changed.

"She's going to expect more and more from you," Jason said to Troy. "She'll expect you to pour your heart out in getting her everything she needs." Troy set down the towel, emitting a frustrated sigh.

"Does buying gifts and flowers really tell a person how much you care for them?" he asked incredulously.

At that, a piano melody started to play, and the lights on both parties dimmed equally. Chad and Jason shared a look and shook their heads at Troy, who got back to work, while Taylor and Gabriella began whispering between themselves as Sharpay turned away from them. They slowly backed away into the darkness, leaving Lola and Tony alone, yet still with the effect of the split screen.

(**Bold - Sharpay singing**, _italic - Troy singing_, **_both - both singing_**)

Sharpay exhaled deeply as she looked down at her gifts and flowers, touching them gently with her hand.

"Money, flowers, gifts…" she muttered. "It's all they talk about." Troy, on the other hand, leaning down onto the counter, staring at it.

"Why is all that so important?" he asked the audience. "It's not like it tells someone how you really feel." He straightened back up as Sharpay turned to face the audience.

"It doesn't mean anything to me." She closed her eyes as the piano tune grew louder, and she started to sing.

**Some people live for the fortune**

She tilted her head from side to side while touching the flowers.

**Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game**

Sharpay shook her head.

**Some people think that the physical things define what's within**

She picked up a diamond necklace and stared at it.

**And I've been there before, but that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**

She rolled her eyes, tossing the necklace over her shoulder. She took step after step towards the audience, hugging herself. She swayed to the music.

**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all**

She shook her head sadly.

**If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby**

She extended her hand.

**Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing**

She closed her hand to a fist and quickly withdrew it.

**If I ain't got you… yeah**

Sharpay turned away, walking back to her table as Troy looked up from the counter, singing.

_Some people search for a fountain  
The Promise is forever young_

He smiled and shook his head.

_Some people need  
**Three dozen roses**_

Sharpay threw a bouquet of roses onto the ground.  
_  
And that's the only way you prove you love them_

Sharpay turned around, holding out her hands.

**Listen baby!**

Troy went back to cleaning, but he was still singing with Sharpay harmonically. Sharpay danced to the music.  
**_  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be_**

Sharpay raised her hands in question as Troy shrugged.

**_With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_**

Sharpay hugged her shoulders and Troy stood up straight, throwing the towel aside.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all_

He looked over to Sharpay, reaching out to her.

_If it ain't you, babe  
If I ain't got you, baby_

He looked away.

**_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything_**

Sharpay shook her head, singing powerfully. Troy stepped out from behind the counter, and they both walked up next to each other, but still acting like the other one wasn't there.

**_But everything means nothing if I ain't got you you you_**  
**_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah_**

The circled each other, but still acted distant.

**_I ain't got you with me, baby _**

Troy and Sharpay then turned and sung directly to each other, reaching out as if wanting to touch one another, but unable to. The music slowed down, as they did.

**_Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me, baby_**

As the song faded, Sharpay and Troy held one last note, turning away and saddening. They slowly moved away, and into the darkness. The lights then dimmed quickly and turned off, allowing them to run in and get ready for the next scene.

* * *

The final dramatic scene came just like that.

The entire cast was on the stage, dramatic mamba drums booming as the spotlight focused on Sharpay, in her showgirl outfit, at the centre stage.

Ryan was at the table as Rico, and he grabbed Sharpay's wrist abruptly. He laughed.

"Come with me, Lola," he said. Sharpay let out a gasp and pulled her arm out of his grip. She backed away. Ryan then stood up, walking up closer and closer to her, his hand still extended. Sharpay shook her head.

"No," she muttered. "Get away from me…" But he didn't.

Troy saw this from behind the bar, and he frowned. He threw down his towel and marched over, stepping in front of Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella quickly rushed over to protect Sharpay. Troy glared coldly at Ryan.

"She said get away from her," he said icily. Ryan stared at him for a moment, then he laughed. He clicked his fingers and Zeke and two other of his mobsters appeared behind him. Troy glanced at them, but he wasn't scared. Ryan laughed again. He crossed his arms.

"And what are you gonna do about it, bartender?" he mocked. His henchmen guffawed. Troy stayed calm.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said, holding his hand in front of Sharpay. She looked at him, confused, but Taylor and Gabriella knew that meant they needed to get her to a safe place. The room cleared to one side, Troy and Ryan face-to-face right in the centre. Ryan just smirked, shaking his head.

"Are you gonna make me?"

He cocked his head, and Zeke suddenly charged towards Troy knocking him down. Frantic music began playing as Troy fought with the mobsters while Sharpay was held back firmly.

"Tony!" she cried. "Stop it!" But he didn't. Troy pushed himself off the ground and grabbed a chair, smashing it down on Zeke. He punched one of the other henchmen out in the stomach, and kicked the other one in the rib. Ryan stood there watching, but there was an obvious panicked expression on his face. As Troy finished off the mobsters, he turned to Ryan, ready to pounce on him. Within a microsecond, Ryan pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed at Troy.

BANG!

All the showgirls screamed as they watched Troy fall back onto the ground, dead. The music intensified and everyone started running around in a blind panic, all except Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella had released her to run for their lives.

She didn't scream when Troy was shot. She just stared with utter horror. Slowly, she approached the body, her hands trembling. She kneeled next to him, placing her hands on his chest. She shook him.

"Tony…" she whispered. He didn't move. Sharpay began to cry, shaking him harder. "Tony!" She started breathing harder, still trying to wake him. Ryan ran over to her, looking around wildly. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from Troy.

"Let's get outta here," he shouted to Zeke. Sharpay didn't take her eyes off Troy as she was ripped away from him. "You're coming with me!" He dragged her through the crazed crowd, but she kept reaching out towards Troy.

"No!" she shouted, trying to resist. "Tony! TONY!"

And then, just as Ryan was about to pull her offstage, Sharpay let out Lola's famous spine-chilling scream before disappearing.

After that, the music changed pace. The lights swirled around wildly, and the cast immediately got to work. They danced and pulled off the scenery as they did. Chad and Jason each grabbed one of Troy's ankles and dragged him off stage.

The bar was moved, the tables were shifted, and a platform was pulled into the centre. The showgirls swayed backstage, and the bartenders spun behind the curtain. The lights dimmed a deeper shade of blue, giving off a definite 70s vibe, and the music then picked up again.

A dancer came out and went onto the platform, setting down an old-fashioned microphone in the centre, and then disappeared again. A moment later, a dark figure walked almost tipsily on stage, and even though it was left intentionally dark, everyone knew it was Sharpay. She was holding a glass in her hand, but her costume was the same. She sat herself down on a table in front of the platform, ready to watch the show.

Gabriella then came out, not dressed as a showgirl, but as a 70s blues singer. She smiled at the audience and stepped onto the platform. The morroccas shook in a catchy rhythm, and Gabriella swayed to the music as she sang.

**Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would merengue and do the cha-cha  
And while she tried to be a star  
Tony always tended bar  
Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4  
They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?**

Gabriella waved her hands playfully to the beat as Sharpay took a sip.

**At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana  
Music and passion were always in fashion  
At the Copa… they fell in love**

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, a dreamy look in her face. As the drums stopped, she immediately straightened, effectively to the song.

**His name was Rico  
He wore a diamond  
He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there  
And when she finished, he called her over  
But Rico went a bit to far**

She shook her head, holding her hand to her lip.

**Tony sailed across the bar  
And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two**

She closed her eyes and leaned backwards dramatically, touching her forehead with the back of her hand.

**There was blood and a single gun shot  
But just who shot who?**

She started dancing again.

**At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana  
Music and passion were always in fashion  
At the Copa… **

This time, Gabriella stood still, closing her eyes and looking sad. She slowly opened them, shaking her head grimly.

**She lost her love…**

The music changed its rhythm once again, indicating Gabriella's time was up. She picked up the microphone and spun around gracefully, making her way backstage again. The lights brightened all around, revealing Sharpay sitting at the table. She merely sat there, drinking and looking miserable as the music played on.

A few people came out onto the scene, all dressed in 70s clothes. They either stood around and talked casually to each other, or they sat down at the tables. A few performers came onto the platform and started dancing.

After a few moments, Chad then came out from behind the curtain, dressed this time as a more modern bartender. He walked straight past Sharpay to the new counter. He threw the towel on his shoulder off, glancing back at her. He shook his head, looking at the audience, singing.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl,  
But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show_

He started walking towards her, holding a bottle in his hand. Sharpay, however, ignored him.

_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola,  
Still in dress she used to wear,  
Faded feathers in her hair_

Chad stopped at her table and poured some more wine into her glass, shaking his head sympathetically. He set down the bottle as Sharpay downed the drink.

_She sits there so refined ,and drinks herself half-blind  
She lost her youth and she lost her Tony  
Now she's lost her mind_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair. Sharpay followed along as he sang, but she didn't let go of her glass. The other people stood up and danced as well, singing with him.

_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_

Chad twirled her around in circles, dipping her back. He hurled her into his arms and dragged her across the dance floor like a rag doll.

_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana  
Music and passion were always in fashion_

He twirled and let her go, carefully and precisely dropping Sharpay back in her seat. Chad spun around again to the music, making his way back to the counter. All the cast went back to what they were doing.

_At the Copa…_

Chad shook his head and shrugged, shooting one last glance at Sharpay, who was looking more drunk and miserable than before. He went back behind the counter.

_Don't fall in love…_

Chad sighed and started cleaning a glass. Sharpay began to cry, setting her head down onto the table.

_Don't fall in love…  
_  
As the music faded, so did the lights. Not until it was pitch dark and all that could be seen was Sharpay's vague figure, did the music stop.

But once it did, the audience burst into applause.

The curtain closed, and a few short moments later opening again as the entire cast came out from backstage. Darbus was the first to push her way through for her applause, but generously stepped aside. Kelsi got her own applause as well, as did Taylor, Gabriella, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke.

But the loudest applause came when Troy and Sharpay stepped upfront. Troy beamed and took her hand, both of them bowing at the same time. He then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, making her blush. This only pleased the crowd. Troy smirked as they stood aside together for everyone else, the limelight finally taken off them.

"So is it a date?" he whispered into her ear. Sharpay rolled her eyes and giggled. She nodded.

"It's a date."

* * *

**Songs: If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys and Usher, Copacabana by Barry Manilow  
**

**It's a date! Oh god, this chapter took me forever! I better get some meaningful reviews for this! xD**

**Next chapter: A sweet Autumn's day. Perfect for a walk in the park, a dance to a special song, some sweet Troypay moments and some seriously twisted drama :)**


	13. Keep Holding On

Troy wasn't surprised about what was to happen to him after the play.

He wasn't surprised his dad immediately argued his way in and convinced Darbus to give him a temporary leave from Drama so he could practice for the basketball finals, where the scouts from Harvard would be watching. He wasn't surprised.

Then again, Troy was glad the play was finally over and he could just sail his way towards the weekend.

He panted with effort as he threw the basketball continuously through the hoop. Mr Bolton watched from the balcony, yelling at him to do harder and harder. Troy didn't mind, because after this Sharpay would be coming over and they could finally go on their first real date. The happy feeling Troy felt just allowed him to push even harder.

"C'mon!" Mr Bolton shouted. "Give me ten more baskets and you can call it in!" Troy chuckled, sweat pouring from his forehead and his breathing pattern all over the place. He took shot after shot until he heard his father's whistle go off.

Letting out a sigh, he carelessly dusted his hair with his hand and quickly headed inside, brushing right past Mr Bolton. He let out a puff and decided walking would be better. Mrs Bolton popped her head from out of the kitchen as he went by.

"Where are you going, Troy?" she asked. Mr Bolton came inside.

"Yeah," he said. "What's your hurry?" Troy glanced back at them, grinning.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said breathlessly. "I've got a date in about half an hour." His parents exchanged a worried look with each other as Troy ran upstairs. Mr Bolton sighed and turned to his wife.

"You have to talk to him, Lucille," he muttered quietly so Troy couldn't hear. Mrs Bolton bit her lip and nodded.

"I know." She placed down her cleaning cloth and headed upstairs to Troy's room. She stood by the door and watched him as he took out some new clothes. She waited a moment.

"So…" she began. "You have a date?" Troy nodded, not turning around. "Is… is it with Sharpay?" Troy froze as he heard her name.

He slowly turned around to his mother, expecting her to look worried and concerned. She was. He smiled at her.

"I thought you liked Sharpay," he said, attempting to steer the conversation into another direction.

"I do," Mrs Bolton said reassuringly. "I do. Her mother was one of my best friends." Troy smiled and gathered his clothes, heading to the bathroom.

"So there really isn't a problem." Mrs Bolton was about to say something, but Troy slammed the door shut. She let out a weary sigh and sat down by the door, waiting for him to come out.

She heard the shower run, and Troy's soft humming. He was humming quite happily too. This made Mrs Bolton smile.

She had noticed Troy was definitely happier than he had been in a long time, maybe if not definitely because of his new girlfriend. It never occurred to her until her husband told her first hand that it would be Sharpay. Although she loved Sharpay, she couldn't help but feel scared for her son.

About 5 minutes later, not surprisingly, the shower was turned off, jolting Mrs Bolton out of her thoughts. Troy emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, looking _clean_. He smiled at his mother and went back towards his room. She followed.

"Troy," she said. Troy glanced at her over his shoulder. She still looked worried.

"Mom," he said. "Don't worry about me." Mrs Bolton sighed, shaking her head. She went over to his bed and turned her back so he could dress.

"I can't help it, son," she said. "I don't think this is a good idea." Troy rubbed his head with the towel.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Mom," he said truthfully. "Sharpay… she makes me feel like I can finally be myself, and I don't have to care about anything else." Mrs Bolton shook her head again.

"I don't want you to get too attached to her," she told him, turning back around. "You know what will happen when she dies—" Troy slammed down the towel angrily.

"She is _not _going to die, Mom," he said in a hard voice. His mother was slightly taken aback by his tone. He sighed. "She's getting better. She hasn't had an attack for over a week." He looked her straight in the eye, and she could see how serious he was. "She shouldn't go through this by herself. I won't abandon her." Mrs Bolton managed a smile.

"I know, sweetie," she said. "I'm sorry I said that." Troy smiled.

"Troy!" a voice called out from outside. Troy rushed over to his window and stared out. Sharpay was standing outside, waving to him. She was wearing a long white coat, her hair was wavy, revealing her diamond stud earrings, and her face was lit with excitement. She hugged herself as a strong breeze passed, urging Troy to come down now.

Troy chuckled and leapt away from the window, turning towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Mom," he said quickly.

"Troy, wait!" He stopped again and looked back at his mother. She let out a weary sigh.

"Just… be careful," she said in a murmur. Troy stared at her for a moment, but nodded. Mrs Bolton watched as he rushed downstairs and outside to Sharpay.

She saw them hug, and walk away, hand-in-hand. They seemed like the perfect high school couple, so happy and in love. She sighed again.

If only it was all that simple.

* * *

Sharpay and Troy walked through the park, their hands interlocked, as they made their way towards the fair at town central.

Sharpay was clearly excited, Troy had never felt her squeeze his hand so tightly before. He was happy, happy to see she still had her strength.

She loved the walk in the park. It was mid-Autumn and everything was gold and brown. The trees were just beautiful, and the leaves were just flying everywhere. The long path in between the trees just let them see all of the beauty around them. There was a large lake at the park, and it went straight out into the sunset. Couples would go sit at the benches and watch everyday.

It was very romantic. But that wasn't where they were headed. Where they were headed was less romantic, but more beneficial.

As they reached the fair, it just completely took their breath away. Rides, food stands, open restaurants. The smell of hotdogs and burgers filled the cold air, urging both Troy and Sharpay to come closer and closer. Troy felt his stomach grumble, but he kept quiet when he saw Sharpay eye the large Victorian carousel with amazement. He forced a smile, despite the increasingly uncomfortable squirming in his abdomen.

"Do you want a ride on that?" he asked. Sharpay chuckled. She looked over at him, her hair bouncing elegantly.

"My mom used to always take me to ride the carousel." She sighed and stared at it again. "I really want to try it this year." Troy cast her a sympathetic look, placing his arm around her shoulders. His stomach growled again. Sharpay smirked.

"But maybe…" She looked up at him. "Maybe we should get something to eat first." She laughed as Troy blushed, a little embarrassed about how loud his stomach was. She took his hand and pulled him away, through the crowd, to a semi-formal restaurant.

The overhead radio played at a reasonable level, just audible above the chatter of the other customers. The restaurant was surprisingly clean and comfy, and Sharpay was able find a seat almost immediately. She smiled as Troy sat down opposite her, after he quickly ordered them some food, right under a stereo. This was good, because then they didn't have to struggle to hear the music. They were in an open space as well, warm, and away from the door and any incoming crowd. It was a good seat.

The waitress came over about a minute later, holding a burger and a plate of salad. Sharpay smiled at her as she set down the food.

"Enjoy," she said happily. Troy just totally went for the burger. Sharpay grabbed the plate of salad and started forking it thoughtfully. She smiled as she watched Troy.

"Wow, you must be starving." Troy choked back a piece, grinning sheepishly.

"I've been practicing all morning," he told her. Sharpay raised her eyebrows with interest.

"Really?" Troy nodded.

"The championships are on next week," he said. "And the scouts from Harvard are coming." Sharpay took a small bite of lettuce.

"Do you think you're ready?" she asked. Troy just shrugged.

"I think I am." He watched her as she set aside her salad, barely touched. He frowned.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked. Sharpay shook her head, turning over to her soda.

"I don't get hungry like I used to anymore," she said sadly. "Ever since treatment." Troy stopped eating.

"Is that normal?" he said, suddenly feeling scared. Sharpay laughed.

"I don't think anyone should worry about it," she told him. "It's not like I'm not eating at all." Troy still seemed worried, so Sharpay decided to change the subject. She placed her hands over his over the table.

"So…" she said. "Tell me what's going to happen when the scouts come next week." Troy couldn't help but smile a little.

"I don't think I should be too excited, but there's a chance I can get a scholarship into Harvard next year if they select me." Sharpay beamed.

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"How about you?" Troy said. "Do you have plans?" Sharpay chuckled softly and straightened up at her seat.

"Well… I applied for Yale a few months ago." Troy's eyes widened.

"Yale?!" Sharpay nodded. "Wow!"

"Yeah, but my letter hasn't come in yet, so I guess I'm fearing the worst." She shrugged, still laughing. Troy shrugged.

"Well, good luck anyway," he told her. He picked up his soda bottle and raised it up to her. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and laughed again.

Just then, a ballad played on the radio, the piano prologue immediately grabbing Sharpay's attention.

_It came over me in a rush__…_

Sharpay let out a gasp.

_When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry  
But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside…_

"Oh my god," she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "This song is sooo dreamy…" She closed her eyes and swayed gently with to the song.

_How __I__ try to express  
What's been troublin' my mind  
But still __I__ can't find the words  
But __I__ know that something's got a hold of me…__  
_  
Troy smiled as he watched her. Sharpay swayed dreamily with the soft melody, opening her eyes and looking lovingly into Troy's.

_It came over me in a rush__…_

She smiled gently at him, standing up from the table.

_When I realized that I love you so much  
that sometimes I cry__…_

Troy laughed and blushed. Sharpay held out her hand to him.

_But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside__…_

"Dance with me," Sharpay said. Troy looked around, uncertain, but Sharpay just smiled. "Who cares what they think? I just want to dance with my boyfriend to my favourite song."

Troy exhaled deeply, knowing how this event would end, but he obeyed. He took her hand and they stepped out onto open floor. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as she sang the next part, her amber eyes sparkling.

_Baby someday I'll find a way to say  
Just what you mean to me  
But if that day never comes along  
And you don't hear this song  
I guess you'll never know__…_

She ran her hands through Troy's hair.

_It came over me in a rush  
When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry  
But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside_

_And when __I__ say inside I mean deep  
You fill my soul  
And thats something __I__ can't explain  
It's over me__…_

The lights suddenly dimmed, and Troy and Sharpay felt as if they were centre stage. Yet, they didn't care.

_'Cos i__t came over me in a rush  
When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry  
But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside__…_

Troy leaned his cheek against her temple, taking in the scent of her hair as they engrossed in the lyrics. They danced, the love song consuming them into a dreamlike state.

_It came over me in a rush  
When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry  
But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside_

_It came over me in a rush  
When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry  
But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside__…_

When the song ended, Troy and Sharpay pulled apart. Sharpay was beaming, never looked so happy before. Troy smiled back, then glanced around and realized that alot of other people had followed their lead and had stood up and danced as well. Sharpay laughed, looking around.

"Looks like we started something here." Troy turned back to her, pressing his forehead against hers and not letting her go.

"Maybe we should start something else," he muttered. At that, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her raised her arms back around to his neck and pull him down even more, drinking him in. They then heard an outburst of applause, and pulled apart again.

The dancers were clapping and cheering at them. Troy and Sharpay finally snapped out of it and they both blushed.

"Maybe we should go on outta here," Sharpay whispered as everyone went back to what they were doing. Troy laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, slowly shifting away from the centre stage. "I think you're right." They shared one last look and Sharpay quickly grabbed her coat, hurrying outside.

* * *

As soon as they were outside, the Autumn weather hit them again, sending them both to hold on for their lives as the wind, and the crowd, gushed by.

Sharpay was still humming the tune softly, making Troy smile. She pulled him all the way over to the carousel. She stared at it again with childlike awe, then turned around to him. She poked out her lower lip and held his hand with both.

"Come on one ride with me." Troy laughed.

"What?! No!" Sharpay mocked a sad look. "C'mon, I'll stay here and wait for you in the crowd, okay? But I'm not going on there." Sharpay tilted her head to the side and put on a really sweet look that almost made Troy want to reconsider. She brought his hand up and placed it over her chest.

"Promise you'll wait where I can see you?" Troy nodded.

"I promise I'll wait right here, and I'll wave to you," he told her. "I'll stand at one side and I'll wave whenever you come this way." Sharpay beamed. She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. She ran off toward the entrance gate and waited behind a few kids. She turned around and waved wildly at Troy, who waved back.

When the carousel finally stopped, the kids on the ride got off and Sharpay and the others were let in. She chose a grand-looking horse with white fur, matching her coat. As the horse raised up to get ready to go, Sharpay grabbed onto the pole, still smiling radiantly. She spotted Troy in the crowd and waved again.

The carousel began to start.

Troy just stood there, grinning to himself as he watched Sharpay appear and disappear around and around the carousel. Every time she came over to his side, she would wave and smile, and he only returned it so generously.

It was like she was a kid again. None of the adults watching seemed to mind she was the only person over 10 there, they actually thought it was really cute. They saw Troy waving at her, and they'd say things like "Oh, aren't those kids cute?" or "Remember when we used to be like that?"

Around and around, Sharpay held onto the pole with one hand and waved with the other. Troy knew the very moment she came round that bend she'd be waving like crazy, so he came prepared. He stood in the same spot so she wouldn't have to look around too much, just waving and waving.

Sharpay came around, smiling brightly at him, her hand as high up as ever. She kept it up until she was past Troy's spot, and she didn't take her eyes off him until the very last second. Troy smiled to himself. He raised his hand readily one more time as her side came his way again…

But something was wrong.

She wasn't waving back. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't smiling, and her body was drooping onto the pole.

She was unconscious.

Troy's blood froze as he saw her, just sitting there motionless, but the ride kept moving. The children were still laughing, the music was still playing. Troy pushed himself through the crowd of parents as the carousel kept going. He started running along side it, not taking his eyes off Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" he called out. She didn't move. "Sharpay!" The carousel kept going, ultimately leaving Troy behind. He knew something was very wrong.

"Stop the ride!" he yelled at the operator. "Stop it now!" The operator was confused, but he immediately slammed down the gear and the carousel slowly stopped. There was a murmur of confusion, but Troy didn't care.

He jumped over the gate and rushed as fast as he could to Sharpay. He placed his hand on her back, heaving her backwards onto him.

"Paypay!" he called out, shaking her body. He felt beads of sweat run down his cold forehead. Alot of people began gathering around them. "Wake up! Wake up!" He shook her harder, fearing the worst.

Sharpay's eyes snapped open, and she frowned.

"Troy?" She sat up, rubbing her forehead. She was confused at his worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"You blacked out," Troy said breathlessly, helping her sit up straight. Sharpay frowned.

"I did?" She slowly got down, dusting herself. Troy was stunned; she was acting like it never happened. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sharpay," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sharpay nodded, scratching the back of her head.

"I must have fallen asleep or something," she muttered, shrugging. "Look, I'm fine now." She smiled and twirled around in a circle. "See?" Troy wasn't convinced. Sharpay just gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand.

"I'm fine," she said again. "Now can we please just enjoy the rest of this date?" She kissed his lips lightly before running off through the curious crowd to another ride. Troy watched with concern, but followed.

* * *

After about another hour at the fair, Troy managed to convince Sharpay that they should call it a day. He just couldn't get rid of the shaken feeling he had when he thought something had happened to her, and there was no way he could enjoy anything after that.

Sharpay led the way through the park, dancing around and playing in the piles of crispy golden leaves.

"_It came over me in a rush_…" she sang, swaying dreamily. "_When I realized that I love you so much_…" She glanced at Troy over her shoulder and winked at him. They both burst out laughing and Sharpay threw an enormous pile of leaves at him before diving into another, completely burying herself. Troy smiled as he watched her play; she was like a child again. He picked up some leaves and threw them playfully at Sharpay She broke into a laugh and fell backwards with her arms spread wide open onto a comfy pile. She sighed, glancing up at Troy. He seemed reluctant to join her.

"Oh, c'mon, Troy," she said, laughing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down, sending leaves flying everywhere. They both laughed as they rolled around in the leaves. Sharpay let out a content sigh and stared up at the clouds. Troy did the same.

It was unusually clear for an Autumn's day, let alone at sunset. The clouds were fairly grey, but the light from the sun made them a little orange. They were all of funny shapes as well; one was shaped like a star, one was shaped like a flower, one was even shaped like Troy's head. Troy laughed and pointed at one that was shaped like a heart.

"Look at that one," he said, turning his head over to Sharpay. "We should have brought a camera or something."

No answer.

"Sharpay?" Still no answer.

Troy sat up and quickly pushed the leaves out of the way to reveal Sharpay. She was laying under a pile, asleep. The panic feeling Troy had instantly came back.

"Sharpay," he said cautiously. She frowned, letting out a groan.

"I'm tired…" she muttered. Troy placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her arm. To his horror, her skin was burning. He stood up.

"We have to get you to a hospital." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She slumped to the side, her eyes closed.

"I don't want to, Troy," she murmured. "I'm so sleepy…" Troy shook his head.

"Don't go to sleep, Paypay," he told her softly. "Whatever you do." Sharpay nodded sleepily as Troy pulled her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, tucking her legs safely under his arms. "Just hold on for me."

He started walking quickly, as fast as he could without jolting Sharpay. He was scared she could die, right there, so he had to keep her awake.

"Sharpay," he said. He knew she was still awake because her arms were still around him, but he couldn't be sure. "Sharpay, stay with me…" Sharpay could barely keep her eyes open, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't hold on.

She could hear Troy's heart beating at his neck. It was fast, like his breathing was. She didn't know what was going on, she hardly knew where they were going. The world around her got blurry, and she began to feel herself slip. She smiled softly, pressing her cheek against Troy's back.

"Your back…" she said gently. She closed her eyes. "Your back's so warm…"

Slowly, Troy felt her arms release, and her body fall limp. He could hardly breathe.

"Sharpay…" No answer. He bit his lip, running faster and faster.

He felt the pain of the cold wind whipping again his cheeks, but he didn't care.

He had to get her to a hospital.

* * *

_The phone you have called has either been switched off or is unavailable. Please call back later._

Troy let out a sigh of frustration and again tried dialing Ryan's number. He turned around and stared at Sharpay, who was now laying in a hospital bed. The nurse tended to her, checking her drip bag. Troy turned back around as he heard a dial tone.

_The phone you have called has either been switched off or is unavailable. Please call back later._

Troy slammed the phone down violently, making a few nurses nearby looking at him. He took a few deep breaths before picking it up again. He took out a card from his pocket and slowly dialed the number printed on it. He waited anxiously.

"Evans Industries," a woman's voice said. "How may I help you?" Troy cleared his throat.

"Um, this is Troy Bolton," he muttered, looking back at Sharpay's room. "I need to speak to Mr Evans, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, this is kind of an emergency. It concerns his daughter, Sharpay."

"I'm sorry, Mr Bolton," the receptionist said, as if immune to human emotion. "Mr Evans is at a conference in New York, and he won't be back for a few days."

"What?!" Troy exclaimed, outraged.

"Can I take a message?"

"Yes, you can take a message! Tell him his daughter almost died today while he's away at a conference meeting!"

"Okay, then," the woman said lightly. "I'll make sure he gets that and calls you back."

"Wait! I don't want him to call me back. I want him to—"

"Have a nice day, Mr Bolton."

"Wait! I—" But it was too late. The robot receptionist had hung up. Troy slammed down the phone again.

What was the use of giving him that number if he wasn't even in town? He sighed again to calm himself. He looked back into Sharpay's room. The nurse turned around from her bed and walked over to him as he came in.

"She had a really high fever, but she's fine now," she told him. Troy nodded. The nurse handed him a wet cloth. "Just keep applying this to her face until she cools down completely." Troy nodded again, not taking his eyes off Sharpay.

As the nurse left, closing the door behind her, Troy cautiously approached Sharpay's bedside. He sat down, staring at her with sad eyes.

She was asleep again. Her hair was less bouncy, and her lips were less pink, but she looked better than she did before. The nurse had removed her excess clothes to help her cool off, so she was wearing a thin hospital robe. She was wired up with a medication drip, and a heart monitor was set beside her.

Everything seemed normal.

Troy gently dabbed the cloth at her brow. Sharpay let out a soft gasp and opened her eyes. She squinted at the brightness.

"Troy…" she said hoarsely. Troy smiled at her.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're okay now." Sharpay exhaled deeply. She shifted on her bed and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," she muttered. "I really wanted it to be perfect." Troy laughed, pained by Sharpay's apology.

"This wasn't your fault," he told her, shaking his head. "None of it is." Sharpay sighed, closing her eyes as Troy dabbed it along her forehead.

"Troy," she said again. "There's something in my coat." Troy frowned. He looked over at the coat set on the table behind him. Sharpay opened her eyes, telling him to bring it over.

He put the cloth to one side and picked up the coat. There was something heavy inside. He put his hand inside and searched around, until his hand touched something round and hard. He pulled it out.

It was a small, hand-sized glass orb. It was set on what looked like a platform designed as a pile of leaves and dried flowers. Inside, in the centre there was a small statue of two people standing next to a tree whose leaves had turned gold. Troy smiled at it. He shook it a little, and to his amazement, tiny little Autumn leaves started floating around inside the water. He looked at Sharpay.

She was watching him, smiling softly. She raised a shaky hand, to which Troy took. She smiled again.

"I bought it when you turned your back," she muttered. Troy couldn't help but laugh. Sharpay let out another deep sigh, closing her eyes again.

"This can remind you of our first date, Troy," she said. "And you can always remember what a beautiful Autumn day it was." Troy stared at the orb, suddenly feeling sad and scared again. He forced a smile for Sharpay as he gave her hand a squeeze. She opened her eyes.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?" Troy nodded. "So, stop worrying." She closed her eyes one last time and let go of Troy's hand. She rested her head to the side and sighed again.

The heart monitor beeped steadily, and he could hear her soft breathing.

Troy pulled the blanket up to her shoulder warmly, stroking her blonde hair. He watched her as she slept, still afraid, but just thankful she was still alright. He stared back at the glass orb.

She _was _going to be okay. She was.

* * *

**Song - _In A Rush_ by Blackstreet, or SS501 for a more boyband feel.  
**


	14. Butterfly

Troy knew Mr Evans must have got that message the next day.

Even though he was the typical businessman father, he was a loving one to both his children, especially Sharpay. The way Sharpay talked about him and the connection they shared whenever they were together, it wasn't like any other. Even though Mr Evans could barely spare time for his daughter, he loved her, and he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to her as it did to his beloved wife.

Troy visited the Evans' house, but Ryan was the only person there. He told Troy Sharpay was staying at the hospital for a few days, but he reassured him she was getting the best there was to be given. Even so, neither of them could shake the bad feeling they had.

Sharpay was absent for the next three days of school.

Troy knew better than to call her cell phone, being in a hospital and all, but not hearing from her was just killing him. He wanted to know she was alright, he wanted to know she was still smiling and laughing, instead of lying in a hospital bed, weak and ill like the last time he saw her.

He kept the snowglobe Sharpay had given him in a safe place in his cupboard, only ever taking it out when his concern for his girlfriend began to eat him up. He shook the globe, and the leaves would start swirling around. Just staring at them made him feel a little better, he didn't know how, but it did. The two figurines inside reminded him of them, just having fun on an Autumn's day together.

The girl figurine looked exactly like Sharpay. She was smiling. Troy felt better when he saw this, as if the real Sharpay was smiling at him.

Even with all the worry and doubt, Troy forced himself to put on a brave face. He'd still allow his father to push him in practice, it being the only other thing to keep his mind off the bad things. Mr Bolton clearly noticed Troy was pushing himself, but the reason why was vague, so he didn't ask him. He kept his mind on that Harvard scholarship and the championships that week to keep himself motivated, if not for a good education, then for his own sanity.

He didn't really know what else to do. Wait, maybe. That was probably the only thing he could do. Ryan had told him he shouldn't visit the hospital as Sharpay was reluctant enough already staying in that bed all day. If he did come visit, she would most likely feel even more encouraged to speed up the process, despite treatment to be crucial. He said to just wait until she came back to school, when that phase was over.

Troy did wait, and Sharpay came back.

A lazy Wednesday, when Troy was booked entirely for basketball practice, he caught sight of her coming into the hall, her arms around Ryan as he supported her. She was wearing a loose sleeveless blue top that constantly floated around as she moved. Troy quickly rushed over.

"Sharpay," he muttered. She managed a smile at him. "You're alright." She chuckled softly, and rather weakly. Both Ryan and Troy noticed. Ryan sighed, looking at his friend.

"She's still really weak from all the pharmacotherapy," he said gently. He struggled to hold Sharpay up. "She can barely stand up." Sharpay laughed again, pushing herself off her twin brother.

"I can too," she argued, straightening up slightly. She grinned. "See?" Troy bit his lip as he watched her doubtfully. She laughed goofily at his expression, half-collapsing into him. Troy caught her, shocked at her sudden move. She merely smiled dreamily, raising her hand to touch his hair.

"You're cute, Troy," she murmured, giggling. Troy exchanged a look with Ryan as Sharpay stood up steadily again, brushing her flattened blonde hair to one side. Troy cupped her face gently with one hand, staring deeply into her eyes. She put her hand on his.

"I heard you're taking the whole day off for practice," she said frankly. She giggled again. "Are you getting better?" Troy exhaled silently, forcing a smile.

"You could say that." Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning dangerously onto him.

"Well, don't let me stop you," she said with a casual air. She kissed his lips lightly. "Good luck, Troy. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Troy smiled and nodded. He placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so she wouldn't fall over when she released him. He glanced at Ryan, and Gabriella as she approached them from behind. They were all thinking the same thing. Troy turned back to Sharpay.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said to her. "Remember, you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself till then. You have to have someone else with you." Sharpay closed her eyes and beamed, nodding.

"Okie dokey, Troy," she said happily. Sharpay once again straightened up and picked up her bag. She turned around and noticed Gabriella for the first time. She smiled and tried taking a step towards her only to trip over her own feet. Luckily, both Ryan and Gabriella caught her by the arms. They shared a look. Gabriella gave Troy an unsure smile.

"She'll be fine," she said reassuringly. She glanced at Ryan, who shrugged.

"The meds will wear off in about an hour, so yeah." Troy nodded at them. Sharpay pulled herself onto her feet and gazed over at Troy. He went over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"See you," he muttered, taking her hand. Sharpay nodded.

"Bye." Troy slowly moved away towards the gym, not letting go of her hand until they both reached arm span. He smiled and turned away towards the other side of the school. Sharpay sighed, glancing up at her two helpers.

"You're not really going to treat me like a baby, are you?" Gabriella and Ryan both laughed.

"Of course not," Ryan exclaimed. "Once the medication wears off you'll be yourself again." He let out a grunt as he pulled her up. "And you can walk by yourself too." Gabriella laughed.

"Just hang in there, Shar," she said. "We'll take care of you. Promise." Sharpay stared at them for a moment, then smiled bashfully. She sighed deeply.

"Thanks," she said, genuinely grateful.

* * *

It wasn't long until the medication wore away, turning dizzy Sharpay back to herself.

And everything else came back with it as well, such as her angst, her depression and her uncontrollable self-loathing.

The days in the hospital was like torture. Drug after drug was pumped into her body, leaving her a vegetable for several hours. She could hardly open her eyes let alone move through the process. All of this not only took a toll on her body, but her mind as well.

She already knew what she was going through was nothing compared to the treatment her mother had.

Sharpay sighed as she stared at her desk.

It was Drama period, and Darbus was yakking on as usual. Sharpay tried to listen, she really did, but she felt so tired and nauseous. It wasn't like the kind of tired she had that morning, nor was it like during therapy. She was beginning to get more and more breathless, and she felt her pulse jump all over the place, even though she was too tired to even listen. She swallowed the bitter saliva and forced herself to sit up straight.

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring, bringing the class to a halt.

Darbus froze as she heard the phone, and even though everyone knew what she thought of phones going off in class, they instinctively all pulled out their own to check. Sharpay blinked and bent down to pull hers out of her handbag.

**shar r u ok? gabi**

Sharpay glanced over her shoulder to see Gabriella watching her anxiously, her phone in her hand. Sharpay smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"I'm fine," she mouthed. Unfortunately, Darbus saw her as well. She jerked the phone out of Sharpay's grasp.

"I'm sure you are, Miss Evans," she said poshly. Sharpay let out a gasp as she realized Darbus had taken the phone and dropped it into the bucket. She went around to everyone who had a phone and plopped it into the bucket as well.

"But, Ms Darbus!" Sharpay exclaimed. Darbus shook her head and tutted loudly as she took Ryan's and Gabriella's at the back of the class.

"No, buts," she said curtly. "No phones means no phones! I've told you a million times!"

The whole class let out a groan as she trotted back to her desk, setting the bucket under it. She turned back around and put her hands on her hips.

"You are all to stay back after school today," she announced, much to the class's annoyance. "And anyone to question my actions will have their phone confiscated for the rest of the week!" The whole classroom went silent at her words. Darbus smirked.

"Good." Sharpay rolled her eyes, collapsing back onto her desk. None of the other students spoke for the next several minutes, and the silence only seemed to prompt Darbus to talk again. Sharpay sighed.

She frowned and took a few deep breaths, rubbing her chest. There was a really strong burning feeling starting up in her chest, the more she tried to ignore it, the more it hurt. It was making it harder to breathe, but Sharpay kept quiet, for everyone's sake until after the warning bell rang.

Even though they knew Darbus wasn't going to give them back their phones back, everyone was glad Drama was over yet again. Sharpay picked up her bag from the ground and packed away her stuff, still rubbing her chest. She got up and headed to the door, followed closely behind by her brother, who was the last to leave. He frowned at her as they headed out towards the cafeteria for lunch. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Feeling alright?" he asked cautiously. He stopped her and placed a hand over her heart. "What's wrong with your chest?" Sharpay shook her head hard, smiling.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said breathlessly. "I… I guess it's just heartburn from after treatment." Sharpay knew it was a long shot since she only ever had heartburn after the first treatment therapy, but this seemed to convince Ryan. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Just have a drink of water," he told her softly, taking a bottle out of his bag and handing it to her. "Don't take anything." He cupped her cheek as Sharpay nodded. She smiled gratefully.

"Okay," she whispered. "Thanks, Ry." Ryan smiled and walked ahead without her.

Sharpay's smile vanished as soon as she was sure Ryan left. She took several deep breaths and backed away to her locker. She opened it quickly and threw in her bag, struggling to stand steadily. She could feel her heart racing at her throat, not knowing why at all. She screwed open the bottle and took a few gulps, pausing in between for some much needed air. She looked down at her other hand.

It was trembling.

"Hey, Sharpay," a voice called out. She looked up to see Zeke coming towards her. She tried to smile, still breathing as if she had run the oval a hundred times.

Zeke was carrying her Chemistry textbook, and he held it out to her as he stopped at her locker.

"Thanks for letting me use your Chemistry book," he said warmly. He flashed a wink. "I totally aced that test." Sharpay struggled to laugh, hurting her lungs.

"No problem," she breathed. She again placed her hand over her chest, the pain becoming unbearable. Zeke noticed.

"Sharpay," he muttered, holding out his hands as she seemed like she was about to collapse. "Sharpay, what's wrong?"

Her world spun round and round like it did before, only this time the pain in her chest pumped harder and harder… her heart raced faster and faster… her lungs grew smaller and smaller… she couldn't breathe.

"Sharpay!" At that, she dropped the bottle, making it clash onto the ground, water spilling everywhere. Her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards, expecting to hit the hard ground. Instead, a pair of arms caught her just in time.

Troy's arms.

Sharpay started hyperventilating violently, clutching her chest hard. Ryan, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor came rushing over as did everyone else in the hall. Gabriella gasped with horror.

"Oh my god," she muttered. "She… she's having an attack." Troy quickly laid her down onto the floor and pressed his finger to her neck.

Her heart was going a thousand miles an hour. This wasn't right.

The first thing that came to his mind was to give her another injection, the only thing that cured her whenever she had an attack before. He searched through his pocket savagely. Gabriella and Taylor bent down to Sharpay and tried calming her by holding her hand and stroking her forehead. They were both crying for their friend.

At last, Troy found it. He quickly measured the platinum peroxide in the syringe as the crowd watched anxiously. He was about to jab it into Sharpay's shoulder when Ryan suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Troy shouted angrily. He glared at him, but Ryan's eyes were somewhere else. He was staring at Sharpay.

"Something's not right," he said softly, shaking his head. "This isn't an attack." Troy was getting impatient.

"Then, what is it?!" Ryan frowned, seeing something.

He crouched down and touched Sharpay's arm. He pushed her onto her side, spotting something strange just above her elbow. His eyes widened as he, and Troy, saw it.

It was a mark. A black mark. It looked like a butterfly, no bigger than a thumbnail, easily overlooked, but it was definitely there. Troy felt a kind of subconscious feeling of terror arise in him, but he didn't know why yet.

"It's… just a tattoo, right?" Ryan felt his breath get caught in his throat as he laid a pained Sharpay back.

"Sharpay doesn't have any tattoos," Ryan murmured. Dr Hayes's words came back to him in a wave of horror and fear.

_"There's something you need to watch out for," _he remembered he said._ "When a black mark appears on her skin anywhere, anywhere, and she gets an attack, no matter how bad it is, you are not to give her any more whatsoever." _

Troy quickly realized what was going on almost immediately as well. He dropped the syringe.

"Oh, god no…" Both he and Ryan froze for a moment, unable to think clearly.

_The second stage of Metallia's disease._

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed. She was crying hard, leaning over Sharpay. "Troy, she's not breathing! She has no pulse!" Troy and Ryan snapped out of it. Taylor and Chad pulled Gabriella off Sharpay. "Give her the injection! Give her the injection!" Troy acted quickly. He checked her breathing and pulse, but Gabriella was right.

Immediately, he parted Sharpay's mouth and blew hard into it. He did it twice before sitting up and pressing his hands together onto her chest, desperate to get her heart beating again. He repeated the process over and over again, unsuccessfully.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted to anyone. "Hurry!" Sharpay's cheeks began to fade, sending a chill down Troy's spine. Everyone around him searched around their pockets for their phone, but none of them could find it. Ryan's eyes widened.

"Darbus…" He didn't want to leave his sister, but he had to run to a phone. He got up and without a word ran towards the office, seemingly abandoning Troy to fight for Sharpay's life.

He blew until his cheeks were red but he still didn't stop.

He couldn't.

* * *

**Next chapter: Troy gets bitten by the jealousy beetle when an old friend decides to pay a visit …**


	15. Why Can’t I?

**_x Estebanita x:_**** I know, sweetie, I know…**

**_Everyone who keeps saying _****'_please don't let Sharpay die_': Stop saying that! Dx**

**_People who write very little words:_**** Some more thoughts and opinions usually make me happier. :( C'mon guys, you _know _I'm still going to update.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by far too slowly.

Troy wasn't allowed to go with Ryan in the ambulance with Sharpay. He wasn't a family member, but he still desperately tried convincing them to let him go.

"Please…" he begged. Gabriella struggled to hold him back so he wouldn't jump into the van. "Please… I have to know she's alright…" The paramedic seemed emotionless, shaking his head.

"She's fine now," he said. "We've managed to get her heart beating on its own again." Troy could see Sharpay inside the ambulance. She was wearing an oxygen mask. He tried reaching out to her, held back by Gabriella.

"Troy," she said. "She's okay, she's going to be fine." Troy continued to pull away, as if unable to hear her. The paramedic stepped in front of him as her colleague closed the ambulance door. As soon as Sharpay vanished from sight, Troy stopped struggling.

The paramedic cast a sympathetic look onto him, but said nothing. He gave Troy a pat on the back and made his way back over to the driver's seat, leaving both Troy and Gabriella to watch helplessly with everyone else as the van zoomed off. The principal urged the students to go back to their classes, but Troy ignored him. He collapsed to his knees, much to Gabriella's surprise.

"Troy," she said, her voice quivering. He began to break down. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Shhh… it's okay. She's gonna be alright. We'll… we'll just visit her after school…" Troy pressed his face hard against her arm. She could feel his tears. She smiled shakily, throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling him up. "C'mon, Troy. It's okay…" Troy obeyed, but he kept staring out desperately at where the ambulance disappeared over the hill.

He would give anything right now to know what was happening to Sharpay. Anything.

Gabriella felt his hand tighten abruptly as she helped him back into the school. Once inside, Troy pushed himself off her and stormed to class without a word. Gabriella watched concernedly.

Was he really that worried about Sharpay?

She had never seen him so distressed or anguished before. Ever. He acted like… like his own life was at stake if he didn't go to the hospital with Sharpay. Gabriella remembered that look in his eyes when he saw Sharpay collapsed, that look of horror as if witnessing entire world come crashing down in front of him.

It was a look of fear she never thought any human being could express.

Gabriella raised her hands and hugged herself, not helping but feel a spark of jealousy.

She came down with an illness herself last year, and though she knew Troy was concerned at his peak at that time, it was nothing compared to now.

When he was with her, he acted like she was the love of his life, the person he wanted to be with, the person who provided him happiness.

But when he was with Sharpay… he acted like she was his soul mate, the person who was everything to him…

The person he'd die for.

Gabriella dropped her gaze sadly to the ground, leaning against the wall behind her, chewing her bottom lip. She hadn't thought about it much, but maybe Sharpay was probably also the love of his life, the person he wanted to be with, as well as the one person who provided him happiness. Gabriella sighed deeply.

And if she dies, everything else would too.

Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself. She sighed again and pushed off the wall, making her way to class.

* * *

Troy didn't say a word for the rest of the day. He gave even Chad the cold shoulder when asked if he was alright.

Mr Bolton clearly noticed this in his son, but said nothing since he was again pushing himself through practice. He knew about what happened to Sharpay, and from seeing the way Troy was acting, the robot behavior would only last until the bell when he was released.

And it did.

As soon as the final bell was heard, Troy dropped everything and darted out of the school, straight past Chad, Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella knew where he was heading.

"Troy!" she yelled, running after him with Taylor and Chad. He didn't stop. "Wait for us!" But he didn't.

Troy immediately went to his car and got in, buckling up his seatbelt and starting the engine. Chad gained speed ahead of the girls, but Troy didn't hesitate when he saw him running towards his side. Just as Gabriella and Taylor finally caught up, Troy revved past them towards the hospital. The trio watched with disbelief. Gabriella quickly ran to her own car.

"C'mon, guys!" she called out to her friends. "Let's go!" Taylor and Chad nodded and hopped into the back seat. Gabriella took a deep breath as she sat down behind the wheel. She plugged in the key and started the engine.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Troy was lucky he didn't have to go through traffic, and that the hospital wasn't far away. It was as if he was in a trance, the only thing he cared about was getting to the hospital. Gabriella's car tagged just barely behind him, but he didn't notice.

He finally reached the hospital, much to his friends' relief. They watched as he jumped out of the car, running inside without so much as a glance at the car behind him. Gabriella immediately got out of the car as soon as it stopped safely, rushing after him.

Troy looked around wildly once he was inside, not knowing where to go. He quickly noticed a nurse nearby, approaching her desperately.

"Please," he breathed. "I need to know where Sharpay Evans is." The nurse blinked at his anxiety and weariness, but pointed at a room over his shoulder.

"Room 23, sir," she said to him. Troy muttered a quick 'thank you' before running as fast as he could to the slightly ajar door. He pushed it open.

"Sharpay…" She was sitting up in a hospital bed, her brother sitting beside her. Without thinking, Troy rushed over and scooped her in his arms in a tight hug. Sharpay beamed through the hug.

"Troy…" she whispered. He squeezed shut his eyes, holding her close, too afraid to let her go. He felt himself begin to cry again. Sharpay rubbed his back with her hands as he buried his face into her shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm okay now. Shhh… it's okay…" Ryan watched sadly, knowing only too well what was racing through Troy's mind. He stood up.

"I'll go talk to the doctor," he muttered softly, maybe intentionally too softly to interrupt the moment. He made his way out.

Just then, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad stopped at the door, almost crashing into Ryan. He smiled at them before he left, reassuring them Sharpay was alright. Gabriella's lips parted just a little as she saw Troy and Sharpay in the embrace.

He rocked her gently back and forth, caressing her, kissing her, holding her as if fearing she'd slip away if he let go. Gabriella's brown eyes flickered with sadness, but she smiled. She could see it so clearly now.

He must really love Sharpay.

Gabriella felt Taylor wrap her arms around hers. She glanced over at her to see her smile proudly. Gabriella looked back at Troy and Sharpay, sighing.

"I think this is Troy's moment," she said softly. Both Chad and Taylor agreed. They watched for only a moment, and then left, closing the door.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were left alone for most of that day. Ryan has said a quick goodbye to them and had headed home, saying he had a call from his dad and had to get ready for a business meeting with him.

Sharpay began explaining everything to Troy. She explained what Dr Hayes had told her, and that he was running a few more tests for her. She seemed okay now, but Troy simply could not erase the fear he felt when she collapsed. He gently examined her arm, twirling it around to see the mark just above her elbow. He touched it with his fingers, but it didn't rub away. It was real.

Sharpay smiled as she watched him.

"Dr Hayes said I have to stay at the hospital for the rest of the week," she told him. Troy looked up at her. She sighed softly, rubbing his shoulder. "I guess that means I can't watch you win the championships tomorrow." Troy smiled weakly. He sat back up and took her hands.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said. "What matters is you're okay." Sharpay beamed. Troy lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. He closed his eyes and pressed them gently to his face, smelling the fragrance of her skin.

"So, no more attacks," he muttered. "No more injections." Sharpay nodded, smiling at him.

"Dr Hayes says the new treatment I'm having will stop them." Her smile faded, but she said nothing. She was too afraid to tell him what else could possibly happen to her under this new treatment. She didn't want him to worry even more than he already was, especially before something as important as his championships. She replaced her smile, just as Troy cupped her jaw, bringing her face up to him.

"I'm glad," he said softly, smiling. "At least that stage is over." He paused, looking down at her hand. "And whatever happens next, we'll get through it. Together."

There was no way he was going to leave her now. He was terrified of losing her, terrified he wouldn't be there at those moments when she was in trouble.

She was his everything, and even though Troy knew how that sounded, it was true. He never felt this way before, not for Gabriella, not for anyone. She was the person he lived for. He'd do anything for her. Nothing else mattered.

Sharpay smiled again and gave his hand a squeeze, bringing his head down from the clouds. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Are… are you thirsty?" he asked, seeing her smack her lips. "I could go get you a soda downstairs?" Sharpay smirked. She glanced between him and the door.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she said. "The nurses here would flip if they catch you." Troy laughed.

"I'll be careful," he told her, giving her a wink. Sharpay giggled. Troy bent over and kissed her softly on the lips before getting up. He shot her a smile and headed out the door.

"Oh, Troy," Sharpay said suddenly. Troy turned around to look at her. "An old friend of mine's dropping by today at the hospital, but only for like a few minutes so come back quickly so you two can meet, okay?" Troy nodded, keeping note.

"I'll try." He waved and left.

Sharpay leaned back onto her pillow, emitting a content sigh. She looked around her hospital room.

It was big, probably because her dad paid for it himself. She smiled as she saw a vase of pink flowers on the window sill, no doubt from him. Sharpay yawned and stretched her arms upward, staring up at the ceiling.

The phone on his side table suddenly rang.

Sharpay frowned a little. Who would be calling her on that phone? She picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Uh… hello?" A young male voice came, but it wasn't Troy.

"Hey there, beautiful." Sharpay laughed, recognizing the voice.

"Hey, Daniel. How on Earth did you get this number anyway?"

"Well, I called your house, and you weren't there. Ryan picked up and told me you were at the hospital. Are you alright?" Sharpay smiled and nodded. She shifted her gaze over to the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Keep going."

"Oh, okay." He laughed. "I then called the hospital and they directed me to your room, I guess."

"Oh." Sharpay sighed and leaned back onto her pillow. "So, when are you going to get here?" Daniel laughed again.

"Why don't you look over at your door?"

Sharpay turned her head around and surprisingly enough, a young man dressed in a suit holding a briefcase in one hand and his cell to his ear in the other stood there smiling at her.

"Hey you," he said into the phone as he watched her. Sharpay laughed and hung up her phone, holding out her arms to him. Daniel quickly pocketed his phone and dropped the briefcase, running over into her arms and giving her a big, big hug.

"Aww," Sharpay breathed, closing her eyes and hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in like forever."

Daniel used to live down the street to the Evans ever since Sharpay was 3 years old. He was about 6 years older than her, and he usually went over to baby-sit her and Ryan. Sharpay developed a little crush on him, and was devastated when he announced he was moving to New Jersey to attend Princeton Law School. He came back occasionally after graduating, but now had a full-time job as a top-notch lawyer. Sharpay and Daniel pulled apart, examining each other's features for the first time in years.

"You're big now," Daniel remarked, touching her face thoughtfully. "You finally grew into your hair." Sharpay laughed, hitting him playfully.

"And you haven't changed a bit!" They shared a laughed. Sharpay sighed, taking his hand.

"How long do you have?" she asked. Daniel glanced at his watch.

"Well, my plane leaves in an hour," he told her. "That means I'll only get a few decent minutes with my girl." His smile saddened as he looked around the room. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"So… are you going to be okay? I… I heard you have the same illness as your mother." Sharpay nodded grimly. She smiled again.

"Everything's under control." Daniel nodded, managing a small smile. He glanced around again.

"So, where's this new boyfriend you promised I'd get to meet?" Sharpay giggled.

"He's my first, Daniel." she said sternly. "And he just went down to get me a soda." Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Really? A risk-taker, huh?" Sharpay laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's okay. I know that's the kind of guy you like." Daniel laid down and rested his head on Sharpay's lap, sighing contently. "Wasn't that why you liked me?" Sharpay blushed and hit him again playfully.

"Shut up!" she laughed. "That was a long time ago!" Daniel closed his eyes as she tried to push his head off her.

"Yeah, well… you were really cute. If you were 4 years older, I'd totally go for you." Sharpay laughed again, finally successful in pushing Daniel off. He jumped back onto the bed, holding her arms above her head so he could tickle her. Sharpay tried to resist, but fell backwards onto her pillow, laughing uncontrollably.

Just then, Troy appeared at the door, holding a bottle of soda at his side. He gazed confusedly at the two friends playing around on the bed, stiffening a little. Sharpay saw him first and pushed Daniel off, catching her breath. Daniel straightened up his tie and smoothed out his hair. They both blushed as Troy approached them. Sharpay cleared her throat loudly.

"Uh… Troy," she said, grinning sheepishly. She held a hand towards Daniel. "This is my friend Daniel. He's just come down from New Jersey." Daniel smiled and held out his hand to Troy, but he didn't take it. Instead, he directed a cold stare at him, much to Daniel and Sharpay's surprise. Daniel withdrew his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Troy," he said, hoping to sound casual. Troy's expression didn't change, making Daniel a little nervous. "Sharpay's told me alot about you in her letters." Troy nodded stiffly, glancing at Sharpay. She frowned at his behavior. Daniel noticed the tension in the room and quickly excused himself. He turned around to Sharpay.

"I better get ready," he told her. Sharpay nodded. "I'll give you a call when I get there, okay?" He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, ignoring Troy glowering. He smiled at Sharpay, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "I love you, Paypay." Sharpay beamed at him when he straightened up again. He made his way over to pick up his briefcase. Sharpay sat up.

"I love you too, Daniel," she shouted towards him. Daniel stopped and shot her a smile. He waved, gave Troy a nervous look, and then left. As soon as he was gone, Sharpay's smile was replaced with a look of annoyance as she turned back to Troy. He sat down at her bedside and set down the soda bottle.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed. "Why were you so rude?" Troy tried hard not to give her eye contact. He let out a sigh.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I dunno, just seeing him all over you like that…" Sharpay scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, c'mon Troy," she muttered. "He's just an old family friend I haven't seen in a while. You don't have to be so jealous of every guy I talk to." Troy clenched his teeth, still fidgeting with his hands.

He had never felt so much hate towards any person before in his life. He wanted to just throw that guy out of the window for touching Sharpay like that. _How dare he _was the only thought that was running through his mind._ How dare that bastard touch her._

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Troy. Oh no, it wasn't that at all…

Troy glanced back at Sharpay, who was taking a sip of her soda.

"You told him you love him," he said finally. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You said _I love you_ to that guy." Pain pumped through Troy's heart, more than he could bear in the short silence. Sharpay just shrugged and set down her bottle.

"So?" she said casually. "I do love him, he's my friend." Troy took a deep breath, resuming his gaze on her bedsheets. He waited a moment.

"The only time you've said you love me is through a song," he murmured after a while. "Other than that, you haven't." Sharpay was stunned by his words. She frowned.

It was true. Even though they treated each other like any other loving couple would, neither of them had told the other _I love you_. Troy thought sooner or later Sharpay would be the first to say it, since it wasn't the guy's role to say so first in case the girl would be scared off. But whenever he thought they might get close enough to saying it, Sharpay always steered the topic else where. He wanted to know why.

"You can say it to a guy you've just met up after years," Troy stated angrily. "But you can't say it to me?" Sharpay clutched the locket around her neck subconsciously. She hesitated on what to say.

"I… they're just words, Troy," she replied, shrugging. "They don't mean anything." Troy shot up from his chair violently.

"They mean something to me!" he shouted, enraged. Sharpay was shocked at his behavior. Nurses and doctors outside were watching them.

"Troy," Sharpay muttered, holding up her hands. "Calm down." Troy shook his head, getting more and more impatient.

"Not until you tell me why." Now Sharpay was the one getting irritated.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!"

"Because I love you!" he exclaimed angrily. Sharpay felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"You… what?" Troy grabbed her wrist, the hurt and anger flashing in his blue eyes.

It had taken him that long to realize, but he finally said it. Now… he just needed to hear the words in return.

"Tell me you love me, Sharpay." Sharpay's eyes softened with sympathy as she watched him, but she didn't know what to say.

"Troy…" His grip tightened, making her flinch with pain.

"Why can't you say it?!" he shouted with fury. "I tell you I love you, and you can't even say it back!" He inhaled shakily, trying hard to control himself. "Tell me why." Sharpay pulled her wrist out of his grasp, looking away from his burning eyes.

"Because… because…" She struggled to think of a logical reason, but she couldn't.

"Why?" Troy demanded. "Why won't you tell me you love me?!" He was making her angry now. So angry that she didn't even considering telling him she didn't know. Instead, she said the one thing that she knew would shut him up.

"Maybe it's because I don't!"

That did it.

Troy was rocked to the core by her response, he couldn't even move. He just stood there, stunned, staring at her with disbelief. He took a shaken step back, away from her. Sharpay realized too late what she had said, and she covered her mouth with both hands. Troy torn his eyes away from her, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. He was so shocked, he didn't even consider thinking it was just Sharpay's annoyance speaking for her. He slowly turned to the door and walked away.

"Troy!" Sharpay called out, tears in her eyes. He didn't stop walking. "Troy, please. I… I didn't mean it, I…" But he was gone.

The nurses and doctors who had witnessed everything started whispering to each other and went back to what they were doing. Sharpay began to break down again, hating herself for letting her anger get the best of her. She was still holding her locket as she laid back down on her bed, not knowing what to do.

She cried.

* * *

Troy didn't breathe a word after that incident. He went home and headed straight to his room. Mr and Mrs Bolton were confused at his behavior, but they didn't get a chance to ask him why as he simply brushed them off.

Troy collapsed back onto his bed and sighed wearily. He hugged his pillow tightly and stared at the ceiling.

He felt so hollow.


	16. Get Your Head In The Game

The day of the championships finally came.

Cheerleaders were everywhere, belting out the Wildcats theme song until Troy's ears were sore. Instead, he took refuge in the gym. He trained and trained, throwing basket after basket, but his vision was blurred. He couldn't get a single net in over an hour.

His head ached, his chest felt like it was being torn apart inside. The memories of yesterday flashed over and over again in his mind. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Damn it, Paypay…" he muttered to himself. With all the strength in his body, he hurled the ball as far away as he could as his frustration once again burst out. Troy collapsed onto his knees, barely able to breathe. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"Troy?" a voice came from the gym door, followed by the noise coming from outside. Troy didn't even bother looking up to know it was Chad. He heard the door close and the room silenced once again, Chad's footsteps approaching cautiously.

"What are you still doing in here, man?" he asked, looking around. Troy slowly pulled himself up, still breathing heavily. He brushed right past Chad and headed out the door. "Troy?" Chad watched with confusion as his friends stormed out of the gym.

He hadn't said a word all day, and that meant there was something wrong. Something wrong usually meant Troy's head wasn't in the game, and by that, there was going to be trouble. Chad had known Troy ever since the second grade, and when Troy was distracted, he couldn't focus on anything else.

Most definitely the game today. Chad exhaled wearily and ran a hand through his bushy hair. If they lost this game, not only would it cost them to look bad in front of the Harvard Scouts, but it most definitely would cause Troy to fall even deeper into his depression.

Whatever the hell it was about.

Chad heard the second warning bell go off, and he dashed off after Troy towards the basketball court where everyone was waiting.

Gabriella, Ryan and Taylor watched anxiously as the team made their way in, Troy almost dragging himself in. Ryan cringed a little as he caught Troy's eyes, knowing the full story on why his enthusiasm on playing today was low. Gabriella and Taylor seemed to have figured it out through pure intuition, and they prayed he'd be able to pull through all of this. The room silenced as the visiting team entered the building. Troy stood rooted to the ground, Chad beside him, as they watched them forward in.

It was as if the whole thing was in slow motion. Big, buff scary-looking giants with commando-cut hair and biceps the size of boulders stomped into the court, Troy swearing he felt the earth move under his feet. He felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead as five normal sized people, most likely the scouts, tagged in after the players and sat down at the front row. Troy felt his knees buckle a little, and his head suddenly began to spin.

He wasn't ready. His eyes traveled up the crowd and landed on Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella, and they all gave him a thumbs-up. He took a deep breath and tried to stand steadily as the visiting team all got ready for the match. Troy felt Chad grab his shirt from behind.

"Are you okay, Troy?" he asked worriedly. Troy turned around to him, shocking his friend with his pale face. "Whoa, you look like you're going to pass out." Troy abruptly gripped Chad's collar and pulled him away from the rest of the team. Mr Bolton noticed.

"I can't do this, Chad," Troy said, feeling his pulse pick up and his lungs contrast. He glanced over at the scouts. "I can't play, I'm going to let the team down." Chad put his hands on Troy's.

"You're gonna be fine," he said reassuringly. "You've been practicing for weeks. If you pull out now, you'll throw that ticket to Harvard right out the window." This wasn't making Troy feel any better.

"If I lose this match, I'll be throwing that scholarship _and _our team's reputation out the window." Chad frowned.

"Why are you acting like you know you can't do this?"

"Because I can't! I haven't gotten a single basket in all morning!"

"Dude! You gotta chill!" Chad placed his hands on Troy's shoulders, holding him back firmly.

"Look, I don't know what happened yesterday, whether it had something to do with Sharpay or not." Troy dropped his gaze. "But this is your time, man. If you look good, we all look good. You can't let us down, Troy." Chad tilted his head so he could catch Troy's eyes again. "You _can't_ let us down."

Troy nodded slightly, but he still managed to avoid Chad's eye contact.

"Hey, boys!" Mr Bolton called out. Both Troy and Chad looked over at their coach and went over to join their teammates as he signaled a group huddle. Chad slipped between Zeke and Jason as Troy stood over next to his dad. Mr Bolton rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"This is it, boys," he said. "This match is going to be watched exclusively by the Harvard Scouts. so remember…" He lowered his head, forcing the Wildcats to do the same to be able to hear him. "Give it all you got." He put his hand in the middle and all the players immediately piled theirs onto it, throwing it up enthusiastically. "Go Wildcats!" All expect Troy, of course, and Mr Bolton saw this as well. He smiled at his son.

"You ready for this?" Troy swallowed as they got into position.

"No," he said truthfully. Mr Bolton's smile faded as he watched, but the whistle to go went off before he could say anything.

It was like everything had just been fast-forwarded ten times. Troy could barely keep up with the ball, constantly knocking into some of the other players as it went left, right, left, further left, right, further right, left, then behind…

He felt helpless and out of breath, the ball seemed to be way too far out of his reach in the clutches of those giants.

20 minutes into the game, the scores were 1-3, meaning the visiting team was in the lead. Mr Bolton watched as Troy struggled to keep up, unable to cope. He frowned; something wasn't right. He glanced over at the Scouts, who were busily taking notes as the game went on. They didn't seem very impressed.

Troy at last got hold of the ball, bouncing it unsteadily as he almost stumbled out of the way of the opponent. He looked around wildly for support, seeing Chad wave his arms frantically. With all the energy he had left in him, Troy thrust the ball towards his friend, narrowly missing the other team by about an inch. This gave Troy a moment to breathe. He looked up at the cheering crowd.

He could see Gabriella, her lips pursed and her fists clenched, Taylor with her mouth wide open and screaming out to Chad, and Ryan who was watching pale-faced and unblinking at the ball. Sharpay was no where to be seen.

But why should she be? She was at the hospital, running tests and having therapy to help her fight against her illness. Troy couldn't help but feel a little upset with himself for being angry at Sharpay, but he was still hurt badly from her harsh words. He couldn't stop thinking of her, and he couldn't stop thinking of what she had said to him. It not only made him angry, it made him feel vulnerable as well.

At last, the half-time whistle went off, allowing Troy to finally have some much-needed rest. He collapsed into a nearby chair, feeling dizzy and sick. In an instant, he was cornered by his father.

"Troy." His voice was stern and hard, but Troy couldn't bring himself to look at him. "Is everything okay with you, son?" Troy swallowed, a lump forming in his throat.

"I… I'm not feeling too good today," Troy croaked. He wiped his forehead carelessly. Mr Bolton sighed deeply and put his fists to his hips.

"Well, you better pick up your act," he said firmly. "The second half is your last chance to show those scouts you can do this." His expression softened as he continued to watch Troy pant for breath. "Don't let me down, son." Troy forced a weak smile, nodding.

"I'll do my best, coach." Mr Bolton just stared at him for a while longer, turning away with a worried look on his face. Troy, now feeling even more guilty for letting his dad down, grabbed a water bottle. Chad pushed his way through the team and sprang in front of his best friend. Without caring about what he was holding, Chad grabbed Troy by the collar and pulled him to his feet abruptly.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Your head is everywhere but in the game!" Troy immediately shifted his eyes from Chad's desperate gaze. Frustrated, Chad pushed him back into the chair, towering over him.

"Look," he said hastily. "I know you've been moody ever since Sharpay went to the hospital, but you--have--got--to--snap--out--of--it!" Chad shook Troy hard by the shoulders. "I know she's your girlfriend, and she's really sick, but losing this match isn't going to help!" Troy pulled himself from Chad's grasp, panting for breath, his sandy hair wet with sweat and sticking to his skin. Chad watched, calming down as he realized how distressed Troy really was.

"Troy…" he muttered. He shook his head, his hysteria replaced by concern. "What's wrong?" Troy took a gulp of the water, glancing over at the referee, who was no doubt getting ready to blow the whistle again in a few minutes. He looked at Ryan in the crowd, the only other person who was close enough to even have eavesdropped on the truth about him and Sharpay. Troy laughed bitterly as Chad waited patiently for his reply.

"Promise me you won't laugh." Chad scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I've known you since I was three, Troy," he said. "Whenever you say that, I laugh. You know that." Troy resisted a smile. "But I'll try. Come on, tell me." Troy took another deep breath, turning away from his friend.

"I told Sharpay… I love her." Troy took another swing of water and closed his eyes, readying himself for Chad's laughter to crash.

It didn't.

"What…?" Chad's voice wasn't laced with humor or laughter, nor in disbelief or disgust. Troy turned back at him, almost stunned when he saw that there was no smile, but a look of genuine surprise.

"I told her I love her," Troy said again in a clearer voice. He sighed, throwing the empty bottle away. He ran a hand through his messy hair, his head still aching from his thoughts. Chad snapped out of his trance.

"You told her that?" he exclaimed, still shocked. "But… you actually told her you love her?" Troy nodded stiffly. "But you never say that. You never even said it to Gabriella when you were dating--"

"That's because we never got to that point," Troy interrupted. He sighed again. "We never got to the point when things felt…" He frowned as he tried to think of a suitable word. "…real enough." His eyes found their way back to the crowd, where they rested on Gabriella's chocolate eyes.

She was someone special to him too, she made him happy on his bad days too. She'd always make him smile, she'd always make him feel confident. They relied on each other for support, and Troy was more than grateful to still call her a friend.

But he could never love her, at least… not the way he loved Sharpay. Troy's head was brought back into reality by the sound of Chad's voice.

"So what's wrong?" he said again, this time more demanding. "I thought you being able to tell a girl you love her was an accomplishment for guys like us." He chuckled, and Troy knew he was making reference to Taylor. His laughed ceased as Troy failed to break a smile.

"It doesn't matter," he said darkly, brushing past Chad. "She told me she doesn't love me…" Chad froze.

"What?!" He grabbed Troy's arm as the referee blew his whistle. "What, she just told you she doesn't?" Troy exhaled wearily as they both stepped back onto the court.

"I asked her," he said. Before Chad could even open his mouth again, they were instantly separated and forced to spread out.

Troy again found difficulty focusing on the ball, his head coming in and out as Sharpay constantly invaded his mind. He might have been a bit unreasonable, and maybe a little childish in the way he acted, but she hurt him, and he never thought he could ever feel this way before.

He couldn't bring himself to go back there and talk things out with her. What if she had meant what she said? What if she really didn't love him? What purpose in life would he have if that was the reality?

She was his everything now, and he couldn't lose that.

Troy managed to keep his eyes on the ball, the score slowly evening out as he forced himself to play…

Maybe if he kept living this way by _assuming _this and _assuming _that, wallowing up in his own tiny world and never knowing the truth, he'd self-destruct. Neither he nor Sharpay were sane at that moment.

The ball fell into Troy's hands and he took advantage of the situation, entangling his opponents one by one as he dashed toward the basket net…

But the main point was he made a fool of himself. He told her he loved her, yet she couldn't say it. Why? At least she could've given him a reason, but she didn't! That was what made him so angry. She said it to a guy who she had just met up with again for ten seconds, and she practically blurted it out to him. Troy felt his jaw clench and unclench as he replayed that scene over in his mind. Stupid bastard…

Ha, there, again with the childish thoughts. Leave Sharpay alone for ten seconds with an old friend, and it was enough to make Troy jealous. What in the world was happening to him? It was absolutely craz--

Suddenly, Troy felt a force bang against him hard as one of the visiting players knocked into him, causing them both to fall onto the ground. The ball flew out of Troy's hand, landing in one of the giants, and the game seemed to go on.

The whistle blew.

"Foul!" the Wildcats cried. "That was a tackle!" Troy shook his head, staring up dazedly as the crowd emitted a gasp, standing up to see if he was okay. The giant who had attempted to kill him jumped to his feet, extending his hand in a friendly gesture to help him up. Troy accepted it, though he was still a little hazy. He turned around to see the referee call over the friendly giant. This gave Troy an opportunity to see the scores again for the first time.

7-7, with 10 seconds on the clock. Chad ran over to him.

"You okay?" Troy nodded. They looked over at the referee, who was clearly scolding the player, and they both knew this meant a few throw for the Wildcats.

This meant victory.

Strangely, Troy didn't feel it would really be much of a victory. The Harvard Scouts seemed hardly impressed by Troy's performance, and even if they won, it still reflected on the game. He glanced over at Mr Bolton. Though he gave his son an encouraging smile, he was obviously upset.

So long Harvard scholarship.

The whistle went off again, and the ref threw the ball at Troy.

"Free throw!" he shouted. The Wildcats all quietly cheered, but Troy felt as if he had already let the team down. He sighed, bouncing the ball several times before turning around to the basket. Chad and the others spread out around the court, watching anxiously with the other team.

The room silenced.

Troy swallowed hard, knowing all eyes were on him, and if he screw this up it would be on his conscience for the rest of his life.

He thought about Sharpay again, this time as an attempt to feel good. He thought about her advice to him before their fight, her encouragement, and her happiness for him. He wanted to see her with that beautiful smile again, knowing she was proud of him.

He wouldn't see that smile if he let her down. If he let himself down.

Holding his breath, Troy raised the ball over his head. He swung it back and released it with force.

It was as if everything was in slow motion, and everyone's eyes glued to the ball as it sliced through the tension in the air. It hit the backboard hard, Troy almost fearing too hard, but it managed to catch itself on the hoop.

Around and around it spun on the hoop, no one knowing whether it would fall in or out. Troy closed his eyes, unable to watch.

The clock ticked. 4 seconds… 3 seconds…

The ball began to move slower and slower, a pull striking at it, forcing it down onto a side of the thin railing…

…2 seconds… 1 second… 0 seconds…

_Plop._

The crowd roared.

* * *

**Next: Sharpay is introduced to a new doctor and a private nurse as Dr Hayes reveals news about her condition… **


	17. Angel Eyes

**I'm apparently trying to decide whether or not I should tell you how many chapters I'm planning to write, but I've concluded that I won't. :)**

* * *

Sharpay sighed, shifting constantly on her uncomfortable hospital bed. She stared down sadly at her lunch, a ham sandwich and a few carrot sticks, but she didn't feel like eating. She never felt like eating anymore.

Dr Hayes had just taken another sample of blood and he told her he would get back to her that afternoon to discuss some issues. He had called both Ryan and Mr Evans, so there must have been something quite important. Sharpay wasn't worried; her mind was on something else anyway. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat and leaned back onto her pillow.

She had been drugged at least a dozen times that day, and she didn't even know what was going on anymore. The nurses had been kind enough to allow her some peace until her family came, leaving her alone in her room with the TV and a copy of Chicago! and _Moulin Rouge!_ in case she got bored.

Sharpay had been asleep for hours, waking up occasionally to throw up her last meal. She felt so sick and dizzy, and the worst thing was she knew it was only going to get worst. She felt cold and helpless, she didn't even feel like singing anymore. She didn't want to.

She wanted Troy.

Sharpay emitted a weary sigh, touching her mother's locket as she rested her head back down.

What an idiot she was, that was all she had been thinking about since yesterday. What an idiot.

Who knew how often it was for a guy to tell his girlfriend he loves her, and when Troy said it to her, Sharpay's mind went blank. She didn't know what was happening with her at that moment, but she just couldn't say it. Worse yet, she lashed out the shallowest reason why she couldn't say it too.

That she didn't love him? Sharpay's hand dropped down weakly. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy again.

She told Daniel she loved him, just like that. It was immature for Troy to be jealous, but it wasn't his fault he got hurt in the aftermath of their first fight.

Daniel was a family friend, an old crush, and Sharpay didn't feel weird when she said those three words to him. But maybe… maybe it was because it wasn't the kind of love she felt for Troy. Daniel was an infatuation, a friend, family.

Troy… he was different, and Sharpay knew she felt a love for him too. Not friends, not family. Not lust, not crush. Love? What could it be, if it wasn't love? She couldn't think of anything else.

Why was she so afraid of saying those words to him? She wanted to, she always wanted to, but when the moment came, she couldn't. It might be the one thing that would push him away forever, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to say it to him. Sharpay sighed again, rubbing her tired eyes.

The game was on today, the game of the year for Troy. He was so depressed, what if he lost the game because of her? He'd throw away his chances at Harvard, and it broke Sharpay's heart. She touched her locket again.

She missed him.

Suddenly, Sharpay heard the door open and footsteps approaching her bed as quietly as possible. She opened her eyes as her visitor sat down next to her, stroking her hair affectionately. She smiled up at him.

"Ryan."Her voice was groggy and rough, not having been used all day because of the pharmacotherapy. She slowly sat up on the bed, leaning heavily against her twin brother. He tenderly kissed her head.

"Dad's talking to Dr Hayes," he whispered softly to her. He watched her for a moment, his brown eyes saddening. "How are you feeling?" Sharpay smiled again as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, an undeniably scared look on his face.

"I've definitely been better," she said lightly. Ryan looked around the room, no doubt spotting the heart monitor and wires that were attached to Sharpay's arm. He bit his lip, holding her closer.

He hated seeing Sharpay like this. It was as if he was watching Metallia rip his mother apart all over again. He knew how much pain Sharpay was forced to go through because of this. Ryan blamed himself for not noticing signs beforehand, so she could have gotten treatment earlier and none of this ever had to happen.

He couldn't lose his sister as well. Not like this, it was too much for him to bear.

Ryan looked away from Sharpay's auburn eyes, those that remained hauntingly like their mother's. He took another deep breath, forcing himself to put on a brave smile for her.

But Sharpay was no fool, even if she was sick. She saw Ryan's grief, his concern touching her soul. She rested her head on his chest, smiling lovingly up at him. She playfully touched the tip of his nose with her long slender finger.

"So how was the game today?" she asked. Ryan's eyes flickered a little with an emotion Sharpay couldn't understand, and he looked away again. She frowned. "Ryan?" He cleared his throat, releasing her from his hug.

"Wildcats won," he mumbled. Sharpay's lips curved up into a grin, but faded when Ryan's expression remained dark. She frowned.

"Is that… good?" she asked uncertainly. Ryan nodded stiffly, still not looking at her. "So… Troy was alright, even after…" She rolled her eyes. "… you know…" Ryan sighed, biting into his lip again nervously.

"It wasn't exactly the triumphant victory he was aiming for," he said in a small voice. Ryan took another deep breath and began explaining yesterday's event to his sister again as she listened in silence.

"Oh my god…" Sharpay couldn't think of what else to say. She covered her face with her hands, feeling guiltier than ever. "Oh, god. Troy… I can't believe it. This is all my fault…"

She had been waiting all day to hear from the game, wishing more than anything to know that their team had won. That Troy had won.

The Wildcats won, but Troy didn't even put up a fight. Her words must have affected him worse than she thought.

"Alright, Paypay," Dr Hayes's voice rang as he and Mr Evans came into the room. Ryan stood up out of the way as Sharpay sat up. Dr Hayes shared an ominous look with Mr Evans before he spoke again. He cleared his throat and went over to Sharpay, holding out a file at her.

"I've discussed with your father about your latest test results," he said as Sharpay and Ryan examined the charts. Dr Hayes pointed his pen at a line graph, and at a point where it suddenly dropped down. Sharpay felt a chill down her spine. She looked up at the doctor, whose expression remained grim.

"It seems that your Metallia is maturing at a very rapid pace." He took back the graphs as Sharpay sat there, shaken. "What took years to develop in your mother… is taking only weeks for you." Mr Evans rushed over to his daughter, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Sharpay swallowed hard, but she put on a brave face.

"What should I be considering?" she asked. Dr Hayes smiled a little at her courage, jotting down a few words on his notepad.

"I think it be best for you to be transferred to Santa Fe Medical Centre," he said matter-of-factly. He glanced out the door. "I'm assigning you a new doctor and a nurse to look after you there." Sharpay nodded, acknowledging his words.

"Does that mean I can't go to school anymore?"

Dr Hayes smiled again.

"Well, Santa Fe is a few miles from here, but it would seem a hassle to drive back and forth everyday back to Albuquerque."

Mr Evans stood up, straightening his tie.

"That won't be a problem," he said firmly. Dr Hayes nodded. He glanced again out the door.

"I'm expecting them to arrive in about 5 minutes so you can meet them." He winked at Sharpay. "The doctor's a college friend of mine, one of the best doctors you can ever have. And the nurse too. Very young, in fact the youngest I've ever seen to be in such a high position, but she is definitely the brightest." He chuckled. "They'll take good care of you." Sharpay sighed, glancing between Ryan, Mr Evans and Dr Hayes. She shrugged.

"Well, whatever you think is best, I guess." Everyone agreed.

Just then, a man walked into the room. He looked at Dr Hayes, straightening his glasses and adjusting his briefcase.

He must have been in his early-50s, greying hair and all, but he also looked incredibly handsome and young.

"Ah, Philip," Dr Hayes said with a sigh of relief. He went over and greeted him. "Thank goodness you're here." Dr Philip smiled, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Sorry for being late," he said with a crisp British accent. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Jennifer dropped the files and it took a few minutes for everything to be in order." He turned around and greeted Mr Evans. "You must be Richard. I'm Philip Knightley." He then looked over at the bed and saw Sharpay for the first time. His face lit up in a smile and he went over to her, holding out his hand.

"You must be Sharpay," he said warmly. Sharpay couldn't help but blush as he shook her hand. _Talk about charisma. _Dr Knightley released her hand after a moment, Sharpay feeling almost disappointed, and he flicked through her chart. All the way, his expression remained pleasant.

"Now, I don't want you to feel like you have to be worried, my dear," he said kindly. "Although it seems that your illness has developed faster than we thought, you are still a very healthy girl." Sharpay blushed again. "At Santa Fe, we'll be putting you through more advanced treatments." He paused, a sudden flicker of worry in his beautiful hazel eyes. "You may have to consider radiation therapy and perhaps more advanced pharmacotherapy in the next few weeks, in case the Metallia enters into your organs, and you'll have to be monitored for several days for observation." Sharpay sudden felt the sick feeling she had before in her stomach return as she listened. She struggled to hold back tears. _No, not more therapy, she could hardly stand what was being used on her now…_

Dr Knightley sensed her anguish, knowing completely what was running through her mind. He smiled again, almost making Sharpay feel all the better like he did before, but his eyes stayed the same. He sat down on her bed and took her hand, holding it tightly. "But like I said before, you shouldn't worry too much now. You're in good hands, and neither I nor Dr Hayes will let anything happen to you." Sharpay managed a crooked smile, giving Dr Knightley's hand a squeeze.

"Will… will it hurt?"

Dr Knightley shook his head.

"We'll do everything we can to make you as comfortable as possible."

Sharpay smiled through her tear-filled eyes, refusing to shed them in front of Dr Knightley. He seemed to make her feel like everything was going to be okay, like she could really trust him with her life. She was glad he was going to be her doctor.

She needed someone right now to tell her everything was going to be alright.

Dr Knightley stood up from the bed, but Sharpay did not let go of his hand. This took him by surprise, but he smiled again.

"Since you're 18 now," he said softly. "You are therefore the only person who can make the decisions on your treatment." He looked around the room. "No one else can." Sharpay nodded, fully understanding his words.

Ever since she and Ryan had turned 18, they were aware that everything they did now would be at their cost. Their father couldn't protect them anymore, but both of them knew how to survive. They knew how to take care of themselves.

Dr Knightley pulled his hand out of Sharpay's grip and turned around to Dr Hayes, all the feeling of hope and optimism Sharpay felt fading immediately again as his touch left. Ryan moved in to her as Dr Knightely walked away towards the two other men.

"I think the best thing is for Sharpay to be transferred to Santa Fe tomorrow," Dr Hayes said, glancing over at her. His forehead ceased with concern. "She's far too weak at the moment to travel in this cold Autumn weather." Ryan bent down and gave Sharpay's arm a squeeze as they both pretended they couldn't hear. Ryan leaned in and tenderly kissed Sharpay's cheek, getting up quietly, careful not to interrupt the doctors.

"I'll just go get a coffee, okay?" he said in a whisper. "I'll be back in five minutes." Sharpay smiled and nodded. Ryan went over and whispered something to his father and left the room. Again, Dr Knightley and Dr Hayes eyed the entrance of the door.

As if by magic, the sound of running feet approaching echoed louder and louder until a young woman appeared at the door, out of breathe and beaming.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dr Knightley," she gasped, straightening her hair. Sharpay leaned forward on her bed, unable to see the girl's face over the shoulders of the men. She heard the young woman laugh nervously.

"Jennifer Winthrop," Dr Hayes announced to Sharpay and Mr Evans. "Princeton honor graduate, one of the finest and youngest medical nurse practitioners in the country. Hand-picked by Philip himself." The figures cleared and Sharpay saw Jennifer for the first time.

She was quite beautiful. Probably taller than Sharpay by about an inch, with long wavy chestnut brown hair, sparkling Meg Ryan blue eyes, cherry red lips curved up in a bright smile, and an elegant slender figure. Sharpay knew if she was the nurse she had to be at least 24 years old, but she looked no more than 19. Jennifer smiled warmly at Sharpay, making her again get that feeling she did when Dr Knightley looked at her.

Confidence and trust.

"It's great to meet you," she said happily, going over to Sharpay. There was an obvious trace of a Scottish or Irish accent in her voice, and her eyes were much more mature and serene up close, in contrast to her summery, happy-go-lucky smile. Sharpay smiled; she was getting a good vibe from her.

"Ms Winthrop will look after you at Santa Fe from now on," Dr Hayes said. "Whatever you need, she'll be there. Don't be afraid to talk to her." Jennifer flashed Sharpay a wink, making her giggle a little. Mr Evans watched them with slight amusement.

He had sensed his daughter's loneliness, and he knew it was slowly pulling her into deep depression, something he just couldn't bear to see. She needed her friends… she needed someone to be there for her. She couldn't go through it alone. Mr Evans forced himself to look away from his daughter.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I… I have a meeting to go to." Sharpay looked up from her bed, her smile vanishing at his words. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." Sharpay forced another smile and shook her head.

"It's okay," she lied. "I'll be alright."

Who was she kidding? This was the time she needed her family the most. Jennifer immediately noticed her anxiety. She smiled and looked over at a worried Mr Evans.

"I'll look after her, sir," she said. She slipped her hand down onto Sharpay's pillow and adjusted it. "I'll stay with her." The look in her eyes assured Mr Evans that, and he felt he had to obey. He looked back at the two doctors.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'll be back first thing in the morning." The doctors nodded. Mr Evans shot one last glance at his daughter. "Tell Ryan I'm calling Davidson to pick me up, so I'm leaving him the car, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Mr Evans smiled.

"Be a good girl. I love you." Sharpay smiled and nodded. She dropped her gaze to her lap again, however, when he turned to leave. She felt Jennifer place a hand on her back. Dr Hayes let out a deep sigh, exchanged a look with Dr Knightley, then with Jennifer, and the two doctors excused themselves from the room as well.

Sharpay exhaled loudly, suddenly feeling exhausted. Too many troublesome thoughts were going through her head, and they had to stop. She placed her hand protectively over her locket and lied back as Jennifer helped her.

"Hey," Jennifer said softly. She smiled another warm smile. "Whatever you need, just holler, okay? I'll be right there. Just for you." Sharpay nodded sleepily.

"Thanks, Ms Winthrop…"

Jennifer let out a laugh and cringed her nose.

"Oh, just call me Jenny from now on. We'll be stuck together all day, when you get transferred to Santa Fe tomorrow." Sharpay's expression saddened yet again, and Jenny realized what she had said. She placed a hand comfortingly on Sharpay's shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I promise." Jenny stood up straight, pulling the blanket over Sharpay and going over to close the blinds.

The room was now dark and quiet.

Jenny stared sadly at Sharpay, who had now fallen asleep from all the treatment and drama. She made sure everything was in order and that all the equipment was working properly. Sharpay let out a soft groan and shifted onto her side. Jenny carefully moved the wires out of the way so she wouldn't lay on top of them.

She couldn't help but feel so sad for her. It wasn't everyday someone would begin developing Metallia's Disease. Sharpay had to go through so much at such an age, feeling a kind of pain and fear she shouldn't even know of yet. Jenny couldn't bare to think what it would be like for her to go through such an ordeal, but she was glad that Sharpay still had people around her to support her. She smiled, again fixing her pillow for her.

Jenny carelessly flicked back her chestnut hair and went round to the other side of the bed. She placed a special calling device that Sharpay could use to call her when she was needed, and it was important that she knew Jenny would be there immediately. Tomorrow, when she'd be taken to Santa Fe Medical Centre, Jenny would make sure she would feel welcomed. She didn't want Sharpay to think she couldn't trust her or Dr Knightley.

Letting out a sigh, Jenny knew there was no more she could do until Sharpay woke up. Maybe there were some notes she could look over with Dr Knightley, so she decided to head to Dr Hayes's office. Just before she could step out of the room, she came face-to-face with Ryan, almost knocking into him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Ryan was holding a coffee cup, but luckily he hadn't spilled it yet. He flushed a deep shade of red as he saw her, their faces only about an inch apart. He tried moving to the right to make way, but she did the same thing. He tried the left, but the same thing happened. Ryan's eyes traveled down to his shoes as he turned even redder.

"Uh… um…" he spluttered. "Err… uh…"

Jenny giggled, holding up her hands and pressing them gently against his chest, separating them a little. She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay," she said, amused as Ryan continued to blush. He slowly lifted his eyes back to her.

She was wearing a nurse's uniform. It was different from the other nurses in the hospital but it was a nurse's outfit, nonetheless. She was probably a nurse. Probably Sharpay's new nurse._ Keep it together, man. Don't make a jackass of yourself in front of the nurse… especially one with pretty eyes. _Ryan tried to keep a straight face, suddenly feeling nervous. He struggled to think of something to say as Jenny waited patiently. He opened his mouth, but only sounds came out.

"I… um… you… uh…"

Jenny giggled again at his stammering. She extended a hand to him.

"I'm Jennifer Winthrop," she said, beaming at him. "But you can call me Jenny. Dr Hayes assigned me as Sharpay's nurse. And you are?" Ryan blushed again, shrugging his shoulders like a maniac.

"I… I'm… I'm brother, Sharpay's Ryan…" he blurted out. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. He continued to stumble all over himself, making things worse and worse. "I mean… I'm brother's Ryan Sharpay…" Jenny laughed. "I… I mean… I'm Sharpay's brother, Ryan…" Ryan covered his face with shame. He must sound like such an idiot…

Jenny just laughed again, not offended in the least. She shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan," she chuckled. Ryan smiled sheepishly. _She had really pretty eyes…_

Jenny cleared her throat when the hand shake ended, and yet Ryan didn't let go. He didn't even realize he hadn't let go. The two shared another laugh.

"Well, Sharpay's fallen asleep if you must know," she said. "And your dad said to tell you that he's gone to a meeting." Ryan nodded.

"Okay, thanks… you know… for telling me… well, thanks for my dad telling you…but… yeah…" Ryan stuttered. He looked back at the coffee cup in his hand, unused, determined not to look at the nurse. Jenny giggled again.

"Well, nice meeting you, Ryan," she said again, flashing him a wink. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside so she could safely pass, again making Ryan feel embarrassed at himself. She was about to walk off when Ryan came to his senses.

"Hey!" he called out. Jenny stopped and turned around. Ryan smiled geekishly and held out the unused coffee cup, an unknown force suddenly taking control of his body and furthermore making him look even more of an idiot in front of the pretty nurse.

"This was… uh… I was… uh… Sharpay… and … um… but she's asleep now… and well… I… I was thinking… well… since… you know… since you're probably… you know… still working and all… and well… it unused… and uh… well… you know…" Jenny marched over to him and placed a finger on his lip so he'd stop talking. She laughed as he yet again flushed with embarrassment.

"Gosh, you're a cute one," she said, taking the coffee cup off him. "Thanks." Ryan grinned, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, I'll… I'll see you around, then?" Jenny took a sip of the coffee, winking at him as she turned away.

"Ryan, I'll be seeing you around everyday," she laughed. She waved goodbye to him and almost jogged off down the hall. Ryan watched her leave, feeling a strange sensation of accomplishment inside.

"Jenny," he muttered to himself. He leaned against the wall and thrust his hands into his pockets, still staring at the spot where she disappeared. "Nice to meet you."

Chuckling at his own stupidity, Ryan turned and went into Sharpay's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**I named Dr Knightley after Mr Knightley in _Emma_. :) Yes, Jenny is now officially one of the main characters. She'll have a big role in the later chapters, but you'll only know how big if you keep reading.**

**Next: Troy learns of Evans's arrangements, and Sharpay finds a friend in Jenny as they talk about life, love and boys… :)**


	18. It Takes Two

**Long one this time, here's the next chapter.**

**Probably the last one for another week because of my next Math test. (grrr…)**

* * *

In the period of two days, Mr Evans made sure everything was in order for his two children.

At the break of dawn, Sharpay, still asleep, was transferred into an ambulance, Jenny and Dr Knightley at her side, and driven to the Santa Fe Medical Centre, famous for its advanced medical equipment for cancer patients. Even though Sharpay didn't have cancer, she was told time and time again about Metallia's strange effects, most of them dangerously similar to cancer. Mr Evans was to take no chances with his daughter's life.

Santa Fe was almost half an hour's drive from Albuquerque, and it was far too much stress for Sharpay to be sent back and forth whenever needed. Luckily, Mr Evans had set up a beach house that he had built several years ago there for his wife during her final few years. He had avoided visiting the beach house because of the painful memories of losing Olivia, but he did love coming back after so long to the good memories there.

It had a front porch with a perfect sea view, where they would sit there and watch the sun set over the horizon, and the moon rise from the depths of the ocean. The house was quite big, with an extra storey on top for the bedrooms, and a grand piano in the main room. Olivia had always played a song before laying down to sleep, and Mr Evans and the children always loved to listen.

The house was built of wood, painted pure white. It had the stereotypical look of any beach house.

However, the best part was the sandy coast. It seemed ten miles wide, where you could run forever and not reach the other end. The tide rarely came in more than a few feet during the day, so the beach was free to run around in. Mr Evans remembered toddler Ryan and toddler Sharpay playing around in the wet mucky sand, chasing each other playfully as the proud parents watched. Mr Evans knew how much Sharpay loved that beach house, so the decision was spoken for. She would stay there on the days she was out of hospital.

He just prayed she'd be well enough to be able to enjoy it.

Sharpay was obviously getting better arriving at her new second home, and she had good reason too. Her new room was about three times bigger than the one at Albuquerque Hospital, much cleaner and with a more home-y feel to it. There was an even bigger television, and Jenny had brought her excessive collection of DVDs from home for Sharpay to watch.

Sharpay had gotten her appetite back as well, feasting on some much-needed food after almost three days of eating hardly anything. She felt alot better too, the effects of the drugs wearing off, making her head stop spinning and the yucky feeling in her stomach to go away. However, she stayed depressed.

As said before, the whole process took two days, and in those two days, several things happened.

Ryan went back to school the next day without Sharpay, and Troy again noticed.

He had been scolded enough by his parents for not making an effort to impress those scouts. Mrs Bolton wasn't as frustrated as her husband was, and even he seemed weary to lecture Troy on what went wrong. It seemed both he and Mrs Bolton secretly blamed Sharpay for Troy's sudden change.

It wasn't like they were acting hostile towards Sharpay's name, but it was just… they didn't want Troy to get hurt. Mr Bolton had bluntly remarked that Sharpay was dying, and he didn't want Troy to be involved with her anymore. This caused Troy to crawl away to his room in a sulk, angry at his parents for not understanding. He played around with Sharpay's snowglobe, his thoughts floated around inside the orb.

"_It came over me in a rush_…" he sang softly to himself. _"__When I realized that I love you so much_…" Troy smiled as he thought back on the origins of the song.

He was being selfish. His girlfriend was sick in hospital, and all he could do was decide whether or not he should be the one to apologize first for acting like an idiot.

He leapt off the bed, got dressed and headed down to Albuquerque Hospital in his car.

However, when he reached the hospital, he was surprised that she wasn't there. Asking around for as much information as possible, all he managed to find out was that Sharpay had been transferred to another hospital. The problem was, the location and name were classified, so Troy was forced to wait, confused and dazed as ever, until the next day where he could ask Ryan.

The next day was Friday, the last day of school and probably his only chance to find out where Sharpay was before the weekend.

Ryan had been careful avoiding him lately, as if on purpose. Troy had a feeling Ryan knew sooner or later he was going to ask where Sharpay was.

When Troy finally did ask him about her location after class that day, he immediately thrust a piece of paper into Troy's hand, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"She's at Santa Fe Medical Centre," he murmured. Troy's eyes widened and he looked down at the note.

"Santa Fe?!" he exclaimed. A pit formed in his stomach. _Why in the world did she have to be transferred to a hospital that far away?_ "Is she okay?" Ryan pulled his hat down lower over his eyes.

"I think you should visit her, Troy," he told him. Ryan sighed softly.

"She really needs you at a time like this."

* * *

Sharpay let out a yawn and stretched up her arms, utterly bored and dreamy.

For life in the new hospital, the day went by rather quickly. The week was through and it was Saturday already. Saturday afternoon.

She sat on her bed, like she had all day, just staring out into space now and then. She hardly touched her fruit salad, the last thing on her plate. Once again, her head was in the clouds.

She felt like going outside for a walk, to feel the Autumn breeze in her hair, to smell the scent of the burning leaves, to hear the cries of birds as they flew above, finding their way to north. Sharpay longed to speak to Troy again.

She knew it had only been three days since she last saw him, but it felt like forever. She wanted to see him.

But… what would she say if he really did come to the hospital? _Hey, sorry I couldn't tell you I love you. We're still buds, right? _Sharpay covered her face with her hand, feeling sick to the stomach at such a sadistic thought.

Jenny popped her head into the room. She frowned a little as she watched Sharpay sit there with such a frustrated look.

She sensed Sharpay was going through some kind of other emotional situation in her life, not just Metallia. All day, she just stared out the window as if waiting for someone, and at night she'd toss and turn in her sleep. Something was troubling her, and Jenny wanted to help. She plastered on her brightest smile and walked into the room.

"Hello!" she said perkily, going over to the bedside. Sharpay snapped out of it as she heard Jenny's voice.

"Oh! Hey." She rubbed her eyes. They were stinging and were threatening to burst into tears again. _Stupid emotions…_

Jenny sat down on the bed, taking the food tray off Sharpay's lap and onto the side table. The moment she turned away, Sharpay's smile flickered, but she replaced it again before Jenny looked back around.

"Doing okay?" Jenny asked in a gentle voice. Her blue eyes quickly changed from playful to worried. She looked at the DVDs, untouched, at the side table and smiled. She picked one up and examined it.

"Hmmmm, I see you're not a big Audrey Hepburn fan," she joked, holding _My Fair Lady_. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh as Jenny pouted like a child.

"No!" she laughed. She took the movie out of Jenny's hand and looked at it fondly. "That's one of my favourite movies ever." Jenny beamed.

"Mine too," she said, nodding. "It's a total classic." She stared down at the DVD cover. "My high school even did a stage version of it, back in my day."

"Really?" Sharpay said, sitting up a little more. Her auburn eyes traveled from the DVD to the nurse and back. "Who did you play?" Jenny pursed her lips, flushing a little as she grinned sheepishly. Sharpay laughed. "Did you play Eliza?" Jenny shook her head.

"No," she chuckled. "I played Clara, the mean suck-up." She glanced over at Sharpay as she laughed again. "Who did you play?"

"I played Eliza _and_ Clara," Sharpay said. "But it was totally fun to be Clara, actually!" Jenny rolled her eyes, giggling.

"So, I guess you've been in alot of plays, huh?" she said, turned around and started tossing the DVDs carelessly over her shoulder at Sharpay. "What else have you starred in?" Sharpay caught the DVDs, one by one. She smiled.

"My brother and I starred in everything together," she said, holding up the DVD and placing it aside. "_West Side Story_, just last year. I played Anita, and Ryan played Tony." Another one came flying, and she caught it too. "Oh! _The Sound Of Music:_ Maria, and Rolf… _Romeo and Juliet:_ Juliet and Romeo, respectively of course_… The King and I:_ Anna, and the Prince… _Hairspray_: Amber, and Ryan got Corny Collins… _Les Miserable_: Cosette and Jean Valjean, Ryan was awesome in that one… _Miss Saigon:_ I played Ellen and Ryan played Chris… _A Streetcar Named Desire: _Stella and Mitch…" She went on. Obviously, this was something Sharpay was extremely proud of, and it was almost definitely all going to be on her Broadway resume. Jenny raised her eyebrows in amazement as she picked up the DVDs Sharpay had put down.

"Quite impressive," she remarked. Sharpay suddenly giggled, coming across _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"Just me in this one, and I played Christine," she said coyly, holding the cover up to Jenny, who squinted her eyes, tilting her head to the side.

"But I guess you weren't too satisfied with whoever played the Phantom?" she said in a rhetorical question sort-of voice. Sharpay smiled sweetly, hugging the DVD to her chest.

"Not unless it's Gerard Butler," she chimed in singsong. Jenny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she said carelessly. "You may be living in the 21st century, and that man may be utterly gorgeous, but believe me, he is no Michael Crawford." She snatched the movie back. "Thank you very much." Sharpay pretended to be offended and scoffed. They shared another laugh. Sharpay turned back around and eagerly continued to burrow through the pile.

It was interesting; she never realized how much was in there. She found practically a copy of everything. Among them were Titanic, Ocean's Eleven, Pirates of The Caribbean 1 and 2, Poseidon, Casablanca, Gladiator, Meet Joe Black, Daredevil, (**A.N. I'm just naming random stuff, 'kay? Shut up! xD**), The Day After Tomorrow, Finding Neverland, and… _Sailor Moon Season 1_?! Sharpay raised an eyebrow. Jenny grinned.

"What?" she said casually. "You kids don't watch that stuff anymore?" She laughed again. "I think I bought that about 10 years ago. Must've slipped into the pile." Sharpay chuckled and continued her search as Jenny watched for a few moments.

"Looks like you haven't touched the pile at all since I brought it all in," she teased. Sharpay stopped for a second, suddenly looking nervous, but she then just laughed and shrugged it off.

"I guess I just haven't been in the mood to watch anything," she replied truthfully. "Sorry, Jenny." She turned her gaze back on the pile, determined not to look at the nurse.

"Oh, come on," Jenny said, placing a hand on the DVD cover so Sharpay would finally look at her. She seemed genuinely concerned now. "I know something's eating you. It's been eating you all day, and yesterday." Sharpay's expression saddened and she leaned back onto her pillow. Jenny shifted on her seat, pushing the pile out of the way. She smiled warmly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly. Sharpay shrugged, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's nothing," she muttered. Her hands dropped down and she nonchalantly ran her fingers along the sheets. "I'm fine."

Sharpay didn't think it was such a good idea to get Jenny involved. They had bonded well in just a few days, and burdening her with Sharpay's hectic personal life might scare her away. She turned away, but Jenny saw through this. She moved in closer and put on a playful smirk.

"You know," she began. "You were a much better liar yesterday when I brought in your egg salad." Sharpay still refused to look at her. Jenny sighed, pulling away. "Okay, I guess I shouldn't really push you if you don't want to talk about it." Sharpay still said nothing. Jenny decided to change the topic. She put on the perky persona again, attempting small talk.

"So… "she said cheerily. "Have any of your friends come to visit you today?" Sharpay winced at her question. She bit into her lip, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well…" she mumbled at last. "I… haven't really told them I've been transferred yet…" Jenny frowned.

"Why?" she asked, concerned. "Are you avoiding them?" Sharpay again stayed silent. "Are you avoiding someone in particular?" Knowing the teenage mind only too well, Jenny could tell that was a yes. She titled her head to the side as she watched the anxious girl.

Jenny was only a few years older than her, but she was aware of the 'tissues and issues' of a teenage life. She knew they couldn't bottle things up and go through it alone.

"Sharpay, listen," she said after a while. She smiled again. "I know you must watch Grey's Anatomy, and you must think doctors and nurses shouldn't get too involved in their patient's lives." This earned a small smile from Sharpay. "But I'm not just your nurse, okay?" Jenny touched her arm as Sharpay finally looked at her. "I'm your friend now, and you can talk to me about things. Don't think I can't be there for you." Sharpay smiled gratefully and sat back up.

Jenny had a way to make her feel comfortable, even when it was in a crisis. Maybe this quality was what made her such a great nurse, and how one of the best doctors in the country hand-picked her out of the lot. Jenny reached into her front pocket, tossing a small coin onto Sharpay's lap. She smiled when Sharpay picked it up, looking confused.

"There," she said, getting off the bed and kneeling on the ground. Jenny leaned onto the bed, her elbow on the mattress and her cheek rested on her fist. Sharpay quirked an eyebrow as she examined the coin.

"A penny?" she said mindlessly. Jenny grinned smugly.

"Now you have to give me your thoughts," she told her. It took a few seconds before Sharpay realized what the joke meant, and it made her laugh, harder than she had in ages. It felt good to laugh. She took a deep breath to relax herself and pushed a hair behind her ear. Her eyes traveled back down to the bed sheets, taking a moment before speaking.

"I'm trying to avoid my boyfriend, Troy," she said quietly, circling her finger on the bed. Jenny climbed back onto the mattress.

"Are you fighting with him?" she asked, trying to make the question as subtle as she could. Sharpay shook her head, heaving another sigh.

"He told me he loves me." She bit her lip. "But I couldn't say it back. Instead of saying it back, I told him I didn't love him." She stomped her fist down. "And now he's mad at me."

"You told him you didn't love him?" Jenny repeated incredulously. "You just… told him straight out?" Sharpay laughed painfully.

"I know, Jenny." She suddenly seemed uneasy, as if reenacting the scene inside her head, becoming more and more agitated every time. "I just… I didn't even realize what I was saying until I said it. I was just angry and blurted it out, that's all!" Sharpay stared at the bedsheets again, calming down and looking even more frustrated at herself. "I didn't mean it."

"Have you talked to him since?" Jenny asked. Sharpay shook her head. "Sweetie, I really think you should."

"And say what, huh?!" Sharpay exclaimed angrily. She sighed when she realized she was on the brink of being rude. "I don't know where to go from here. I'm too scared to see him again." Jenny waited a moment before asking her next question.

"Do you not love him?" she asked in a hushed voice.

It took another moment for Sharpay to think of an answer.

"It's not that I don't love him," she muttered. "It's not that at all. When he comes into a room… my entire world stops." She smiled. "He makes me feel so weak and vulnerable, and he's the only one who's ever made me feel this way. I feel… like he's the only other person I could share things with, the only other person I _want_ to share things with. Before I got to know him, I was icy cold to everyone, and he just… he just helped me open my eyes and realize how everything was. I…" Sharpay paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I could ever feel like this about anyone else. Just him. He's special, and no one else in the world could make me say that about them. I think… I think he really might be the real thing." She laughed bitterly. "Maybe he's the thing I've been searching for all my life." She frowned, suddenly feeling guilty again. "But somehow, I just can't tell it to his face. Not yet, anyway. I don't know why." She frowned again, crossing her arms over her chest. Jenny smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

"There are only so many people in your life right now," she said. "Only so many people who you truly love. You want Troy to be one of them, but you're afraid." Sharpay nodded subconsciously, looking down at her hands.

"I don't want him to get hurt," she whispered. She tightened them into fists. "Sure, he's hurting enough now, but when things get worse…" Sharpay couldn't bring herself to say it. Jenny wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her warmly as Sharpay felt tears begin to dwell in her eyes.

"Hey," she muttered softly, rocking Sharpay back and forth. "Look at me…" They pulled apart. Jenny smiled. "The longer you and Troy stay mad at each other, the worse this situation's going to get. Talk to him. Tell him you're sorry. Tell him it's not because you don't love him, but that it's because you're not ready to tell him how you feel. He'll understand, okay? Boys are stubborn, and they won't figure it out by themselves even if their lives depended on it." Sharpay laughed, wiping her eyes hastily. Jenny's smile faded and her blue eyes clouded with sadness and worry.

"Don't wait," she said softly. "That'll complicate things too much, and if something goes wrong or if things get worse, you might not ever get that chance to tell him." Her eyes dropped for a moment, but she quickly snapped out of it and smiled again. She pinched Sharpay's cheek playfully. "Listen, have a little think about what to say to him, and them give him a call. If you need anything, just holler." She winked and stood up from the bed. "I'll come running in with a pair of scissors ready." Sharpay laughed and nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Thanks, Jenny."

"Anytime," Jenny said. She gave Sharpay a thumbs-up and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Once outside, Jenny let out a deep sigh, feeling good for doing a good deed for the day. She decided she deserved a reward. She skipped past the other gloomy-looking nurses, all of who were alot older and meaner-looking than her, and headed to the coffee machine.

As she popped in a quarter and waited for her cup to fill, she turned back around and leaned against the counter. Sharpay was still visible through the blind, and she looked like she was thinking hard. Jenny smiled to herself.

She turned around and placed her smoking latte on the counter. She sang a little to herself as she poured some sugar into it. Packet after packet after packet after packet…

"Sugar, sugar, sugar," she said as she watched the glittery powder fall peacefully into her cup. She started whistling a tune before the words came out of her mouth unconsciously, her hips swaying along with some imaginary music.

"Come on, sugar. _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_," she sang, dumping the endless supply of sugar into her cup. "_And I do appreciate you being round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me?_" She heard someone next to her laugh. Looking up, she realized it was Ryan. He smiled at her.

"Beatles fan, huh?" Jenny chuckled and turned to face him.

"Major fanatic, more like it," she laughed. She smiled. He was actually speaking English now. "Looks like you've improved from the last time I saw you." Ryan chuckled and blushed. He fixed his hat nervously.

"Sorry for looking like an idiot back there," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Jenny giggled. She stepped up to him and playfully pulled the hat over his eyes. "I thought it was kinda cute of you to do that." Ryan smiled, pushing her hand off gently. He straightened his hat and glanced at Sharpay's window. Jenny followed his gaze, stirring through her coffee with a spoon.

"I think she can go home today," Jenny remarked. "She seems better. Dr Knightley will probably release her after today's examination." She smiled at Ryan's relieved reaction. "She'll have to have a check-up in five days, though, but I think some fresh air will do her good." Ryan nodded, clearly looking happier than he had all week. He sighed.

"Thanks for looking after my sister," he said. "She looks better than she has for a long time." Jenny smirked.

"It's my job, after all." She cringed her nose at her coffee, unsatisfied, and poured in another packet of sugar. Naturally, so she won't seem rude as she turned away from him, she decided to try some small talk. "So, are you younger or older?"

"Huh?"

Jenny rolled her eyes to heaven and laughed.

"…than Sharpay," she finished, flashing her pearly whites at him. Ryan blushed and he again started fiddling with his hat.

"Oh, well…" He shifted his feet nervously. "We're twins, actually." Jenny's eyes widened with amazement.

"Really?" she said excitedly. She looked him up and down in amazement. "I never realized." She had thought Ryan was younger than Sharpay, but her natural intuition on men was never right. She was glad this time.

"Is Sharpay a Beatles fan as well?" she asked, yet again adding more sugar to her coffee. Ryan shook his head.

"Nope, just me." He pointed to himself. "I thought I was the only Beatles fan left in this town." Jenny chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad someone else my age likes them," she said. "None of my colleagues like them too much. They make me feel like such a dork, because I have no clue when they're talking about new music. It's_ always_ the new things, nowadays." She rolled her eyes and put on an exaggerated Valley Girl accent, arching her body to the side. "Why, like, are you, like, listening to those, like, old men singing, like? Listen to mod stuff, like _Good Charlotte_ and, like, _30 Seconds To Mars_. Like." Ryan burst out laughing.

"I hate it when they say _'like'_ too much," he choked. Jenny rolled her eyes again.

"I agree," she remarked. "I can barely understand American as it is." Ryan leaned against the counter next to her.

"Yeah," he said, touching his chin thoughtfully. "Your accent. Is it… Irish?" Jenny laughed.

"Close," she said, stirring her coffee with the spoon. "But I'm Scottish." She chuckled again. "Why does everyone think I'm Irish?" She suddenly plastered on a smile and waved to two nurses as they walked by. Her smile dissolved into a mischievous smirk when they passed. "Those girls, for instance. I've worked with them for 3 years, and they still think I'm Irish." Ryan muffled a laugh when she pointed after them. Jenny went back to her coffee and poured in one last packet of sugar, stirring all of it thoroughly with the trusty spoon.

"So, do any of the male nurses think you're Irish?" Ryan asked curiously as Jenny finally picked up the coffee cup. She sipped it, smiling widely. She smacked her lips, looking over at Ryan with a smug look on her face.

"Some do," she told him matter-of-factly. She smirked. "Some pretend to think I'm Irish." She watched with amusement as Ryan struggled not to look uncomfortable. Jenny stirred her coffee again. "Some even pretend to be Irish or Scottish so I'd feel like we have a lot of things in common." She sipped her coffee again. "It never works."

Ryan secretly felt a little better. Jenny placed the coffee down on the table and took out a pager from her pocket, pressing a few buttons.

"You know what works?" she continued. "What _really_ works for me?" Jenny looked up from the pager at Ryan, who was hanging onto every word. She smiled. "I like a guy who comes out naturally. Just starting with small talk and about things that we both _really_ like." She put to pager back in her pocket, another cheeky smile on her lips. "And I really like guys who are kinda shy, and like hiding under their hats whenever they're nervous." She smiled again, and at that, Jenny plucked the hat off his head.

Ryan was a little taken aback by this, and this again earned a laugh from Jenny as she pulled the hat completely off to see the look on his face. It was a mix of a blush, a smile, and a look of absolute embarrassment. It was overall cute. She handed him back his hat and the two shared a laugh.

However, Ryan's smile disappeared when something caught his eye. At first, Jenny thought it was her, but she turned around to see it was something, or someone, behind her. She scanned the room, and ultimately her eyes fell on a boy, probably the same age as Ryan and Sharpay, looking around confusedly for something. Jenny looked back at Ryan, and their eyes met again. From his expression, Jenny knew who that boy could possibly be.

"That's Troy, isn't it?" she said. Ryan sighed softly, not in the least surprised that she already knew who he was looking at, and what his name was.

"I take Sharpay told you the whole story," he muttered grimly. Jenny nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath to allow the oxygen to flow to his brain so he would know what to do as calmly and sensibly as possible. He looked back at the wondering Troy, who seemed to have no idea where he was. Ryan figured he should help him.

However, when he stepped forward to walk over to his friend, Ryan felt Jenny grab his arm. He gave her a strange look.

"Let me handle this," she told him. "Here." She handed him her coffee cup, flashing him a wink. "I owe you one from last time." Ryan took the cup and watched with amusement as Jenny made her way towards the lost Troy.

He smiled to himself and sipped the coffee, only finding out to his horror that it was far too sweet. He choked down what was in his mouth, setting the cup down permanently on the counter. _How on earth can someone with such perfect teeth drink something like that? _Ryan laughed and shook his head, leaning back onto the counter as he resumed his observation.

Troy went around to every room on the floor and peered in cautiously, only to be shooed away by the nurses nearby. He was going the wrong way, heading towards the other end of the ward, and away from Sharpay's room. Jenny smiled sadly herself as she approached the poor lost soul. Her perky persona gone, and a businesslike one replacing it.

"Excuse me, sir," she said sternly, tapping his shoulder. Troy got a fright and spun around. Jenny carefully took the microseconds given to her to examine his features to determine his personality.

He was cute too, in a heartbroken kinda way, and he seemed like a nice guy. A little lost, a little dreamy, but no doubt he looked the part of Sharpay's description of him. Jenny glanced over Troy's shoulder at Ryan, and he was watching with rapt veneration. Jenny smiled and looked back at Troy.

"Can I help you?" she said to him in a nice but businesslike fashion. Troy scratched his head nervously and glanced around the room.

"Uh… yeah," he said after a moment. "I'm looking for Sharpay Evans." She smiled, clearly delighted that this was definitely Troy.

"She's in this room," she said, pointing. Without waiting for a reply, Jenny grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards Sharpay's room.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one they call Troy," she said, laughing. "You really couldn't pick a better time to come." Troy gave her a dubious look, unsure what she was talking about. They stopped at the slightly ajar door, where Troy could see Sharpay in her room. Jenny smiled as Troy stared with melancholic joy at Sharpay.

"Go in and talk to her," she told him. Troy merely unconsciously nodded. "She's been so sad these past few days." Jenny reached up and fixed Troy's hair, which was messy from the weather. Her touch jolted him back to reality. Jenny just laughed again. "My god, the way she was talking about you, I was expecting Patrick Dempsey." She glanced into Sharpay's room. "Go on, she's waiting." Troy smiled meekly, reaching for the handle.

"Um, thanks for the help," he whispered, genuinely grateful. Jenny winked at him.

"Anything for Sharpay," she replied, and at that, she turned and walked away, leaving Troy alone.

He took a deep breath, and very slowly he pushed the door open. Sharpay quickly looked up from her bed, expecting the doctor or someone else. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Troy. He smiled a little, closing the door behind him. He keep his gaze on the ground as he took step after step, closer and closer to the bed where at last he'd look back into Sharpay's wide auburn eyes.

"Hey," he said in a hushed voice. Sharpay composed herself, sitting up.

"Hey," she murmured, smoothing her hair back. "I… I was just going to call you." Troy nodded. He went over to the chair and sat down. There was a long silence.

"So…" Sharpay said at last. "How did you know where to find me?" Troy leaned back on the chair and sighed deeply.

"I asked Ryan at school," he replied. He cleared his throat loudly. "And… this nurse kinda dragged me to your room when I got here." Sharpay couldn't help but smile as he mentioned Jenny.

"So you've met Jenny, huh?" Troy laughed, glancing at the window where he'd bet his life that she was watching from.

"Yeah," he said. "She's pretty straight-forward."

"Yeah, I know," Sharpay chuckled. It was good to hear his laugh again, she thought. She had almost forgotten what it sounded like. The room silenced again as Troy's blue eyes fell to the bedsheets. Sharpay watched him sadly.

"I'm sorry about the game, Troy," she said quietly. Troy just smiled a broken smile.

"Well, at least Ryan did the job of telling it right, huh?" he said with utter bitterness. Sharpay winced at his tone, another stab of guilt in her heart.

"Troy, I'm sorry." He abruptly sat up and looked her straight in the face.

"You hurt me, Paypay," he said softly. Sharpay looked away, tears dwelling in her eyes.

"I know, okay?" she muttered tearfully. "It's been hard enough for me as it is thinking about it." Troy watched her with dismay.

"I told you I love you," he said, his tone suddenly aggressive. "Do you have any idea what that means? I've never told a girl I love her before. Not to Gabriella, not to anyone. You're the only person I've ever said it to and you blow me off." Sharpay took a deep breath and forced herself to turn back to him.

"Troy, I'm sorry…" Troy held up his hand to silence her.

"Why can't you say it back?" he asked, shaking his head. Sharpay was moved to pity as she stared into his pleading eyes.

He needed to know so badly, she felt as if her answer was the one thing that end his pain. Sharpay sighed and moved closer to him. She placed a hand on his.

"I was angry," she said. "I was tired, and you were pressing things on me. I didn't mean those things I said." She moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. "I can't just say I love you to anyone. There are only so many that I say it to, and it takes alot of time for me to decide whether or not I should tell them how I feel." She paused, his eyes almost hypnotizing her. Troy touched her hand.

"Then, why can't you say it to me?" he asked. Sharpay took her hand down, her eyes drifting away for just a second as the words recollected in her mind. She sighed.

"If I tell you I love you now, it'll only be because you told me to say it. Whether I mean it or not. That's why I want to wait, Troy. I'll say it when _I_ want me to say it." She grabbed his arm as he tried to look away. "I'll say it when I know I mean it. I don't want to feel like I have to say those words to show how I feel about you. It's not that I don't love you, but it's just… I'm not used to just saying it to other people. Please understand that." The look in her eyes was so genuine; Troy knew she meant every word. despite still feeling unsettled, he nodded, stiffly.

"Okay," he said softly. Sharpay beamed.

"And when I do say it, and I _will_, I'll mean it." Troy forced a smile, still a bit uneasy.

"Okay," he said again. Sharpay released him and sat back up.

"Okay," she said. She smiled as she saw Troy's face ease up. Though he still seemed a little disappointed, his bitter expression softened.

It might take a while until things would get back on track, but Sharpay was relieved that she was able to tell him her reasons. She knew deep down he understood and forgave her, only because he was so stubborn. She put a finger on her lips.

"Now kiss me here," she commanded. Troy 's lips curved back up into a genuine smile, and he obeyed.

He leaned in, and their lips touched again in what seemed like forever. Sharpay's hand moved to his cheek again as she pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. His warmth, his touch, she felt it all over again, and she felt a part of her soul had been released again. They pulled apart, and Sharpay wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as he rocked her gently. It was a peaceful moment, and they both felt happier than they had been in days.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, and Dr Knightley can in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Troy and Sharpay. The two blushed and tried acting normal. Dr Knightley merely chuckled as he approached them. Sharpay cleared her throat.

"This is Troy, Doc," she said, pointing at him. Dr Knightley shook his hand, giving him a friendly smile.

"It's very good to meet you, Troy," he said heartily. Troy nodded, still slightly embarrassed. He stood aside as Dr Knightley turned back to Sharpay.

"Now, I'm just going to give you one last check-up before you go home today," he said, taking out his stethoscope. He smiled at Troy. "This will only take a moment."

"When can I leave, Dr Knightley?" Sharpay asked as she turned around for him to listen to her back.

"Oh, you can leave as soon as I'm finished, actually."

"So, I can go outside?" Dr Knightley nodded.

"You don't have to come in again for a whole week." Sharpay smiled over at Troy.

"I'm glad. I haven't been outside for days."

* * *

After the check-up, as said before, Sharpay was eager to go outside.

Ryan finally made his appearance and was told the news. He was still making a fuss on how Sharpay must be kept warm and not to stay outside too long, but Sharpay was saved when Jenny brushed him and Troy off briefly to help her get dressed. Ryan got a phone call from his dad about some business meeting, so he put Sharpay in Troy's care. This was good, because Sharpay intended to spend the rest of the day with him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Troy asked, once they were outside. Sharpay looped her arms around his as they made their way towards his car. She smiled.

"Take me to the park," she said softly.

They drove all the way back to Albuquerque, and Troy kept his word in taking her to the park. Not just any park.

Their park.

New Mexico was climbing slowly into mid-Autumn, and it was alot colder now. Hand in hand, Troy and Sharpay wondered through the red, gold and brown wonderland.

Sharpay was in awe of all the wonderful things around her. The leaves were still crispy and golden, still falling from the trees onto the crusty ground which crunched whenever someone stepped onto it. Autumn was simply amazing until the very last day of the season, and that was when Sharpay felt the saddest. Autumn was a part of her, and when it ended, she felt it take away a piece of her soul with it too. Santa Fe wasn't the same. Sharpay wrapped herself around Troy's arm as they strolled along.

The day went by slowly, and as the sun was beginning to set, Sharpay requested to go to one more place before they went home.

"Oh, come on," she laughed as Troy groaned. She hit his arm playfully. "You'll like it, I promise."

Troy drove around until Sharpay yelled stop at a flower shop. She jumped out and hurried over to the front counter where a young man greeted her.

"Hey, Tommy," she said. "Could I have the usual, please?" Tommy smiled and she handed him a 10 dollar bill.

"Sure thing," he said warmly. He went around the back as Troy finally caught up to Sharpay, returning with a bouquet of fresh white roses. Sharpay beamed at him.

"Thanks, Tommy."

Sharpay simply smiled mysteriously and took Troy's hand, refusing to answer his questions as she led him down the street. Troy wasn't told what was going on until they got there, until he realized it for himself.

They reached the cemetery.

Sharpay let go of Troy's hand and went ahead. A cold breeze passed by, making her suddenly feel sad again. She stopped in front of her mother's grave.

Sinking down to her knees, she placed the bouquet on the grave. She sighed softly, hearing Troy's footsteps stop behind her. He crouched down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him as they both stared sadly at the tombstone.

"White roses were my mom's favourite," she said softly. "Always have been." She sighed again as she leaned onto Troy, her entire figure suddenly weakening with sadness.

"This is where I used to go when I needed someone to talk to," she muttered after a long moment. "Before I had you." Troy kissed her head gently. "Before you… I felt like I was all alone." Troy scooped up Sharpay's cold hand and held it tightly.

"You know you're not alone, Paypay," he whispered in her ear. "You have your family and your friends with you too. Don't feel that you can't go on if I'm not there, I know you're stronger than that." Troy kissed her hand and placed it over her chest. "Besides… just remember I'm in here." Sharpay smiled.

"I know," she said. Her hand touched the locket. She pulled it into view, and Troy saw it for the first time. Sharpay stared down at it fondly, looking back at her mother's grave. "My mom left this for me after she died, and she told me when I find the right person to love, I'd put his picture in here." She opened it, revealing it was empty. Troy surprised himself for expecting that.

He understood Sharpay so much more now, and that she was alot more complexed than he had believed before. There were layers to her, and he had to carefully unfold each other to reach her heart and soul. She was flawed and troubled, but that was what made her Sharpay. That was why he loved her. She didn't have his picture in her locket, and that meant she was still troubled about her feelings.

It wasn't that she didn't care for him, but she just wasn't ready to openly declare that she was ready to handle his heart. She wasn't ready to put it through a long painful process that she knew might end tragically. She wasn't ready to agree to letting him feel a new kind of pain when the worst was to happen to her.

She wasn't ready until she was ready.

Sharpay glanced up from the empty locket at Troy. He mocked a thoughtful expression as she held it out for him to see.

"Hmmm, that's strange," he said, frowning as he examined the empty frame. "I'd have thought you've put a picture of a celebrity or something in there." Sharpay let out a laugh and hit him playfully.

"Oh shut up, Troy!" she chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up, taking her up with him. They both looked down at the grave one last time. Sharpay sighed softly as another cold breeze passed.

"You know," she said, looking over at Troy. She smiled softly. "I think my mom would've really liked you." Troy returned the smile.

"Really?" Sharpay nodded and kissed his cheek. They turned around and began walking away from the cemetery.

"Yeah," she muttered. "She would have loved you."

* * *

**Took some stuff from Grey's Anatomy and Stairway to Heaven. And I hope you realized that I quite clearly explained Sharpay's situation in this chapter.**

**Next: Sharpay receives a letter, and Ryan and Jenny bond as they have a heartfelt talk about family…**


	19. The Prayer

**I did it again. This chapter ended up being too long, so I split it into two. :)**

* * *

The weeks passed. New Mexico grew colder as it climbed into mid-Autumn, even the tiniest speck of green gone within the sea of red, brown and gold.

Near the Santa Fe coast (**A.N. I just realized where New Mexico is actually located, but I still don't care xD**), the sea breeze came fresh from up north, and the beach house endured all the torture of the weather while sheltering its occupants safely inside.

Sharpay had refuge in the beach house ever since arriving at Santa Fe, and she was growing to like it all over again.

Sure, she missed her home, she missed Albuquerque, but she was still happy that she could still see her friends every now and then when she went to school.

She didn't go as often as she did anymore. Santa Fe kept calling, and she had to return after just a few days for her on-going treatment therapy. She hated it, but she knew she didn't have much choice.

Troy came to visit her at the hospital almost everyday. Both Dr Knightley and Jenny, especially, were fond of him, so he was welcomed as if he were family. He visited the beach house often too, and that was probably the only thing that kept Sharpay's spirits up.

On one Sunday morning, Sharpay was due for her first chemotherapy later that day. She was clearly nervous. She sat by the window in the lounge room, huddled up safe and warm on the sofa as Ryan made some hot chocolate. Mr Evans was sitting in a chair next to her, reading the newspaper. Ryan picked up two mugs of hot chocolate and headed over to Sharpay. He smiled.

"Nervous?" he asked. Sharpay snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry, what?" Ryan chuckled softly and sat down on the sofa next to her. He placed her mug on the coffee table.

"Are you nervous about the therapy this afternoon?" he asked again. Mr Evans looked up from his newspaper. Sharpay took a deep breath and turned around to face him. She fidgeted and straightened her turtleneck.

"Should I be?" she muttered. Ryan shared a look with his father. Mr Evans set down the paper and leaned over to Sharpay, placing a hand on hers. It was very cold.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said reassuringly. "You'll be fine. It's okay to be nervous." Sharpay swallowed, rubbing her abdomen with her other hand.

"I don't have cancer," she said in a hushed voice. "So… so why do I have to have chemotherapy for? I mean, I know I told you I get this burning feeling in my stomach every now and then, but it can't be that serious…" She looked around to Ryan. "… can it?" Mr Evans sighed deeply.

"The doctors have said that symptoms of Metallia are very similar to cancer. I don't think I want to take any chances with you, Angel," he said softly. "I know it might seem like nothing, but we don't know what that _nothing _will become." Sharpay's eyes saddened and she dropped her gaze. Mr Evans smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "Look, don't worry about it now. The therapy's the whole day away. You just relax…" He put his hand to her jaw and gently squeezed her cheeks together. "… and smile. When Troy comes, enjoy the day with him." Sharpay smiled and pushed his hand away.

She was amazed how nice Mr Evans was acting towards Troy. She'd have thought bringing her first boyfriend home to meet her father would be disastrous, but she was completely wrong. He greeted Troy with a handshake, a handshake! He greeted any male humanoid that was a maximum of seven years Sharpay's senior with an icy cold glare, and once Sharpay's back was turned, he would threaten him with a .42 and a shovel. But it was different with Troy. Maybe it was because he knew Troy wasn't just some guy, not just some random toyboy she had brought home. He wasn't trying to score with his daughter, not at a time like this. Sharpay smiled to herself. She wrapped her arms firmly around her father.

"Thanks, Daddy," she muttered. Mr Evans stroked her hair gently, pulling her over closer to him.

It wasn't often he had this kind of moment with his little girl anymore. In fact, he didn't remember really ever being there for Sharpay after Olivia died. She had just always survived on her own. He missed the good old times.

Ryan smiled to himself as he watched. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to interrupt such a rare moment, Ryan excused himself and headed towards the front. A few letters were pushed through the mail slot, and footsteps could be heard walking away.

Ryan, naturally, bent down and gathered the letters and went back over to the sofa to sort them out. Sharpay and Mr Evans eagerly watched as he went through them carefully.

"Anything for us?" Mr Evans asked, slipping on his glasses. Ryan nodded subconsciously as he examined the envelops.

"Here's one for you, Dad," he said, handing him one. "It's from… Washington." Mr Evans's eyes widened a little, and both the twins knew it must be something very, very important. He opened and silently read it. Sharpay rested her chin on his shoulder, casting a concerned gaze onto the letter.

"Another conference?" she said, scanning through. She frowned. "Tomorrow?" Mr Evans sighed.

"Looks like it," he muttered. Sharpay sat back up, clearly disappointed.

Her father's business was the one thing that stood in the way of them having the perfect relationship. He was never there the full week, ever, and only since Sharpay found out she had Metallia's Disease did he try to burrow his way out of work. Not enough, though.

"Oh my god!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed, making both his father and sister jump. He held up one of the letters, his hand trembling. "It's… it's from Yale!" Sharpay gasped and snatched the letter out of his hand, ripping it open. Mr Evans dropped what he was doing and peered over. Sharpay's hands shook uncontrollably as she read it out.

"Dear Miss Evans," she managed to mumble out. "Congratulations on your acceptance into Yale University!" Mr Evans dropped his letter as Ryan cheered. Sharpay closed her mouth and took another deep breath, determined to read the rest of the letter. She cleared her throat and continued. "Uh… we have entitled a _FULL SCHOLARSHIP_ for your stay at Yale… blah, blah, blah… superb educational experience… blah, blah, blah… my very best wishes to you for a successful collegiate experience, and I sincerely hope you will be joining us here…" She couldn't go on. Sharpay slammed the letter face-down on the coffee table. "This has to be a fake." Mr Evans got up from his seat, picked the letter up and re-reread it. He was speechless.

"It's… it's real," he said weakly. Ryan beamed at Sharpay.

"You're going to Yale!" he shouted happily, wrapping his arms around her.

If Sharpay was only allowed one dream in life, it was to be accepted into Yale. Everyone, all of Mr Evans's colleagues have expressed how amazing it was and what an honor it was to be at Yale, Mr Evans himself being a former student. Since Ryan was clearly destined to take up a job in the family business with a bright future ahead, Sharpay's way of making her father proud was to get into one of the country's best universities.

But something was wrong. Sharpay's smile faded when she saw the grim expression on her father's face. She pulled away from Ryan and got up. Mr Evans turned his back to the twins as he read the letter over and over again. Sharpay frowned.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked cautiously. "I… I thought you wanted me to get into Yale." Mr Evans spun around to her, letting out a forced laugh.

"Of course!" he said, overly enthusiastic. His laughter subsided as he stared back down at the letter. He sighed wearily. "But I don't think now such a good time for you to go." At first, Sharpay was still lost, but his words sunk in and she realized what he meant. She nodded silently, understanding the situation.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Sharpay could see Troy and automatically excused herself. She shot one last look at Mr Evans before disappearing. She took a deep breath and put on a smile, opening the door slowly. Troy was indeed there.

"Hey," he said. Sharpay smiled as he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she muttered. She went over to the closet and pulled out her coat and scarf. She glanced at Ryan. "I'll be back before 5, Ry." Ryan nodded. Sharpay looked over to Mr Evans too, but she said nothing to him. Troy, not noticing the tension or, if he did, trying to be polite, gave Mr Evans an acknowledging nod.

"Good morning, sir," he said good-naturedly. Mr Evans smiled and nodded back.

"Morning, Troy," he replied. Sharpay finished dressing herself and she pushed Troy out gently. She managed to give her father a sad smile to reassure him she wasn't upset, and she closed the door. Ryan looked questionably at Mr Evans.

"Dad, are you seriously not gonna let Sharpay go to college?" he asked. Mr Evans exhaled deeply. He threw down the letter and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just for now, Ryan. Just for now."

* * *

The sky was much clearer today. Of course, it was cloudy and cold like any other Autumn day, but Troy and Sharpay weren't scared that it would rain.

They walked down the beach, arm in arm. The seagulls were screeching loudly, flying above the water and in the sky. The sea breeze passed by, carrying with it the fresh salty air that tingled as it swept across Sharpay's face. She loved it.

Sharpay wrapped herself warmly around Troy's arm, resting her head against his shoulder. She was unusually quiet, and she was only ever this quiet when something was on her mind. Troy looked down at her and smiled.

"Thinking about the treatment today?" he asked. Sharpay hesitated for a moment.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him what she was really thinking about. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about Yale just yet. They should just enjoy today. It might be a while before she'd have this much fun again, anyway. Sharpay chuckled softly and tilted her head up to look at him.

"No," she said. "I was thinking of all the things we should do today." Troy laughed.

"Like what?" Sharpay put her hand to her chin and mocked a thought.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "Wanna go to church?" Troy laughed again. Going to church wasn't really his idea of fun.

"I have a better idea," he said, stopping suddenly. Sharpay raised an eyebrow as he took her hand. He smiled mischievously. "I'm going to teach you a cool trick." He held out her hand and ran a finger down her palm. Sharpay watched carefully, not noticing the look on Troy's face. "Hmmm, I can predict that you'll fall over on your face in the sand today." Sharpay scoffed, pulling her hand out of his grip.

"Yeah, right," she said, shaking her head. However, before she knew it, Troy grabbed her wrist again, and taking her by surprise, he threw her down onto the wet cold sand. "Whoa!" Troy laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said sarcastically, trying to stand back up. Troy, still laughing uncontrollably, extending his hand for her to take.

"Here," he said. "Let me help you." Sharpay stared at his hand uncertainly for a moment, but decided to trust him. Unfortunately, he just pulled her up and threw her back down again. They both dissolved into laughter.

"Oh, you're gonna pay now, Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and dived for his hand, spinning him around and sent him flying a few feet away into the sand. She then turned away and ran as fast as she could as Troy got up and charged for her. He leapt and caught her, pulling her down with him into the sand. Troy grabbed Sharpay and rolled her around, covering her coat in a layer of wet sand. It took a while unto she finally pushed him off, though mainly because he was pretty weak from laughing too much.

"You are so dead, Troy," Sharpay breathed, trying her hardest to brush off the sand as she got to her feet. "Oh great. And I just washed this too…" She took off the jacket and tucked it safely under her arm. Troy finally stood up, grinning sheepishly as Sharpay shot him a glare. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face fussily with it. Troy grabbed her wrist and quickly kissed her cheek again.

"Okay," he told her. "I'll be serious." He glanced over his shoulder at the car a few yards away. "How about I take you around town?" Sharpay peered over to see what Troy had been looking at.

"You'd spend the whole day with me?" she asked, genuinely touched. Troy nodded. He took off his jacket and placed it around Sharpay's shoulders. She smiled; it was really warm.

"We'll go anywhere you want," Troy told her. He turned around. "Hop on." Sharpay giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Troy lifted her onto his back and began carrying her to the car. "You're going to have a great time today. I promise." Sharpay sighed dreamily and hugged him.

* * *

Through Sharpay's request, Troy ended up driving all the way back to Albuquerque.

They went to visit alot of people; worried friends, worried neighbours, mostly anyone who was worried about Sharpay.

Troy surprised Sharpay with a picnic basket in the back of the car. They took refuge in a picnic area, even being lucky enough to have some benches, and they spent a few hours there fooling around. There were sandwiches, cake, strawberries, chocolate, all of Sharpay's favourite, and she probably had to eat it now or else she wouldn't be able to before the therapy.

"We should do this more often," Sharpay remarked, holding a chocolate-covered strawberry over Troy's mouth. He laughed as he tried reaching up to it as she playfully dangled it over him.

"Maybe in Spring or something," he chuckled. "When the strawberries cost less." Sharpay just rolled her eyes and smiled. She gave up on Troy and snatched the strawberry for herself, much to his dismay.

After the picnic, they took another walk through the park, as they always did when they went out. Today, there were a few people wondering around as they were. Couples, young and old, holding hands and strolling through the wonderland by the glassy clear lake where the sun would dive into and arise from every twilight. Sharpay kept close to Troy, still wrapped warmly around his arm. She stopped by a big oak tree, touching the bark thoughtfully. She glanced around her.

"You know what would make this place complete?" she said. She let go of Troy and stared around. The whole place was big, as if it was only there for the Autumn leaves to fall into and nothing more. Troy followed her gaze.

"What?" he asked. Sharpay held out her arm and approached the centre of wide open space. She again glanced around to see if they were alone.

Strangely enough, all the other couples preferred staring at the lake than at some empty space.

"There needs to be an attraction here," Sharpay muttered, waving her hand over the space. "Like… like a water fountain." Troy raised his eyebrows.

"A water fountain?" Sharpay crouched down, still fascinated with the small area of leaves. She chuckled.

"I have always wanted to design a water fountain," she said dreamily. "I drew hundreds of designs in my notebook sometimes when I sit at the back in Calculus." Troy couldn't help but laugh. He wrapped an arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

"You should show them to me ." He pulled her to her feet. "I'd build it for you one day." Sharpay kissed his lips tenderly.

"That's so sweet." She took his hand. "But also terribly cheesy." She smirked and flashed him a wink. She glanced at her watch, pulling Troy with her as she started walking.

"Hey!" Troy yelled, caught off-guard as she dragged him off. "Where are we going now?" Sharpay looked at him and smiled angelically.

"Church," she said sweetly.

"Now? But… but it's only hours before your chemo." Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm Catholic, Troy," she said frankly. "Not a Scientologist. Come on, we're already late." Troy was still reluctant to.

"But I'm Jewish!" he exclaimed, hoping that to be a reason they didn't have to go. Sharpay just laughed at this.

"That's okay," she said, laughing. "Everyone's welcomed at Church. I promise." She continued to pull him towards the town church. Troy was a little confused at her behavior, but he decided it was best to follow her.

They did arrive at the Church. It was very big, and the walls inside were of pure white apart from the stain-glass windows. Troy, who had never set foot in a church before, thought it was just so beautiful.

Pleased at seeing Troy's awe, Sharpay smiled to herself and lead him inside. The sound of a priest dressed in a traditional robe, Father Bennett, speaking at the front altar drew Troy's attention first. Everyone had sat down on the benches, quietly listening to everything the priest said. Troy glanced around, and he spotted an elderly nun walking towards them, recognizing Sharpay at once. Sharpay released Troy and beamed at the nun, Mother Andrews, taking her hand.

"Mother," she said in a whisper. "I sorry I'm late." The nun smiled and shook her head.

"It's quite alright, Sharpay." Her blue eye's softened a little with sadness. "How are you?"

Sharpay had been in for treatment for weeks now, and she was rarely able to attend church. Mother Andrews had known the Evans' family their whole lives, and been there when Olivia suffered through Metallia, it was clear that she was equally concerned for Sharpay's well-being, if not more. Sharpay smiled.

"I've been alright," she said.

"I heard you're having some treatment this very afternoon," Mother Andrews continued concernedly. "Is everything alright?" Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's… it's nothing too serious. Dad just doesn't want to take risks with me, in case I end up like Mom." She forced a pained laugh. "I hope maybe your blessing might bring me some luck." Mother Andrews beamed.

"Of course," she said happily. "Always." She glanced over Sharpay's shoulder at the door. "Your brother isn't here?" Sharpay shook her head.

"No. He… he has work. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just expecting him to see you perform today, that's all." Troy, who had been totally ignored, was trying to catch up on what they were on about as quietly and politely as he could. Mother Andrews finally looked over at Troy. She smiled. "You brought a friend?" Sharpay let out a soft gasp and blushed, almost as if she had forgotten completely that Troy was still there.

"Oh, this is Troy, Mother," she said. Troy nodded. "He's my boyfriend." Troy grinned sheepishly and shook Mother Andrews' hand.

"It's nice to meet you," the nun said warmly. She examined Troy's features. "I haven't you around before. Are you new in town?" Troy laughed nervously.

"Actually… uh, I'm Jewish." Troy was expecting something, _anything_, but to his prejudiced surprise, the nun didn't seemed as affected as he thought.

"Really? So this is your first time in a church?" Mother Andrews' expression remained pleasant, much to Troy's relief. He nodded. The nun chuckled, looking back at Sharpay.

"Well, then," she said, folding her hands together. "I suppose Sharpay will make sure your first time should leave a good impression." She then gave Sharpay a gentle pat on the shoulder, smiled mysteriously and headed to the corner again. Troy watched her, and then turned back to Sharpay, more than just plainly confused. She giggled.

"Just sit down and watch for a little while," she whispered as Father Bennett continued speaking at the altar. The room quietened as the last person, besides Troy and Sharpay, sat down on the bench. Sharpay gently pushed him down onto a seat, sitting down beside him.

They listened quietly with the rest of the people in the church. Troy listened curiously, some of the things said of saints and patrons and how the world had been created. He had never quite been through anything like this before. He continued to listen, rather intrigued, until about half an hour later Sharpay suddenly stood up and turned to leave. Troy quickly grabbed her hand, feeling utterly lost.

"Where are you going?" he hissed frantically. "You can't leave me here by myself?" Sharpay silenced him with a quick kiss. She flashed a wink.

"You'll understand in about ten minutes," she said reassuringly. She kissed him again. "Don't worry. I told you you're going to like it." Troy was reluctant to let go of her, but he ultimately did and she disappear around the back for a while with one of the nuns.

Troy sat there, and to stop himself from constantly feeling nervous, he decided to listen. This was all really new to him, but slowly he began to not feel intimidated anymore. He glanced at the other people in the Church, and they were all listening fondly.

After a while, Father Bennett paused and exchanged a smile with someone to his left that Troy couldn't see.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," Father Bennett announced. "I'd like to introduce a very lovely young woman." He smiled. "She has endured pain and heartache recently in her life through a horrendous illness, and today she wishes for the Lord's blessing." Troy's eyes moved to the left side of the church, where he knew Sharpay was probably going to enter from. "Now, we've assembled the Church orchestra for this, so performing a special song that she expresses has come straight from her heart, Sharpay Evans." He clapped, and the rest of the church followed. Sharpay came out, wearing a pure white robe with her golden hair neatly falling over her right shoulder, she blushed and beaming at the audience.

She set down a microphone stand in front of her on the stage as a group of young boys and girls, no more than fifteen or sixteen and all carrying some kind of string or wind instrument, followed her and sat themselves down on the seat just behind Sharpay. Two younger nuns then came out and stepped behind Sharpay as well, one sitting down at the piano and one with her back to the audience and her arms raised at the orchestra in front of her. Sharpay nervously adjusted the microphone as she waited for them to be ready and cleared her throat loudly. She spotted Troy, and he smiled at her. She felt her confidence return just in time.

The violins began to play, and Sharpay closed her eyes as she waited. Troy watched, intrigued to hear her sing. She opened her eyes, and began to sing.

_I pray you'll be our eyes,  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
in times when we don't know_…

Her voice was sweet, natural, none of that bubble gum pop in her tone that she usually loved to use. It was different. Her voice was richer, more graceful, warm; more beautiful than anything Troy had heard before.

_Let this be our prayer,  
When we lose our way…_

Sharpay closed her eyes and she allowed the notes to flow through her. She then opened them once more, a soft expression within them as she smiled through the words.

_Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace,  
Give us faith to a place  
Where we'll be safe…_

Her eyes drifted up, towards a distant window at the far end, where light from day was grazing in as she sang in, to Troy's surprise, fluent Italian.

_La luce che tu hai  
Nel cuore restera  
A ricordarci che  
Eterna stella sei_…

She looked back down at Troy in the crowd, her eyes sparkling, the flutes and violins playing harmonically with her voice.  
_  
Nella mia preghiera  
Quanta fede c'e_…

She placed a closed hand on her chest gently, closing her eyes.

_Lead us to a place,  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe…_

The orchestra dramatically picked up the music, playing powerfully, and Sharpay put her other hand on the one over her heart, her voice growing more and more passionate and strong.  
_  
__Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
Un mondo di_…_ giustizia e di speranza_!

The orchestra hit an amazing crescendo, Sharpay's voice taking over her soul.

_Ognuno dia_…_ la mano al suo vicino!  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternita_!

She held the note, the violins and flutes continuing with superb musical charisma, the drums rolling in the background. Troy lost his breath as the auburn pools flew open once more, the voice more passionate and heartfelt than ever.

_La forza che ci da  
We ask that life be kind_

She reached her hand up, singing to the heavens.  
_  
And watch us from above  
And hope each soul will find, oh  
Another soul to love…_

The music calmed and softened, and so did she.She slowly lowered her hand, bringing it onto the mike stand.

_Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child…_

The drums rolled one last time, the music picked up dramatically for one last time, her voice erupted with passion and emotion.

_E la fede che!  
Hai acceso in noi!_

The music halted, allowing her voice to sing for itself. Her eyes closed for the last time, her hands folding into a pray as the peaceful, angelic voice ending the song with one last note as the violins grew softer and softer until it finished.

_Sento che ci salvera… _

Sharpay finally opened her eyes once again as the music faded, and the church began to ring with applause. Troy couldn't help but clap as well, still stunned at her performance. Sharpay smiled modestly and bowed. Troy was in awe.

She looked so beautiful up there. A voice of an angel, he felt as if a part of his soul had been awakened just by hearing that voice. Just by looking into those eyes. He never felt like this before. Sharpay ran down from the stage and into Troy's arms as the orchestra took their bow. Sharpay glanced around at the church, spotting Father Bennett and Mother Andrews both standing at the front. She smiled timidly and waved to them, knowing they would understand that she was leaving Church early. Father Bennett nodded, acknowledged and Mother Andrews smiled. Sharpay led Troy over to a quiet corner where the nuns were standing.

"I never knew you were a soprano," Troy remarked, astonished. "Or that you could sing in Italian." Sharpay giggled. They stopped and one of the nuns helped her slip the robe off.

"Me and Ryan used to sing in the Church Choir when we were kids," she told him. She straightened her normal clothes underneath as the robe was taken away. She smiled gratefully at the nuns. "Thank you, sisters." She bowed her head in respect and took Troy's hand. They headed out the door. "That was one of my favourite songs, so I've been singing it for a long time." She beamed at him. "I hope you liked it." Troy chuckled. He cupped her cheek with his hand gently.

"I loved it," he said truthfully. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He ran his hand down her blonde hair, brushing a few strands out of her face. They stopped at Troy's car and he opened the door for her. He smiled as he helped her in.

"I'm in love with an angel," he said to himself.

* * *

**It's not a religious thing, I swear. I'm Buddhist, and I have no idea what happens in a church, but I do love that song. I joined the choir! Hooray!!**

**Review, 'cos I'm almost done working on the second half of this chapter.**


	20. When It All Falls Apart

**Remember when I said Jenny was a nurse? Well, now she's going to be a nurse practitioner, because they're alot more like doctors than regular nurses. I've also increased her role in the future chapters, and she'll not only be the emotional support for Sharpay, but also for Ryan and Troy as well. :)**

**I swear if anyone is going to go on again about "Please don't let Sharpay die!" I am going to bite my tongue and die and the story can just end there!! D:**

**lol Just kidding. But seriously, though…**

* * *

After driving back to Santa Fe later that afternoon, it was time for Sharpay to go back to the hospital.

Mr Evans had held off his conference meeting just a few hours so he could personally take Sharpay, along with Ryan and Troy. However, once Sharpay was admitted, he had to go.

Troy and Ryan couldn't do much more than just telling Sharpay over and over again that she had nothing to be scared of.

She was scared, but she plastered a perfect mask of courage on as the two men she loved kissed her good luck. She held onto both of their hands as Jenny slowly pushed her hospital bed through the doors, but they were both forced to stay outside. Sharpay's hand slipped from their grasp, and ultimately they had to release her. The doors swung closed, and they were left alone in the waiting room.

Troy continued to steal glimpses through the small window, but Ryan had already given up and collapsed into a chair. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands roughly. Troy watched, and soon decided to join him. They sat in silence.

Troy and Ryan had formed an alliance. They were the exact opposites, never had become close friends if it wasn't for Sharpay. They were the the people who loved Sharpay more than anything in the entire world. Both were willing to do anything for her, and that was the one and only thing they had in common. Troy respected Ryan's love for his twin sister, knowing he was probably going through even more pain than he was. He respected his strength, still unable to understand how he could stay so strong for his entire family at such a time of crisis. Troy would have never been able to pull through like that.

Ryan hadn't broken down. Troy remembered the only time he ever did was when he told Sharpay she might have Metallia's Disease. He didn't break down anymore after that, not when Sharpay had an attack, not when he saw that black mark on her arm. He stayed calm.

Troy realized Ryan didn't wear his hats anymore at school. He rarely wore any bright colours anymore and he had stopped talking as much. He didn't sing as much, and he didn't laugh as much. He put on a brave face for everyone who was worried about him, but under all that Troy didn't know how much Ryan was hurting. He was only 4 years old when his mother died, but it seemed to scar both the twins for the rest of their lives.

With their father hardly there because of work, Ryan was forced to care for Sharpay by himself when she became sick. He sacrificed everything else for her, but inside, Ryan felt like he had let her down. He continued to blame himself for not noticing Sharpay's condition earlier, so she could get treatment and so Metallia wouldn't be developing as fast as it was. He hated himself for it, and it was something he knew he would never be able to be forgiven for. If not by Sharpay, then by his family honour. Troy glanced over at his friend.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked. Ryan sat still for a moment. He lifted his head up and smiled at Troy.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. He looked down at his watch. "It'll take a couple of hours, and she's going to feel like hell for a few days, but it's the best they can do for her right now." Troy nodded. He resumed his gaze at the door, leaning back against his seat.

"Are you going to stay here?" Ryan asked, watching him. Troy nodded.

"Yeah," he muttered. "My parents are… out." He was lying; that wasn't the real reason at all. Ryan saw through it, since Troy was never a good liar, and he smiled to himself. They both sat back and stared at the door.

The hours passed. Troy and Ryan watched as the sun went down, and the city darken outside. Troy fell asleep on his seat, the strain of the day taking a toll on him at last. Ryan got up from the chair and attempted occasionally to try and see what was going on inside the room.

He was frustrated now, and he suddenly growing more and more worried about Sharpay. More than he could bear. He checked his watch, and every minute that passed, he got another bad vibe. He couldn't take it anymore. He was scared now.

At last, a doctor, who was wearing a surgical mask, came out of the room to get some more supplies. Ryan rushed after her, hoping to get some news.

"Excuse me," he said gently, catching her arm. She turned around, a stunned look in her blue eyes. She pulled down her mask.

It was Jenny.

"Ryan," she said, bewildered. "What are still doing here?"

"Is the treatment over yet?" Jenny shook her head. She placed a hand on his arm.

"It's not going to be over for a while," she told him. "We've needed to operate to remove a tumor-like mass that's come into her abdomen." Ryan was horrified. "But things are going fine. Don't worry. The whole treatment will take a few more hours, but she's not going to be awake until tomorrow." She looked down at her watch. "It's late." She looked back at him with worried eyes. "You should go home and get some rest." Ryan shook his head firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jenny's expression softened, but she could clearly see that he was far too stressed to be here.

"Please go home," she said softly. "There's nothing you can do until it's over." Ryan still seemed unconvinced. Jenny sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started fixing up his collar. "When it's over, you can go in and sit with her. Until then, the best thing you can do is go home and try to get some sleep." She smiled. "Everything will be okay in the morning. I promise." Ryan stared at her for a moment, wanting to argue back, but the look in her sparkling blue eyes just wouldn't let him. He dropped his gaze abruptly. Jenny cupped his jaw and brought his face up again. She smiled encouragingly.

"Have I ever lied to you?" she asked. The look in her eyes silenced Ryan, making him realize she was probably right. He shook his head slightly. Jenny smiled again. "Then, go home." Ryan nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He sighed and turned away, grabbing his jacket. He shot Jenny one last glance and headed to the exit.

Jenny exhaled deeply and pushed her hair back with one hand. She looked back at Troy on the seats, who was still asleep. She smiled to herself.

She didn't know how long he was there, but since he was already asleep, she thought best not to wake him. She took out a blanket from a nearby cupboard and wrapped it warmly around him. Troy groaned and stirred, but stayed asleep. Jenny brushed her hand through his sandy hair, adjusting his head so he would be comfortable.

He didn't look all that comfortable anyway, but he was probably so exhausted he had no choice. Jenny sighed again and straightened up. She gathered the equipment she had come out to get, pulled her mask back on and went back into the OR room, not coming out again until well into the night.

* * *

Troy continued to sleep as the world moved on around him. A dreamless sleep in an uncomfortable chair, but he didn't wake. Hours went by again, Sharpay was taken back to her room and the operation room was put up for another surgery. Jenny finally came out. She was slightly surprised to see that Troy was still asleep. She cleared her throat and went over to wake him.

"Troy," she said, tapping his shoulder gently. Troy groaned. "Troy, wake up." He opened his eyes and blinked. He quickly sat up, awake immediately.

"Is she okay?" he asked frantically, pushing the blanket off himself. Jenny nodded.

"She's asleep," she said. "It was a long procedure, but we think it went well." Troy stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Can I see her?" Jenny nodded again, but her expression was laced with doubt.

"You can sit with her for a while," she told him. "But the operation and the meds took alot out of her. She might seem like she's awake, but she's not." She glanced over her shoulder. "We've taken her back to her room." Troy brushed past her as he heard those words and quickly rushed to her room. "Troy!"

He stopped, looking back at Jenny. She seemed unusually worried.

"Just brace yourself, okay?" she muttered. "She's been through alot." Troy stared at her, wondering what she meant, but he nodded. He turned back and slowly opened the door, peeking in slightly.

Sharpay was lying on the bed. The lights were off and the blinds were shut. He heard a soft murmur as he closed the door. Carefully, Troy reached the left side of the bed and switched on the light.

She was asleep, but there was just something about the way she was that made Troy feel uneasy. She was pale and sweaty, muttering things in her sleep. She groaned softly with pain, her head turning from side to side.

"Troy…" she murmured breathlessly. "…Troy…"

Troy felt his breath get caught in his throat as he watched helplessly. He climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around her.

"I'm here, Paypay," he whispered, rocking her gently. He felt her shiver. "I'm here… it's okay." He held her tight, stroking her hair, planting soft kisses on her head. Sharpay began to quieten down as he tenderly soothed her to sleep. Troy laid back onto the pillow so Sharpay could lay down. He pressed his cheek gently against her forehead so he could feel her breathing on his neck. Her body began to relax, and her shivering subsided. Troy smiled weakly to himself as he continued to cradle her. He sang softly.

_It came over me in a rush  
When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry__…_

He cupped her cheek with his hand, pressing her closer to him. He closed his eyes.

_But I can't tell you why  
Why I feel what I feel inside…_

He wrapped his arms entirely around her body warmly.

_And when __I__ say inside I mean deep  
You fill my soul  
And thats something __I__ can't explain  
It's over me__…_

His words dissolved as he realized she was very still. Her breath still brushing against his skin, he let go of her and sat back up, pulling the blanket over her shoulder. He smiled down and stroked her blonde hair.  
_  
'Cos it came over me in a rush  
When I realized that I love you so much  
That sometimes I cry  
But I can't tell you why__  
Why I feel what I feel inside__…_

He sat there for quite a while, even falling asleep with her. But when he found that there were 19 missed calls on his phone from his parents, he knew he couldn't stay.

The hospital was quiet, despite doctors and nurses still working. Maybe Sharpay's room was just in a solitude area. Troy bent down and kissed her soft, pale lips. He didn't want to leave, but there wasn't anything he could do anymore. He had to go home and get some sleep, so he could be there for her when she was better in the morning. He left.

Sharpay was alone to sleep on the bed in the dark room.

It was as if she knew he wasn't there anymore. His touch was gone, his warmth was gone, his presence was gone. She was vulnerable again, by herself again.

The night grew darker, and the medication began acting up again, making it difficult for her to stay asleep. Her head tossed and turned on the pillow.

She just felt so restless. Her mind was racing, her nerves tingling, but all she wanted was to sleep. She sucked in a mouthful of air, nausea and dizziness creeping in as her eyelids fluttered, allowing the garish light to enter her eyes. A drop of sweat ran down from her feverish brow, a teardrop falling from her squeezed-shut eye. She shuffled on the bed, her head turning constantly, her cries escaping her mouth in the form of soft pained moans.

Why wasn't anyone coming for her? Why was she so alone? Why couldn't she open her eyes, why wouldn't she open her eyes? Why wouldn't someone save her? Why wouldn't someone please save her? More tears, more sweat, more cries, but no one came.

No one came.

Sharpay choked on her breath as she again inhaled more of the cold bitter air. She coughed hard, unable to breathe properly. Her coughs and spluttered subsided to sobs as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted the pain to stop.

A soft warm hand placed itself on her forehead, immediately lifting her fever. Sharpay let out a soft gasp and one of her eyelids fluttered. She swallowed painfully and struggled to open one of her eyes to see who it was.

A woman smiled down at her with gentle auburn eyes, a light at her face so Sharpay knew who it was. The light didn't hurt her eyes, so she was able to see. Sharpay managed a shaky smile as the woman touched her blonde locks, tucking it behind her ear.

"M… Mommy…" she choked. Olivia smiled again.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered. "How are you feeling?" Sharpay closed her eyes and grinned weakly.

"It's awful," she managed to gasp. "It's just… awful." Olivia nodded sadly.

"Just stay strong," she said softly. "Just hold on, and it'll be okay." Sharpay smiled, opening one eye just enough to see her.

"It hurts, Mommy," she murmured. "It… it hurts all over…" Olivia nodded again and gently caressed Sharpay's face.

"You have to get some sleep, Paypay." She turned her head around as she heard the door open slowly. Olivia stood up from the bed. Sharpay whimpered as she turned to leave.

"Please don't go…" she breathed, struggling to raise up her shaking hand to reach her. "I need you… I need you…"

The door opened completely and Ryan peered in.

"Don't go…" Sharpay muttered again. Ryan frowned, looking around the room to see if anyone else was there. But there was no one.

The room was empty.

He sighed softly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He went over to Sharpay's bedside.

She was still mumbling. Her eyes were half-open, but they were empty. She didn't notice it when Ryan waved his hand in front of her face. Her shaking hand was raised, as if she was reaching out to something. Ryan sat down on the chair and took her hand.

The medication was probably making her hallucinate again. Sharpay whimpered softly again, sending a surge of unbearable pain through Ryan's heart. He forced a feeble smile.

"Hey, Paypay," he whispered softly. He chuckled. "Well… I wasn't expecting to come back so soon. I was going to come back in the morning to see you, but I guess I changed my mind." He laughed softly, looking down at the bed sheets. "Dad left for Canada a few hours ago, and the house just feels empty now. I hope you don't mind if I just stay here." He paused, the lump in his throat once again stopping him from talking. He played with her hand a little as he looked back at her face.

She looked so sick and pale, not like the Sharpay he knew at all. All their lives, she had been so lively, so beautiful and healthy. Ryan missed that little girl.

Sharpay wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't cold, she wasn't fussy, but she wasn't cheery anymore either. Everything that made her Sharpay, they were fading, one by one. She had their mother's strength, their mother's will, their mother's smile, eyes, and heart. Sharpay was as close to her mother as Ryan would ever get, and he just couldn't lose the person he loved most again. Not again.

"Remember when we were ten years old?" he said, placing his hand on her head gently. He smiled. "At Christmas that year, I got a pair of socks and you got that really nice bike. You know, the one that was white and red, with that really cool bell attached to the handle?" Ryan laughed. "You'd ride it around the house, screaming on top of your lungs and ringing that bell over and over again until Dad had to put it away. I still remember your face, with your hair in pigtails, you looked like you were about to cry." Ryan laughed again. He pulled her blanket higher over her shoulders. "When Dad took it out for you again, you played on it all week and you wouldn't give me a turn. A few days later, the bell suddenly fell off when you were riding it. I told you the neighbour kid Jimmy came over and knocked it off because he hated the noise." He laughed, but his laughter then stopped after a moment. His smile faded and Ryan's brown eyes saddened. He took Sharpay's hand again, staring down at it. "I lied." He looked back at his sister's sleeping face.

"I broke it," he muttered. "It was me. I lied to you about Jimmy, and you believed me. You cried and cried, and… I thought it was so funny because you were mean to me." His voice broke, and Ryan stifled a sob. "I'm sorry. I wanted the bike, and I was a stupid kid, and a stupid brother." He pressed her hand to his forehead, crying softly into it. He took a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down anymore. He turned back to Sharpay.

"I only want one thing now," he said. He took her hand with both of his, holding it tightly. "I want you to get better." A sound that was a mix of a cry and a laugh escaped from Ryan's mouth. He placed his hand on her forehead, pushing her hair back from her face. "I just want you to get better so we can both fight again, and laugh again, and do things together like we used to." He paused, letting out a weak laugh. "We're a team, remember? We're the Evans twins. Cradle to grave." Ryan dissolved into tears once again as the lifeless body laid still. "Please. Please make it through this. I know you can. Please…" Ryan stopped crying, but his eyes were strained with sorrow. He shook his head. "I'm nothing without you, Paypay."

He felt so alone without her. She was his twin, his other half, the one and only person who he could share things with that he couldn't share with anyone else. He had tried so hard to bottle up his feelings for her sake, but the pain was too much to bear. He wanted her to just get better, give him one of those silly sweet smiles and a big warm hug with all the force in her body. He wanted those auburn eyes to shine again, he wanted that smile to glow again. He wanted to see her happy and wild again. He wanted the old Sharpay back.

A sound at the door turned his attention. Ryan turned his head over to its direction and saw Jenny standing there. From the look on her face, he knew she probably had heard what he had said to Sharpay.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked, his voice unusually hard. He felt angry all of the sudden. Jenny bit her lip, glancing down at her feet.

"I… I was coming in to give her a check up," she replied honestly, pulling in the medical trolley. "I didn't mean to disturb." Ryan glared at her, clearly annoyed that she was listening. Nonetheless, he stood up, showing signs that she was allowed in. Jenny made her way towards Sharpay's beside and began checking everything as Ryan observed with piercing eyes. Jenny took a deep breath and hung up another drip bag for Sharpay.

"I'm sorry I walked in," she said softly.

"You could've told me you were standing there," Ryan said coldly.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said again. "I was just—"

"You could've knocked!" Ryan shouted angrily. Jenny understood his hostility, but his tone shocked her.

"It's not my fault!" she exclaimed, outraged. "I… I'm doing my job!"

"Your job is to take care of Sharpay!" Ryan spat. "Not pry in on private conversations!"

"You think I was listening on purpose?!" she uttered with disbelief.

"Just because you're the nurse doesn't mean you're one of the family! You don't have the right!" Jenny slammed down the equipment.

"I didn't want to interrupt you!" she yelled, clearly hurt at his views on her. "I didn't even know you were still here! I thought you went home already! I'm sorry I heard—" Ryan held up his hand to her and let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, please don't give me that _I feel your pain_ crap," he muttered wryly, shaking his head. "Just because you've been acting nice to all of us doesn't mean we have to trust you!" Jenny's eyes widened at his words.

"How could you say something like that?"

Ryan closed his eyes, only just realizing what he was saying. He exhaled and opened them again, yet they stayed stony.

"You act like you know what we're going through," he said quietly. He looked down at Sharpay. "You think you know what kind of pain we're feeling, and you think just a few words and a hug can cure it all." Jenny stared at him with disbelief.

"I… I never said that." She took a closer to him. "I know nothing can take away your pain. I know how it feels." Ryan pushed her violently off.

"No, you don't!" he shouted in exasperation. He was again on the brink of tears. He turned his back to her as he looked down at Sharpay. He let out a strained cry of frustration, clenching his teeth as he struggled to hold back. "You don't know how I feel! You don't know what it's like!" Jenny watched him in silence. He touched Sharpay's face delicately, shaking his head in dismay. "This monster comes out of nowhere and kills my mother, and now… it's back to kill my sister." He gazed back at Jenny over his shoulder. "This thing has killed half my family." He clutched his chest. "Half of my life! Half of me!"

"Ryan…" Jenny tried approaching him again, but he again held up his hands to keep her away. He choked back his sobs, covering his face with both hands. He was weak from the emotional strain, sinking back down onto the chair. He held his head in his hands, looking down at Sharpay, shaking his head.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" he said in a whisper, half-laughing and half-crying. "Do you have any idea how it feels to lose as much I've lost?" Those words hit Jenny like a bolt of lightning. Grief suddenly overtook her body. She dropped her gaze, emitting a soft sad sigh.

"I do," she murmured unconsciously.

Ryan stopped and looked around to her. He was shocked to see how sad she suddenly was.

Jenny got up and went back to the trolley, picking up the things she had thrown down before. Ryan studied her carefully.

He never really knew anything about Jenny's past. All he knew was her present, and what lies in her future. He never thought that maybe she did have a past, and maybe she wasn't as happy as she seemed. He was so angry at her before, listening and trying to get emotionally involved as an attempt to receive praise. It was a horrible thing to assume, and a knot in Ryan's stomach formed as he came to realize it.

"You know what," Jenny said finally. She packed away all her stuff. "I'll just finish her check-up later. It's not really that necessary now." She hastily gathered everything onto the trolley, keeping her face firmly away from Ryan's stare, and pushed it towards the door.

"Wait." Ryan said suddenly. Jenny stopped in her tracks. She clutched the handle tightly, a feeling of fright immediately rising in her chest. She exhaled sharply, but she summed up enough courage to make herself to look around at him. She was terrified that Ryan was still angry at her. However, all the anger he had before had melted away. He had a soft, apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouted," he finally gave out. Relief swept through Jenny's mind, and she sighed again.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. She placed a hand on her hip and turned around. "I get why you were angry. I really didn't mean to come in like that." Ryan chuckled softly. There was a moment when their eyes locked once more. Ryan felt himself stand up.

"You should finish her examination," he said. Jenny broke the gaze, nodding. She wheeled the trolley back over and resumed the check-up. There was a long silence as Ryan watched her.

He wanted to know. He could suddenly see so much pain in her blue eyes, pain that he had never seen before. She had concealed up everything for weeks when they first met with her smiles and her kind words. Ryan appreciated every moment with her, feeling as if she was the only one who was able to empathize with him because of her experience as a nurse practitioner, but now he knew it was something more. Jenny slipped on her glasses as she carefully checked Sharpay's graphs.

"Looks like everything's in working order," she said, pressing a few buttons on the monitors. She glanced at Ryan over the rim of her glasses. She opened her mouth, as if wanting to say something, but she changed her mind and cleared her throat loudly, going back to work again. Ryan felt another jolt of concern, if not curiosity. He waited for a moment for the right time to speak.

"Jenny…" he said, grabbing her hand as she was about to test Sharpay's temperature a third time. Jenny closed her eyes at his touch. He pulled her over to his side, lifting her face up gently so he could look at her. He removed her glasses, and he saw for the first time that tears were dwelling behind them. Jenny quickly looked away and wiped her eyes as fast as she could. Ryan caught a glimpse of emotion before she turned, an emotion he knew so well.

"You've lost someone too," Ryan muttered. "Haven't you?" Jenny laughed painfully as she rubbed her eyes.

"You wouldn't want to hear it." She sat down on the bed and fixed Sharpay's blanket. She didn't say anything for a while, and Ryan knew better than to start prying. He sat back down and the two just stared at the sleeping girl for a moment of silence. Sharpay groaned and shifted to her side. Jenny pushed some of the blonde hair away from Sharpay's face. She didn't even notice Ryan's eyes moving back onto her.

"What happened?" he asked finally. Jenny plastered another smile and shrugged.

"How much time have you got?" she joked. Realizing how pathetic she was laughing at herself, she stopped. Somehow, she knew she couldn't hide from him anymore. She slowly stood up from the bed.

She didn't have time for friends. She had colleagues, but she never told them anything about her life. She never told anyone about her past, because she was sure they would just think she was making it up or over-exaggerating things, laughing in her face when she'd actually pour her heart out to them. Only when they realized that she was serious, they'd stop, but by then the damage had already been done. It hurt too much to risk telling anyone, but she felt she could tell Ryan. She felt like she could trust him not to laugh. She exhaled the foul air from her lungs.

"My father was American," she said. "My mother was Scottish." She smiled to herself. "They met in Glasgow and got married. Had five children." Jenny sunk into the chair next to Ryan, her eyes never leaving Sharpay. "I was the eldest, with two little sisters, Sandy and Nicole, and two little brothers, David and Matthew." She sighed. "We moved to California when I was 12, and we lived a pretty much normal life. I lived a normal life, and I was happy. Really happy." She paused again, taking a deep breath as her eyes sparkled. "… until that day when something happened." Ryan leaned closer. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but she didn't.

"I was 17," she went on. "It was just after school so I went to the library to do homework. My mum and dad had picked up Sandy, Nicole and David from school, so they called me and asked me what time I wanted them to come get me." Jenny laughed. "I said what any teenager said and just snapped out I_'ll call you when I'm done_, rolling my eyes at how stupid they were." She laughed again, her voice suddenly shaking. Ryan placed a hand on her arm. "My youngest brother Matthew was at soccer practice, and they were going to pick him up at the Oval at 5 after practice finished. It was about 5:05, and Matthew wasn't really used to waiting by himself to be picked up. I mean, I couldn't blame him, he was only ten. He had my mum's phone with him, so whenever he felt a little worried, he'd call _me _and ask me over and over again about when my parents were coming." Jenny smiled weakly, remembering it like it was yesterday. "I was at the library, and he must have called me 6 times in one hour." Ryan smiled. Jenny let out a weary groan and leaned back on her chair. "Time went by, and it started to rain. Matthew called again, complaining and telling me the obvious. I just told him that they'd be there any minute now, that they were probably caught in traffic or something, and to stop worrying." She sighed again. "10 more minutes passed, it rained harder, Matthew called, I told him it was okay and just to stay in the sheltered area so Mum wouldn't have to stress if he'd get a cold afterwards." Jenny looked down at her hands, playing with the watch on her wrist. "Another ten minutes passed, and I got another call on my phone." She paused grimly, another moment going by before she found the strength to continue. She swallowed, closing her eyes.

"It wasn't Matthew," she whispered. "It… it was the hospital." Ryan's eyes widened in silent horror. Jenny rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand, laughing mirthlessly. "I was actually laughing when I answered."

"Jenny," Ryan muttered. "I'm sorry…" Jenny just shook her head and leaned back.

"I went down to the hospital," she continued. "They told me my dad, Nicole and David were killed on impact. My mum died in the ambulance, and Sandy died a few minutes ago just after they took her to ICU." She opened her eyes and looked over at Ryan for the first time. She chuckled shakily. "They told me the car swerved into a ditch in the rain when they couldn't see the truck ahead. So I guess I lost almost my entire family… because of one monster." Ryan felt another twist in his stomach.

The things he had said to her. Telling her how she could never feel the pain of losing a loved one, yet he never realized she might have endured the same thing too. He never knew she would be the person who has lost so much more than he had. Ryan felt a surge of guilt through his body.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. "All the things I said…" Jenny shook her head, managing a teary smile. For him.

"You didn't know," she said. "I know you would have never said any of that if you knew. I know you're not that kind of person." She sighed and started playing with her watch again. "When you lose someone you love, you just keep hurting and you can't ever stop, even when it's driving you crazy." She laughed. "Everyone tells you that you'll get over it in a couple of months, but that feeling never goes away. It's almost as if you can't feel better, because the people you love can't ever come back. I… still dream about it sometimes." Ryan took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Jenny frowned as the memories flashed back again in her mind.

"The rest of the day's a blur," she muttered. "But I still remember the first thing I thought about after was if Matthew was okay. I was so scared that they had picked him up first and then had the accident… but I found out he was still at the Oval. In the rain." She chuckled. "I swear to you, I had never been so relieved in my entire life." She stopped, her blue eyes deepening into sorrow. "I was 17, he was 10. We were still children, so we were sent to live with our great-aunt in Washington. She was nice to us, but we missed our mum and dad and siblings, so life wasn't really the same anymore. I was graduating that year, so I had to leave Matthew with my great-aunt so I could go to Princeton in New Jersey. I… I thought it was alright to leave Matthew there with her. I thought he'd be safe." Jenny bit into her lip. "I only ever contacted them about once every few months, but I kinda stopped communicating after a while. I drifted, and that was probably the biggest mistake I ever did." She laughed bitterly, her voice echoing with guilt, loss and misery. She let out an exhausted sigh, closing her eyes once again.

"5 years ago," she said softly. "My great-aunt died. I didn't find out until a few months after that. I tried contacting Matthew, but they had moved several times without telling me. Even today… the only thing I know is that he's still in Washington, but I don't know where."

"But he's alive…?" Ryan said abruptly. Jenny began to cry.

"But I don't know where he is," she said tearfully. She shook his head. "I've tried contacting everyone I knew in Washington, but I can't find anyone who knows where he is. I've tried for years and years, but I've lost him." She covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. "He is the only family I have left, and I don't know where he is." Ryan placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Why didn't you go back to Washington?" he asked in a hushed voice. Jenny stopped crying a little. "You would've been able to find him--" She shook her head.

"I couldn't leave my job," she protested weakly. "I did everything I could, but I couldn't leave my job. I met my mentor Dr Knightley, and he just took me under his wing. I moved here to work with him, because he's given me so much. I can't abandon all of this." She pulled out an old tattered photograph inside her scrubs and showed it to Ryan. It was the picture of a preteen boy with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. Jenny's eyes.

"Washington…" she muttered, sighing again. "I will go back… someday. Matthew's alive, and that's all I need to know. He was sent to a foster home, and he's doing okay." Her expression softened and calmed as she gazed at the picture. She ran her finger gently over the little boy's face, a smile creeping back onto her lips. "He turns 18 in two weeks." Ryan glanced at Jenny, then at the picture, then back.

Something was wrong. He could see how much Jenny really loved her brother, and he knew the reason she hadn't gone back to Washington wasn't because of her job. It was something else.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he said after a moment. "You're scared to find him." Jenny quickly put the picture away, her moment of euphoria fading back to sadness. "You're scared what will happen when you do." Jenny let out another dry laugh.

"Would you want to be found by a person who abandoned you?" she asked wryly. "Would you think that person cared for you if they never even bothered finding you?" She laughed again. "He'll hate me. He'll hate me for never going back to look for him. If he hates me, I don't think I can face him after all this time." She glanced at the photo. "I love him so much, but I'm scared he'll hate me." Ryan cupped her cheek and brought her gaze back into his eyes.

"He won't hate you," he said reassuringly. "Family is family. Blood is blood." He looked over at Sharpay and smiled. "Whatever happens, he will love you." Jenny followed his gaze.

She knew he was right, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to leave, to be alone for just a moment so she could breathe and cry and laugh in her own pathetic little world, where she was all alone. Where her little tender heart would beat on its own, like it always had. Jenny stared at Sharpay sadly, letting out another sigh.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Ryan," she murmured. "You have a father, you have a sister who grew up with you. You spent your days and nights around her, time passes and you watch each other grow." Jenny then stood up from her chair. "Losing one person you love hurts. Losing another person you love hurts more." She looked down at Ryan, who was still watching her. "I never want anyone to feel that kind of pain, or go through what I did. No one deserves to feel like me." She let out a big deep sigh. She smiled at him, this time a genuine and optimistic smile.

"I just want you to know that I really am here for you," she said. "I'm not prying, I'm not trying to pretend I know how you really feel, because I know I don't. What you're going through is different, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. Whenever you need to talk, just call out, okay? I'll come running." Ryan smiled.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "It means alot." She grinned at him, her baby blues regaining their colour and sparkle again.

Quickly wiping her eyes once more, Jenny then went back over to the medical trolley. She grabbed the handle and pushed it towards the door. Ryan turned back around to Sharpay and took her hand, resuming what he did before Jenny came in. He stroked her hair again and smiled as she groaned a little. Jenny stopped just as she reached the door. She glanced back at Ryan over her shoulder.

"Ryan?"

He turned his head in her direction. She sighed. His eyes were so heartbreakingly compassionate.

"I'm sorry again for walking in," she said sincerely. There was another moment, but Ryan's lips slowly curved up in an appreciative smile.

"I'm actually glad you did."

Jenny blushed through her smile, but she quickly forced herself to break the gaze first before she'd do something stupid. She turned back to her trolley and pushed it out the door, closing it behind her. Ryan chuckled to himself. He went back to tending his sleeping sister, a new feeling of understanding within his heart. Sharpay whimpered and tossed in her sleep.

"Hey," Ryan whispered, taking her hand as she raised it again. "I'm here now." He smoothed out the folds on her blanket, singing softly.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_…

* * *

**Ah… so emotional. Just had to stick _What I've Been Looking For_ in there. :P**

**Next: Ryan and Sharpay are put in danger as Metallia's Disease resurfaces…**


	21. Call Me Irresponsible

**I keep having the weird Power Ranger dream again.**

**Zac Efron's the Red Ranger, Corbin Bleu's the Blue Ranger, Lucas Gabreel's the Green Ranger, Ashley Tisdale's the Pink Ranger, and Vanessa Hudgens is the Yellow Ranger. 0-0 Freaky, freaky, freaky…**

* * *

The treatment wore off after a few days.

The sun came out, the clouds cleared, the cold Autumn winds ceased for one special Saturday morning. Sharpay was feeling well again, as a matter of fact, she even felt well enough to want to go out.

She hadn't gone out for fun in weeks, and surely enough she hardly knew anything of Santa Fe besides the hospital. She hadn't seen her friends at school for almost a week, and she was beginning to get bored. It was all left to Ryan to show her around and have a little fun.

Mr Evans still wasn't back from Canada, or rather, he wasn't back from wherever he left Canada to go to. Ryan was pretty much in charge at the company's headquarters in his father's place, and frequently went back to Albuquerque for meetings and discussions. He was being praised by his father's employees and colleagues on how well he was handling the position, and talks on him someday really taking over the company for his father were in the works once again. Work seemed to toughen Ryan up alot more than Sharpay expected, she never expected him to be so professional and mature in the family's business, learning how to think thoroughly before speaking and the ability to stay calm and focused in any situation, but Sharpay knew it was all because he was so determined to make their father proud.

They were in the supermarket today. Ryan was pushing the shopping cart up and down the aisle after Sharpay, who was jumping around everywhere and collecting all the things that seemed appealing to her. She threw in a dozen brands of chocolate, sweets, chips, soft drinks, and other fairly unhealthy stuff, but Ryan didn't complain.

He had been extra nice the last couple of days. Ever since she had been allowed to go back to the beach house, he wouldn't have her do any of the house work. Sharpay insisted that she cook for them, since he didn't know how, but Ryan did everything else around the house. He'd clean, he'd wash up, and yet have time for some mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night. Sharpay wasn't worried, though; Ryan seemed less depressed by chatting with this _someone_.

Ryan stopped at Aisle 5 and gathered some vegetables and fruit, as well as some meat and bread for dinner that night. He was acting more like a big brother than a twin brother, even though he actually was… by about 10 minutes. Nonetheless, Ryan was way more responsible than he had been a year ago, and Sharpay was proud of him.

"How about pasta tonight?" she suggested, picking up and reading off a box. Ryan smiled and nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Haven't had that for a while." Sharpay agreed and threw the box of pasta into the shopping cart. Ryan pushed it slowly forward again, his eyes drifting from counter to counter. His phone suddenly started ringing, so he pulled it out and read the message. It was probably from work, because he didn't seem happy to see it. Ryan sighed wearily and put the phone back in his pocket as he resumed his pace. Sharpay frowned.

She had noticed Ryan becoming increasingly worried about something at work. It seemed a burden, like he was constantly thinking about some kind of decision, and it distracted him. It had been going on for weeks, and it also seemed to affect their father. Sharpay had no idea what it was all about, but she wanted to know. She smiled as she plopped a big bag of cookies into the cart.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked, leaning over the cart at him. "Are you excited about being the _Heir to the Evans Empire_?" Ryan let out a laugh.

"What the heck are you on about now?" he chuckled. He picked up the cookies and threw them back onto the shelf. Sharpay stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Ryan pushed the cart on as Sharpay trotted behind him. She clapped her hands behind her back.

"I know I don't understand anything about the family business," she said casually, staring down at her shoes. She shrugged. "I don't even think I know what we make." She glanced questionably back at Ryan beside her. "Uh… what _do _we make?"

"We make ships for the navy, Paypay," Ryan laughed, rolling his eyes. He picked up some coffee and dropped it into the cart. Sharpay uttered a soft _oh, _as if she really knew that.

"Right," she said. She cleared her throat. "Anyway… something going on at work? Because I've noticed you're getting edgy these days." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and shrugged.

"Really?" he said, looking over at her. He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't even notice." Sharpay continued to stare at him. Ryan knew she was still waiting for a proper answer.

Ryan had tried avoiding talks about work. It was hard enough as it was, and he didn't want Sharpay getting worried about what was going on. He let out a deep sigh, his eyes gazing into the cart of food as he waited for the right moment to speak.

"We've just been talking about something," he said finally. "Dad and me." Sharpay frowned.

"What about?" she asked, slightly naively.

"We've been talking about the company," he muttered. Sharpay nodded. "You know how Dad's been going away for work alot lately? Well… he told me we've been signed to a multi-billion dollar deal to let us make our territory in a few other states." Sharpay's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Wow," she breathed, unable to think of what else to say. "Just… wow." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, I know," More convenient that way, you know." He pulled out his wallet and picked at it.

"Where to?" Sharpay asked curiously. "Alaska?" Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"No, not that far up," he said. "We haven't really decided yet, but we'll probably have to move sooner or later." Sharpay looked away for a moment and sighed. The line slowly moved up.

"You never told me about this," she said sadly. Ryan smiled understandingly and pulled out his credit card.

"We've actually been talking about this for two years now," he remarked. "We were gonna resolve it by the end of Fall this year. Dad and me would move away, and you'd attend Yale." Sharpay's mind jolted as she heard Ryan's last word. She turned around, giving him a dubious and confused look.

"How did you know I'd be accepted into Yale?" she said incredulously. Ryan smiled sweetly and placed an arm around her as the line moved up.

"Well, it just wouldn't be you to not get into Yale," he said matter-of-factly. "Dad made it into Yale, Mom made it into Yale, you're not exactly dumb…" He smiled again. "And I know how much you want to make them proud." Sharpay smiled bashfully.

It was true, though. She had been working hard this year, getting good grades and earning recognition from the scouts that visited the school. She never really noticed all of that, but she knew she was thinking about her mother alot more. She did want to make her proud. She wanted to make everyone proud.

"Hey, why didn't _you _apply for Yale, Ry?" Sharpay asked, fondly examining some strawberries. "Your SAT scores were even higher than mine."

Since the twins were both 18 already, they had the opportunity to take the test early. Sharpay had seen that Ryan was quite ambitious and determined to score high, and when the results did finally come in, she was a little confused when he didn't apply for any of the colleges afterwards. Ryan let out a soft laugh.

"Well, Dad says we shouldn't rush things," he said. "He says he needs me in the company too much right now, so I think I'm gonna postpone college for a few years."

Sharpay wasn't sure what happened inside Evans Industries, but she did know that in the two years Ryan had begun going there and no doubtly being _groomed _to one day take over, she heard the company had been steered to success. She didn't know how, but it seems Ryan had been one of the people behind extraordinary developments that were making headlines and attracting billion-dollar deals in the country. He was young blood, and surely Mr Evans and anyone else in the company would fight for him to stay. He was too brilliant to be lost to college just yet.

"Hello, Earth to Sharpay!" Ryan said suddenly, trying to grab her attention. Sharpay snapped out of it and blinked a few times.

"What?" Ryan shook his head at her as they reached the front counter.

"Have you told Troy you got the letter from Yale?" he said uncertainly. He waited a few seconds, but when an answer didn't come, he tried again. "You _have _told him, right?" He saw Sharpay's jaw clench, as it did whenever she was nervous. She loaded the groceries hastily in front of the check-out guy, avoiding Ryan's eyes. That said it all for him. He emitted a weary sigh. "You haven't told him." Sharpay shrugged, still not looking at him.

"Well, I'm not going to Yale," she said flatly. "So what's the point?" Ryan shook his head and started helping her with the groceries.

"You don't tell him anything, Paypay," he said concernedly. "You don't tell him what's going on."

"Yes, I do," Sharpay protested weakly. "I do…"

"About what?" Ryan exclaimed. "About your health? About your treatments?" He scoffed. "You don't tell him anything. He only knows what I tell him, like your operation and your therapy appointments." Sharpay sighed sadly. The twins stood back as the check-out guy scanned through the items. Ryan gave his sister a soft smile, reading her mind.

"He has the right to know what's really happening to you, you know," he said gently. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay for him to worry about you." Sharpay sighed, frustrated.

"I know…" she muttered under her breath.

Damn Ryan, so annoying, picking at her conscience and making her feel guilty… But she admitted, he was right, nonetheless. Troy _did _deserve to know about what was going on, and somehow Sharpay just didn't think it felt right to make him so worried over what could be nothing. Maybe it was best to just keep a few things from him, a few unnecessary things.

Ryan handed Sharpay the credit card as he loaded the groceries into bags in the cart. Sharpay handed the card to the check-out guy and waited as he scanned it through the machine. Her eyes traveled around as she waited.

The candy bars looked tempting, but Troy's voice in her head suddenly shouted at her to stay away from them, not because of Metallia, but he had warned her not to ruin her teeth. Sharpay giggled to herself; _Dr _Troy seemed to know everything.

All of a sudden, the candy bars blurred. Everything else around her blurry for a few seconds, and focusing again after a second or two. It then happened again, but after a brief moment, her vision returned like nothing happened. It was like trying to adjust a microscope, and it left her a little light-headed and dizzy. The check-out guy noticed.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked concernedly. Ryan looked up from the groceries. Sharpay rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "I… I was staring at that necklace through the glass." She pointed at it over the check-out guy's shoulder. "I guess the sun reflected from it through the window and blinded me a bit." She laughed. Ryan shook her head at her.

"You should be more careful," he said sternly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and nodded lazily. The check-out guy resumed his work and Ryan went back to loading in the food. Sharpay watched him for a while, smiling cheekily. She cocked her head to one side but he firmly kept his eyes on the groceries as he put them one by one into the cart.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryan mumbled, finally unable to handle her gaze. Sharpay giggled and she fished out a chocolate bar just as the check-out guy scanned it through.

"So…" she said, unwrapping it delicately. She smirked. "It's you and Jenny, huh?" Ryan stiffened a little, but he stayed calm. He lifted the carton of milk into the cart.

"What about us?" he muttered. Sharpay laughed at his sudden reluctance to talk.

"Look, I know you like her, Ry. You might as well just come out and confess that you and Jenny have something." Ryan flushed as red as the cranberry juice bottle he was holding.

"I… there's nothing to confess to," he said hastily. "She's… she's a nice girl and all… but, you know…" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I see the way you look at her," she said, placing a hand on her hip. "I see you two hanging out outside my room. I hear you making those _late night phone call_s to her." She held up her fingers for 'late night phone calls'. She let out a laugh, holding her hand to her ear as if it was a phone, and turning from side to side as she impersonated Ryan and Jenny. "Hi. _Hi._ So… what are you doing? _Nothing much. You?_ Yeah, me neither. _Okay_. Okay. _Okay_. Okay." Sharpay burst out laughing as Ryan hit her with the French roll. "Oh, and I remember that time when she was talking to that cute doctor outside my room." She smirked as she saw him roll his eyes.

"Will you just drop it?" he said dully. Sharpay giggled.

"Somebody's jealous," she said in singsong.

"Come on," Ryan practically begged. "I don't want to talk about this." Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

His answer surprised her. She would have thought he'd be going on and on about a girl he liked, like Troy would when he got together with Gabriella, and like Chad would when he got together with Taylor. Sharpay still remembered in the tenth grade Ryan developed a big and, in her opinion, slightly _shallow _crush on a foreign exchange student from Spain, Natalia. He would constantly ask her how he should approach and act around her.

Nathalie was probably the only crush she ever recalled Ryan having in since then, because that was the only time she saw Ryan to be so starry-eyed and bashful.

Until now, of course. The bashfully starry-eyed Ryan was back, yet… he did not seek Sharpay's help, and this seemed unusual…

"You don't want to talk to me about Jenny?" Sharpay asked in an innocent voice. Ryan didn't answer. "You really don't want to talk?" He let out a deep sigh and turned his head away from her. Sharpay laughed.

"Wow, Ryan," she remarked thoughtfully. "This totally isn't like you. You must really like her, huh?" She smiled cheekily as she watched him place the last items into the cart. Turning around to pay the check-out guy, she narrowly missed the moment as Ryan smiled a little to himself.

The check-out guy tapped the register and ripped out the receipt. He handed it to Sharpay with her card as Ryan straightened up and took hold of the cart's handle. They headed to the exit. Sharpay frowned as she struggled to read the receipt. Ryan noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the receipt. "Did he charge extra for something?" Sharpay closed her eyes tightly for a second and opened them again. She shook her head.

"No," she said. She laughed weakly. "It's just… the words seem to be getting smaller these days." Before Ryan could look at it for himself, she slipped it into her pocket. Ryan went to the trunk and lifted it up as Sharpay pushed the cart beside him. She examined his clothes as he loaded in the bags.

"What's up with these clothes?" she said, pulling at his very plain grey hoodie. "Why don't you wear your old clothes anymore?" Ryan laughed.

"Well, I couldn't keep up with the pretty boy look forever, you know," he replied truthfully. Sharpay sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"But I loved you when you had the pretty boy look," she said in dismay. "Now… you look like a college student." Ryan slammed the trunk door shut and turned around to her.

"People change, Shar," he said matter-of-factly. He shrugged. "Besides… you're the one who picked out all my clothes for me, and I only really wore them for your sake." He planted a quick kiss on his sister's cheek and brushed past her to the driver's seat. Sharpay smiled and followed him.

"You've changed ever since you met Jenny," she said mischievously. "You want to impress her. Is that the reason why you're wearing these second-hand rags? Is it? Is it?" Ryan clenched his teeth at her comment. He searched for the car keys in his pockets hastily.

"No, it isn't," he said stiffly. He tried to turn his face away from her, so she couldn't see him blush like he did when he lied, but Sharpay saw it anyway. She let out a gasp.

"Oh my god, it is, isn't it?!" Ryan glared at her.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?!"

"It is!!" Sharpay laughed. She clapped her hands excitedly. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, will you just grow up?" Sharpay gave him a childlike grin and shook her head.

"Only if you confess that you've got a major crush on Jenny."

"What?! I… no way!!"

"Say it, Ryan! Then I'll stop!"

"No!"

"You've got a crush on Jenny!"

"Shut up! I don't!"

Sharpay couldn't hold it in any longer and succumbed to her own laughter. Ryan was clearly feeling her abuse. He sighed wearily and rubbed his face roughly with his free hand.

"Come on, I mean it," he mumbled. "I really don't want to talk about this." Sharpay giggled weakly and plucked the keys from his hand just as he got the door to open. "Hey!" He tried to grab them back, but Sharpay held them out of his reach.

"Let me drive and I'll stop." Ryan's eyes widened, and all seriousness came back.

"What?" That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Was she still allowed to drive? Was he supposed to not let her? Would it be safe? Could she handle it by herself? Sharpay saw Ryan's concern and smiled.

"I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "I won't go far, just around the corner, I promise." Ryan still wasn't too sure, but since he didn't remember Dr Knightley specifically saying Sharpay shouldn't drive, going around the corner didn't sound too dangerous. Ryan stepped aside as Sharpay climbed into the driver's seat.

It had been weeks since she had driven. Weeks. Weeks she had been forced to take public transport or wait until Ryan or anyone to take her somewhere. Without her car, she was a helpless little child. Now that she felt the smooth leathery feel of the steering wheel under her palms, she was born again. Ryan jumped into the passenger seat next to her and slammed the door shut as Sharpay started the engine.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ryan asked uncertainly. Sharpay nodded and revved the engine vigorously.

"I do know how to drive, you know," she said, slightly annoyed. The engine hummed for a few seconds. "Not bad. Not like my Porsche, but not bad." Ryan chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder to look as Sharpay slowly backed the car.

"Easy…" he murmured. "Easy… Easy…" Sharpay rolled her eyes to heaven.

"Look," she said curtly. "Will you just let me drive?!" The car was out of the parking space, so Ryan could relax. He exhaled and sat back on his seat

"Have you got your seatbelt on?" he asked fussily. "Is it on tight enough? Is the mirror positioned right? Is your seat pushed back enough?" Ryan reached out and put his hand on the steering wheel. "You know what, maybe I should drive--" Sharpay placed her hand on Ryan's wrist and sunk her nails into it, making him wince a little. Sharpay's happy sweet face crumbled back into that of the Ice Queen.

"Remove your hand," she said in a dangerous voice. "Or I'll rip it off and beat you to death with it." She threw Ryan back onto his seat and he said no more. Sharpay smiled to herself; the rush of control she had over Ryan when she was the Ice Queen. Those were the days.

Sharpay turned towards the freeway and drove at a reasonable speed, for Ryan's sake. It was nice to drive again, she had almost forgotten the feel she got when she was in control. She would stop when she needed, she would go when she needed, and she was the one who everyone in the car and on the road depended on.

"Take a left," she heard Ryan say beside her. She obeyed and turned. As it happened, for some reason everything around her blurred again. Sharpay squinted her eyes to try and focus. The road ahead was getting narrower, and the colours were all blurred together. She couldn't see…

"Look out!" Ryan shouted, pointing ahead. Sharpay blinked for a split second, but even in her blurred vision she could see something big, no enormous, coming right for them.

It was a truck, and she knew straight away she had entered the wrong lane.

Through reflex and sheer panic, she immediately swerved out of the way just in time, but she realize too late that it meant she aimed right for the tree. The blood gush to her brain and a wave of adrenaline hit her like a lightning bolt. She closed her eyes and waited as she heard Ryan yell out before the crash.

Everything went black for a few seconds.

Sharpay opened her eyes, panting for breath as she saw the horrific scene in front of her. The whole front of the car had smashed into the tree, and the steering wheel was forcefully pressed onto her chest. There was alot of smoke and fumes.

Hyperventilating, she glanced around, but her vision was still blurry. She realized she was trapped, and wildly looked around for Ryan. To her horror, he was unconscious, a trickle of blood running down his temple. Fear overtook her being and she started to cry.

"Ryan," she sobbed, reaching out to his body with a shaky hand. Her voice was weak from the pressure against her chest. "Ryan… wake up… wake up…" Ryan let out a groan and opened his eyes. He was more shaken that hurt, staring at the wreckage in a daze.

"What… what happened?" he mumbled, nursing his head. He coughed and slowly pushed himself up on his seat.

Was he crying? Was he relieved? Why couldn't Sharpay tell what his face was expressing? She once again began to panic as his blurry figure didn't focus. She waved her hands in front of her face, but that didn't seem to help. Ryan sat up and looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly panicking as well. "Are you hurt?" He could see that Sharpay's leg was clamped under the wreckage and it was bleeding, but she was too shocked to notice. Ryan reached out of the window and waved as people were approaching the car. "It's going to okay, Paypay. They're coming for us." Sharpay didn't seem to hear him. She cried hysterically, still desperately trying to rub whatever it was from her tear-filled eyes.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "My eyes… Ryan, I think… I think there's something wrong with my eyes!"

* * *

**Damn, I think I did a really lame job on this chapter. Not nearly as dramatic as I wish it'd be. :(**

**Next: After Dr Knightley's conclusive diagnosis, Ryan finally breaks and lashes out at Sharpay.**


	22. The Reason

Since the Evans twins were still in Santa Fe at that time, the ambulance automatically drove them into the local hospital.

They were examined and checked out, fixed up and patched up. Amazingly, especially in Sharpay's case, there were no internal injuries or broken bones. But there was the issue of her vision.

After everything was declared okay, Sharpay and Ryan were handed over to Dr Knightley.

Ryan thought it'd be best for Sharpay to stay at the hospital for the rest of the day, hoping it to ease her shock and trauma, so she went back to her old room. Dr Knightley did a few tests and scans of her, which took a few hours. Sharpay didn't complain, she was tired and confused, and she just wanted to get it over with.

Dr Knightley shone a light into Sharpay's eyes as she sat patiently on her bed. Ryan was standing nearby, watching. He was less shaken up than Sharpay was, the only injury he endured was a hit to the head, and that was already bandaged up. He sighed and crossed his arms.

Even though Sharpay was much calmer now, he could see how very scared she was as she waited for Dr Knightley to make his diagnosis. She hadn't said a word since the accident, and that was almost four hours ago. She didn't ask for Daddy, like she always would when she was frightened. Like she did when she woke from a nightmare crying and wanting a hug, or when she dropped her favourite scoop of ice cream off her cone. No, she was even too scared to cry for help.

Ryan _did _call his father, though, just to let him know what happened. Mr Evans reacted naturally, immediately wanting to cancel the conference meetings to fly back down to Sharpay, but Ryan told him everything was under control. Everything _was _under control, except the fact that they didn't know what was wrong with Sharpay's eyes.

Dr Knightley straightened up from his examination and took off his glasses. He tilted his head to the side as he stared questionably at Sharpay.

"So, you're saying that your vision blurred, and that's what caused you to have the accident?" he asked. Sharpay nodded, rather woodenly. Dr Knightley frowned. "How long has it been since you noticed your eyesight weakening?" Sharpay didn't answer straight away. Her gaze drifted to the bed sheets in front of her. That was enough for Dr Knightley.

"A week?" he asked. Sharpay shook her head gently.

"A bit over two," she replied. Dr Knightley sighed deeply and shook his head. "I thought… I thought maybe it would pass." Ryan could no longer stand it. He went over to Dr Knightley.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked in all seriousness. Sharpay finally looked up, also keen to know. Dr Knightley shook his head again.

"Sharpay's pupils aren't responding as they should," he said matter-of-factly. Ryan moved closer.

"Why?" he asked. He felt himself begin to raise his voice. "Tell me what's wrong with her eyes." Dr Knightley stayed very patient, despite Ryan's demands.

"I won't be sure until Jennifer comes back with the CT scans," he replied. "But it seems her corneas have been damaged somehow." Ryan's face fell and he closed his eyes. He let out a weary sigh and placed a hand on his forehead. Guilt suddenly surged through him.

"I knew I should have taken her to hospital sooner," he said regretfully, shaking his head. He looked over at Sharpay. "She had a really high fever a few days ago, but I thought it was nothing." He sighed frustratingly. "I knew I shouldn't have let her drive." Sharpay shook her head, shocked at Ryan's words.

"No, Ry," she said. "It's my fault. I wanted to drive, so the accident was my fault. Not yours." Ryan couldn't bring himself to look at her.

How could she say it wasn't his fault? If he had just listened to his instincts and not let her drive, she wouldn't have crashed the car and she wouldn't have been hurt. If he was responsible, he would have been able to argue his way into not letting her get her way. But he did. He was a bad brother.

"Now, let's not beat yourself up," Dr Knightley said, feeling the guilt begin to radiate off Ryan. "If that never happened, we never would have realized something was really wrong with Sharpay's eyes." Ryan muttered something, but he kept his eyes off Sharpay.

The door opened, and Jenny came in with the scans. She went over and hung them up in the light where Dr Knightley could examine them. As he watched the doctor's expression crumble into something much more ominous, Ryan felt a lump form in his throat.

"What's wrong with Sharpay?" he said again. Jenny turned around to the Evans twins, an equally grim look on her face. She cleared her throat.

"The CT scans have revealed deterioration in both of Sharpay's corneas," she told him. "This may be the result of the treatment not being responsive enough, and therefore allowing the Metallia to spread to her eyes." Jenny didn't seem to want to tell them straight out what was wrong, and because of this, they knew it must be really bad.

"What does that mean?" Sharpay said softly, too scared to speak any louder. Jenny sighed again, taking off her glasses.

"That means… you're going blind, Sharpay."

The world stopped. Everything froze at those words.

Sharpay couldn't breathe. Her mind went blank. All those words screamed over and over in her ear, each time Sharpay felt wave after wave of horror hit her as it sunk in deeper and deeper. _She was going blind, she was going blind…_

"No," she heard Ryan say suddenly. His voice was shaking, laced with denial and mirthless laughter. "No, that's impossible. There is no way Sharpay's condition is that advanced. I mean… this can't be caused by Metallia. My mother died over ten years after she was diagnosed. It's barely been two months for Sharpay. It's… it's too soon for Metallia to be this advanced…" Dr Knightley finally turned around from the scans.

"Sharpay was diagnosed recently because the symptoms were unnoticed before," he said. "Your mother's condition, however, was detected immediately when it began developing, and that's a much more common form of Metallia's Disease. According to the test results…" He glanced at the charts he was holding. "Sharpay's case is congenital."

Ryan was speechless now. He took a few deep breaths and almost stumbled away from the doctor. He collapsed in a chair next to Sharpay, and the twins tried hard to recover from the awful news. If Dr Knightley was right, then Sharpay had even less time than she already had…

"There is a way to stop the Metallia from spreading," Jenny's voice of optimism sparked through the thick tension. She put on her glasses again and took out a file. "There is more advanced treatment available." Ryan jumped up and looked anxiously at what Jenny was holding. Dr Knightley came up beside him.

"I've been looking into it for a while now," he said as Jenny handed him a note. "It seems the treatment will be very costly and difficult to obtain if Sharpay stays in Santa Fe, so the best thing to do is for her to transfer to one of these hospitals out of state." He handed Ryan a list. No one noticed as Sharpay's face screwed up in shock. Ryan chuckled weakly as he read through the names.

"This is great," he said, his voice trembling. "I could… I could talk to Dad and he can make some kind of arrangement. We could even so much as leave next week." He began mumbling indistinctly as he studied the list. Sharpay, however, stayed silent, a worried glow in her clouded auburn eyes. Dr Knightley picked out a sheet of paper from his file and held it out to Sharpay with a pen.

"This is a consent form that says you're agreeing to be transferred and accepting the treatment," he said kindly. He pointed at the dotted line and gave her the pen. "Just sign on the dotted line and I'll take care of the rest of the paperwork for you." Sharpay sat perfectly still for a long moment.

"I'll sign it for her," Ryan said finally. Dr Knightley shook his head grimly.

"Sharpay is now a legal adult," he told him. "So I'm afraid her signature is the only one that can be accepted." Everyone looked back at Sharpay. She was still sitting, unmoved, staring at the consent form.

"Sign it, Sharpay," Ryan urged. "Then we can get you that treatment." Sharpay continued to stare at the form.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't want to sign it." This sent a wave of shock around the room, and this made Sharpay a little angry.

"Look," she said curtly. "If there are drugs out there that can help me, then it'd be no trouble airlifting them in. I don't care if it costs more. My dad has the money, and it'd be a helluva lot more convenient than moving me to another state." Ryan covered his face with his hand and turned around to calm himself. Jenny decided to have a go.

"Sharpay," she said, trying to sound both reasonable and demanding. "I don't think money is the issue here. The hospitals on that list not only already have the meds you need, but they also have more advanced equipment that are more suited to treat your condition." Sharpay's gaze shifted to the ground, away from Jenny's pleading eyes. "Sharpay, please. Sign the form." But Sharpay still stood her ground and shook her head.

"No," she said simply. Jenny exchanged an ominous look with Dr Knightley.

"Sharpay," Dr Knightley said again. His voice sounded worried this time. "Do you realize that you're ignoring medical advice?" Sharpay sighed nodded woodenly.

"I know," she muttered.

"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed an angry voice.

Dr Knightley, Jenny and Sharpay all looked around, shocked at Ryan's sudden outburst.

He was breathing hard, his teeth clenched. His eyes were on the surprised Sharpay, and they lost all their sense of compassion. Dr Knightley quickly pulled himself and Jenny out of the way as Ryan slowly walked up to the bed.

"You still have NO IDEA how serious this is!" he bellowed. Sharpay took short breaths of air, struggling as her eyes began to sting.

"I… I do!" she argued.

"YOU DON'T!" Ryan shot back viciously. "Do you realize that if you don't get this treatment you're just going to get worse! You'll lose more than your sight! I… I didn't want to say this, but it's clear that you really _are _dying now, Paypay!" He stopped for a moment, inhaling shakily as he stared at his twin with disbelief. "Is that what you want? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Sharpay turned away, unable to control her tears.

"Stop it, Ryan…" she pleaded. But Ryan didn't stop.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" He took her by the shoulders to force her to look at him. "Have you even stopped to think why we're doing all these things for you?!" Sharpay began to cry. "Don't you know how everyone will be affected if you get worse?! Haven't you thought about Dad, or me, or even Troy?! Don't you care about any of us?! Don't you care how we'll feel?" Sharpay shut her eyes tightly, turning her head away as much as possible.

"What about Troy, huh?!" Ryan watched her wince at the sound of his name. "Are you even going to tell him any of this?"

No answer, and this only added fuel to the fire.

"He cares for you as much as I do, but you tell him nothing! You call him your boyfriend, but you don't seem to care that he doesn't know how bad things really are! Why would you do this to him?! Why are you always pushing him away?!" Sharpay couldn't take it anymore.

"Because I love him!"

These words sent another shock wave around the room. Jenny's hand flew to her chest and Ryan froze, stunned, his hands releasing their firm grip as Sharpay dissolved into tears.

"I love Troy," she sobbed. "And if he knows, he'll get hurt! I… I can't hurt him again, and I can't leave! If I leave, I'll just die somewhere else far away!" Jenny shook her head, shocked. She walked over and crouched down in front of Sharpay.

"If you get the treatment, you won't die," she said gently.

"I can't leave," Sharpay continued to cry. Jenny placed a hand on her back. "I'll never see Troy again… I can't."

Jenny continued to comfort Sharpay as Dr Knightley also looked on, but Ryan didn't. He watched her for a moment with a hard expression. He then gently pushed Jenny aside, forcing Sharpay to look at him. His eyes were cold.

"If you go to one of these hospitals," he muttered, holding up the list. "Yes, you'll leave New Mexico, you'll leave Troy, but you'll get the treatment you need. You might see Troy again in five, ten, twenty years time." Sharpay dropped her gaze again, but Ryan put his hand to her chin and gently lifted up her face. "At least you'll have that chance someday. If you stay here any longer, you'll die." He released his sister once again, and she fell back in sobs. Ryan straightened up and held the list forcefully in Sharpay's face.

"I'm going to go home and research on each of these hospitals," he said coolly. "And I'm going to find the best doctors and the best equipment because, so help me God, you will only get the best there is. I don't care if you hate me forever, but I'm not letting you end up like Mom." Sharpay stared up at Ryan as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He slammed down the form in front of her. "Sign the goddamn form."

Without a second glance, Ryan stormed out of the room, Dr Knightley and Jenny automatically following him.

As soon as the door was closed, however, Ryan's cold attitude erupted once again.

He charged towards a nearby dustbin, picked it up and threw it violently against the wall. Dr Knightley and Jenny quickly grabbed an arm each and pulled him away. Everyone around them was watching, and some security guards were even coming over. Jenny dragged Ryan to a safe spot as Dr Knightley attempted to clear things up.

Ryan was so angry, he just couldn't contain his uncontrollable rage any longer. Dr Knightley came back and tried to help as Jenny struggled to hold Ryan down.

"Ryan!" she shouted. "Ryan, please stop!" When he could struggle no more, Ryan dissolved into tears and sank to ground.

"I'm losing her…" he murmured tearfully. "No, I can't… Not like this… Not again…" Jenny wrapped her arms around him. Dr Knightley shook his head.

"You can't think like that, Ryan," he said softly. "Sharpay can still be saved."

"This is all my fault," Ryan choked. "I'm letting her die…" Jenny shook her head firmly.

"No," she said in a stern voice. "None of this is your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself like this for what Metallia has done." She looked over at Dr Knightley for help.

"I'll get him a glass of water," he whispered. Jenny nodded, and he walked off quickly. Ryan took a deep breath and sat up on the seat nearby. Jenny sat next to him. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Sharpay is going to understand," she said gently. "She'll make the right decision." She gave Ryan's hand a squeeze, earning a small smile from him.

"I hope so," he muttered.

Back, inside Sharpay's room, she was still staring at the consent form beside her.

Sharpay picked it up and read through it again and again. She began to cry as her vision once again blurred. She held the form at arm's length, but it only got worse. She brought it back slowly towards her face, but it only got worse. More tears streamed down her face as she tried again and again.

What was going to become of her?

She was so scared and confused; she didn't know what to do. If she signed this form, who knows when she'd be able to return to Albuquerque? Who knows if she ever will?

But if she stayed, she was sure that it was just going to get worse. What was she going to do?

And Troy.

She came to terms that she loved him, and she would do whatever it takes to stop him from getting hurt. She knew if she told him everything now, it would scar a hole permanently in his soul.

Whatever it takes, she couldn't let Troy know the truth. She realized now what she had to do.

Sharpay clutched the locket around her neck and looked around. She picked up the pen next to her and took out a blank sheet of paper.

She began to write.

As she wrote down every word, she thought of Troy. She laughed, and she cried as her message to him began to form on the letter.

Sharpay knew this had to be the very last resort. If something was to happen to her, not that she wanted to think about it, Troy would be in dead centre of the whole situation. He'd be lost and scared and confused, she had to do something now to make sure he'd be okay.

She wrote down her thoughts, her feelings and loving words of comfort, a message of guidance for him, but this meant the letter was _only _to be delivered to him at the precise time.

Tears fell onto the paper as she placed a full stop after the last sentence, her vision blurring. She kissed the page and wrapped it inside an envelope from her bag. She ripped the side of the envelope, just enough to form a jagged edge. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers along to edge, smiling to herself. She placed it safely into her bag. Taking a deep breath, she reached in again, this time taking out her wallet.

She carefully pulled the photo of Troy from inside the wallet. She laid it on the table and lined it out with her locket, cutting out the picture of his face. She added dabs of glue on the back and stuck the picture into her locket. Sharpay smiled proudly at Troy's picture.

"I love you, Troy," she muttered, tears falling silently from her eyes. "And I promise you'll understand why all I'm doing this." She kissed the locket softly and closed it. Her eyes fell onto the consent form in front of her. Sharpay emitted a weary sigh.

"There's something I have to do first."

* * *

**Again, please don't rant. I've written the ending, and I don't plan to change it.**

**Anyways, haven't heard from Gabriella or Chad or Taylor for a while, huh? Don't worry, the next chapter has them in it.**

**Sharpay goes back to school, and she sets out her plans for Troy…**


	23. How To Save A Life

**Sorry haven't updated in so long. I've become obsessed with Harry Potter and assessments lately, and I think I'm going slightly mad.**

**Oh well, here's another chapter. :)**

* * *

Troy didn't see Sharpay for almost a week and a half.

He was worried, but Ryan reassured him she was just undergoing some therapy to help her cope with Metallia. Ryan said nothing about the accident, nor about Sharpay's eyesight. Sharpay had made him promise not to tell anyone. This caused Ryan to become extremely miserable and quiet, but he was given a spark of hope that Sharpay would tell Troy herself what has happened. Sooner or later.

The week drifted by, and Troy grew more anxious in knowing where Sharpay was.

Troy pulled his bag up on his shoulder and hopped off the bus, glancing around as usual for any signs of the Evans. It wasn't easy anymore, since Ryan now abandoned his signature hats. Troy emitted a sigh of disappointment and headed inside the school. He wrapped his arms around himself as a chilling breeze brushed against his skin, even through the thick woolen sweater he was wearing.

It was evident that even though the many golden-brown leaves still refused to let go of the trees, Autumn was at its peak. Sharpay's laughter and words of endearment to this time of year seemed only to be an echo to Troy now; he was growing weary of the bitter coldness. Maybe it was because they were passing so slowly, because he was becoming so miserable from not seeing his girlfriend for so long.

Another powerful gust of wind shook the students. The girl in front of him tossed her head back, causing her long red hair to go flying into Troy's face. Irritated beyond reason, Troy controlled himself and suppressed a glare until they were all safe inside the school.

His eyes on the ground to avoid clashing into anyone's foot, he stumbled through the crowd. A blonde girl was standing a few feet from his locker, and Troy felt hope raise up in his chest as he saw Ryan walk up to her, saying a few inaudible words. Troy finally escaped from the crowd of students, immediately dashing towards the lockers.

"Sharpay!" He was unable to stop her name from escaping his lips. The girl turned around, and it was indeed Sharpay.

But she was wearing glasses.

"Troy!'" Sharpay's pallid expression instantly changed into a beautiful beaming smile as she saw him. He took her into his arms in an embrace, but holding her made him realize how very fragile and weak she had become. But feeling her touch after so long, he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Ryan told me you've been asking things alot," Sharpay muttered as Troy buried his face in her hair. She managed a small smile. "But I'm okay now." Troy pulled away, examining her facial features behind the brim of her new glasses. She had dark shadows under her eyes, concealed only by a light layer of make up. She looked very ill despite her smile. Troy brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he said in a whisper. Sharpay beamed and nodded reassuringly. She took a step back and pulled up her top just a little, revealing a long scar on the right side of her stomach.

"I had my appendix removed," she said brightly, pointing to it as if it was something to really be proud of. Troy's eyes widened in horror as he gazed at the scar, thinking the exact opposite. Sharpay pulled her shirt back down as Ryan looked on grimly.

She made sure she didn't flinch or break the awkward eye contact she had with Troy, because if she did, she knew it would give herself away. Slowly, the blur that was Troy seemed to shift his curiosity to something else. He frowned, tilting his head as he moved closer to her.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" he asked. Even with a seemingly simple question, it couldn't stop a dark red from being noticed as it flushed Sharpay's pale cheeks. She clapped her hands over them and forced a laugh.

"I guess I've been up late studying too much," she lied, shrugging her shoulders. She let out another uncomfortable laugh. "I hope I haven't missed too much at school." A surge of guilt shot through her body as she stared Troy right in the face. Lying to him wasn't as easy as she thought. She could clearly see, even from her deteriorating vision, that Troy was not completely convinced.

Ryan saw this too. He cast his eyes onto the back of Sharpay's head, and it almost looked like she felt it, shooting into her like red-hot lasers, but Ryan nonetheless said nothing.

The bell went off, making everyone jump. Sharpay exhaled sharply; just in the nick of time too.

She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat nervously.

"I'll see you in class," she muttered, not even looking at him. She kept her eyes firmly on the bright red fire extinguisher a few feet behind Troy as she reached up and kissed him. Quickly, she then gripped herself safely onto her brother's arm, and he led her away, leaving Troy slightly bewildered and confused.

* * *

As if by fate, Sharpay and Troy didn't have a single lesson together, and therefore didn't see each other until lunch. Even then, Sharpay sat and ate alone with Ryan.

Troy observed them closely from the distance, even so much as to missing his mouth with his food at times.

_What was going on?_

Sharpay sat at a quiet bench, eating and smiling dreamily into space, as Ryan read aloud a poetry book. Sharpay loved poetry, but she rarely did anything more than glance at a book in public. Poetry was usually only her private pleasure. Troy could see her giggle at some parts, he could see those auburn eyes sadden at some parts… some parts they dwelt with tears, some parts they shone with delight… Troy emitted a soft sigh as he watched, twirling his fork between his fingers.

He knew when Sharpay always acted this way after coming out of hospital. She was dreamy and sensitive, thinking about nothingness… and her mother. Troy knew how much she had loved her mother, but it ripped him apart that Sharpay would not, or perhaps could not, let go of her grief. It was as if each day that passed, the wound grew deeper rather than heal. To anyone who had tortured themselves by living in grief, surely they knew the best way to move on was to eventually let go of the pain.

But Sharpay wasn't just anyone. She knew what to do, and yet she wouldn't do it. She couldn't.

A gust of wind whipped across Troy's face, bringing him out of his thoughts. Gabriella and Taylor's giggling and Chad's cry of shock from beside him suddenly became audible, following a rather loud crash. Troy blinked.

It only occurred to him now that he was actually surrounded by all his friends.

"Oh, no!" Chad yelled as he stood over the remains of his lunch on the ground. He gave a loud groan of disappointment as Taylor laughed.

"Serves you right trying to eat upside down!" she choked. Zeke and Gabriella trembled with laughter as they watched Chad stare wistfully at the mess. He let out a huff and shot Troy a glare.

"I told you to call out when the cake was out of reach for me!" he said, annoyed. Troy looked away and absent-mindedly took a sip of water.

"Sorry," he muttered. Gabriella smiled brightly as Zeke handed her the last slice of his cake.

"Well," she said, still beaming. "Guess this last piece is mine." She giggled again as Chad rolled his eyes, sitting back down next to Zeke. Gabriella scooped some cake with her fork and turned to Troy, holding it towards him "Would you like some, Troy?"

"Hmm? What?" Troy looked round to her, obviously not listening. "Oh… no thanks." He took another unconscious sip of water, resuming his gaze. Gabriella withdrew her hand, half-surprised, half-worried. She exchanged a glance with the rest of the group.

The bell went off again, and Troy automatically pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed over to Sharpay.

She didn't see him coming straight away, but once she did, her smile vanished. Troy stopped in front of her, glancing between the twins. Ryan excused himself from the scene by pretending to be busy with his bag, and he hurried off first. This left Troy and Sharpay alone.

Though still terrified of being exposed, Sharpay forced herself to stare Troy in the face. Into his blue eyes.

A cold breeze swept through the now deserted school yards, and the two looked at each other. Troy extended a hand, his long sandy brown hair swaying in the wind. He smiled.

"Come on," he said softly. "Last period is Drama." Sharpay stared at his hand for a moment, still uncertain, but she forced her thoughts aside and took it. His warm touch sent a wonderful tingling sensation through Sharpay's body. She smiled gently, just enough to let him know.

"Yeah," she whispered. Troy led her towards the Hall, where Darbus had told them to go to. They were walking against the wind, icy coldness slashing into their bodies, but their hands stayed interlocked until they reached inside.

They were both surprised that everything seemed to have been set up for something already. Half the class, including Chad and Kelsi, were on stage. Darbus, however, sat in the front row as usual while her assistant, Edward Park, adjusted the lighting for the stage. Sharpay pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she sat down next to Ryan.

"What's she doing now?" she asked. Even with her vision, she could clearly see that Darbus was waving her arms wildly for order. "Don't tell me she's planning another play already?" Troy sat down beside her, sighing wearily. Ryan looked just as bored.

"She says because Copacabana was so successful, she's thinking of doing another Oldies-styled stage act." Ryan laid back on his seat. "I don't even think I want another play." Sharpay gazed at her brother sympathetically.

Ryan had become exhausted so easily these days, taking care of her and everything, that it didn't leave any time for him to enjoy himself. He didn't even care for Drama anymore, and he usually loved it. Sharpay gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"ACTORS!" Darbus cried dramatically. She shot up from her seat, her arms raised in a conductor-like fashion. The room fell silent and everyone quietly returned down from the stage to their seats. There was a long silence as Darbus strolled back and forth in front of the students.

"We have conquered the return of Autumn with a play that will be remembered for many years to come!" she screeched, turning suddenly to face them. Many of the students jumped, almost expecting Darbus to turn into a werewolf and attack them. But she then smiled, lowering her arms and tone.

"We have made history," she continued, drawing herself up to her full, proud stance. "And we will do it again, for now, instead of waiting until Winter is upon us, we shall rehearse and perfect our newest production now!" Her arms shot up into the air. "Candles In The Wind!!"

Edward automatically clapped, having been scripted to do so for so long. His applause eventually infected the rest of the cast, but many were only clapping so that their sniggering of the cheesy title would be drowned out. Sharpay exchanged a smug look with Troy.

"Now," Darbus said, effectively ending the applause and again bringing silence. "I will again need two actors, male and female, to be the lead." She smiled and her eyes fell onto Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay felt a horrible feeling erupt in her stomach, and she prayed to God that Darbus was looking at someone behind her and not--

"Miss Evans and Mr Bolton," Darbus said in her silky _about-to-make-a-choice _kinda voice. She was looking at both of them. Troy felt Sharpay squirm a little in her seat. "I believe your performance last time was greatly applauded." She stepped aside and motioned them to come over.

Troy stood up and went over, but as soon as Sharpay did, she felt a gush of nausea hit her. She staggered back down.

"Um, Ms Darbus," she called out. Troy stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. Sharpay swallowed hard, placing her hand over her forehead. "I'm not feeling well today. Maybe… someone else could sing instead?"

Darbus stared at her for almost a full minute. Then, she flicked her scarf carelessly over her shoulder and nodded.

"Alright," she said. She scanned the crowd of students for a moment before pointing to one. "Miss Montez, you will do just nicely. Come up here."

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock at being chosen so randomly. She slowly stood up and made her way towards the front. She went over to stand next to Troy, both of them nervously waiting for Darbus to continue. She handed them each a sheet of paper and signaled to Kelsi, who had disappeared and reappeared behind the piano. Kelsi nodded in response and she began to play a melody.

"Now, sing!" Darbus shrieked at Troy and Gabriella. "And make sure you look like you mean it." She trotted back to her front row seat and sat down. The music picked up, and everyone's eye was on them. Sharpay watched curiously.

Troy took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Gabriella. She shrugged and stared down at her sheet as he did the same.

(**A.N. Bold - Troy singing**_, Italics - Gabriella singing_)

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decid**e

Gabriella giggled as Troy made overly dramatic arm gestures to her.

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

He looked over at Gabriella with a sappy look on his face, forcing her to laugh.

**A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming **

_A whole new world!_

Gabriella struggled to keep her voice from being taken over by her laughter.

_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you _(**Now I'm in a whole new world with you…**)

Gabriella looked upward and ran her hand through the air. Troy looked up as well, an exhilarated grin on his face.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_** (don't you dare close your eyes)**

Troy waved his hand in front of Gabriella's face as she closed her eyes for a moment. She snapped them open again.

_A hundred thousand things to see_** (hold your breath, it gets better)**_  
I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be_

**A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue**

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as they looked up dramatically at the ceiling, then at the audience, singing to each other.

**_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you_**  
**A whole new world**_ (a whole new world)_  
**A new fantastic point of view**_ (a new fantastic point of view)_  
**_No one to tell us no or where to go_**_ (or say we're only dreaming)_  
**A whole new world**_ (every turn a surprise)_  
**With new horizons to pursue**_ (every moment gets better)_  
**_I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare_**_  
Anywhere_  
**There's time to spare**_  
Let me share _  
**This whole new world**  
**_With you_**

The music slowed, and both Troy and Gabriella were struggling not to laugh. They turned to face each other, each line taking a step closer.

_A whole new world_**  
A whole new world**  
_That's where we'll be_**  
Where we will be**  
_A thrilling change_  
**A wondrous place**

Troy held up his hand and Gabriella placed her palm against his, interlocking their fingers. She smiled at him.

**_For you and me…_**

The audience erupted with applause, and the two singers flushed with embarrassment before bowing. Gabriella laughed as Troy twirled and dipped her backward. She hit him playfully to let her go. Darbus said a few words of criticism (in which they both rolled their eyes to) and they were dismissed from the stage. Arm in arm, supporting the other having been weak from laughter, Gabriella and Troy made their way back down.

Sharpay sat silently watching them. Even from there, she could see their smiles. They looked happy, they looked complete. She wanted to see Troy laugh like that more often, like he hadn't a care in the whole world. She liked seeing him like that.

Sharpay felt herself smile.

* * *

Last period eventually ended, and the students were released.

Sharpay didn't go home straight away, but instead asked Ryan to drop her off at _Fate's Gate_, a new diner just downtown. She didn't tell him why, but he just assumed it wasn't anything big of a deal. He agreed, and he went home alone.

Sharpay sat alone at a single table, everything around her moving as if in a different dimension. She stared blankly at the distant wall, deep in thought.

She had called Gabriella just a few minutes ago to tell her to meet up at _Fate's Gate_, and Gabriella had agreed. Sharpay tilted her blonde hair absent-mindedly between her fingers, gazing unblinkingly into space.

She just couldn't stop thinking about the performance that day. Seeing the smile on Troy's face when he sang with Gabriella. Sharpay didn't even feel angry seeing him so happy. Actually… she felt good.

Weeks and weeks, she had seen him sad, or perhaps forcing a brave smile for her. It was painful to see him go through all of this, even when it was all her fault to begin with. Before they began dating, Troy was a normal kid doing normal things, having a normal life. When Sharpay came into the picture, Troy's world was thrown into a whirlpool, and every day he had to endure tears and pain he never felt before.

He didn't deserve to go through all of this, and Sharpay knew there was only one way to make sure he doesn't get hurt anymore.

Gabriella had entered through the door, and she immediately spotted Sharpay. She let out a sigh of relief and took off her jacket as she went over. Sharpay didn't look at her, or act like she was even there. Her eyes were focused on the white tiles on the wall.

Gabriella frowned, and waited for a few moments, bending over to look Sharpay in the face. She glanced back her shoulder to see what Sharpay was staring at, but nothing was there. She looked back at her friend, casting a concerned gaze.

"Uh… Sharpay?" she said cautiously. Sharpay jumped, her eyes moving again. She squinted her eyes, and very, very slowly, the outline of someone with dark hair came into view. She quickly sat up, adjusting her glasses.

"Gabriella," she said breathlessly. "You scared me." Gabriella continued to watch her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked, taking a seat. "To the point where you don't even notice me?" Sharpay smiled. _What a relief she didn't suspect her vision_…

"Oh, nothing," Sharpay lied, taking a sip of her drink. Gabriella still wasn't convinced, but instead chose to overlook the situation.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, then?" she asked.

Sharpay didn't know if she should just get to the point or work her way into it. She didn't want it to be awkward with Gabriella, even though it was definitely going to be an awkward conversation, so she just sat with her eyes on the table for a while. Gabriella waited patiently. It was clear that Sharpay wanted to talk, but it was as if she was trying to find the right words at that very moment, like when you're about to tell someone bad news and trying to let the other person down as gently as possible. Gabriella could tell, and she knew that giving a person their time was an understatement of gratitude.

At last, Sharpay took a deep breath and forced herself to speak.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about Troy," she said in a soft, yet firm voice. Gabriella raised her eyebrows, having not expected this to be the topic.

"What about him?" she asked. Sharpay looked down again and bit her lip. She sighed.

"Do you… still care for him?" Gabriella was a little taken aback by the question, but nonetheless nodded.

"Of course," she said reassuringly. "He's one of my closest friends." Sharpay shook her head.

"No," she muttered. "I meant… do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed, baffled. This time, Sharpay looked her straight in the eye.

"Do you think you and Troy have any chances of getting back together?" Her voice wasn't hard, or cold, or bitter. It was a question, but a question that didn't seem to demand anything but the truth. Gabriella stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"Why are you saying all this, Sharpay?" she said incredulously. "Troy is a friend now, and I respect the fact that you're dating him." Her eyes flashed with guilt as she realized why Sharpay might be saying all of these things. "Was it the song?" Gabriella shook her head defensively. "I'm so sorry. I was just being a total idiot. I'm so sorry if I acted in any way to make you think that way." She felt her heart at her throat, throbbing painfully, frightened she was losing her friend, but Sharpay just smiled understandingly at her. She took Gabriella's hand.

"Troy really is lucky to have someone like you who cares so much for him." Her eyes saddened for a second. "Someone who's always there for him."

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She was shocked at Sharpay's behavior, but something was telling her that what she was saying wasn't about the performance at all. Something else was wrong.

"Excuse me," a voice said from beside them. The two girls turned to see the waitress holding out a brown bag at Sharpay. "Sorry it took so long. Here's your sandwich to go." Sharpay smiled and took it. "That'll be 2 dollars."

"Okay," Sharpay said, quickly taking out her wallet. She took out all her notes and began looking through them. Both the waitress and Gabriella watched.

It took a few moments. Sharpay squinted her eyes at each other the notes, hardly able to tell them apart, but she didn't want to raise suspicions with Gabriella watching her. She quickly pulled out the two notes that seemed to look like 1 dollar bills and handed it to the waitress with a beaming smile.

The waitress took it, but all she needed was a glance to know that Sharpay had given her the wrong amount.

"Uh… miss," she began. Sharpay continued to smile, acting as if nothing was wrong even when she could clearly hear the worried tone in the waitress's voice. She felt the money being thrust gently back into her hands. "You've given me too much." A crease formed across Gabriella's forehead. Sharpay's face fell as she stared down at the money, fiddling with her glasses.

"R-really?" she said, her voice unusually high. She forced a shaky laugh, thinking up an excuse as quickly as possible. "Well… take it anyway, as a… tip." She held up the money again.

The waitress seemed uncomfortable with taking such a large tip, but Sharpay insisted. Not knowing what else to do, she took it, thanked her and left. Sharpay let out a sigh of relief and sipped her drink again, unaware that Gabriella was still staring at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

Sharpay lied to Gabriella soon after that she wanted to go home, not even allowing her to ask a single question. Of course, Gabriella was both curious and concerned about Sharpay's strange behavior, but she thought it wise to not push her luck.

Gabriella dropped Sharpay off at her street, even so much as watching her walk to the door safely before driving away again. However, as soon as she was certain Gabriella was gone, Sharpay began walking away from her house. She took out her phone and called Troy, telling him to come to the park with her again.

She waited by the gates of her house for him, thinking to herself again. Sharpay sighed and clutched her locket.

She wanted her plan to work. She wanted to end the relationship with Troy before he was to find out that she was going blind, and then she'd leave Albuquerque altogether so he'd never find out. Only… she couldn't break his heart and abandon him. He needed someone to be there for him… to make sure he could still remember how to laugh and be happy…

Sharpay knew if she couldn't be there, the only other person who was closest to Troy could be.

"Hey, Paypay!" Troy called out. She looked to her left to see Troy running over to her. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and she could feel his breathlessness from running so much. The wind picked up, and Troy and Sharpay made their way towards the park.

Another Autumn day, the trees were clearing one by one, but it was still everything Sharpay loved. They walked over to their empty space again in the middle of the park, and Troy commented on the fact that Sharpay still hadn't shown him the sketches she did on her water fountain.

They rested at the usual bench in front of the sparkling lake again, watching the sun set peacefully on the horizon. Sharpay snuggled her head warmly against Troy's shoulder. She waited a long moment before saying anything.

"What do you think of Gabriella?" she asked finally. Troy looked down at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he said, dubious. Sharpay sighed but didn't look at him.

"She's a good person, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he replied, tightening his arm around her. "She is." Sharpay smiled sadly to herself.

"Does she make you happy?" It seemed like an innocent question. Troy didn't answer straight away.

"She used to make me happy all the time," he said, sighing gently. Sharpay smiled again.

"She still cares for you alot, Troy," she said. This time she looked up at him, her eyes glowing through the frames. "Do you still care for her?" Troy sat up, taking his arm from over her shoulders. He frowned.

"What's this all about?" he asked. He sounded demanding, and a little hurt. Sharpay took a deep breath and slowly sat up. She stared deeply into Troy's eyes.

"Have you ever thought… there would ever be a chance you'd want to get back together with Gabriella?"

The question stung her in the chest like a balloon full of hot water had exploded. She never realized how painful it would be to say those words, even though it was out of her own will. It took all she had to harden her heart and stare him in the face, determined not to let him see through her intentions.

Troy's eyes widened and he shot up from his seat.

"No," he said. His face contrasted to his clear voice; it was shocked and horrified. He shook his head as he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands and stroking them affectionately. "Gabriella is my friend. She's my ex-girlfriend. I care for her, and I know I always will, but I don't love her like I love you." He reached up and caressed her cheek, brushing aside a silent tear from behind her glasses. "Paypay… you're a part of me now. Gabriella never was. She's not you, and I know I'll never feel that way for anyone else. You… are my best friend." Sharpay stifled a sob. "You're the one who makes me happy now. The only one." Sharpay broke the eye contact suddenly, blinking back her tears.

"You're wrong," she muttered, shaking her head. "Gabriella can make you happy too…"

"No," Troy whispered, cupping her jaw and bringing her gaze back onto him. "No, she can't make me happy the way you do. She doesn't make me laugh—"

"She doesn't make you cry," Sharpay said tearfully. Troy's eyes widened; so this was what it was all about.

"So what if I cry?" he said. "I cry because I have a reason to cry. I cry because it lets me feel. I cry because I want to, because I love you." Sharpay closed her eyes. "I know you won't say it back yet, but I know you love me too. It happened, okay? And I can't make myself forget my feelings. It just can't happen." Sharpay pushed him off her and stood up, turning her back to him and clutched her locket. Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him. Sharpay closed her eyes.

"I know this is real," he whispered into her ear. "I know you're the only person I'll ever want to be with, Paypay." He turned Sharpay around to face him, his arms still locked around her waist. Sharpay stopped crying, but tears still streamed silently down her cheeks.

"I'm going to stay by your side through all of this," Troy said reassuringly. "No matter what, we _will _do this together." At that, he buried his face into her hair again and held her tight. Sharpay continued to cry.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't break it off. He loved her, and she couldn't hurt him at a time when he was wearing his heart at his sleeve.

It was real now. His love for her, it was real. And her love for him was real too. She couldn't handle the pain of lying to him about that, she couldn't.

It was too cruel.

But Sharpay forced herself to think clearly, of the consequences if she was a coward. Troy would be all alone. Scared and angry. She knew she had to do it soon, or else he'd find out she was slowly dying, and then, that would be the end of his world.

Forever.

* * *

**Song: A Whole New World by Brad Zane and Lea Salonga**

**Next is one of my favourite chapters, when Sharpay tells Troy EVERYTHING. Yep, you heard it right. How and why she tells him… you'll just have to wait to find out.:)**


	24. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Wow, HSM2 seemed to satisfy the shallowest views on all the** **characters… I hope you guys will still read this story after seeing it.**

**Damn Disney sequels…**

* * *

October slowly drifted by, and November arrived just like that. The very last month of Autumn for the year.

Ryan had taken Sharpay back to the beach house.

It was a nice day, cool and windy, but just enough with the midday sun shining over in the cloudless sky. The waves crashed onto the rocks outside, and the seagulls screeched happily, swooping down occasionally in search of fish.

However, the siblings were inside the beach house, sitting in silence.

Ryan watched Sharpay while pretending to read a book (illuminating it by wearing one of his hats), hoping to stir up some kind of annoyed reaction, but Sharpay just sat there, staring dreamily out the window. She was due back in the hospital the next day, for treatment as usual. Both Mr Evans and Dr Knightley had tried their best to persuade her to sign the consent form for further treatment, but Sharpay merely turned a deaf ear to them. She was like that, Ryan knew only too well. When she had decided on something, whether or not she reveals her true intentions, she stuck by them no matter what. Ryan looked back down at his book and flicked a page. His eyes only scanned the page for a quarter of a second before he snapped the book shut and laid it on the table. Staring back at his sister, he leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms and legs. There was a long silence.

"Have you signed that consent form yet?" he asked. Sharpay bit into her thumb, but she still didn't look at him. She waited a moment before answering.

"No," she said quietly. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

Frustrated by her response, Ryan quickly sat up again. He pulled off the hat and slammed it down at his side.

"There's not alot of time left, Paypay," he said harshly. "Don't you understand?" Sharpay still didn't move. "You don't have ten years like Mom did. You might only have months."

"I'm fine," Sharpay said through clenched teeth. "I don't need you to babysit me every minute of every day, you know." Her reluctance of the topic and her brush-offs only dared Ryan to push harder.

"You don't even want to talk to _me_ now?"

"I said I'm fine," she snapped. She blinked a few times and adjusted her glasses. Her vision blurred again, her mind spinning, but she remained cool. "I don't need to talk about it, because isn't a big a deal as _you _think it is." Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so now I'm the only one who thinks it's a big deal?" he said incredulously. Sharpay sighed irritatedly. She finally looked over at him.

"I'm fine," she said again in a calm, collected voice. "I can handle the treatment. Period." She looked away again.

Ryan had been bugging her for days now, telling her that it was good to talk about what was in her head. She didn't think that was a really good idea, since it was a roller coaster ride in there. He was acting like she was some emotionally distraught woman who was ready to scream and tear her hair out at any moment, and that annoyed her.

"You think you can handle it?" Ryan repeated, his eyebrows threatening to disappear into his blonde hair. "Like Mom did?"

Sharpay winced. Ryan knew he had her cornered. He took a deep breath and moved over to the sofa beside her. Sharpay stubbornly kept her gaze at the window.

"Mom used to keep a diary, you know," Ryan said after a while. "She wrote in it every day until she died, from the moment she was diagnosed." He paused, watching for her reaction. "There were times when even she wanted it all to end." Sharpay shut her eyes tightly with her chin on her knees.

She remembered her mother, even when she was so little, she could remember every detail of every one of the days before she died.

Their mother was strong. She fought hard against the odds of Metallia's Disease, taking on treatment after agonizing treatment with a smile, and fighting until the bitter end. Sharpay remembered the promise she made to her and Ryan that she would do whatever it took to hang on. Sharpay was proud.

"Mom was strong," she said finally. She opened her eyes and looked at Ryan. "She never cried when we came to visit her. Never." Her forehead screwed up into a frown. "She wanted to fight until the very end." Ryan shook his head.

"I found the diary," he confessed. "I've read her entries." Sharpay quickly closed her eyes again. "Mom didn't want to fight. She was even more scared and depressed than you are now." Ryan leaned over to her, determined that she was to hear every word he said. "She wrote in her diary when she was pregnant with us. She had Metallia at that time, and she was scared she might give it to one of us, because she knew she'd never be forgiven for giving her children such a curse." Sharpay swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat.

"It wasn't her fault," she murmured truthfully.

"She wanted an abortion," Ryan said in a forced cold tone. "And she wanted to run away, join a convent and die somewhere alone where Dad or anyone else would never find her--"

"Shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay said suddenly, her voice shaking. She placed her hands on both sides of her head, clutching her hair hard to stop herself from bursting out. "Just shut up…"

She didn't want to hear anymore. Ryan, seeing her anguish, obeyed and relented. He let out a sigh.

"If you don't get the treatment," he said. "You'll suffer, and then you'll die." Sharpay took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

No matter how much she so wished to deny it, she knew everything Ryan said was right. She was more than likely to shrivel up and die if she didn't get treatment. Time was running out fast, and Sharpay felt herself grow weaker everyday. Ryan's eyes bored her as she replaced the glasses and stared deadpan at the window again.

"Dad's in Seattle," he said abruptly. Sharpay turned round to him and blinked.

"Seattle?" she repeated. "Washington Seattle?" She suddenly realized that their father had been out of town longer than he did than usual. Ryan crossed his arms again and leaned back on his chair.

"Remember when I told you the company has been deciding on moving HQ to another state?" Sharpay nodded mechanically. "Well, we've decided on Seattle." Sharpay continued to stare questionably at him.

"Why've you made a decision so quickly?" she asked. "After planning for so long. And why there?" Ryan smiled.

"Well, I asked for it to be Seattle, actually," he said sadly. "Because I told Dad that's where I found the best hospital for you." Sharpay's eyes widened. "It's called Charity West, and I think you'll like it."

A surge of guilt gushed through Sharpay's veins. She never realized she could be such a huge problem before, but… the future of her family business? This was all her fault. How, oh, how had it come this far? She cupped her hands over her chin, hating herself.

"So, I guess Yale isn't the other option anymore, huh?" she said, stifling a sob. Ryan's eyes softened.

"Sorry, Sharpay," he said gently. "Yale isn't going to be an option at all until you get better." Sharpay cringed and closed her eyes again.

_Until you get better_ probably meant _never_. Ryan was trying so hard to not state the obvious, it was pathetic. What was the use of giving her any hope now, anyway? Sharpay was stuck at second base, too tired to run to third and home, and at the same time too pig-headed to accept that she was out. There wasn't really anything she could do anymore.

"We still need your approval," Ryan said, leaning forward. "Otherwise the hospital won't let us in." Sharpay bit her lip, her eyes unblinking in thought.

"I'm going to think about it, that's all," she said in a cool curt voice. She glared at him, but there was sadness in her brown eyes. "I don't know if I want to go to Seattle." Ryan's stern stare finally gave way, and his eyes drifted to the ground.

"You don't even know if you want to fight to live, let alone go to Seattle," he muttered with a defeated sigh. He knew better than to push his luck, but _didn't she realize her life was at stake??_

Ryan's phone suddenly began to ring, making both the twins jump.

Ryan reluctantly picked it up and read the message.

It was from work. He heaved another deep sigh at it before standing up.

"I gotta go," he said wearily. He bent down and kissed Sharpay's forehead. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't go outside, and if anything happens, just call me." Sharpay nodded woodenly, not smiling. Ryan gently cupped her jaw with one hand, but she ignored it. Ryan emitted another sigh.

"Just think about it," he said softly. He kissed her again, but still no response. She turned her back to him again, and he gave up. He glanced at the hat he left on the chair, thinking for a split second in his mind whether or not he should take it along. Ultimately, he decided to just abandon it and left. Sharpay barely noticed at all.

She heard him start his car outside, and slowly, the sound began to fade away.

She waited a moment, just to be sure, then finally relaxed, exhaling deeply. She took off her glasses and rubbing her tired eyes. Now she could think in peace without anyone staring at her. Sharpay shifted around, allowing her feet to touch the ground as she put her glasses back on. She stared around, taking a minute, hoping everything to slowly come in focus. She sighed again.

It was so quiet and empty now.

Sharpay staggered onto her feet, feeling a little nauseous. _No, no, gotta keep it together…_ She covered her face with one hand while holding the other in front of her as she made her way towards the play room.

It was a good thing that everything was so evenly spaced out. Sharpay was sure she'd trip over something eventually, but she didn't. Once inside the familiar room, she felt a rush of melancholy as her eyes fell on the ivory-white grand piano her mother used to play.

Her mother could play any melody, any at all, even with her eyes closed. Sharpay was taught how to play, but she had always hated it. She had never wanted her fingers to touch the keys, knowing the last person to have touched them was her mother over 14 years ago. But now… to play a song, it would make her feel the closest to her mother, and she needed to feel close to her. She needed to feel that her mother was there with her, when she'd need her the most.

Nervously, Sharpay sat herself down on the bench and carefully positioned her fingers correctly onto the keys. She pressed down, and a low, crisp sound escaped from beneath. Her lips curved up into a smile, a warm sensation filling up in her heart. She began to play one of her mother's favourite Mozart pieces, and every note made her feel happier than the last.

She constantly kept her eyes on the keys. Even though they were just black and white blurs, she was too nervous and unconfident to play professionally. But as she played, her mind wondered.

She thought about Troy, and Ryan, and her father, the three most important and treasured possessions in her life. How pathetic had she become that they were all begging her to fight for her life? Sharpay sighed, taking a chance and closing her eyes, imagining the keys in her mind.

The melody went on.

If she couldn't see, at least she knew she could still play. The warm feeling inside her grew and grew, but the doubts in her mind stopped the sensation from reaching her head. She stopped, a shooting pain in both eyes, but she dismissed it with a few blinks. She didn't feel like playing anymore.

She stood up and moved away from the piano, over to the family portraits that hung on the walls. Sharpay had to stand very close to see them, and even though they were hardly visible, the images from her memory still made her smile. She reached up and touched a portrait with all four of the family.

Her mother had long blonde hair, with her arms around two equally blonde babies and their father. They all looked so happy. Sharpay gently touched the picture of her mother, wondering what must have been going through her mind at that time.

Was she really having a wonderful time, or was she just laughing for her children? Was she bundling up mountains of courage and ready to take on a fight at any time, or was she as broken up inside as Sharpay was right now?

Sharpay would never know.

She sighed softly and pulled out a small folded piece of paper from her front pocket. She slowly unfolded it and opened it up, even though she clearly didn't want to.

It was the consent form, and at the bottom was her signature.

Sharpay didn't know whether or not she wanted to go to Seattle at all. To this Charity West hospital. Medically, she should give the form in straight away, get the treatment she needed and continue fighting like her mother did. It was the smart and reasonable thing to do, so why didn't she want to do it??

Her mind reverted back to the one thing that stood in the way of her decision.

Troy.

Sharpay thought about what would happen to him if he knew any of this, if she could go on and fight if she knew she hurt him so much. Could she even live with such guilt? She loved him, and perhaps he was the love of her life.

She didn't want to go to Seattle. She wanted to stay. She wanted to feel Troy's arms around her every night before she fell asleep, knowing he'd be there when she opened her eyes again. If she could, she'd take him to their own private island, where it would be just the two of them, no one else. He'd be all she'd ever need, and all she could ever ask for. Sharpay tightened her fist, the paper crumbling inside it.

But it was selfish, and too cruel. Reality was… that couldn't happen. If she stayed, Troy would be watching her die. If he ever knew the truth about what was really going on, that her smiles and laughter were all to hide her pain, he would be devastated. Sharpay couldn't stand the thought of hurting him so much. He'd be alone in this world, a broken man, all because she was so selfish. Sharpay touched the locket around her neck with Troy's picture inside it.

She couldn't leave him by himself with so much pain. She couldn't ever let him know.

Sharpay began thinking about Gabriella, about her failed attempt to secure a substitute for Troy's heart. She knew Gabriella was the only other person Troy could possibly love, because she had always been there for him and she truly did love him. Sharpay had thought it would be easy to manipulate both of them into getting back together, because all it would take was for the old flame to be lit again, but it wasn't. Troy wouldn't let go now, and Gabriella's heart had moved on.

Troy was falling into a bottomless pit with nobody to hold out their arms to catch him. There was only one thing left to do.

Sharpay stuffed the form back into her pocket roughly, letting out a soft sigh. She had been too much of a coward, unable to bring herself to push him away, but she knew she had to do it. Time was running out. She glanced back up at her family picture, feeling helpless and lost.

Suddenly, her vision fizzled dangerously, the shooting pains in her eyes burning like stab wounds. Sharpay let out a gasp as the sun in the distance dimmed dramatically. _No…_

She couldn't lose sight of it, she couldn't lose the light. Not the light. Horror filled every inch of Sharpay's body, sending shivers down her spine. A throbbing pain plunged into her head, making her mind spin and her vision blur even more. She desperately looked out at he sun, reaching out to it.

_The light… the light…_

She scrambled towards the sun's direction, the room suddenly shrinking and darkening. She knocked over a cupboard that was in the way, the lamp on top smashing onto the ground, shattering everywhere. Sharpay tripped over it, but she was so distracted by the lingering sun, she didn't even care.

She slammed into the glass door, her glasses thrust into her face. She felt herself tremble uncontrollably. The sun and sky were shrinking, growing weaker, growing dimmer, luring her out, daring her to step into the dangerous world.

Sharpay slid the door open and fell hard onto the pavement. Everything around her was fading fast. Terror and dread struck at her heart, she didn't even notice that her arm was bleeding. Her heart was beating rapidly, pounding in her head, her mouth was open as air gushed in and out, her eyes were burning with painful tears. Sharpay staggered back up, a cold fierce wind whipping against her frail body.

She waved her arms frantically in front of her, stumbling among the jagged rocks, determined not to lose sight of the fading sun.

It seemed as if it was baiting her, the sun lingering in front of her like a carrot being dangled in front of a donkey's face. She struggled to grab hold of the sunlight, whimpering and sobbing when everything around her began to disappear.

Suddenly, she tripped. She fell, smashing her cheek onto the ground. Sharpay's eyes were forced shut and her glasses pressed into her flesh. She let out a gasp and opened them again, finding herself face to face with the sun at the horizon. She struggled to push herself back up, but having only done so by an inch, the world plunged itself into total darkness.

Sharpay felt her breath caught in her throat. She sat up, quickly trying to blink the blindness out. She ripped off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, but still nothing. Her breathing quickened, and panic and horror overwhelmed every fibre in her body. She tried getting up, but tripped again and staggered back down. Tears dwelled in her wide eyes. She desperately felt around on her hands and knees, but she no idea where she was, or where the house was.

She was lost.

Sharpay was frightened, she didn't know what was happening, she couldn't see anything. She began to cry hysterically, unable to control herself any longer.

"TROY!" she screamed. "TROY!"

She couldn't be alone, she just couldn't be alone. Everything was so dark, and she knew it would be dark forever. She'd be lost in the darkness forever, alone, and there was only one thing she needed, only one thing. Sharpay sobbed, her hands scrapping against the rough ground, sanding away at her delicate palms and knees.

"Troy!!" she cried. "Troy!! TROY!!"

She wanted to scream louder, and louder, the more she did, the scarier everything was. She was so scared, so frightened, so very cold…

"Troy!!"

No one was there to help her. She was alone. She was alone. Darkness. Silence. Darkness. Silence…

"TROY!!"

Ten yards away, a car approached. It drove up onto the sand dune before coming into sight, but Sharpay couldn't see anymore. The driver's eyes were on the road ahead until he saw a distant figure crawling helplessly among the rocks and sand. He felt a gush of panic, but decided to drive up a little more towards the beach house.

Coming closer, he could hear the girl screaming. Screaming his name, her voice filled with nothing but sheer terror.

"TROY! TROY!!"

Troy stopped the car and pushed open the door, quickly running over to Sharpay, who was still crying and screaming, on her hands and knees. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. He had to get to her, that was all that mattered.

"TROY!" Sharpay shrieked. "TROY!! TROY!!" She felt hands place themselves on her back from behind, and she quickly grabbed them, spinning around to face Troy. She seized his leg.

"What took you so long?!" she screamed. "I'm blind, Ryan! I'm blind!" She dissolved into loud sobs, pulling a silent Troy down to his knees as he wrapped his arms around her body. He rocked her gently until she began to calm down.

Shaken, Troy didn't know what else to do but to take her back into the beach house. He brought her into the kitchen and set her onto the dining table, taking out a clean towel and damping it. He said nothing as he wringed it dry, turning back to the now-calmer Sharpay and he started cleaning away the dirt and sand on her face. He took the glasses she gave him and put them by the sink for safe keeping. Troy examined her scraped wounds and patched them up carefully, bandaging up her injured arm as Sharpay sat there, staring blankly at the kitchen sink in front of her. The atmosphere was silent until interrupted by Sharpay's soft plaintive laugh.

"You were right all along, Ryan," she muttered after a while. Troy stopped and glanced up at her. She was smiling, her empty eyes glittering.

"I wished I listened to you in the first place," she continued sadly. "But I guess that's just my way of always messing up." She let out another soft laugh that sent a surge of pain through Troy's heart. He picked up a glass of fresh juice he had poured for her and thrust it gently into Sharpay's hand. She smiled gratefully and took a sip as Troy heaved himself up next to her on the table.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sharpay lowered her cup and smiled again dreamily, completely unaware of Troy's gaze.

"I was thinking about what you said about Troy," she muttered. "About him deserving to know what's really going on." She laughed again, this time more weakly as she shook her head. "I really don't think I can bring myself to tell him about what's happening. I mean, after everything and all. The treatment not working… my eyesight… " She sipped her juice a little more. Troy continued to watch her, his lips sealed. "I don't know how many times I've lied to him to stop him from finding out, I really don't." She turned her head around to Troy, but her eyes remained empty. "But then again, what good will the truth do now?" She twirled her blonde hair between her finger nonchalantly.

"Should I tell him that I'm really dying now?" she said with a bitter laugh. "And that he's the reason I don't want to go to Seattle? That it's because I'm scared I'll never be with him again if I leave to get treatment?" Troy cringed, his gaze now on the kitchen sink. Sharpay dropped her hand and sighed. "No way, that's just too harsh, even for the Ice Queen." Sharpay's eyes lingered ahead, but she managed a smile and turned back around to Troy. "I've come up with my own plan: I'm going to tell him about Yale. Yes! I haven't told him about Yale yet! I'll say I've been accepted and that Daddy's given me permission to go. I'll show him the letter and then I'll tell him we have to break up so I can leave to study. I don't know how he's going to react, but I am going to end it with him that way." Troy closed his eyes. "After that matter's settled, we'll go to Seattle." She took the signed consent form from her pocket and held it out for him to take. "Yes, I've signed it already, so you finally get what you want." Troy cautiously took the piece of paper, putting it into his pocket without looking at it. Sharpay smiled. "If you say I'll like Charity West, I'll just take your word for it. But remember, we'll have to go soon. Before this slips out. I don't want Troy finding out about me until we're long gone." Sharpay heaved another sigh. Her eyes saddened, despite her brave face.

"It's going to be tough," she whispered, nodding her head. "But at least he won't be hurt as much that way." She smiled softly, raising her hand and feeling around for _Ryan's_ shoulder next to her. Once she found it, she rested her head on it, snuggling her head against him. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but he sat very still, stiffening at her touch.

"I guess it's for the best, really." She smiled dreamily again, her eyes sparkling. "Troy is the best thing to happen to me. He's just… he's unlike anyone I've ever met before. He's kind and smart and he can make me laugh at the simplest things. He makes me almost wish we were the only two people in this world, because when I'm with him, that's how it feels." Troy bit into his lip to stop any noise from escaping. "We've only been together for a short time, you know, but it's like I've known him all my life." Sharpay chuckled, pushing herself off Troy. She dangled her legs over the table, staring at space. "He finishes my sentences and he remembers where I leave my keys. I never used to believe in soulmates, but after knowing him, I think I'm beginning to."

Troy didn't move, forcing all his emotions to stay suppressed inside his hollow body. He knew he couldn't let her know he wanted to cry. Sharpay sat silently for a few more moments before giggling again, wiping her unseeing eyes.

"God, listen to me blabbing on and on about Troy," she laughed, glancing at him over her shoulder with an unfixed gaze. "You must be sick of hearing about him every single day." She turned back around, the sun gleaming across her joyous expression. She paused for a moment, taking a long deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"It's just… I love him," she whispered. Troy closed his eyes, pain shooting through his body. "… and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for bringing him into all of this and just abandon him." She laughed again at her pathetic views of romance, but Troy found nothing to be funny at all. She tilting her head towards the silent man beside her and smiled. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Troy knew if he spoke, he would give himself away. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't speak. It felt too painful to say anything, anyway. Instead, he responded by taking her hand. Sharpay beamed, taking it as _Ryan's_ support.

Troy had enough of just sitting there. He jumped down from his spot and turned to help Sharpay. She held out her arms for him and Troy lifted her down from the table. Very carefully, he led her back into the living room.

"Ry, I need a favor," Sharpay said as he stopped by the sofa. She placed her hand on the armrest. "Could you, uh… could you drive me back to Albuquerque?" Troy took a moment, but he responded again by squeezing her hand. She reached into her pocket and fished out her cell phone, holding it out to him.

"Call Troy's number," she told him. Troy didn't take it, making Sharpay anxious. "Come on, Ryan, I need you to do this for me." Troy stared down at the phone, and very slowly, he took it. He opened it and dialed his own number, while at the same time, putting his own phone on silent. He handed Sharpay's phone back to her. As she stood there with the phone to her ear, he quietly stepped outside, watching her through the glass door.

He waited a few moments before answering.

"Hello?" he said. Sharpay's voice came, and it was clear and crisp, the evidence of her crying nowhere to be seen. She was an excellent actress.

"Hey, Troy," she said brightly. "Listen, I really need to talk to you. Can we meet up at the new diner in twenty minutes?"

"Sure. Twenty minutes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye." Without waiting for her, he hung up. He watched as Sharpay closed her phone and he knew that was his cue to come back in. He slid the glass door open silently and slipped inside. Sharpay sighed and smiled at the space where Troy was supposed to be standing.

"Go get the Yale letter from my desk," she told him. "It's next to the Biology book. We have to be there in twenty minutes." She turned away from him, sitting herself down cautiously on the sofa. Troy obeyed and ran upstairs to her room, finding the letter right where she said it would be. He studied it with amazement, but snapped himself out of it and ran back down. He rushed into the kitchen and collected her glasses.

He helped Sharpay into her warm jacket, and then putting on one of Ryan's coats and the hat he left on the sofa. He took her hand and led her outside, his fear for her vulnerability making him hold onto her tightly.

They walked to the car, when Sharpay suddenly stopped.

"You know," she said with a suggestive air. "Maybe it'd be a better idea if we took the train. Troy won't know you took me, so he won't be suspicious." Every word seemed like darts piercing his heart, but Troy controlled himself, giving her hand another squeeze.

They took the train, which was a little slower, but it allowed both Troy and Sharpay to think up what they were going to do when they reached _Fate's Gate_. All the time, Troy firmly held her hand.

They arrived at the diner in around twenty minutes. Sharpay predicted either Troy was already there or would be there in a minute or so. Troy sat her down on the furthest table by the window, where no one would approach her. Sharpay seemed anxious. She took out her glasses and put them back on. She smiled up at Troy.

"You should hide," she said jokingly, taking a deep breath. "Well… wish me luck." She grinned, and at that, she turned and stared deadpan at the table in front of her, smiling to herself.

Troy retreated to a table a few feet away, where he could watch her. He sat there in silence for a few short minutes, still trying to digest the situation. At last, he regained his strength to get up. He rubbed his face with his hands roughly and sighed a weary sigh, composing himself to keep his emotions as deep inside as possible. He took off Ryan's jacket and hat and made his way over to her table.

Immediately, he placed his hand on hers.

"Sharpay," he said in a clear voice. Sharpay jolted, but smiled. Her blind eyes pretended to see him.

"Troy," she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you made it." The letter was clutched in her hand. "I have something to show you." As predicted, she took it out from where she thought Troy couldn't see. Troy let out an uneasy chuckled and took it. Sharpay sat, listening closely at the sound of the paper rattling as Troy opened it.

His eyes scanned the letter, and he knew it was a genuine, yet all the excitement seemed to have been drained. He forced a smile.

"Wow," he breathed. Sharpay's smile widened. "You got into Yale? That's… that's fantastic." He handed it back to her, sliding it noisily along the table to her. "Congratulation." He managed with great effort to put some enthusiasm into his tone. Sharpay beamed.

"Yeah," she said happily. Her smile then saddened. "But… that means we can't be together anymore."

Troy restrained himself and forced the actor in him to emit a sad, understanding sigh.

"Yeah," he muttered in a disappointed voice. "You'll have to move." Sharpay nodded, her blank gaze drifting down to the table.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she said. "But… this is really important to me. I hope you understand." How could she restrain herself so well? The pain was becoming unbearable for Troy. He couldn't even bring himself to speak. Sharpay lifted her gaze back up, tilting her head to the side and smiling sympathetically.

"Troy…" she said softly. She held out her hand for him to take, in which he did. Troy forced a smile.

"I… I understand," he said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's all for the best." Sharpay smiled, a spark of relief in her auburn pools.

"Good," she said. "Thank you… for understanding." Troy nodded, still holding her hand.

Sharpay wasn't blinking, so this meant she had no idea what to do next. Troy quickly thought of an excuse.

"Uh… sorry, I gotta go," he lied, half-laughing. "Basketball practice." He got up, struggling with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Well… congratulations again at Yale." Sharpay nodded. He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I'll see around, okay?"

"Okay," Sharpay replied. Their hands were still interlocked, and Troy slowly moved away and released it only when he was out of reach so she'd know he was gone. As soon as her touch left him, he headed straight for the door, not looking back.

He opened the door and quietly walked out of the diner. A cool wind whipped across his face as he walked against it, over to Sharpay's window. He stopped, taking a few deep breaths as he stared at the oblivious girl inside. He placed his hand against the glass, her words echoing in his head over and over again.

Sharpay sat there, not knowing at all that it had been Troy all along. She looked glad that her plan had worked, looking relieved, but after a moment or two she began to cry. Softly, and to herself.

Sorrow torn through Troy at the sight, and he had to turn away, sinking down onto the ledge. He couldn't hold it in any longer, pain erupting in his heart as everything that had been going on finally made sense. Everything that Sharpay had planned to do, why she was trying to be so distant and why she had been talking about wanting to break up. It all fell into place. Troy let out a shaken sob and cried as the weight of the truth crushed him like a tonne of bricks.

The woman he loved was dying.

* * *

**Ach… the tears. Stairway to Heaven style. :)**

**Next: What will happen when Sharpay finds out it wasn't Ryan who's been with her the whole time? **


	25. Are You Happy Now?

**I'm back!**

**I did AWESOME for my English Advanced and English Extension exams!**

* * *

After a long moment to compose himself, Troy finally gained enough strength to get up and go back into _Fate's Gate. _He pushed the door open, and a gush of heat healed the horrible tingling sensation of the Autumn chill.

It was alot warmer, with the soft chattering of the people, the absence of the stinging cold breeze. Yet… at the same time Troy had never felt as dead inside as he did right now.

He sighed to himself at the sight of Sharpay at the distant window. She had been sitting there for a little while now. She seemed lost in thought, completely consumed into a whole world of her own. Her glasses were still on, but she stared as if in a trance at the opposite chair, smiling at an imaginary person. Her gaze was full of affection, her auburn eyes soft and unguarded. Troy knew who she was imagining sitting in front of her. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, and subconsciously he went over to his own table and put Ryan's jacket and hat back on.

Slowly, and quietly, he walked round to her table, not in front but behind, and he gently placed his hand on Sharpay's shoulder. She let out a gasp, immediately warped out of her world and back into reality. She felt her heart begin to race.

"Ryan?" she said cautiously. She lifted her hand and reached out, waving it around. Troy quickly took it and kneeled down in front of her. Sharpay's dubious stare lingered above him.

She traced her hand up Troy's sleeve, onto his chest, where she recognized Ryan's familiar front pocket with the tear at the corner. She let out a sigh of relief, smiling softly.

"Take me home, Ry," she muttered. "Take me home." Sharpay extended her arms and Troy lifted her fragile body out of the chair. It almost seemed painful to hold her now.

Stepping outside was the hardest part; it was so cold. Alot colder than Troy remembered it was a few seconds ago. He tucked Sharpay under his arm and they began making their way back to the train station. Sharpay acting as though nothing had happened at all. She smiled her dreamy smile, but she was leaning heavily on Troy for most of the time, absolutely exhausted, physically and emotionally. Troy's lips remained sealed, not uttering a word. He couldn't move them, they were just… numb. His entire body felt numb, the only warmth he felt was Sharpay's touch, and the only flicker in his mind were images of the last few minutes. Over and over again, they replayed, each time they triggered an eruption of unbearably pain and merciless guilt.

Sharpay had never once told him the truth, Troy knew that now. There had been so many times when he felt she was going to tell him something, if not by words than by actions, but he never realized it was serious. All this time she had been in pain, yet she just smiled and kept it inside, all because she didn't want him to know. All because she didn't want him to feel terrible when he found out. All because she didn't want to know what her love for him was doing to her.

That he was the reason she was willing to die for.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of the approaching train. Troy sighed softly to himself and placed his hands on Sharpay's shoulders, leading her safely onto the carriage. Sharpay sat down at the window seat as he shifted in next to her, protecting her from any harm. She automatically gazed out the window, even if she couldn't see, and both of them buckled forward abruptly as the train started up again.

Troy sat in completely silence for a long time, staring at the chair in front of him with glassy eyes as Sharpay hummed _In A Rush_ quietly to herself. The train jolted occasionally back and forth, but Troy remained rigid in his seat. After a while, Sharpay stopped humming and glanced around to the person next to her. She smiled.

"You've been really quiet all day, you know," she said softly, placing her hand on his. "I'd have thought you'd be over the moon about this." Troy swallowed and pulled his hand out from underneath to put it on top, giving Sharpay's hand a squeeze. Sharpay chuckled and resumed her gaze out the window.

"I think I did a good job," she said. "At first, I thought he'd actually argue and ask alot of questions, but he didn't." She shrugged. "I guess I was just totally convincing and Troy believed everything I said."

Troy's heart again broke into a million pieces, and he struggled to restrain himself. His hand shook violently, but Sharpay seemed too 'out there' to even notice.

She had patched everything up inside; she had used everything she had left to sew together the rips and tears from the slashes of her own sacrifices. Sharpay could still laugh and shine, she could still hold up this persona, this… act that she was okay, and if Troy had closed his eyes and clapped his hands over his ears for the last few hours, he would have believed it.

But he didn't.

She wasn't okay. She was tired and weak, and though she hid it well, she had been permanently shattered as well. The person he saw outside the beach house, the person he saw a moment ago inside the diner as Troy, the person he saw from the window crying to herself, and the person he saw now as Ryan… they were too different to be the same person. Far too different for all of them to be one person, because it was all too much when those emotions clashed together. Anger, terror, shock, grief, regret… all of which covered up completely with apathy. It was all an act, by one amazing actress.

Troy cringed at his thoughts and closed his eyes, hoping for a moment of peace when Sharpay leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Troy inhaled shakily as the blonde strands of hair brushed again his chin. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her soft sweet lips. He wanted to make her know he was really there, that it was him and not Ryan. Troy squeezed his eyes shut, a single shimmering tear rolling down his cheek.

But he knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't even brave enough for that. He looked down at Sharpay's face. She was still smiling. Troy forced himself to look away again, shifting a little over to the other side so he could wrap his other arm completely around her. He placed his trembling hand on her soft blonde hair and stroked it gently, his blue eyes gazing out the window, just wishing for home to draw closer and closer.

The minutes went by far too slowly, but only when the train came to a complete halt did Troy release his arms. Hand in hand, he led Sharpay back outside into the cold Autumn air, sheltering her in every way possible from any harm. The wind blew harder by the beach, making it even more difficult to walk steadily. Troy held Ryan's jacket up around Sharpay and rushed her to the door, not even caring when the bitter gust whipped into his face. Troy realized that he obviously didn't have a key, but luckily Sharpay didn't notice, automatically fishing the key out of her pocket and handing it to him. Troy smiled sadly a little bit in gratitude and unlocked the door.

Troy pushed it open and allowed Sharpay to step inside first. It was warmer inside, not very much, but at least it wasn't windy anymore. Sharpay felt less tired just at the feel of being home again. It gave her a surge of confidence, something Sharpay needed more than ever. She emitted a content sigh and took a few steps into the room away from him, holding out her arms in front of her. Troy took off the hat and coat and watched as she managed to walk all the way towards the other side of the room at the foot of the staircase. She grabbed hold of the handrail, smiling to herself.

"It's so good to be home," she murmured with a sigh. "Thank god that's all over."

Troy's eyes dropped to the ground, unable to withhold looking at her anymore. He didn't say anything again, but this time Sharpay noticed.

Her smile faded completely. A shiver ran down her spine and she felt her blood freeze. Sharpay grabbed hold of a fibre of patience and waited one more second before panicking, but there was still no answer. She inhaled sharply, her hand tightening on the rail as a realization hit her.

"Well?!" she said in harsh demand. Sharpay spun around to face him. "Aren't you going to say something?!"

Troy quickly looked back at her, a sick feeling striking at his stomach. All the air around him in the room seemed to be sucked out. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Sharpay's eyes widened when again no reply came. Horror seared through her like a bolt of lightning, the pain feeling like a sword being run through her body. She pushed herself off the handrail and held up her hands in defense.

"Why haven't you said anything yet?!" she screamed. She was breathing fast, her heart beating at her throat. She spun around wildly with terror in her blind eyes, trying to figure out where the stranger was. "ANSWER ME!!" Troy stood, frozen, backing away as she started moving towards him.

She had no idea where to move, whimpering stumbling over her own feet. But she knew someone was there, she could feel his breathing, even though she knew he was standing at a distance. The room suddenly became so quiet, she could hear movement. Sharpay suddenly leapt forward, her arms outstretched for anything. She shut her eyes tight, but a warm pair of arms scooped her up before she hit the ground. Her blind eyes flew open, a tearful gasp escaping her lips. The arms hugged her. The scent of his hair, the feel of his skin, the strength of his embrace…

"Sharpay…" he said softly. "It's alright." The sound of his voice…

It was Ryan.

Hearing his voice in her ear, knowing it was his arms that were around her, Sharpay relented. Her body relaxed, still breathing rapidly from the shock. She closed her eyes and sunk into Ryan's arm, hugging him back tightly, never wanting to let go. Ryan smiled and kissed her hair, rocking her back and forth. Troy really couldn't believe his eyes.

Ryan had returned home just a split-second before everything was about to fall apart.

Troy collapsed against the wall, rendered helpless in the situation. He brushed his hand through his sandy brown hair, his hairline wet with sweat. He took several deep breaths to help him recover from the moment, just watching silently as the brother and sister embrace, his terror slowly washing away. Troy slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, his breathing slowing down and evening out again as a new emotion replaced his old. But it wasn't relief that washed over him just now as he watched.

It was bitter sadness.

He was sad, not at her but at what he knew. What he had been forced to know. He was sad that he knew exactly what Sharpay was put through today. Sad that there was no other way to empathize her condition, no other way to ease the pain of knowing the reality of everything. He knew how angry she was, he knew how devastated she was… he knew how broken-hearted she was. From the moment she went blind… the moment she agreed to go through with her plan… the moment she thought it actually worked… and when she finally realized that the person she had told everything to might not be who she thought it was. Just seeing her right now, how frail she was from all the events that had happened today, it just broke Troy's heart.

Ryan glanced over at him for a moment, still holding Sharpay. They exchanged a look of acknowledgment. There were no need for words; Ryan seemed to know exactly what had happened. He turned back to his sister, smiling affectionately at her as he wiped away her stray tears.

"Come on," he told her gently. "Let's get you back in bed." Sharpay whimpered, too overwhelmed with emotion to answer. Arm in arm, Ryan carefully helped Sharpay up the staircase to her room as Troy cautiously followed. The floor boards creaked, even at the slightest touch, but Sharpay was so concentrated on where to placed her feet, she didn't hear Troy's footsteps just a few feet behind her. She clinged dependently onto Ryan's arm, but once he set her down on the bed, he pulled away, tucking her in and fixing her pillow so it was perfect.

He took off her jacket and her glasses and her locket, placing it safely on the side table. Sharpay sat in silence, her gaze lingering still at whatever, listening to the rustling of the sheets and the creaks under Ryan's feet. Troy stood at the door, unable to look away.

He didn't know what to do anymore now. Just stare, perhaps. Staring was all he did all day, and as simple as it sounded, it wasn't. Not for him, not when he was staring at Sharpay. In his mind, he knew it was ridiculous, but every time he stared at that beautiful face, knowing the torment behind those auburn eyes, the world stopped. His heart stopped. Every time… every single time. It felt like falling a cliff over and over again, but somehow, he continued to stare at her.

He would fall off a thousand mountaintops rather than look away. He would give up on the world itself rather than look away. He needed to look at her, just so he knew she was there, that she was still okay. Whatever hurt and torture this world had in stored for him, he could take it, just as long as he could still hear her breathe and see her smile. He needed nothing else right now.

Ryan glanced over his shoulder at him, the look in his eyes urging him to come in, but quietly. Ryan pulled the blanket over Sharpay's legs. She had taken hold of his arm again, gripping onto it firmly, but her strength was almost gone, making it easy for Ryan to pull free. He went over to stand at the foot of the bed as Troy cautiously entered the room, his eyes still on nothing but Sharpay. He sat down at her bedside, the closest place to be next to Sharpay, even though she had no clue he was there.

There was a long moment of silence as Sharpay adjusted on the ready-made bed. She could barely sit up, but she did anyway, moving her head side to side in a childlike manner. When she finally chose to break the atmosphere, she turned and gazed over in Troy's direction, a faint smile on her pink lips.

"Did you see him, Ryan?" she asked. "Did you see Troy?" She sounded anxious, if not excited. Ryan smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I did," he replied softly. Sharpay turned her head to Ryan's direction. She smiled innocently.

"How did he look?" she asked. Ryan smirked, looking down at Troy at the bedside. He was still watching her in silence.

"He looked very handsome," Ryan told her. He chuckled. "He was wearing that shirt you bought him last week. He kept it clean too." Ryan crossed his arms, leaning against the post. "I think he had a haircut. Looks less like Ellen, more like Jesse."

Sharpay laughed at this, but then froze.

She suddenly realized that it was definitely Ryan she was talking to, at the end of her bed where his voice was coming from, yet she had felt a sort of presence next to her at the bedside. She listened with all her might for a second, and she felt the same sensation of horror as a shiver ran down her spine.

Without warning, Sharpay jumped up at the figure next to her and clapped his face in her hands.

His face was wet with tears.

Sharpay let out a strained gasp as horror filled every inch of her being when the realization of her worst nightmare came crashing down. She felt his face; his tear-filled eyes, his lips…

"Tr… Troy?" she whispered.

A sob gave out from Troy's lips and he placed his hands over hers. Sharpay didn't even need an answer anymore; that was enough to confirm her fears. She dropped her hands and backed away frantically on the bed, horrified.

"Oh, God…" She began hyperventilating, clutching her blanket. "Oh… oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…" Troy opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Sharpay's breathing grew more ragged, and her horror turned into rage.

"IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME, WASN'T IT?!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him. "YOU TOOK ME TO THE DINER!!" Troy shook his head, standing up from his seat.

"Sharpay…" he murmured. He tried reaching out to her, but she violently threw a pillow at him, and though it missed, it stopped him in his tracks. Sharpay began crying hysterically.

"How dare you!!" she screamed. "Both of you! You think you have the right to treat me like this?! Is that what I am to you? A helpless child?!" She pulled the covers over her head. "Get out!!" Her voice broke into uncontrollable sobs. "Get out!! Leave me!! Get out!! BOTH OF YOU!! GET OUT!!"

Troy didn't know what to do. His feet were rooted to the ground, his heart pumping more and more blood to his brain, making everything spinning. Sharpay's cries grew louder, and the bundle of blankets shrunk as she laid herself down on the bed, overwhelmed. A disorientated Troy felt Ryan pat his back urgently, and motioning him towards the door. Ryan opened it for Troy to go out first as he continued to watch his sister, and Troy knew it was wise to obey. He stepped out first, stumbling, and went down the stairs in a daze.

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment as he stepped out of the door frame, his hand on the handle. The sound of Sharpay's sobbing was silenced as he slowly pulled the door closed. Ryan automatically releasing the knob and wiping his hand on his trousers as he made his way downstairs.

Troy had his face to the wall, his back turned, needing to hold onto the table to support himself. He felt as if his knees would give way to the horrible weight on his shoulders. It was too much for him to bear. Too much.

She knew now… she knew everything that happened. All those things she did that day, using the last fragments of strength she had left to sacrifice everything for him.

For him. Troy shook his head and pounded his fist onto the wall.

What was she going through? How much pain could her delicate heart take?

"Hey," Ryan's voice called out from behind him. Troy quickly wiped his eyes and composed himself, turning around to face him. Not that it mattered; Ryan wouldn't have cared if he crawled into a corner and cried like a baby. He knew there were all the reasons in the world for Troy to cry at a moment like this.

But Ryan himself wasn't crying. He was calm and controlled, and it only took a second for him to guess what had happened.

"Did she tell you everything?" he asked.

Troy's eyes dropped to the ground again, and he could only bring himself to nod in reply.

"Do you know about Seattle?" Troy took a deep breath and brushed past his friend towards the dining table. He collapsed onto a chair.

"Yes," he said very quietly. Ryan sighed softly and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall. Troy fidgeted with his fingers, staring at the table as the tears kept falling. He waited a moment before asking his next question.

"Can she still be saved?" he asked. He knew the answer wasn't going to be a simple yes or no. He wished it was, but nothing was ever that simple. Ryan slowly walked over to the table, but he didn't look at him.

"The only way Sharpay can be saved is to get the treatment in Seattle," he explained matter-of-factly. He went over to the kitchen sink and took out a glass from the cupboard. Troy felt a lump form in his throat, making it painful to speak. He ignored it.

"What are her chances, Ryan?" he muttered.

Ryan didn't answer straight away, instead he filled the glass with some tap water. This made Troy anxious. He finally looked up from the table.

"How much time does she have left?" His voice was hoarse and rough, but there was a clear tone of utter distress. He wanted to know… no, he needed to know. Ryan closed his eyes for a second and turned back around to face his friend. He set the glass down in front of Troy and crossed his arms again.

"If the Metallia's spread to her eyes," he said. "Even with the medication she's getting, then she doesn't have long." Troy stared at the glass of water. "It could be months. Weeks, even." He sat down in the chair beside Troy. "She needs that treatment as soon as possible, or things will get worse fast."

Troy took a sip of water. It tasted bitter.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" he said sadly. "She's not leaving for Seattle because of me." Ryan cast a sympathetic look and placed his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he told him comfortingly. "It's no one's fault. Don't beat yourself up about this." Troy shook his head, downing the drink.

"She told me," he muttered darkly. "She said… I was the reason she didn't want to leave. Because she didn't want me to know, and get hurt." He paused, and then pulled out the dog-eared consent form from his pocket, nonchalantly giving it to Ryan. "She agreed to go to Seattle on the condition that I wouldn't ever know she was this sick." Ryan took the form and studied it carefully. A spark of hope gleamed in his brown eyes.

"She signed it," he said, more to himself. "That means she can finally get the treatment. She's finally agreeing to go to Seattle." Troy again shook his head grimly, circling his finger around the brim of the cup.

"She said she'd only agree to go if I never knew about it." He frowned, the same sick feeling twisting in his gut. "I don't know what she going to do." Ryan heaved a sigh.

Even with her signature, if Sharpay was unwilling to get the treatment, there was no way they could give it to her. She was severely weakened by the past few months, and it seemed she didn't even want to fight anymore. Her strength was almost gone, her will to fight and live was almost gone. The only thing left, really, for everyone, was hope. Hope that she would open her eyes and see the bigger picture. That life was worth fighting for. That the people who loved her would do anything for her to have a second chance. She had that second chance, but she refused to take it.

Why? Was it because she was too tired now? Was it because all hope was shattered at all these revelations?

Troy didn't know. Ryan didn't know.

Life wasn't supposed to be so hard. Not as hard as it was for Sharpay. She was a happy, healthy girl until Metallia's Disease took it all away. Everything that had happened took away her vitality and her love for life, making it harder than it really was. She was now confused and scared, and she wouldn't let anyone help her because she was scared of hurting them.

Yes, she was foolish, but there was no one Troy could think of who displayed as much courage as she did. Even at the point so close to the end, she would put her pain aside to save him. For that… Troy's heart was hers forever.

The two men just sat there roaming through their thoughts and trying to decide what the next best thing to do was. Okay, so she knew her plan was ruined, she knew her lies had been exposed, she knew Troy had no intention of backing off now. She was obviously mad that she was the one playing the fool the whole time, anyone in her position would be angry. Angry and broken inside. Troy wouldn't blame her at all if she never wanted to talk to either him or Ryan even again. He wouldn't be surprised if she never left that bedroom. But she had to. He and Ryan knew they had to talk to her somehow, get her to decide, get her to listen. She had to realize she was at the point where there was no turning back. The only thing she could do now was stop before she reached the end of the road.

The hours began to pass, and the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon. Ryan gave up on trying to convince Troy to go home before dark, so they pulled out a deck of cards and waited in hope to see that Sharpay was still alright when she woke up. It helped Troy get his mind off the worst things too, because he was afraid of what she might do. As he slammed down a ten of hearts, a creak at the stairs brought both their heads out of the clouds. Troy glanced over his shoulder and looked up to see Sharpay at the stairs.

She seemed weak, barely able to support herself by holding onto the handrail, but she was careful taking her steps down the stairs. Her eyes still very red from crying, and her hair was a mess, but besides that, she looked like she had a good long sleep. Sharpay smiled shyly, her hand sliding down from the rail.

"I've calmed down now," she murmured.

Ryan immediately dropped his cards, jumped up from his seat first and rushed over to help her, Troy catching up only a second behind him. Sharpay grabbed Troy by the shirt collar, and Ryan by the sleeve, almost dragging them down to her. Her grip wasn't very strong, but it prevented her from tripping over herself as they made their way towards the dining table.

"Anything you need?" Troy asked concernedly. Sharpay sighed and took a moment to think. She then shrugged and smiled again.

"Well…" she said, tilting her head to one side. "I'm a little hungry." They set Sharpay down at a chair at the table. Troy and Ryan silently exchanged an unsure look to each other, taking their time to make sure she was comfortable enough. Ryan gave Sharpay a spoon to hold while she waited, and he quietly pulled Troy into the kitchen. He glanced at Sharpay through the door.

"We have to keep her calm," he said in a whisper. "So don't say anything about _anything _that happened a few hours ago." Troy rolled his eyes and gave him a _well, duh!_ look. Ryan heaved a heavy sigh and looked round to the cupboards. He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, take out whatever we need."

It took about ten minutes just to find what kind of food they had in the fridge and how the oven worked. Troy pulled out a bunch of vegetables and several other things from the fridge, placing them all in a line on the kitchen counter. The boys nervously nibbled on some candy corn they found as they stared at the pile of food. Troy leaned his head over to Ryan next to him.

"This may be a bad time to ask," he said in a strangely casual tone. "But… uh, do know how to cook?"

As they attempted to not start a fire while making something to eat, all thoughts of worry Ryan and Troy had a few minutes ago were pushed to the back of their minds. Neither of them noticed this, of course, they were just doing everything they can to please Sharpay, no matter how unsuccessful.

It was hard. Troy figured they should make pasta while Ryan said they should make a casserole. They tried everything, but they ended up ruining for being too burnt, too overcooked, being too much of this and too little of that. The pile of food shrunk and shrunk, but they still had nothing.

"No, what are you doing?!" Ryan exclaimed, taking the branch of broccoli out of the pot. "You're not supposed to put it whole in there. You've got to cut it up first!" Troy rolled up his sleeves and glared at him.

"Well, what would you know?!" He was about to put a dab of barbecue sauce into the pot, but a slip of the elbow as Ryan passed by made him drop the entire contents. "Oh great! Look what you made me do!"

Sharpay sat at the table patiently, smiling a little to herself and fiddling with a spoon as she heard the clatters and crashes of kitchenware. She suddenly smelled smoke and heard the fire alarm going off, followed by a few loud shouts.

"Hey!" she called out, trying hard not to laugh. "What's going on in there?" She could tell one of them had grabbed hold of an extinguisher.

"Nothing!" Troy and Ryan cried in unison.

A good twenty minutes passed before the boys at last came out from the kitchen. Sharpay felt something very warm put down in front of her on the table, the steam and aroma rising up towards her face. She smiled; it smelled good. Ryan and Troy took their seats on either side of her and watched anxiously as she raised her spoon and scooped up some of the food. She carefully and slowly put it to her lips and tasted it.

She grinned.

"Mmmm," she said happily. She spooned some more, clearly enjoying it. Troy let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a napkin, putting it into her free hand. He gave Ryan a knowing smile.

She'd never know it was actually microwaved ready-to-serve.

Ryan and Troy sat there and watched Sharpay take her time and eat leisurely for a several minutes, occasionally taking sips of water through a straw every now and then. They knew they couldn't force her to speak, not after everything. But they did want her to talk. They needed her to talk.

Sharpay, even in her condition, could sense this from both Ryan and Troy, and she knew exactly what they were thinking. She waited a good while before she officially placed down her spoon.

"Ryan," she said. Ryan immediately placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. She turned her head over to him. "I've been doing some thinking, and I've decided… that I _will _go to Seattle for the treatment."

Ryan emitted a sigh of relief, but before he could say anything, Sharpay suddenly gripped his hand very tightly. Her face turned serious.

"On the one condition that we leave after the concert," she explained. Troy frowned confusedly.

"Concert?" he repeated. "What concert?" Sharpay smiled his way.

"The Annual School Concert," she replied simply.

The Annual School Concert, or ASC as everybody called it, happened once every year. It was an event that took place outside school hours, usually at around 8pm. The Drama and Music clubs would come together and create performances such as musical acts, singing and dancing to celebrate the end of the year, even though it wasn't dated at the end of the year. It was dated on the last day of November, whatever day that may be.

The last day of Autumn.

Ryan's eyes widened and he abruptly let go of Sharpay's hand.

"You can't stay for that concert!" he exclaimed. Ryan shook his head. "That's a whole month away!" Sharpay held up her hand to silence him. She still seemed calm.

"That's the only thing I'm asking for, Ry," she said plaintively. "Please. I'll do whatever you want me to." She smiled, her serene eyes glittering. "I'll still go for treatment at Santa Fe. I'll do everything Dr Knightley tells me to, I'll take whatever drugs and meds I have to, I'll even _let _them operate on me more now. But please…" She looked sadly over at her brother again. "All I want is to sing at the school one last time before we go to Seattle. That's all I ask for." She took his hand in both of her own, squeezing it gently. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Please, Ryan…"

She was begging. It was horrible watching her beg. She was so weak and pathetic as she was without her sight, and now she was pleading for Ryan to let her fulfill a wish. A wish that Ryan feared, might end her life.

But he loved her, and it broke his heart to see Sharpay wanting something so simple so much, and not being allowed to have it. Troy saw this too.

He had always thought that whenever he heard Sharpay sing these days, her voice would send out the message that she was still spiritually strong, and by singing, she gained strength to fight. Her voice was always clear and powerful and beautiful, and when she sang, Troy felt like there wasn't a worry in the world. He knew she was in her own universe whenever she was up there on stage, and she just loved it so much up there. That was where she had all her strength and courage, where she was invincible.

Where nothing could tear her down. Not ever.

Ryan let out a defeated sigh and nodded over at Troy before finally making his decision. He drained his glass of water, slamming it down on the table.

"Alright, Paypay," he said reluctantly. "We'll do this."

* * *

**I'm getting rusty. I can't seem to get the emotions going like they used to in my words anymore. :( **

**Next: Sharpay struggles with her worsening condition, and Dr Knightley and Jenny are stunned by Troy's proclamation… **

**Sorry, no more updates until I finish my senior course. See you guys again in a year. :)**


	26. Harder To Breathe

**I'm back! A few of the stories have changed a little because of everything I've been watching over the last year. Hope I'm not rusty.**

**Wiki-ing… OMFG, they named the Evans mom _Darby_? Walt Disney is probably rolling in his grave right now…**

**Let's start. :) I am sorry to say that the preview from the last chapter (Proclamation and stuff) will not be met in this chapter because then it would be the longest chapter I've ever written. I tried to fit in so much in between what was promised but I hadn't even finished and it was 10,000+ words!! It'll be in the next chapter, promise!! I'm so sorry, but this is a sacrifice I made for you guys!! You wanted an update badly, so here!! =D**

**The mood is kinda sombre… I'm sorry that you're all waiting for the update and getting this kind of atmosphere…**

* * *

Ryan and Troy went back to school. Sharpay didn't.

At first, it seemed normal that she was absent for the first week or so, but after the second week and still no word about where she was and how she was doing, a few people started noticing.

Autumn was almost over. The smaller trees were now bare, and the taller trees only had a few leaves left, each one like shimmering topaz gems hanging from their dead branches. The wind grew harsher and colder, and Troy no longer felt the sensation of awe as he did just a few weeks ago. The cold was now prickly and depressing, and it gave him no comfort whenever it passed. It was never sunny anymore; the clouds had overtaken the heavens and huddled together in a mixture of white and grey, not allowing any ray of light to seep through. It was almost like they knew what was going on in Albuquerque. Almost like they knew what was going on with Sharpay.

On the Friday of the second week of November, a crowd of juniors stampeded out of the school as the older students, weary from the day, followed slowly behind. Troy and Ryan made their way out among the seniors, equally tired. Troy, especially, felt very tired.

The wind whisked through his sandy brown hair, stinging his skin with its icy chill and numbing all his senses, irritating him. He hastily flattened the front of his hair, which had grown longer now and was annoying when it went into his eyes. The bag on his shoulder felt so heavy and big, like it wanted to drag him down into the earth where he could just close his eyes and die, but Troy struggled to stay strong, not to lose despite what little strength was left inside him.

He pushed his hair as far back as he could, sighing wearily, the cold air hurting as it travelled in and out of his lungs. He was so tired, and the only thing he wanted more than anything at that moment was for all of it to stop.

He just wanted the whole world to stop for one moment so he could remember what it felt like for his soul to be at peace.

Still scarred from the events of that fateful day, the wounds still fresh and raw, it was an eternal struggle in Troy's mind to keep himself from losing his grip.

His mind wouldn't let him forget, or try to forget any of the painful details. The moment he found Sharpay outside the house, blind… the moment she told him the entire truth… the moment she found out it had actually been him who she told everything to…

"_IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME, WASN'T IT?!"_

The echo of her screams filled the hollow cavity of Troy's body and soul, his heart pounding against the wall of his chest.

It just kept reverting back to that memory, just that one horrible memory and leaving no room for anything else. Troy's mind spun, and everything around him fell silent, the only sound he could hear was Sharpay's crying. It torn into his heart like a knife, and the outburst of pain erupted into his entire body. A bitter taste burst into his teeth as his stomach turned, sickened at how helpless he was. He sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment as he stopped walking. He stared up.

Clouds, they had overtaken the sky and blocked out the warm rays of sunlight. Shades of white and grey illuminated by the almost invisible streaks of light that managed to reach through.

Troy glanced at Ryan beside him, but as expected, the cool aura surrounding the blonde youth did not warm up and Ryan just kept walking, acting like he didn't even notice his friend's stare.

Unexpectedly, they hadn't said a word to each other since that day. As Troy set foot out of the beach house after that night, Ryan has closed the door immediately, but Troy couldn't help but feel it was nothing harsh. Perhaps Ryan didn't need another attachment to distract him from focusing on Sharpay. Though the two men had become friends, there was still some barriers that Ryan built between them, as if he needed to in order to protect both of them. But because of Sharpay, there was no choice but for Troy to be involved, and for Ryan to involve him, no matter how much he wanted to spare his friend the grief.

Ryan cared too much, and Troy knew in the end he would be the one to be hurt the most.

"Are you taking Sharpay in for her checkup today?" Troy asked at last, keeping his voice as quiet as he could as a bunch of junior girls passed them by. Ryan cleared his throat loudly and buried his hands into his pockets.

"No," he muttered. His eyes remained on the road ahead and away from Troy's. A chilly gust swept through, causing Ryan much physical pain, but Troy wasn't affected, too eager for an answer to notice. He waited another moment or two to see if Ryan would say anything else. But he didn't, and this only caused Troy to feel more anxious.

"Why not?" he finally let out when the answer never came. He struggled to keep his voice free of aggression or anger. Sharpay not going for her checkup was not something Ryan would let happen."Why not?"

Ryan closed his eyes and rubbed his chest with one hand. He finally glanced over at Troy.

"I took her yesterday already," he said simply.

"What did the doctor say?" Troy asked curiously.

Ryan looked away again. He adjusted his jacket a few times and took down his bag, pulling out his phone and pressing a few buttons. Troy watched without a word, but it was clear that Ryan wasn't going to say what had happened at the checkup with Sharpay. Troy knew it must be bad, something Ryan was keeping to himself, something he wouldn't, or couldn't share, but Troy totally understood that. Even though he desperately wanted to know, he remained silent, because it was obvious that Ryan's emotional scars were beginning to show.

Undoubtedly in the past few days, Ryan was really feeling the stress. He was always weary, and seemed much older than an 18 year old. His blond hair had gone darker for some reason, losing that sun-kissed look he and Sharpay so famously shared. He was sallow and pallid, and it was definitely from staying up those nights beside Sharpay, helping her finish her dinner or helping her downstairs. His health had declined as well from all the pressure, weakened by a fever he was silently recovering from. His eyes, however, were bright and alert, despite those clouds of despair. They had to see for Sharpay as well now.

In front of the school ahead was the big yellow school bus that sat at the side of the road, waiting patiently for its passengers to board. It parked right under the last streak of sunlight, and the glistening of its windows hurt Troy's eyes. Usually, he would leap ahead to grab a seat while Ryan went to his own car, each of them exiting back to their own worlds until they met again the next day.

But today was different. Troy didn't seem to feel like taking the bus; he was too tired and didn't feel that he could take the crowdedness. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his flickering eye, fatigue gnawing at the back of his mind, taking away what amount of strength he had been saving up all day. Ryan glanced at him, a sympathetic gaze in his eyes. He knew Troy didn't really want to go home. As Troy took a moment before grudgingly walking to the direction of the bus, Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," Ryan said softly, hurling his bag over his shoulder. He smiled at Troy and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll give you a lift." He looked at his watch, then back at Troy, still with smiling eyes. "I have to be somewhere soon, but I'll drop you off. She should be sleeping right now, but she'll be glad to see you."

Troy blinked once, again his eyes feeling tired, a little astounded at the amount of energy Ryan had spared to give him such a kind-hearted gesture. Troy smiled gratefully and nodded. Ryan grinned good-naturedly and gave him a friendly pat on the back, both of them changing pace and heading towards the grass area near the parking lot. Troy exhaled breathily and brushed a hand through his brown hair, once again looking up at the sky.

He wanted to go see Sharpay. She was supposed to be resting, so she would probably feel better when she woke up. Yesterday and the day before he didn't get to see her at all, she was sleeping the whole day. He was only allowed to peer into her room, and just watch her sleep for a little while.

Like an angel, except her lips were as pale as her skin, all the summer glow drained from her face. But as soon as she opened her eyes, all the happiness in the world came back, and that was what kept both Troy and Ryan going.

Nowaday, she spent a lot more time at the beach house than at home. She said it allowed her to feel, because she was able to smell the salt air and hear the crashing waves. Without her sight, feelings like those meant everything to her. Neither Mr Evans nor Ryan had the heart to take it away.

Troy was brought out of his thoughts when a warm hand placed itself on his arm. The sound of soft panting and the slight trembling of the hand made Troy know who it was. He looked around to see Gabriella, as well as Taylor behind her. Gabriella, still with her hands on his arm, managed a timid smile despite a weariness that surrounded her eyes.

"We can see Sharpay today, right?" she asked. She glanced at Ryan, who had stopped a few feet ahead and looked back around as well. "Can we visit her please?"

They hadn't seen Sharpay since the last time she came to school, over a fortnight ago, and as time passed, it began to become clearer that something was indeed going on. They were in the dark as everyone else was, whatever questions about Sharpay they wanted to ask were dismissed up to now. The absence of Sharpay's presence was very obvious, and without any news, rumors started to spread, making their circle of friends, who knew the story, very anxious.

"When's she coming back anyway?" Taylor said, her voice much more aggressive and demanding than Gabriella. "C'mon, tell us!" She looked over at Ryan, who was still standing at a distance. She went over, grabbed his arm and shook him, but his impassive expression didn't change. "You guys haven't told us anything!! We have the right to know too, you know!"

Taylor had obviously softened to Sharpay these past few weeks, whether it was because of the absence or Sharpay's fall from grace as Ice Queen where Taylor no longer had anything to hold against her, Troy didn't know, but it appeared that she had became just as concerned for Sharpay as Gabriella was. Ryan and Troy exchanged a look.

Taylor was right. No one else, not even Sharpay, knew the full extent of her condition. They had tried to keep quiet about it from their friends, to avoid causing commotion or more worry. So far, no one else knew she had lost her sight, and they had hoped it stayed that way until she and the family were in Seattle. But as the weeks went by, those words were harder to keep as Sharpay continued to become weaker. Troy felt like he was betraying everyone for lying about Sharpay still being okay when they really had no idea.

Troy's eyes lowered down onto the gravel footpath and he heard Ryan beside him heave a heavy sigh. Slowly, Troy lifted up his gaze to Gabriella. He shook his head.

"Sharpay, she… " he muttered. The words swelled up in his throat for a moment, making him unable to go on. Gabriella gave his hand a squeeze.

"Please tell us," she muttered. Her eyes wide and her breath foggy from the cold air, it caused Troy great pain knowing how much agony would be inflicted on them by knowing. His eyes darted towards Ryan beside him, watching closely. He too felt the guilt of their silence, and Troy knew if Ryan wanted it to remain a secret he would have say something in protest instead of just observing. Troy exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Sharpay isn't coming back," he said after a while. It took a moment for the words to sink in, but as soon as it did, it sent a shock wave. Gabriella blinked, catching her gasp in her throat as she paused for another moment for him to go on. But he didn't. She took him firmly by the shoulders and tried to get him to look at her.

"Troy," she said, her voice quivering a little. "What does that mean?" She looked over at Ryan, who refused to give her eye contact. "What's happened to her?"

"Is she getting worse?" Taylor asked in a whisper, her hands still unconsciously gripped onto Ryan's arm. "Tell us!!" She looked back at Ryan, shaking him again, shaking him so hard that his scarf became undone. Ryan stumbled for a moment, closing his eyes and recollecting the pieces of the harsh reality in his head before he opened them again to face Gabriella and Taylor.

"Sharpay is blind," he told them. A bitter taste erupted in his mouth as he spoke those words, shooting pain inside his body. Ryan felt Taylor's grip slip as another shockwave hit them. A mixed emotion of anger and sadness flashed into Ryan's dark amber pools.

"She's not coming back."

At once, a dizziness hit Ryan, making his heart almost skip a beat. He took a moment to catch his breath, sweatdrops abruptly forming on his smooth pale forehead.

The truth weakened Ryan severely, to the point of causing him physical pain. Troy gathered as much courage as he could to continue for him.

"Sharpay and Ryan are going to Seattle in a few weeks," he said. Taylor blinked, the first to snap out of it at his words.

"Seattle?" she repeated. Gabriella quickly came to her senses as well.

"But… but tha-that's so far away," she stammered. Troy dropped his gaze once more to the ground, as there were no need to for anymore words. It was obvious there would only be one reason for a person in such a frail state as Sharpay to travel to a place as far away from home as Seattle.

A huge gust of wind nearly knocked the friends off their feet, but it did nothing to lift the horror of this revelation. Gabriella's long wavy chocolate hair seared through the air, forcing the bitterness of the wind to hit her full on the face. She covered her eyes with both hands, but Troy wasn't sure whether it was the wind or whether she was ready to cry. Whichever it was, he wrapped a warm arm around her.

Near the end of the Autumn month, it grew colder and the people grew wearier. Troy felt himself grow older, wiser… sadder. So many things had happened and so many things had been sacrificed, which might ultimately be in vain. Still, with that one strand of hope that it would make it easier for Sharpay, he was willing to endure it, even if it would be forever. He felt Gabriella quiver in his embrace, but her movement seemed more out of fear than cold.

"How could this happen, Ryan?" Taylor exclaimed in disbelief. "She was healthy just a few months ago. How can Metallia do this much damage in so little time? That she has to go to Seattle to get help?"

No one once again answered her question, the echoing silence only making them question it themselves.

_How had it come this far?_

At the end of the road, almost out of nowher, another bus pulled over by the stop just a few yards from the school. Not yellow like the school bus, because it wasn't a school bus. This was unusal, since it wasn't often that anyone would be coming to the school after hours.

It wasn't one of those luxurious, expensive-looking buses either. It was old, rustic, the engine rumbled loudly and violently as the passengers, mostly elderlys or middle-aged citizens with the exception of a few youths, would sit and patiently chat with one another. However, none of them looked like they had any purpose at a local high school. One passenger did come down though, her untamed golden hair sailing through the painful Autumn wind.

The frail figure of Sharpay stepped down cautiously from the bus, a bus driver and a young woman both helping her down. Each holding an arm as she struggled blindly to find the next step, the further she went, the more dangerous and unsteady it became for her. At last, she managed to find the ground, still holding tightly onto each helper until she was ready to move by herself. She let go and carefully turned around to face them. She wasn't sure whether or not she was directly facing them so she once again grabbed the closest person to her. Immediately, the person's other warm hand held onto hers, much to Sharpay's relief.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, smiling.

"Will you be alright?" she heard a low-pitched man's voice say. Sharpay chuckled enthusiastically and nodded in the direction of his voice.

"Yes, my brother should be here," she told him. She felt the hands give her a gentle push back, over a step behind her Sharpay had not noticed. Only then did the hands let go.

"Be careful," a woman said with a strong New York accent. "Whatever you need, the people around here will help you, alright?" Sharpay smiled and nodded again. A stick was thrust into her right hand. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Sharpay said confidently. She stood still for a moment as she felt the wind in front of her move, the people getting back on the bus and the bus itself driving away. A slight rush of sadness hit against Sharpay's body at the departure of the people who had helped her so much, but she gathered her strength and turned slowly around to face the school.

Caressing the ground with her stick, she felt the scrapping of the hard, rugged concrete footpath, onto the soft, lumpy turf of grass that was the front of the school, and very carefully as she had been taught, she took one step at a time back to the school she had not seen in so long.

But now she couldn't see it at all. Everything was just darkness to her. This was almost ironic; almost all her life she had been scared of the dark, and now she had to live with it for the rest of her life. This knowlegde, athough unpleasant, forced Sharpay to rid herself of the childhood fear, and now she was used to it. She made herself feel better by thinking positively. She… didn't have to spend hours everyday getting dressed, even though she loved her clothes, now she realized how much time was wasted in the process. She… didn't have to watch Ryan practice his ridiculous presentation speeches and always have to decide whether or not his tie would look better on a blue suit or a black one.

_Never again_, Sharpay laughed to herself sadly. It was such a hassle anyway.

Instead now, she listened. She could play the piano by herself now, after hours alone of practice, she memorized three Mozart pieces, seven Beethoven pieces and five Chopin pieces, two of them being her mother's favourites. Music and sound were like treasures to her now, it was strange Sharpay didn't notice this until now. A breeze passed through the trees, scattering a few loose leaves from above onto Sharpay. This caught her by surprise, and as the leaves crumbled while she brushed them out of her hair, the rustling sound made her smile.

The distant voices of students, the sound of the wind, traffic, bird's song, she could hear it all. Step after step, her stick held low, Sharpay felt the familiarly jagged ground that came close to where the basketball jocks usually played during recess breaks. Surprisingly the grass around her seemed to grow longer with each step, causing Shapray to hold up her long skirt with her unused hand, the sprouts prickling her stockings. Maybe someone should mow this lawn once in a while.

She shivered a little; it was so cold. She had no idea what the weather would be like, so she went outside without thinking twice. She couldn't glance to see if the sky was grey and cloudy, so regretfully she only had a thin sweater on. It was so much harder now, but there was no other choice than to accept it as it was.

Maybe life had been _too _luxurious for her.

"Oh, Sharpay!" a voice called out from nowhere. Sharpay stopped in her tracks, confused. It was a voice she knew, but she couldn't tell who it was, nor was she sure which way it was coming from.

"Sharpay!" This time it was another voice. She knew this one as well. They were both men, but neither were Troy or Ryan. She felt fast footsteps coming closer from a distance, and by reflex she turned around, hid the stick behind her back and plastered on a smile. The footsteps stopped and she felt something heavy jump in front of her.

"Hi," she said to the strangers.

"How are you?" he said concernedly. With a new sentence, Sharpay instant recognized it to be Zeke. "You haven't been at school lately."

"I've been fine," she lied. In spite of how foolish she was being, something inside her forced her to act as if nothing was wrong. She didn't want them to know she was blind.

Not knowing what to do, she continued to stare blankly ahead at Zeke, who raised his eyebrows at her strange expression. He glanced at Chad next to him, who hadn't spoken and wasn't recognized yet.

"Are you alright?" Chad said finally. He moved closer with narrowed eyes, examining her face. Sharpay's gaze didn't follow him, but she lowered her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, waving her hands defensively, feeling Chad's breath against her cheek. She pushed him away, but with that it caused her to lose her balance, caught only by Zeke who had quickly grabbed her arm. Immediately, Sharpay pushed him off and as far away from seeing her eyes as much as possible, turning her head from side to side constantly as she felt Zeke try to move closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the worry in his voice surfacing more and more. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing," Sharpay said quickly, attempting to hide behind her hair. She couldn't control where her gaze fell anymore, she knew once Zeke or Chad saw that, it was over. Unconsciously, the stick fell out of her hand and landed with a thump on the ground in front of her. Zeke was the first to see it, bending down and picking it up. Sharpay was completely unaware of this and tried her best to act as normal as she could, hiding her shameful disability.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her firmly by the jaw and made her turn her head. Sharpay had no choice but to throw her blind gaze at whatever was in front of her.

Her clear auburn eyes, empty of any expression, stared at something, she didn't even know what. But she felt something, a bad feeling. She had nowhere else to hide now.

"Your eyes," she heard Chad exclaim softly. The hand let go. "You're not blinking."

Sharpay automatically blinked twice at his words, unnaturally. A sharp pain struck through her body, humiliation flooding her as she realized how stupid she must look. Chad waved his hand in front of her face, but with no reaction, a sickening feeling plunged into his stomach and he automatically covered his mouth.

"Oh my God…" he muttered. Zeke froze too, a look of horror in his dark brown eyes as he glanced up from the stick, everything falling into place as to what happened. Sensing this, Sharpay quickly tried to calm them down.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm completely fine."

"How can you be completely fine?!" Zeke exclaimed. He took one of Sharpay's freezing cold hands, which she gripped onto for support. She smiled and squeezed his hand, hiding her humiliation that glistened in her auburn pools.

"Seriously, I'm fine," she said again, but this time her voice quivered. It felt as if she was an old woman, entirely dependent on someone else's help. Still unsteady, feeling dizzy for no apparent reason, Chad placed his hand behind Sharpay's back to stop her from stumbling while Zeke pushed the stick gently into her hand, still grasping her other hand tightly. Sharpay could only comply like a helpless child, but at the same time she was both thankful and ashamed.

"Paypay!!" Another shout of her name caused Sharpay to jump. Rapid footsteps rushed from afar, as they drew closer Sharpay was able to distinguish more than one person. But she already recognized the voice.

Ryan, with Troy and the others close behind him, ran to the scene, his face alert and the eyes which he shared with Sharpay flashing with worry and horror. Immediately without thinking, he pulled his twin sister into his arms like a rag doll.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan breathed. Despite his aggression and strength used to rush as fast as he could to her, Ryan's voice and facial expression softened in an instant, the cold aura melting for Sharpay. Just Sharpay. Troy silently watched behind him with a pallid expression, unable to talk as his heart pounded at his throat. Sharpay's face curved into a smile in her brother's warm embrace and his heavy breath at her chin. She raised a fragile, trembling hand and cupped his cheek, to feel his face and to make sure it was really him. She had been fooled once.

Ryan let out a shaken gasp at the cold touch and quickly took her bare hand in his gloved one, rubbing and blowing into it to warm it as much as he could. Sharpay giggled, making Ryan finally show a smile in so long.

Gabriella and Taylor took a step back and watched without a word with Chad and Zeke, but Troy stepped forward towards the Evans twins. He knew it should be a sibling moment, but seeing her here, all by herself, it was just too hard to let go of the shock. Sharpay was trembling from head to toe, and Ryan was doing his best to comfort her, but it was obviously not enough. Troy wanted to help. A screaming voice in his head told him if he didn't embrace her at a time like this, he would only regret it. His place in Sharpay's weakening heart needed to keep beating.

Ryan brushed some hair out of Sharpay's face, a sudden flash in his eyes again. These days, that was the only sign of emotion he ever showed when he was with Sharpay.

"Troy's here," he said softly. "He's standing right here, Paypay." Sharpay's face lightened up and she turned her head to her left, when in fact Troy was at her right.

"Troy?" she said hopefully. This broke Troy's heart watching her, the same sick pain that plagued his body the moment when she lost her sight. He endured this agonizing moment every time he appeared by her side.

Fairy tales were just stupid. He had always thought they were stupid, how the heroine could feel the presence of her lover, not needing to even hear or see him. Troy used to be stupid, he had believed those stories. He had believed that to be what soulmates were, he believed that he didn't need to see his love to know she was there.

But that was when he still loved Gabriella. Now that he loved Sharpay, he knew what true love was, and it was something that couldn't be written down.

Troy smiled weakly and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"I'm here, Paypay," he said. At once, Sharpay looked over in his direction, still beaming.

It had been a while since she had heard his voice. Because of Metallia increasingly becoming more and more aggressive, Sharpay was forced to take stronger drugs, and that caused her to lose more energy and become more tired. She had slept through his past three visits, where Troy had merely sat beside her bed, watching her sleeping. She knew that just seeing her face and hearing her breathe was enough to make Troy stay by her side for hours, but it made her sad that she couldn't spend time with him. That was what she wanted more than anything in the world.

Sharpay chuckled feebly at Troy's touch, letting out small puffs into the cold air. She opened up her arms and wrapped them around him, sinking into his warm body as his strong arms came around her, making her feel warm and safe. Troy hugged her back, both as tightly and as gently as he could, not wanting to cause her pain, but at the same time not wanting to ever let her go. Ryan watched concernedly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, a little more demandingly. "How did you get here all by yourself?" Sharpay grinned, again turning her head while her gaye lingered.

"I took the bus," she told him. "The people at the bus stop were really nice." She turned her head between Ryan and Troy, who silently shared a look of worry. "They helped me."

For the first few days of Sharpay's condition, Ryan and Mr Evans enforced a strict rule that Sharpay would stay at home when not at the hospital, away from any danger. So she was completely by herself for the entire day while Ryan was at school, and when he did come home, with or without Troy, Sharpay would be given treatment which caused her to sleep. This way, she wasn't able to spend any time with them, and this made Sharpay feel frustrated.

The only reason she had agreed to keep going with the schedule today was because Mr Evans was in town so she could take her medication earlier, therefore she would be lucid by the time Ryan came home. He had promised to take her to the beach house and allowed her to spend time with Troy before she needed to go to hospital again that evening. It had been a long time since she was well enough to go to the beach house, it was the first time in almost a week she had been able to see it, so it made her even more eager that she was going there with Troy.

However, she still had to wait until Ryan and Troy came home from school and pick her up, and she knew that would take too much longer than needed. She felt as if the precious time she had to spend with her loved ones was being wasted by just waiting, so she decided to go out herself. Ryan knew this and he didn't have the heart to scold her courage. He just smiled.

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," he said. Sharpay chuckled softly again. Somehow, whenever he spoke to her, she felt such a safe and reassuring tone in his voice that made her feel relieved.

She was so thankful Ryan was still there.

Sharpay reached out to Ryan, leaning over to him. She rested her hand on his chest and weakly pulled at his shirt affectionately. Ryan felt the drainage of strength the toll of the trip had taken on her, even with her brave face, she was much weaker and frail now. He looked at Troy beside him, then at the rest of his friends, all of them watching with their lips pursed and their eyes wide, still recovering from the shock. None of them had spoken a word, not even daring to let Sharpay know of their presence, absorbing what they could from the situation. Ryan took off one of his jackets and wrapped it around the still-shivering Sharpay, with Troy helping him adjust it while she stood in a daze. With pure instinct, she grabbed Ryan's hand.

His fingertips, his soft palms, his delicate fingers in contrast to Troy's stiffness, she learned slowly but definitely how to distinguish between the two young men in her life.

"Ry," Sharpay said after a while, her freezing fingers squeezing his hand lightly. Her face stayed emotionless like a porcelian doll, her head jerking even at the slightest touch. "Ry, I want to go to the beach house with Troy today." Ryan nodded subconsciously as he strapped up the last opening on the jacket. He undid the scarf around his neck, still warm, and wrapped it around Sharpay's neck. The cold air stung at his exposed skin, but he said nothing, focused completely on his siter.

"Alright," he said gently, brushing her hair again. He took her hand, taking the stick out and giving it instead to Troy. Now that her hand was empty, Ryan took Troy's hand and locked it on with Sharpay's. He smiled proudly between the two, then rested his gaze firmly onto Sharpay.

"Wait in the car with him, okay?" he said. "I'll take you guys there." Sharpay beamed again, nodding in a childlike manner as she felt Troy pull her closer.

"Okay," she replied. Ryan smiled, but the smile disappeared with he looked up at Troy beside her . Again, they communicated with their eyes, an ominous exchange this time that only the other would understand, and Troy obediently led Sharpay towards the car. He warmly tucked her under his arm as a gust of wind gushed through the area. He heard Sharpay inhaled sharply and cringe in towards his body, her fists clenched.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Sharpay smiled, hiding away from the cold as much as possible, pulling Troy's protective arm closer into her.

"I'm fine," she said yet again. It was more like an automatic responce than a real reply, Troy knew. He realized how much she was shivering, sending a surge of that pain through his body again. But like always, he hid his concern and focused primarily on making her comfortable. He tenderly kissed her hair, her entire body resting on him, no strength left to hold herself up without him. He kissed her hair again.

Ryan stood behind for a moment with the rest of the friends to watch Troy and Sharpay walk away together into the distance. Slow and steady, time seemed to stand still and nothing else moved or breathed, only the footsteps that were fading subtly away could be heard. When he were sure that Troy and Sharpay were out of earshot, Zeke immediately jumped out as the first to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked fearfully. Ryan didn't look at him, nor did he act like he even heard the question. He just kept watching Troy and Sharpay.

"Is she going to be alright?" Chad asked.

Hearing this question, a shiver ran down Ryan's spine and his body stiffened.

"She's going to make it, isn't she?" came Gabriella's voice, much higher than usual. "She's going to get better soon…"

Ryan let out a deep, heavy sigh, and lowered his gaze down guiltily. He looked over his shoulder at them, seeing how much they really cared about Sharpay, despite not knowing what was going on.

He wanted to tell them the truth, just like he wanted to tell Troy, but he knew the same reason would stop him from doing so.

Ryan had become selfish, it was the first time he admitted that to himself. Self-centred that he wouldn't let anyone know the whole story, to know all that he knew. After the checkup yesterday, he didn't even allow Sharpay to hear about her results. He was selfish because he wanted to be the only one to know and be the only one to be in control. Even as much as he knew Troy loved her, even as much as he knew her friends cared for her, he wanted to selfishly be the only person who knew the truth.

So he would feel the pain alone. He was selfish for keeping them all ignorant. But maybe at the same time he was saving them.

The only way to save the people you have come to love was to turn them away. Now was the worst possible time to have any attachements. The heart was a powerful thing, and love could sometimes be a curse. He could only save the people he loved by being selfish.

Ryan's eyes saddened greatly as he thought about how his own heart had played him, not allowing him to follow his rules, and making him have second thoughts, a feeling in his soul that urged him to defy his duties. In the midst of all the commotion, he hadn't had time to even think for himself, but he firmly forced his own worries to the back of his mind.

Ryan forced a painful smile as he started to probe his pocket for the carkeys, a nonchalant shake of his head dismissing the questions with a weariness before he turned away from his friends entirely to head to the car.

"Let's just pray," he said very softly.

* * *

**Sorry for any rustiness!**


	27. Let The Truth Sting

**Good to see my old readers are back, as well as new ones.**

**Remember my one rule, the only thing I ask of you.**

**I'm sorry to say I'm a failure again, and no matter how much I want to keep the chapters simple, this one ended up with over 10,000 words again!! Dx I suck at short chapters!!**

**I went to a museum that let us experience the life of a blind person yeterday with my uncle. I have to tell you, losing you sight is tough, but it has helped me empathize with Sharpay even more, like I was only able to recognize my uncle by the feel of his shirt and his voice. The guide seemed to recognize us just from hearing our voices once while saying our names and touching our wrists. I can put down my experiences into the story now. :)**

* * *

Driving in the warm, heated car wouldn't have made any difference if it were frozen. With Sharpay next to him, Troy didn't care about anything else. She leaned her head onto his arm, her head tilted towards the window but her eyes only half open and unfocused. She seemed to be trapped in her own world of darkness. When she was deep in thought like this, the other two rarely wanted to bring her out by talking, so the trip was very quiet. Ryan occasionally stole a few glances on the car mirror at the back seat passengers, but that was all. He didn't say much either expect for whenever Shapray asked if they were there yet.

Shapay wasn't as tired as she let herself look. Instead, she was excited. There were many things she wanted to show Troy. All the things she had practiced at home, like walking straight and being able to carry glasses to and from the living room without spilling them. She wanted to show him she was still able to do the things he thought she could never do again, those thoughts that caused him so much heartbreak.

It was for no reason, she could prove it.

While feeling slightly nauseous with the car spinning in unknown directions, she sensed that they were drawing closer to the beach house. The windows were shut, but she was able to still smell that salt air that reminded her of her mother. She could feel the crunching of the sand under the car tires, rising and falling over the lumpy dunes. The squawks of seagulls who could stand the cold echoed faintly, causing the glass window under Sharpay's palm to vibrate ever so gently. The rays of sunshine that only appeared at the horizon of the beach streaked across her face, a warm sensation drizzling on her pale skin.

She could sense it all.

Slowly, the car pulled over right by the side of the house, close far for the sand to still be crisp under their feet, close enough to protect Sharpay from the harsh Autumn weather. As Ryan pulled the handbrake and released his seatbelt, Troy immediately unbuckled Sharpay and didn't once let her out of his grasp. Though she complied, secretly Sharpay felt her enthusiasm disappear to be replaced by irritation.

She had come all the way by herself downtown to the school on a local bus, yet she was still being treated like a child. Annoyed, she jerked her arm out of Troy's fingers as he helped her step out of the car. She dusted herself and held up her head in a haughty manner, like she did when she still owned the title of the legendary and feared Ice Queen.

"I'm fine," she repeated over and over again when Ryan and Troy insisted on accompanying her to the front door. She took five steps before one of them grabbed her hand once more, almost make her trip. She felt the cool metal handle of her stick between her fingers and the creaking sound of the front door opening, not in front of her, but to her left.

Silently, Sharpay let out a soft, sad sigh, and turned to the right direction, her pride taking yet another hit. Having no choice but to follow as Ryan and Troy stepped ahead, she obediently raised her stick and pushed it along the ground in front of her, step after step.

Step after step after step until she heard someone close the door behind her. She heard a sigh of exhaustion from that person, the sigh only slightly touching upon the person's vocal cord, but Sharpay was able to distinguish the soft, angelic tone of Ryan's vocals, knowing Troy had a much rougher and deep tonation. Ryan coughed and dusted his hands, the fabric of his gloves rustling like the sound of rolling up a velvet rug.

"Okay," Ryan's voice from behind her came, as her instinct had told her. "I'll only be gone for about two hours at the most, so I'll be back by around 5 o'clock." Sharpay turned awkwardly on the spot she was standing while leaning on her stick and nodded around, in case Ryan wasn't standing where she thought he was. She heard a soft thump a few feet to her left and knew Troy must have settled down on the sofa.

"Remember you have to stay at the hospital tonight," Ryan continued sternly. More rustling indicated to Sharpay that he was putting on another jacket. "Troy's gonna be here, so if you want to go anywhere with him before that—"

"I want to wait until you come home," Sharpay interrupted suddenly.

There was a short pause of reactions she couldn't see. Ryan, who had stopped mid-sentence, had a look of confusion and suspicion, glancing up at Troy, who looked rather curious. There were many reasons to feel like this because of Sharpay's recently unpredictable plans. Because of no longer using her eyesight, there were alot of things she no longer liked and many things she never liked before, she had become fond of. It was bitter sadness that her world had no choice but to change like that, and knowing this, Ryan and Mr Evans avoided clashing with her new interests, doing their best to just make her happy whatever way they could. Ryan sighed softly again, deciding to just agree with her and not question her plans. He went over and hugged her.

"I'll be home soon," he reassured her. He glanced at Troy one more time, over Sharpay's shoulder, communicating with their eyes without words. Troy understood, standing up. He walked over, placing his arms around Sharpay as Ryan removed his and backed over to the front door. Still with his eyes on his sister, Ryan carefully opened the door, letting in an icy rush of Autumn air. As Troy helped Sharpay over to the sofa to sit down, Ryan took this opportunity to slip outside entirely without letting the cold in.

And so the house was quiet again, in its warmth.

The leathery feel of the sofa under Sharpay's fingertips was pleasant, the sofa had absorbed much of the sunlight that had come in from the window, slowly relieving the iciness of her hands. She could smell the scent of the sea even from inside, its saltiness and its rawness combined. Her ears became alert and heard the sound of the seagulls, too stubborn to fly away and instead stayed to endure the cold of the upcoming winter, squawking at each other just for the sake of it as the waves crashed down. Her ears also sensed the eerie silence through the house, and the sound of Troy's soft breathing as he watched her.

It felt strange to Troy. Never in Sharpay's presence since they began dating had he felt as awkward as this. She was sitting opposite him, a dreamy look on her face. What was she thinking right now, what were her thoughts? Troy knew he could do nothing but watch her at a time like this. Although a naive part of him found it fasinating, the reality of the situation plagued him with guilt seeing her try so hard to adjust with her blindness. This awkwardness, not being able to reach out to her or even help her at all, it made Troy feel so scared that he would lose her, with or without Metallia.

He didn't want that.

Finally, after taking time gathering up his courage, Troy stood up from his seat and carefully approached Sharpay. Her head turned towards him at the sound of his footsteps, and she smiled faintly. Troy crouched down in front of her and took her hand.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice putting on a false merry tone. "'Cos I sure am." Sharpay laughed, the first time he heard a real laugh in days. She placed her other hand over his and nodded.

"Ryan brought some food yesterday," she told him, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the kitchen. Troy peered over her in its direction, then smiled.

"Do you want me to make you anything?" he said in a cute teasing voice. He rubbed her hand with his thumb, using his other hand to play with her hair. "Cereal? Bagel? Sandwich?" He grinned sheepishly. "A roast?"

Sharpay beamed, tilting her head towards his hand as he caressed her cheek lovingly. Her lips curved into a smile under her sparkling eyes.

It had been a while since they spent time together, Sharpay was afraid she would forget how much she loved Troy's charm. She was nervous that the awkwardness would be overwhelming because she couldn't see him anymore, but even at the slightest touch, she felt all her love for him flow back into her body. She was happy.

"I could do with a sandwich right about now," she said. Troy traced her jaw with his hand and let out a disbelieving laugh at her request, actually surprised she wanted something. He heaved himself to his feet off the floor and kissed her forehead. Rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, he began heading towards the kitchen. Sharpay waited a moment until Troy's footsteps echoed inside the paved kitchen walls and she leaned back on the sofa leisurely, setting her hands on her lap to just wait. She giggled to herself.

In the kitchen, Troy immediately went to work and went straight to the fridge, opening the door with a loud clatter and pulling out a loaf of bread with the other ingredients he needed. See, now he was being helpful. It made him feel good, even ridding him of all the bad thoughts for a little while. With both hands he steadily sawed the loaf of crusty bread with the knife into two pieces.

He wanted to make Sharpay a sandwich first. Troy started buttering one of the pieces with one hand while taking out a carton of milk with the other. The kitchen was a short distance away from the living room where Sharpay was, so he felt that he was at a reasonable place to both make her sandwich as well as keep an eye on her.

She didn't eat much these days, Ryan had told her, but whenever she actually says things like she wants to eat something, they should take it as a good sign. Troy did not know what was being said by the doctor with every visit, he had been restricted for some time now for reasons he didn't want to come to terms with, and because of this he had become depressed and sad, thinking the worst was to come. He had dreams of her rushing in and out of the hospital, nightmares of her dying in his arms with her eyes open. The dreams had weakened Troy both physically and emotionally, but just seeing her face was more than enough to settle his uneasy mind.

Troy glanced over at the kitchen door that led into the living room. He couldn't see Sharpay, but judging from the lack of noise, he wondered if she had fallen asleep. Troy set aside the glass of milk and placed it back in the fridge.

_CRASH!!_

But just as he pushed the doubts to the back of his brain, a loud noise of several heavy items faling onto the ground in the living room caused Troy's blood to freeze, a burst of panic striking into him like a bolt off lightning. His mind went blank and he dropped everything in his hands, rushing out.

Sharpay was on the floor, on her knees a few feet away from the sofa, the table beside her knocked over and all the books spilt all over. The stick laid abandoned on the side, having rolled away and therefore rendering Sharpay helpless. She sat in a daze, still recovering from the shock, and only looked up in Troy's direction when she heard his heavy breathing and the echoing of his racing heartbeat.

She looked confused at what just happened, and it was clear that she was unhurt. The look on her face was of embarrassment, disappointment, and intense humiliation. The corner of Sharpay's mouth twitched slightly, like she was trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I tripped," she said quietly. She cautiously tried to move around, patting the ground awkwardly with both hands. "I dropped my stick."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief, having been terrified something bad had happened. He carefully walked around the fallen books and took her hand, pullng her up with much of his own strength, he noted sadly. Wrapping an arm around her waist for support, the best thing to do now was take her to her bedroom.

"Wait," Sharpay cried out in a weak protest as he started leading. "Let me clean up the mess. Let me clean it up." She tugged his sleeve. "Let me just pick up the books. Please, Troy. Please." Troy could hear that slight tremble in her voice again that showed up whenever her pride took a hit, but he had no choice but to ignore her plead.

No matter what, she had to rest after even a small incident like this. The shock would weaken her mind and cause stress, something that would make her vulnerable to Metallia's effects. A thumping in Troy's head made him feel dizzy again, even at a time with Sharpay in his care, it was undoubtedly another blow to his already shaken state of mind.

He pulled her into her bedroom as she feebly tried to resist to go back into the other room, but in the end she had no strength left. Troy set her down on her bed, cushioning her with a fluffy pillow so that she was sitting. He pulled a blanket across her lap and pressed down so she would feel warm. The rough, static material of the blanket made Sharpay feel even more angry, and she pushed it off onto the floor. Troy without a word picked it up and pulled it over her again, awkwardness falling between them.

Even when she was unable to see him, Sharpay turned her head to the corner away from Troy's lingering gaze as he adjusted the blanket. She knew he could still see, but avoid as much as possible for him to see how upset she was. She felt his blue eyes bore her, examining her features, seeing the sadness that was in losing her eyesight. She had told him over and over again that she was used to her disability now, over and over, yet over and over again he would become silent, knowing just how hard she was trying.

Sharpay flinched when a soft tissue brushed away a tear under her eye, a tear that had unknowingly rolled down. She hastily wiped it off herself with her sleeve, pushing the hand away. She wiped more new tears from both eyes, still holding back he urge to cry out loud.

That bitter taste in Troy's mouth gushed back against his gums as he looked on, guilt flooded his body once more.

"I'm sorry I'm so useless," he muttered.

Those words escaped his mouth without him even realizing. Those words came right from his soul, speaking the truth that he hadn't wanted to face for the last two months of Sharpay's suffering. He had been trying his best to do everything he could for her, but in the end he realized he had done nothing at all to help her. She told him his presence was enough for her, but he felt like a burden. This love he felt for her, he couldn't even bear the thought of letting it go, and it made him so frustrated that it was this very thing that caused Sharpay so much heartache. Troy lowered his head. His uselessness in easing her pain, his uselessness in giving her comfort, not knowing her thoughts when he claimed to love her this much… he couldn't stand it anymore.

Troy felt Sharpay's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say things like that," she told him.

The main concern Sharpay had for Troy was that he would go blaming himself, and that was something that was hard to avoid. He wasn't someone who was naturally confident, and had an extrememly sensitive and emotional side that he hid well. Sharpay shuffled over on her bed and tugged Troy's arm, urging him to sit with her. He obeyed, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. He drastically tried to calm himself down and stop her from hearing his rapid pulse. Sharpay stared blankly at the opposite wall, an abrupt burst of melancholy and regret in her chest making her eyes sting and wild memories return to her mind.

Useless, useless… how could he say he was useless to her when she was like this? Like a child, not even being able to go anywhere without bumping into something within a few feet, a child with her big dreams that could never be fulfilled because she was like this?

Sharpay sighed sadly.

"Whenever we were together," she said after a while. "I used to think that closing my eyes was wasteful." Her voice broke, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Troy closed his eyes, hearing Sharpay laugh to hold back the pain that scraped the inside of her chest, begging her to spill out her tears. "I used to think that I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to see you, because I'd miss you so much." She covered her mouth, shaking her head at such pathetic thoughts she only knew now.

It was so ironic that it was cruel.

She abrupted started clearing her throat to snap herself out of yet another reminiscing daydream, remembering, dreading that for a moment she even forgot that Troy was still beside her. She blinked away the unshedded teardrops and smiled, changing her tone as she spoke, heightening her pitch for that artifical cheerfulness in her voice that did not fool Troy one little bit. She chuckled.

"So don't say things like being useless, okay?"

She good-naturedly smiled, making the effort to stop herself from crying anymore when she realized how emotional her outburst was. She brushed her fingers through her smooth blonde hair and preened it over her shoulder casually. She quickly tried to shake the awkward feeling off by a few weak attempts at laughing, but Troy stayed still as he watched her with his heavy heart, seeing everything she thought he couldn't see.

This just couldn't go on like this. Troy's heart continued to throb against the wall of his body as if his soul was trying to escape, unable to bear the heat of the red hot pain that pulsed through his veins every minute of every day. He had tried to pretend that he was alright. God knows he had tried. It would've been easier, it woud've been better. Sharpay couldn't see his face, and this was the one reason why he was glad for it. That she couldn't see how weak he was.

Troy had learned much from Ryan in the past few weeks. Ryan had abandoned his cheery exterior when with Sharpay and instead remained completely apathetic, even at times of panic. He learned how to stay calm, and in this way he could still think clearly while everyone else ran around like headless chickens. He learned to strategically comfort his sister without her feeling like a burden of his emotions, because she didn't hear the tears in his voice. Ryan, by being emotionless, was that knight in shining armour who kept his face hidden for eternity under that heavy helmet.

He might seem cold and uncaring, but underneath Troy knew Ryan would protect Sharpay until the end of time.

Troy wanted to be like that too, to be able to rid of his emotions so easily. Well, it wasn't exactly ridding. Of course, Ryan still felt the pain as only a brother would feel, but Troy was amazed that because of this love Ryan was able to instinctively take control for Sharpay's sake. This only made Troy feel even weaker, because he wasn't able to control his emotions. He couldn't even count the number of times a day he had cried silently in Sharpay's presence. He would bit into his lip to stifle the sob in his throat, to not make a noise while she talked so she would not know, but it was like a bullet through his heart. A giant, gaping hole that hurt so much, he could die.

A hole in his heart, spilling all their memories out. Even when he tried to force himself, to suppress the memories from flowing back into his mind, to block his heart… they would slip through his fingertips and make his tears fall without him even realizing.

Troy felt his shirt collar dampen as those teardrops rolled off his chin. His eyes gazed at Sharpay without even the need for blinking, his eyes nowadays never dry enough to sting. Sharpay had that dreamy look on her face that was neither sad or happy, a sort of reminiscing look that she often had where she would travel into a different world, away from her world of darkness. She hugged her knees over the warm blanket, pressing them into her body. The words echoed through her mind over and over.

_Useless, useless…_

Sharpay blinked once, and her stiff posture changed, snapping out of her daydream once again, falling in too often these days, each time harder to pull out. Her facial features remained dry, but her eyes were indefinitely sad. Troy felt his arm automatically wrap itself around her shoulders and pull her over to him, pressing her head onto his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth gently, planting soft tender kisses on her temple. He blinked his eyes several times to clear his own tears before he proceeded to wipe away Sharpay's.

He knew whenever she came back from her world and said nothing, her soul had been plagued with regret. If she didn't speak now, she might not speak for the whole day, mourning over her utopia where her sadness was taken away, only to return here and for all of it to gush back into her body all at once. Troy kissed her again.

"I won't say things like that again," he said softly. "Never ever again, I promise." Like before, Sharpay said nothing, still staring blankly at the opposite wall. Troy smiled through his kiss, stroking her hair. "Get some rest before Ryan comes home. I'll go clean up, okay?" He stood up from the bed. Sharpay showed slight reaction and tilted her head up at him when his touch left. Troy took her hand. "Do you want me to buy you some ice cream?"

Sharpay stared with a blank expression again, but she looked up at him and nodded with a childlike interest. Troy smiled.

"Do you want chocolate or vanilla?" he asked. Sharpay thought for a moment, looking away again at the wall. After a minute, she lifted her face back up at him.

"Can I have both?" she said with a mischievous smile.

Troy let out an audible laugh and caressed her face, pushing her messy bangs behind her ears.

"Sure," he chuckled. He was so happy to finally hear her without that burdening lump behind her voice. Her bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes, so get some sleep until then so you feel better." Sharpay nodded. Troy pulled up the blanket up to her shoulders as she shifted back, lying down onto her large fluffy pillow. She rested her head down, and a rush of fatigue hit her, like always. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, Troy fixing the bedsheets to fit warmly around her body. He glanced up at her again after a moment, and saw that she was already asleep.

Sharpay was tired no matter what these days, but with the recent event, it was understandable. Even with a 20 minute nap, it was enough for Sharpay to gain strength for later.

Very quietly, Troy slipped out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

He heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his neck, one side of his brain feeling relief, the other side feeling slight gladness. He knew how immature he was being for feeling glad that she wanted ice cream, even a spark of hope that she was getting better because of that. It was immature and illogical, but Troy didn't care. If one more tear had fallen from Sharpay's eyes, he was sure that hole would burst open and shatter completely. He was thankful to God for giving Sharpay that moment of peace, for giving him that moment of peace.

Troy stuck his hands in his pockets as his slowly made his way to the next room, where a sombre mood was hanging over him like a shadow. He almost completely forgotten the pile of books on the living room floor, as well as the knocked over table and Sharpay's stick that caused the whole accident.

With his firm hands, Troy went to the table first and lifted it up and stood it back on its feet. It was surprisingly heavy, and Troy was glad Sharpay didn't get hurt when it fell over. He shifted it with a struggle but managed to put it back in its previous position against the wall, where it now acted as a place to put the books. Setting aside the stick first in the corner for safekeeping, Troy then got down on his knees and began gathering together all the fallen books and notebooks.

There must have been around two dozen books, Troy didn't really bother counting. Many of them were music books filled with sheetnotes by Mozart and Beethoven, or even Sharpay and Ryan's own compositions. Others included novels that Troy guessed Sharpay read in her spare time when she still could see, noting from the collected dust, she probably didn't touch them at all anymore. Troy picked up a curious-looking novella and roughly brushed off the caked layered of dust to reveal the title.

_Poems by e. e. cummings._

Troy let out a chuckle. Everyone knew Sharpay was in love with poetry, and this had to be her favourite poet. Troy cleaned the dust off completely for that one book and placed it next to the others with care and love, knowing how much Sharpay treasured them. Most of the ones he had put away were the thick and heavy ones that would never been used again, instead they were now holding all the precious memories and revealing the secrets of how much Sharpay loved her music and poetry. Troy dusted his hands together and wiped his forehead of those few drops of sweat; it was actually hard working on his knees. He glanced down on the floor and it seemed a great deal larger, and the few books that were left didn't seem as big or heavy.

Troy picked up a notebook that even from the outside looked like it belonged to Ryan, filled with papers and important notes he had taken while working with his father. Troy opened the book and was taken aback at how much writing was in it. Most of it were notes or something that had been hastily scribbled down in Ryan's handwriting. He scanned through the pages nonchalantly, not understand a single word of it before placing it on the table.

Two books remained on the floor. One of them was a large A4-sized sketchbook, with dog-earred pages and a scruffy appearance. The other was small and pink, that could only belong to Sharpay.

Troy crawled over to the sketchbook first, timidly. He picked it up, but he picked up the pink one too at the same time. He got to his feet and placed the little pink book down on the table first, but he did not put it in like the other books. There was a strange curiosity that gnawed at Troy's mind, a curiosity that often caused him to get into trouble. He wanted to know what was inside these two books, as he felt it would help him understand Sharpay in ways she wouldn't let him. Troy opened the first page of the sketchbook.

Sketches, of course. Pencil sketches of trees, buildings, animals, even people. Troy was amazing as he flicked through the book; he had no idea Sharpay had this talent. The delicate strokes of the sketches were given a surreal feeling, Sharpay was able to capture the details so well. He turned another page, and a photograph of Ryan fell out. Troy picked it up.

It was a photograph when Ryan was at his desk studying. He was looking at the camera in mild surprise like Sharpay had jumped up on him. His desk was scattered with textbooks on Business and Economic Studies, even Troy could tell at that point. Ryan was wearing a white shirt where the collar was slightly uneven, as if he had carelessly pulled off an uncomfortable tie after his first important meeting. A pen in his hand, looking wide-eyes over his right shoulder at the camera, this was a moment captured perfectly of Ryan's studious and determined character that would eventually take over his father's company. Troy turned another page of the sketchbook, and wasn't surprised to see a pencil sketch almost identical to the photograph. Troy felt a surge of affection and pride for both the twins. He replaced the photograph and continued his tour.

The dates of the sketches began to slow down after a while, perhaps as Sharpay entered the stages of Metallia's Disease. There were half-finished drawings and abandoned projects, making Troy feel sad again seeing Sharpay's struggle. Flicking through empty pages again, almost to the very back of the book, something caught his eye.

Roughly drawn, quickly done and although nowhere near as detailed as her first sketches, Troy was able to instantly make out the sketches of a water fountain. It was unmistakenly the same fountain Sharpay had mentioned numerous times, the one she had hoped to build in a special place in the park. He examined the details of the structure, as well as the professional headnotes Sharpay had jotted down.

It was to be made of bronze and stone, a very literary combination where you would read out of classic romance novels. The edges of the basin were drawn to be delicately chiselled where as the surface was smooth and shiny yet at the same time it had a sense of strength and poise to it. It was round, but held the water in a way that seemed to protray the glistening into the soul. The jet pumped an elegant line of water that had no flaws, falling onto one of the two raised basins and flowing down in a cascade down to the main one, the colouring of the pencil indicating to Troy that it would cast some kind of mystical aura with the light of the sun.

It was truly breathtaking to see it, even as a sketch. Troy smiled softly to himself, knowing how disappointed Sharpay was not being able to show those drawings to him herself. His smiled faded a little more at the great sadness of remembering how much she had wanted him to see the water fountain sketch, and how enthusiastically she had wanted to have it built somewhere in the park, the place she loved most in the world. He exhaled the foul air of the haunting memories, the _if onlys_ that wouldn't help anyone, especially not Sharpay. Troy closed the sketchbook and stared at it for a moment, holding it fondly in his hands.

It was Sharpay's pride, and at the same time, her shame as well. It was something she was able to do so well, sketching and designing, with her eyes and accurate scribbling. Because her eyes were gone, she hid this talent, and it pained Troy of the sacrifice she was forced to make to live on.

Troy half-heartedly placed the sketchbook away to help clear his thoughts of the suddenly negative feelings spiralling in the pit of his stomach. He arranged all the books that had been shelved against the wall in a way that they were all standing neatly next to each other, even with the various sizes and shapes. Troy dusted his hands clean and took a step away from the table, a familiar guilt seeping through the cavity of his chest. He replaced the cloth that had been thrown into the small narrow corner in the struggle, caked with a strange-smelling substance that didn't quite categorize as dust.

His eyes fell on the little pink book on the table that he had almost forgotten while under the spell of the sketchbooks.

Troy lifted up the wooden pink cover to reveal tattered yellow paper covered in small pencil handwriting, Sharpay's handwriting. His eyes scanned the first page and the date.

_**12th August, 2002**_  
_"Daddy, Ryan and I just came home from our trip to Paris, it was so much fun!! Ryan was complaining all the time because of his arm, I don't even know why he came along."_

Troy quickly snapped the book shut, feeling dizzy again, his blood pumped in a way that caused his body to become limp and his adrenaline to rush.

It was Sharpay's diary.

August 2002 was when the Evans family travelled to France, Troy knew because Sharpay had boasted about it for weeks at school. He also remembered Ryan had broken his left arm during a stage performance one week before the trip, but he went along anyway.

This must have been her first diary.

His mind in overdrive, Troy took another deep breath and flipped through the rest of the diary, simply glancing at the date at each corner of each page.

_**May 19th 2003  
**"…another day in the beach house, Daddy's going to have it repainted, but in the same white that Mommy loved, so there won_'_t be much change, and I_'_m happy about it…"_

Page after page after page…

_**March 6th 2005  
**"…__I was scard to death when I thought Susan got the part of Sheila for the school musical…"_

Page after page after page…

_**Setember 22nd 2006  
**"…Daddy talked with Mr Davidson for Ryan to be vice president on his 21st birthday. I'm really happy for him because he's worked so hard…"_

Troy's eyes darted from page to page, dashing through the book so fast that he could barely see the words. His fingers ran on the firm edges of the delicate paper until they stumbled upon the empty papers at the back. Only then did Troy stop and his senses returned. He placed his hand entirely over a blank page, taking a moment to calm himself, to lower his heart rate and slow down his breathing. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong and invading Sharpay's privacy, but in his heart of heart, this might be the only way to know the truth of her soul, what she was really feeling and thinking, the thoughts and emotions she would show no one except the paes of her precious diary.

Slowly, Troy turned back a page. Then another, and another, and another until he finally reached an entry.

The writing was different; whereas in the beginning where Sharpay was still young and naive, and at times when she was excited, angry, frustrated or had alot to say, the wrifting was scribbled down in a haste, and Troy had always recognized this as her handwriting. Here, it was carefully placed.

Her O's were completely round, unlike the unconnected ovals before. Her L's were straight, unlike the sophisticated swiggle before.

It was the last entry made in the diary, dating back to mid-October; before Sharpay lost her sight. She had taken care to write clearly, perhaps because of the increasingly difficult task of being able to see where her pencil fell. Even so, Sharpay had alot on her mind, and she had managed to finish her very last recount.

Troy ran his hand down the page before daring to read it; there were a few small bloches on the rugged paper that had dried up and wrinkled it, and Troy knew in an instant that they were her tears. His hand shifted to the side and his eyes lowered to read the words.

_"This might be the last entry I ever make. Dr Knightley says my eyesight is fading away, and might be gone entirely soon.  
I'm really scared, but I know how stupid it is to be scared of something like this. I came to a conclusion last night. Everyone's  
been talking about going to Seattle and getting better treatment there to buy me more time, but I know there isn't that kind of miracle  
in this world. This world that gave my mother that same hope, this world that hasn't changed at all since then. But I won't let that be the  
reason to make me this scared._ _I__'m scared of time slipping away, all this time that I never cared for before, now it__'s all I have. I used to  
pray every day in hopes that I would be spared and not leave this world like my mother did. I__'m not who I used to be, naive and  
starry-eyed. I__'ve tasted love, I__'ve tasted life in these Autumn months. The only thing I__'m scared of now is leaving behind regret.__"_

_"I know I don't wish for much anymore, but God, if you just grant me this one favour, I'll be glad to go. Don't take me suddenly. Let me live until Autumn ends. Let me live to see the first snow. Give me enough time to say goodbye to the people I love."_

Tears fell without Troy knowing again as he read and reread those words, and he felt his legs give way, staggering back into a wall. The diary slipped from his shaking hand, and he collapsed against the hard cold stone, paralyzed.

He felt like such an idiot, all those ideal moments when he was stupid enough to believe she was getting better_… _How could he be so stupid?! His shoulders shuddered, the pain exploding over and over again with every breath he took, his entire being trembling with anger and regret. Troy struggled to move, to at least get up, but his mind couldn't even function anymore, the overwhelming grief of Sharpay's words throbbing through his mind. A sob escaped through his lips, a gruff pained sound as he dissolved into silent tears, buring his face into his knees, feeling small and helpless.

How did it get so bad that she was thinking of death?

He couldn't let her die like this. He didn't have the strength to go on if she left.

This just couldn't be true. Sharpay was too weak these days, even before she lost her eyesight, she wasn't thinking clearly. That's right, she wasn't herself after Dr Knightley toldher the news of her vision. Troy forced himself to stop crying and get up, trying with all his mind to erase the letters of her words.

"No, no, no…" Troy muttered to himself over and over again.

She wasn't thinking clearly. She was just afraid. She was just too weak to think of the future, too weak to want to keep on fighting, so she just wanted to give up first. IT had been weeks since this entry, and no doubt there had been times when he knew Sharpay had recovered much of her strength. She had written her words down in a time of tranquility and reminiscing, where she could only use the word_ if_.

_If_, and only _if_… If she couldn't make it… this would be her wish.

Her wish to live until the first snow arrived… Troy would make sure it would be granted. For this year, and next year, and the next…

Troy quickly wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve and jumped to his feet, a look of determination replacing the woeful sorrow in his blue pools. He marched to the closet and ripped out his jacket, robotically putting it on as he stretched his hand to the door handle and pulled, the harsh cold wind wiping onto his face. But Troy didn't even feel it.

He couldn't even see what was in front of him anymore. His head was so full of complications, whirling around with thousands of voices talking at once, but one thing Troy was sure of, he had to get to the hospital. Troy blinked for a moment and bitter sadness again washing over him, glancing over his shoulder at Sharpay's room, where she was still sleeping.

He had to do something.

Troy wiped a red scarf around his neck on his way out and closed the door quietly, running desperately to his car so fast he almost choked on his saliva through deep salty breaths, the air not seeming to reach his lungs, not getting to his grief-striken brain in time to process anything but one thought.

He had to get to the hospital. He had to be more than useless.

* * *

Jenny's lips remained pursed as she walked from the ICU of the Santa Fe hospital. Her dark hair draping down over her shoulders, sweeping against her slender neck as her pace quickened. She stopped abruptly at the front desk and put on a Jenny smile at the nurse.

"Hi," she said, glancing down at her watch. "Do you have the Evans file I gave in yesterday?" The nurse ducked underneath the desk and then popped up again with a file in her hands. She handed it to Jenny, who again smiled, but her smile disappeared once the nurse's back turned. She put her reading glasses on as she forwarded to Dr Knightley's office, and opened the files to examine the charts.

Dr Knightley was indeed inside his office at his desk, and he was also focused on the Evans case, his own notes which he had been personally working on his own for a week. He sat with an ominous air as he typed up a report on his computer, his eyebrows furrowed. He studied the screen for a moment or two, then pushed his chair back and reached down to a file cabinet beside him.

"This can't be right," he mumbled to himself. Flicking through the files, he finally pulled one out and laid it across the table, his eyes darting from side to side, absorbing every word and at the same time the ceases in his forehead deepening.

At that moment, Jenny knocked briefly on his door and went straight in, her eyes not leaving her own file. She stopped in front of Dr Knightley's desk. He still didn't notice her at this point, completely absorbed in his work. After a few seconds, though, he looked up at the nurse, a surprised expression on his face.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here today?" he said, pushing his chair out and standing up. He took off his glasses and gazed at Jenny worriedly. "I told you to take the week off." Jenny dropped her eyes to the ground and shifted uncomfortably. She pulled off her glasses as well, in a more impatient manner.

"I thought I'd do something more productive than being depressed at home," she said quietly. Even with that polite, respectful tone she had always used when talking to Dr Knightley, there were obvious hints of anger. Only Dr Knightley knew why. Jenny placed down her glasses and the file on the table, then sat down on the client's chair. Dr Knigtley watched with a sad smile.

"Don't say that," he told her. He walked around his desk, kneeling down on one knee in front of Jenny and conveying her like she was a child. He smiled again affectionately as she avoided his eyes. "You can't still be thinking about it after so long." Jenny flinched at his words. Her eyes drifted to a calendar at the other side of the room.

It was November. Again. The time of year when she felt like the Earth had sucked her into the ground, digested her, then spat her back into her life, more wretched and miserable than ever. Jenny's shoulder jerked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I can't help it," she sighed, looking away and fixing her hair. She swallowed, suddenly feeling as if something heavy had fallen on her shoulders. She ignored it. "I keep getting distracted from everything I do."

"That's why you should go home and rest," Dr Knightley said kindly, taking her hand and patting it.

It was rare for Jenny to be like this, he knew her too well in the past few years he had taken her under his wing. She was usually full of confidence, but when something got to her, she wouldn't be able to focus, she'd become like a lost, abandoned child. And all the years of knowing Jenny, only one thing got to her. Every year. It wasn't that fateful day when God took away her family, those mournful wounds had been granted to heal over the last 7 years, allowing her to live on.

It was another tear in her soul that had yet healed.

Jenny abruptly slipped her hand out of Dr Knightley's grasp and stood up, collecting her glasses and the Evans file. She looked back at her mentor with supressed intentions of talking back. Dr Knightley crossed his arms and surveyed a fatherly sterness at the young woman. In the awkward moment of silence, Jenny's expression softening with guilt. She knew there was no use hiding from him through lies.

"I just want to help Sharpay," she answered truthfully. She took a deep breath, her posture changing, her eyes pushing aside a humble vibe of sad regret. She fiddled with the file, setting her professionalism behind her mind for a moment. She stared at Dr Knightley with a look of mixed emotions, a few he could make out; to help her bravely pull through, both as a teacher and as the father figure he had played in her life.

Today, she needed him as a father figure, the only one who understood her.

"I'm not going to be able to escape that day, no matter where I go, Dr Knightley," Jenny said. Her eyes swayed towards the calendar again, then back, a quiet desperation gleaming in her blue pupils. "Please just let me work."

Dr Knightley watched her for almost a full minute, reading her mind, seeing her struggle. Because of _this_ _approaching day_, she was falling apart. Keep trying to reason with her was challenging her even more. He let out a defeated sigh, nodding. He went back behind his desk and sat down.

"Alright," he said, replacing his glasses. He smiled again. "If you're that sure then I won't press you." Returning to their profesional duties, he extended his hand to her. Jenny handed him him a file.

The grave mood that was already there with Dr Knightley and had followed in with Jenny became grimmer as Dr Knightley looked between his file and Jenny's. He set aside his file and quickly wrote something down on a notepad.

"Get me the phone, please," he urged. Jenny nodded, now alert, and she immediately obeyed, picking up the phone on the far side table and giving it to the doctor. Dr Knightley dialled a number and pressed the phone to his ear, all seriousness overtaking the air inside the office. Jenny bit into her thumbnail nervously.

"This is Dr Philip Knightley, please let me talk to the administrator," Dr Knightley muttered, at the same time rustling through his papers. He quickly typed up something, the phone hanging on his shoulder. "Sam? I need to see this—"

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps thundered through the hallway, echoing and getting louder by the second, until Troy apppeared at the door, out of breath, sweating and distraught. He steadied himself by holding onto the door for support, walking into the office in a daze where the two very surprised people saw him. Jenny was shocked to see him in such a state, her hand over her chest and her mouth slightly open. Dr Knightley was still frozen with the phone tucked against his shoulder.

"You have it yet?" he said into the phone, sitting up, his eyes not moving away from Troy. He nodded absentmindedly. "Mm. Mm. Good. Alright. I'll call you later." The good doctor hung up the phone and then stood up from his seat, again the shadow of worry cast across his handsome ageing face at the youth before him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, approaching to Jenny's side. Troy was still trying to catch his breath. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost." Troy took a moment before he could even think of what to say, coming back to his senses. He finally realized where he was, and who the people in front of him were. He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, his pulse slowing down as the reason why he was there absorbed back into his mind.

"I… I wanted to see you about something," he mumbled. He wanted to sound calm and not insane like the way he had shown himself to be with such an entrance. Jenny saw he was still unbalanced on his feet from the running, and took his arm.

"What about?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Troy was considered a member of the Evans family, not only by Jenny and Dr Knightley, but Ryan and Mr Evans as well, and they assigned him to look after Sharpay. Rushing into the hospital like this was something they did not take lightly, even if it was an outburst of stress. Dr Knightley, through his experience, could pinpoint from a client's expression. Troy paused again, almost choking on his saliva in between the gulps of air.

"It's about Sharpay," he muttered. Jenny's eyes widened, but Dr Knightley stayed composed.

"How is she?" he said as if it were a casual question. "Is she doing alright at home?" Prompting Jenny with a swift sideglance, the nurse immediately pursed her lips together, swallowing her question she was about to ask.

Troy shook his head, not noticing.

"No, she isn't," he said, breathless, his voice cracking in distress. "She's struggling." Dr Knightley grimly turned away and shuffled his papers again. "It's really hard on her."

It was not a question, but the doctor sensed Troy needed comfort, and he knew he wanted his reply. But Dr Knightley did not answer, and acted like he didn't hear the fear in Troy's voice. He straightened up after a while, smiling warmly at the younger man. He folded the two files neatly into one folder and held it in one hand.

"Don't worry, it's natural for her to find it hard," he said matter-of-factly. The atmosphere remained tense. Jenny again was at the side, hugging her arms, unable to act as anything more than a mere witness. Troy stood, rigid and pale, his eyes set at the wall, not seeming to be able to absorb the words of reassurance. Dr Knightley could only once again ignore the silent cries of distress. He gave Troy a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Just give her time to get use to it a little," he said lightly.

As cruel as it seemed, Dr Knightley could only do so much due to the promise to Ryan he would not reveal anything to Troy unless he had to. He knew that it was good intentions, but bad good intentions. Nonetheless, because the medical team had personally promised to the young heir, Dr Knightley had no choice but to brush Troy off. Excusing himself, the doctor's kind smile of assurance faded away as he walked past Troy out the door, stiffening himself from his flairing conscience. Jenny automatically followed.

In the now-empty office, Troy was alone, rooted to the ground, rethinking over and over, putting piece and piece together, the doctor's words not making sense of the situation, not making any sense at all. Frustration boiled in his veins that no one seemed to give him the simple answer he wanted. Troy snapped out of his trance and rushed after Dr Knightley, catching up to him and seizing his sleeve, forcing him to face him. But it wasn't anger that met with Dr Knightley.

"Let her live," Troy pleaded. "Let my Paypay live."

His desperate blue eyes stung as they stared, begging, into the doctor's greys. He could no longer hold it in; he could no longer stand weak explanations that were given to him as an excuse to why Sharpay was like this, why she was sleeping so much, why she was losing her strength. The horrible feeling he had tried to ignore was growing with every minute. Jenny could only stare in astonishment, not knowing what to say, but Dr Knightley's usual optimistic expression did not appear this time, lowering his face sombrely. With no answer again, Troy grabbed the doctor by the shirt collar aggressively, becoming more and more restless for a reply. Jenny gasped in shock.

"Troy!" she exclaimed. She tried to pull him away, but Troy plainly acted like she wasn't there. Dr Knightley's face did not change either.

Troy needed a reply, he needed it so badly, tightening his grip even more. Tears fell again without him knowing, panting as if he had run a thousand miles.

He couldn't be useless. He couldn't sit back and watch Sharpay waste away. The doctor's deafening silent screamed at his ears, each agonizing second passing by answering his unsaid questions. He didn't know how hard he was gripping onto Dr Knightley's shirt, he didn't even care.

"What about a cornea transplant?" Troy said, a spark of hope flickering in his eyes. "Surely that will help, at least let her see again."

He knew the facts about Metallia back to front by now. He knew how it worked. The illness attacked the weak membranes inside the body through the bloodstream, and coincidentally that meant the cornea of the eyes were the most vulnerable. Troy remembered reading this. The corneas would deteriorate and become permanently damaged, not only taking away the patient's sight, but also psychologically torture them with a new disability. Not only this, but the heart would weaken severely through the process, and the will to live would slowly fade away.

It would get worse fast if Sharpay cried more, it would get worse if she was thinking like she was going to die, the illness will be too much for her to handle. She was helpless, unabe to see, her days in darkness turned from days to weeks, every second of her life in pitch black, not being able to see or feel someone else's warm gaze that used to give her so much confidence.

She had to see again. She was going to see again, and after that she was going to get better and rid herself of all those morbid wishes. Medicine could make anything possible, he just knew it. He just knew it.

The doctor again said nothing, so Troy shook him, irritatedly, so hard that Dr Knightley's glasses fell off.

"Look, if her family won't pay for it, then I will!" he exclaimed. "I have money too!! I'll pay for it!!"

What was he saying? The Evans family not being able to pay? Had he become delirious?!

Dr Knightley sighed wearily and took Troy's hands, pulling himself out of his grasp. Troy's clutch had weakened unconsciously with every teardrop. He was so shaken he didn't even seem to notice the doctor pulled free, his body was paralyzed except his eyes that still bored Dr Knightley's face frantically.

Dr Knightley calmly picked up his glasses from the floor and cleaned them. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Troy for a moment, then at Jenny behind him, the two exchanging a look Troy did not understand. Jenny placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, wanting to help more than she knew she could.

"The donor list is very long," she told him. "And considering her condition—"

Hearing a responce so suddenly out of the eerie stillness, Troy spun around and grabbed Jenny's hand.

"Then take me," he said without a second thought.

The room fell into a tense silence like a bomb had been dropped, wiping out all inhabitants on the Earth. It was so quiet, not even the birds could be heard.

"What…?" Jenny blurted out. Troy took her hand in both his own, a look of wild confidence now on his face.

"Let me be the donor."

He knew he was sounding crazy. He knew what this meant. He had just volunteered to give up his eyesight in order to restore Sharpay's. He didn't know why he was doing this, why he would say something as crazy as that, but it had come from inside his soul and he meant every word of it. He would never do it for anyone, he would never give up something as precious as his vision to even a family member, but for Sharpay… he needed no second thoughts. Jenny and Dr Knightley were stunned.

"Troy, don't say something so foolish…" Dr Knightley's voice of reason came. Troy started to notice Jenny and Dr Knightley stand slightly distant from him as if her were a mentally unbalanced patient, about to hurt himself if they made the wrong move. Troy shook his head firmly, not releasing Jenny's hand. He looked wildly between them with a flaming glare.

"If she gets her sight back, it would be easier for her, right?" he breathed, sounding more and more like a madman. "It won't be as hard for her…" Jenny suddenly pushed him off and held him by the shoulders, looking at him as if he had gone insane. Troy glanced over at Dr Knigtley again with delusional eyes.

"Please, Doctor," he said, his voice breaking. "Even if I can only give her one of my corneas, I'll do it—" Dr Knightley shook his head, seeing all the grief through Troy's plead. Jenny watched as the scene becoming more and more unbearable.

"Troy, you don't understand," Dr Knightley explained, trying to soften his words. "Even if we wanted to—" Troy fell onto his knees before him, holding onto the rim of his jacket, taking the doctor by surprise. He broke down in tears.

"You have to," he sobbed, pain striking into him like pieces of broken glass. "You have to let me save her… "

Jenny couldn't stand just watching anymore.

"Troy, you just don't get it!" she shouted. She kneeled down to Troy and forcefully cupped his face, making him look at her straight in the eye, slapping his cheeks to wake him up from this possession. "We can't take them!"

"It's my choice if I want to give her my corneas!!"

"You can't be a donor if you're still alive!"

Troy cried again, angrily. Images of Sharpay flashed through his mind, blinding him, reverting him back with the horrible thoughts and nightmares, being useless to the girl he loved. Being burdensome to the girl he loved. For a moment, just a microsecond, his thoughts floated the possibilty of helping her through his death, if he died and gave her his eyes… but his cowardice dragged him back to the harsh reality. Troy pushed himself to his feet and backed away from Jenny, shaking his head, tears flooding down his face. It had been so easy to deny everything until now…

Jenny slowly stood up as well, all the sadness in the world dwelling in her crystal blue eyes.

"It's too late," she muttered. Dr Knightley looked on with a grave expression, his arms crossed.

"Jennifer…" he warned. He made no movements to pull her back, but she knew what he wanted to say. Jenny sighed and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"He has to know the truth," she said very quietly. Troy stared, his heart pounding in unwanted anticipation, not knowing what they were saying, everything spinning so much again.

"The truth?" he repeated lucidly. Jenny closed her eyes and sighed again. When she opened them, it looked as if she had aged twenty years.

"Sharpay's dying."

Troy's voice disappeared and his body froze at Jenny's words. His brain went blank, the impact causing his already pale face to lose its last bit of colour, draining away all the life from his wide, tear-filled eyes. It felt like the Earth had exploded, plunged in utter silence, where he could only feel the burning pain of the collision. Troy opened his mouth again, but all that came out was a shaken breath. He turned away, he just had to turn away, his legs giving way again that he had to lean on the wall. He clasped his hand over his heart, it was beating so fast that it hurt.

_No… this couldn't be true. It couldn't. Not like this… not like this…_

"She's stopped responding to treatment," Dr Knightley's voice continued on, a coldness that wasn't there before. "It's spread past her eyes, and into her brain. There is no time left."

_Into her brain? Her brain?! That meant… that meant… No, it couldnv be. It couldn't be. No…_

"But Seattle… what about Seattle?" Troy heard another voice that sounded his own, his mouth moving by itself. In the few months he had known the Santa Fe medical team, he knew that when they stopped guiding him through the process with their comforting optimism, it was because the reality was too harsh to soften with words.

"Seattle might buy her a few weeks, or perhaps even a month or so, but because of the delay, there's nothing we can do."

_Delay? Was he talking about Sharpay's decision to stay until the concert??_

Troy clutched his hair in both hands, his blood pumping in and out of his veins, like daggers piercing into his flesh, ripping and tearing up his body, a sharp pain as if he was bleeding from the inside out. He saw Sharpay's face over and over again, the ones that were real, and the ones from the nightmares where she had died.

She couldn't die. She couldn't die_… _Troy once more felt the scratching at his throat, scrapping its way up and through his mouth until he cried again, hiccuping that his shoulders jerked in all kinds of directions, weakening him. Distress, horror, terror, anger…

"But she's only 18 years old…" he muttered to himself. Another trembling sob that he no longer tried to stifle gave out, alng with a stream of tears. "Ryan, why didn't you tell me this…?"

_Why had he been kept in the dark about this? How long had the doctors known her condition had worsen this much? How long had her family known?_

Dr Knightley sighed yet again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Without knowing why, Troy felt a surge of uncontrollable rage.

"Sorry?!" he spluttered. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! THAT YOU'RE SORRY?!" He was about to charge at Dr Knightley when Jenny jumped at him from behind and held him back. Troy struggled furiously, kicking violently as Dr Knightley slowly walked away.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HER!!" Troy screamed. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CURE HER, NOT LET HER SUFFER AND DIE LIKE THIS!"

"Troy…" Jenny said. She couldn't bring herself to raise her voice at him anymore. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him back as he continued to try to break free and attack, so much that he still struggled when he fell over, taking Jenny down with him. Dr Knightley placed up a cool barrier and kept walking away, not looking back at Troy's tortured soul.

"WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?!" he shouted at the doctor's descending figure. "YOU'RE JUST A QUACK!" Knocked over, Jenny sat back up and frantically pulled Troy's shirt to stop him from standing up and running after. He seemed to be getting tired.

"Troy, that's enough," Jenny said. "Please. Please." Troy panted with effort, but as Dr Knigtley finally disappeared completely from view, his anger subsided, everything he had learned in the last few minutes crashing down on him as if the sky had crumbled.

Sharpay was dying.

He pushed Jenny away and scurried to his feet, running in the opposite direction of Dr Knightley. Jenny was taken aback, still on the floor where Troy pushed her. She let out a deep breath and brushed a hair out of her face, placing her hand on the ground and pushing herself up carefully. She glanced over at Dr Knightley's path, smiling meekly to herself, understanding her boss's actions to help Troy, blocking out his insults in order for him to return to his sanity. It had worked, but Jenny feared coming back to this world would be too heartbreaking. She then looked to where Troy had run off to and decided to set off over to him.

Apart from the quiet corridor outside Dr Knightley's private office, Jenny entered into the noisier entrance hall where patients would check in, where nurses and doctors would discuss things as well as the paramedics coming in and out. Jenny quickly checked to see if Troy's car was still outside, or if he had left.

It was still there.

Jenny placed a hand on her waist and stared at it for a while with slight worry, turned her head to look around for any signs of him. She went to see if he was in any of the waiting rooms, perhaps in a corner by himself, or in any of the surgeon lounges. Even though it was obvious he wouldn't be allowed, Troy wasn't in the right state to care, Jenny kept that in mind.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Jenny had searched the hospital without any luck.

There was this one other place, but it was highly unlikely. Highly unusual for him to be there, but Jenny knew this one place was an almost sanctuary in such a chaotic building. She headed towards the roof, running up the stairwell.

Highly unlikely, because no one ever went up there, especially in the chilly Autumn season. As soon as Jenny pushed the door open, a huge gust whipped in her face and icy coldness surrounded her that she could even taste it. She huffed and squinted her eyes as she peered around. The roof was completely deserted, even by the pigeons that had flown South. The hospital was almost 8 storeys high, and had a wonderfully serene view that no one seemed to appreciate. Jenny knew it well, though.

This was her secret hideout.

She stepped out into the harsh air and shut the door. It took a little while for her to adapt the atmosphere, relaxing instead of cringing together to stay warm. Her chocolate brown hair broke out of its bun and flew messily in the wind, making it feel spiky and static. Jenny carelessly tried to hold it down again, when she heard something behind the wall a few feet away. She frowned, pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Troy?" she said loudly as another gust passed through. She took care in making her way over, tracing her hand onto the brickwall for support. She grinned to herself at the familiar sense of security that washed over her as she drew closer to that area of the wall that was protected from the wind. She leaned over to see Troy sitting alone in the safe little corner. He had stopped crying and was lost in his thoughts, consumed in confusion and helplessness with the information that had been too much for him to handle. His head rested against the wall, and all the sadness in the world shone in his puffy, bloodshot eyes. Jenny laughed, relieved.

"There you are," she said. Troy looked up, only seeing her now. Jenny smiled. "I was worried where you diappeared to." Troy managed a wry smile in return. He had calmed down now.

"How did you find me?" he asked. His voice was so soft that it was barely audible. He had lost much of his energy through the stressful hour. Jenny heaved herself down next to him, hugging her knees and staring out at the distant horizon. It was the perfect spot where just seeing the rays of the sun was enough to feel its warmth.

"This is where I go whenever I want to go where no one else can find me," Jenny said. She looked over at him, reading his mind. "Where I can scream and cry without anyone hearing me." She resumed her gaze ahead, feeling Troy watch her admirably. He soon followed suit.

He had not known Jenny as well as Ryan or Sharpay had. To him, she was still a stranger who had been trusted to help Sharpay through her difficult journey. Troy realized now how hard it must have been, being close with Sharpay and caring for her, and finding out through her own work that she would die.

Jenny still managed to smile and stay composed, a kindness that was always gleaming powerfully from the windows of her soul. All the hours she and Dr Knightley spent together to try and formulate solutions to an unsolvable problem, the blood, sweat and tears through the endless obstacles that could not be overcome… Troy only noticed that now. He lowered his eyes to the gravelly concrete ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Dr Knightley," he said apologetically. He looked back up at Jenny beside him. "I didn't mean to." Jenny just kept watching the horizon.

"Dr Knightley is a good man," she assured him. Her eyes finally met Troy's after a while, and there were no signs of resentment in them. "He knows why you would feel so angry." Troy nodded solemnly and turned his head away. He continued to stare at the small, grey rock in front of him.

Why had he come all the way down here for, anyway? Why had he come when he had nothing to fulfill? The sight of Sharpay so defenseless and pitiful on the floor like that, it had been the very last straw. All her life… to sing and to dance, to sketch and to play the piano, it was only through her eyes which she could take in so much happiness. Now that they were lifeless, even when she was laughing and smiling, when Troy gazed into her amber pools he felt as if her happiness was blocked inside her soul, unable to shine out to the world through its windows. Now… her last days would be in darkness.

She was going to die in the darkness.

A teardrop rolled off Troy's chin and splashed onto his lap. He wiped his jaw roughly with the back of his hand and let out a feeble, rueful laugh.

"She wrote in her dairy she wants to live to see the first snow," he muttered. Jenny's smile disappeared and she looked over at him. A failed attempt at another chuckle only resulted in more tears. Even then, Troy tried to drown out his trembling sobs with laughter, wiping his eyes until they felt raw. "I wanted her wish to come true." Troy slowly began to give way, the world crashing down. "I wanted to fulfill that wish so badly, for her to see again…" Jenny wrapped her arms around him, hushing him as he cried on her shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Troy said with a tearful, mirthless laugh. "What am I supposed to do when she's like this?"

The sound of his crying burned a familiar pain deep inside Jenny, and she forced her eyes shut to keep herself calm. She exhaled a long deep sigh.

"You don't have to do anything," she whispered. She rubbed his back soothingly as a great sadness passed through with the cold wind.

"You don't have to do anything more than just be there for her and give her the love and support she needs." She paused for a moment, feeling Troy calm down a little. "I know you want to do more than just that, but this is just too big a situation for you to handle, you know? And it isn't your fault for that." Jenny pushed Troy off so that she could see his face. His tears had stopped. Jenny smiled.

"Love her," she told him, brushing away a single tear on his cheek with her thumb. Her voice became more powerful with each word. "But don't love her so much that you suffocate her. Don't hold her hand when she doesn't need you to." She stopped again and chuckled sadly. She patted Troy's shoulder. "All you have to do is take it when she holds it out to you. Don't think yourself as some kind of burden. Troy looked down, feeling guilty at her words. He felt Jenny's warm hand envelop his, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Sharpay's scared, you know that," she said, shaking her head. "No matter how much she acts like she's fine on her own." Troy unconsciously nodded. "You need to be there for her. You just need stay by her side when she needs you at any moment."

A burst of emotion sparked in Jenny's eyes that she avoided looking at Troy in case he saw it, pretending again to fix her hair. Troy watched her strangely, sensing her wise words had much personal meaning to them.

But he knew she was right. All the time when he was in Sharpay's presence, he had felt nothing but guilt. He rarely felt the precious love that he cherished so much, or the happiness of just seeing her, feeling her, or even the warmth of her smile. All that time had already been wasted. The time he had left, however short, he couldn't let it fly by him.

Wiping away the last tear, Troy smiled gratefully at the nurse.

"Thanks, Jenny," he said softly. Jenny beamed and tousled his hair.

"I'm glad," she chuckled. She got up from her spot, dusted her uniform, then stretched out her hand to Troy, in which he took. She pulled him up, and at once another Autumn breeze swished down and slammed into their raw, pale faces. Now revitalized, Jenny hurried back to the door, dragging a slightly windstruck Troy behind her.

Once inside, Troy promptly took the lead as Jenny walked him to the exit, still pestering him about whether or not he was fine, if it was simply because of the air. Troy was now thinking clearly enough to reassure her he understood what she told him, thought he remained reserved. Jenny gave him Dr Knightley's scarf as they reached the door, saying it would be alot colder in a few minutes. Troy nodded with a detached manner, taking it nonetheless. Jenny smiled again and gave him a bear hug.

"Take care of yourself, kid," she murmured. She pulled away and pinched his cheek playfully. "No more tears, okay?" She laughed lightly and adjusted his collar, then with a quick friendly wave she turned to go back to her office. Troy's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm before she could leave. Jenny looked around to see a stony seriousness within Troy's blue eyes.

"I need to ask…" he began. Jenny stared wide-eyed, her complete attention on him.

"What is it?"

Troy's eyes moved around from side to side before he focused at Jenny again, not looking away in case he misread anything, needing just the last painful question to complete the revelation of truth.

"Does she know?" he asked. It was a whisper. No, even softer than a whisper. Like he didn't dare to say it any louder than he had to. Jenny's face changed again, looking older again. She heaved her shoulders and bit into her quivering lip, shaking her head.

_Sharpay doesn't know about her results._

Troy automatically removed his hand and nodded with acknowledgement, keeping an emotionless stance as he finished the last button of his jacket. The rollercoaster continued inside his stiff, breakable body while he walked out the exit without a word, even with Jenny's gaze following him, he showed no reaction.

As the afternoon sun moved out from behind the grey-blue clouds and shone off the windows of the hospital into her eyes, Jenny all at once felt the eerie absence of Troy's presence as he car drove away. The hospital suddenly felt so empty that she couldn't even hear all the noise around her.

She had enough. Running to her office, Jenny slammed the door shut with a bang. She collasped in her chair, completely exhausted. She exhaled and stared at the ceiling, still wondering about Troy even with her overworked brain. She wondered if that kind of reaction from the answer she gave him would stir up that depression again, or if Troy acknowledged it but decided to listen to her word instead. Jenny didn't know. This was a boy would had wanted to give away his corneas in order for the girl he loved to see again, even if it was totally implausible.

Love was so complicated.

Jenny shook her head in dismay, flicking a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. She stood up and took of her coat, feeling stuffy and hot. Something beeped from inside her pocket, and she reached inside to find her cellphone. She had forgotten to turn it off.

Setting the jacket aside, Jenny was surprised to see four missed calls. She pressed to check each of them and saw they were all set about half an hour apart. She checked the name, and an amused smile slowly spread across her lips, causing her to feel a little flushed, not really knowing what to say.

They were all from Ryan Evans.

* * *

**My goodness, an entire week to finish this!! :( I tried my best to make it good, but I don't think it's all that good and far too long!! :'(**

**Okay, the next chapter is actually an insert I came up with about a month ago, to replace one further on that I decided to get rid of. The storyline is pretty much the same, but I've made alot of reasonable changes, and when this story ends and you want to know what I changed, just ask.**

**Don't ask me now, though. xD**

**Next chapter: Ryan and Troy have a close talk about love and sacrifice, and Sharpay takes Troy to her special hideaway.**


	28. Perhaps

**Okay, so here's a new chapter. Expect it to be like this from now on. Sorry, I've lost interest in HSM, to be honest. The only reason I'll keep writing until I finish this is so it doesn't burden me in the future.

* * *

**

For what seemed like hours, Troy embarked on the journey down the road, back towards the beach house where he had left Sharpay while she slept. Not even thinking, instead of turning at an angle to cross onto the smooth pathway down at the beach, Troy blandly ignored it and drove straight ahead, onto the dangerously jagged area full of rocks and pebbles, jolting the car violently. But he didn't care.

His eyes barely seeing the road from the raw tears in his body which he refused to shed, his jaw clenched together in order to force himself to remain calm. He had been driving with coincidentally no traffic stops, and because of this, the endless stream of thought flowed through his mind without halting even once, striking a blow to Troy's soul every time. All the liquid in his body had been drained, slowly drying up his blood, making his heart painfully beat more and more in order to save himself.

Troy didn't care.

He didn't know what to feel; never had he felt like this before. The stronger the throbbing in his chest became, the weaker his body felt, the chiseling pain erupting again and again. It was so severe that all his senses went in overdrive and burst, a spasm inside of him jerking uncontrollably, the damage making him bleed from within, his mind going blank and all his emotions ceasing from his veins.

Now he felt nothing.

His knuckles shone white as his fist tightened around the steering wheel, holding so hard that the smooth leather surface was now crisp and pressed into his flesh, enough to leave an imprint. As the car came closer towards the house, it aggressively forced its way over the rocky plain back onto the sandy dunes of the beach, consequently sending the car flying three feet into the air as it leapt off. Even with his seatbelt on, the car jumped so high that Troy hit his head against the ceiling as it landed with a crash. The painful clash to the head broke him back into reality. He didn't even know if he imagined hearing the loud crack as his head banged onto the ceiling a second time. Troy instinctively slammed down the brakes and the car came to an abrupt halt.

He remained limp on his seat, his head drooped down onto the steering wheel as he drew sharp, shallow breaths. His white knuckles did not release from its grasp one little bit, a trickle of blood seeping down from his left temple. His eyes opened and blinked furiously, clearing the tears that were still there so they wouldn't fall anymore.

Suddenly, he abruptly leapt back and fell back onto his seat, clutching his hair in both hands, letting out an exhausted breath. He was absolutely exhausted. A rollercoaster that never ended was tossing around violently inside of him, and all his strength was gone with it. He was exhausted from thinking about all the time he wasted in moments like this, grieving and crying to himself instead of being with her, and all the times after that where he wasted even more on regretting it.

Time was running out.

Despite the truth still stinging, Jenny's words echoed inside his head, rationality finally pulling through for him in such a time of confusion. Yes, time was running out, and he couldn't afford to waste any more of it. Roaming through the memories, a guilty feeling gnawed at the back of his mind, knowing how Sharpay had lied so many times in order to protect him. He remembered that he didn't cry before finding out; not nearly as much because of her soothing words that everything was okay. It had been painful for her to laugh and smile, but for that pain, it had allowed his soul to be at ease.

There wasn't any other choice but to go down that same path; to lie to her. In return for the pain it caused her, he was willing to endure it.

Troy sighed again and sat up straight on his seat, and in an instant he felt dizzy. His eyes closed at a pain in his head, and his hands automatically placed themselves over a large bump resulting from the collision with the roof of the car. Troy groaned, frustrated that something as stupid as this had happened without him even knowing. He raised his hand and wiped away the blood rolling down the side of his cheek.

"Ahh..." Troy felt yet another sharp pain in his hand as it caressed his sandy brown hair, only noticing now that it was bleeding as well. He stared at it, his jaw clenched and his forehead screwed up in a frown, the frustration making him almost want to scream out. The corner of his mouth suddenly twitched, the frown faded, the melancholy causing his body to fall limp. He slowly lowered his shaking hand, staring back out the front window, really not knowing what to do at all, now that it had come to this.

He could only pretend now. That was as much as he could. As much as anyone could do.

As the blood slowed down through his veins as his beating heart saddened, the world suddenly felt heavy again, on his head, on his shoulders. He felt tired and empty, his blue eyes lowered as his mouth dissolved into a soft almost-smile, hoping that in this way he would gain strength for himself.

With one abrupt movement, Troy forced all the thoughts out of his head as his hand reached and pulled open the door. The cold air slammed into him, stinging his skin that still soaked with teardrops and sweat, inevitably bringing back his senses. He quickly stood up from the car and closed the door hard, instantly trembling in the harsh weather. But it sort of sucked him in for a moment, made him almost feel overwhelmed. The kind of feeling you had when you were drowning.

His mind went blank in a brief euphoric moment. Every gush of icy wind that hit his tender skin felt like a pump of poison, but after that it was just numb. Troy's eyes were closed as he absorbed this sensation, but he knew if he stood there any longer, bathed in his sweat and tears, he would pass out.

The vivid blue eyes snapped open, a trace of sadness in the momentary happiness where he didn't have to worry about a thing in the world, but he had to return to this world that had everything he loved. Troy coughed, and then ran towards the front door, sheltered under the porch.

He almost collapsed in front of the door, breathless and shivering. He pushed the brown hair out of his face with one hand while the other held the cold, steel handle tightly. His racing heart slowed down from the adrenaline rush, he opened the door silently.

"He should be back soon," Sharpay's distant voice said amongst the rustling of her jacket. It was crisp and bright, though still weak like before, but it was obvious she had rested in the time Troy had been away. Troy stepped inside the warm beach house and the numbness faded. He turned his gaze to the direction of her voice and saw her face. She was staring blankly at him with that dreamy faint smile as Ryan zipped up her jacket for her. The back of his blond head shook gently as he helped her with her gloves.

"I already told you not to eat anything," he muttered with a sigh. After he finished, Ryan casually glanced behind him to see if he had forgotten anything, and caught sight of Troy. The initial reaction was surprise, Troy couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Ryan's gaze then hardened a little.

"Troy's back," he said in a pleasant voice that disguised the coldness in his eyes. Sharpay's faint smile spread across her face into a real on. Ryan gripped her arm to move her along.

"We were wondering where you were," she said as Ryan transferred her over to Troy. Sharpay's outreached hands found Troy's extended arm, and in turn Ryan leased her from his grip, all this time his eyes never leaving Troy. He slipped his warm hands into the pocket of his jacket he hadn't had time to take off.

"You shouldn't leave her by herself like that," Ryan said quietly. He said it in a non-threatening way, but Troy knew these dangerous words were only so because of his sister's presence.

"She was just sleeping," Troy replied in the same stony tone. "I was only going out to get her ice cream." He raised his voice and softened his tone. "They were closed. Sorry, Paypay."

He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Ryan knew he was gone far too long to have just gone to get ice cream, as well as coming back empty-handed. Nonetheless, the conversation ended there and Ryan began to usher them all outside again

"Are we going now?" Sharpay asked. She tucked at Troy's shirt. Her hand was very cold. Troy squeezed it tightly as they stepped outside, not once wincing at the pain in his own injured hand.

Ryan took a deep breath as the chilly ocean air whipped onto his pale face, his darkened blonde hair whisking across his forehead. He glanced at Troy instead of Sharpay to answer his question. His stony gaze melted into a sad, faint expression, suddenly looking tired and defeated.

"We're going now," he replied softly. He was still looking directly at Troy, who subconsciously nodded in acknowledgement.

Holding onto Sharpay's hand as she refused to be taken out like a baby, there were no words except the hissing of the wind among the three people as they walked the distance towards Ryan's car. Once they were all inside and the heater was turned on at full force, the doors sealed shut from the harsh autumn weather, Ryan started the engine and drove back to town. He occasionally glanced at the car mirror at Troy and Sharpay in the back seat. Sharpay's fatigue faded as she breathed in the warm air, her hand still tightly holding Troy's.

It was normal nowadays when Sharpay went into that state. When she acted and looked like a child on her first day of kindergarten. Of course, she hated that, but due to all the stress, that was the only light she could cast off as a means of looking happy. All the treatment from the hospital, she was increasingly aware that the result wasn't what the doctors had hoped for.

And she was right. She didn't know the truth yet, and her family was desperate to keep it that way. The only use was to play along that she was feeling better, when everyone including Sharpay knew it would only be so long.

Sharpay hated this. She hated having to smile all the time to make the people she loved know she was coping well. She hated talking in that forcefully optimistic voice that drained so much of her energy so that people would know she wasn't tired, and that they should stay by her side instead of telling her to go to sleep. She didn't feel like she was allowed to look sad, or even let her mind be at ease. It was so hard, but she felt that that she had to. The fact that she had lost one of her senses wasn't something she could fake. Not anymore.

The rumors that had spread through school had now been confirmed since her last visit. It wasn't a bad thing, classmates had sent their best wishes, and some had even sent her flowers. She couldn't see them, but from their rich scent, she could distinguish which flower was which, and that often made her feel better. Gabriella and Zeke had wanted to pay her a visit, but sadly Sharpay had either been at the hospital or not well enough to leave her room. The reasons given to them were slightly exaggerated, as Sharpay expected from Ryan to do to protect her, but it wasn't as if he were lying to them completely again that there was a chance it could all just go away.

After a while, Sharpay felt the heat and the thoughts begin to weigh down heavily on her head, her blind eyes began to blink tediously. No one had said anything in the time in the car, this put Sharpay's mind in a rare state of tranquility, the only time that ever happened was when she was by herself or getting ready for medication. It always made her want to sleep, but she hated this as well. Every moment she had left was wasted on sleeping.

She hated it so much.

"We're here," Ryan's voice said at last. Sharpay felt the swish of Troy's jacket as he turned on his seat, looking out into the bright world that Sharpay could barely remember. Troy exhaled and leaned onto the window, his breath fogging up the icy glass as he stared at the familiar surroundings.

They had stopped in front of a florist store, the only one Troy had ever been to. To buy those delicate white roses Sharpay would bring to her mother's grave. As Ryan opened the door and got out, a rush of sadness struck into Troy's heart as he realized why they were here, and why Sharpay had wanted to wait for Ryan before coming here.

Ryan tapped on Troy's window before opening the door himself, sending a wave of chill into the heated car. The cold instantly woke Sharpay up again. The blurriness went away and she remembered exactly where they were. Troy got up first and pulled Sharpay to her feet. Her teeth started chattering as the full force hit her, her breath was visible like smoke, but her usually dreamy eyes were bright and alert. She only gripped onto Ryan's arm as he came over to help her, taking him like a companion instead of a walking stick. Again, neither Ryan or Sharpay said a word as they drew closer to the flower shop, with Troy silently trailing behind them.

His eyes glanced between the back of Sharpay's head, to the pavement in front of him, then back and back again. He sealed his lips as every step seemed to be on daggers, the next heavier than the last. Even as he tried to block them out of his head, he couldn't help but think that perhaps this might be the last time he would ever be able to do this with her.

So many horrible thoughts plagued him as the spearing pain in his legs slashed harder and harder, until he had to stop. Another breeze brushed through as Troy quickly dug his cold hands into his pockets, his blue eyes sadly resting on the Evans twins as they stood at the counter at the front of the store, where they usually did. As expected a few seconds later, Tommy the young shop keeper came round from the back.

But he was different, like everything else today. Tommy didn't have that warm kindly smile he usually greeted Sharpay with. It was clear he was aware of Sharpay's illness as everyone was; in his hands he was already holding the white roses.

Ryan gently led Sharpay up to the counter, and Tommy pushed the roses into her hands. Sharpay's senses were immediately flooded with the strong sweet fragrance of the flowers she knew so well, and she managed a breathy laugh.

"Thanks, Tommy," she said, the same as any other time she bought flowers from him. Tommy smiled feebly. He held up his hand as Ryan fumbled through his wallet.

"No, you don't have to pay," he said. His eyes lowered onto the counter and he sighed wearily before bringing them back up. He smiled again. "Just think of it as a gift."

Sharpay grinned as she hugged the bouquet of flowers into her chest like it was a small child. Her wayward gaze rested on Tommy's shoulder.

"Are you going to miss me, Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied heavy-heartedly. Even from the distance, even Troy could tell how much Tommy wanted to cry just seeing Sharpay like this.

Tommy had known the Evans twins for the longest time. The shop had previously been a simple flower stand, a struggling business started by Tommy's mother. The twins had nonetheless only ever bought the flowers for their mother from that store for the last 14 years. They first met Tommy when he was a preteen helping his parents after school. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

Sharpay extended her trembling hand, to which Tommy took. He held it in both his warm soft hands. It was a little awkward for a moment or two. Sharpay stared intently, something in her eyes neither Ryan nor Troy could understand, but Tommy did.

"Promise me you'll go for it, Tommy," she said softly. She felt his hand flinch uneasily. She smiled soothingly and patted his hand with reassurance. "Promise me you'll propose to her soon. Don't wait forever."

Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly as he watched and leaned away; this was something he had not heard about. Tommy blushed and let out an embarrassed chuckle as he saw Ryan.

"I'll think about it," he told her. Sharpay let out a laugh. He hastily cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of her grip, taking one last moment that lingered agonizingly through the autumn air.

Sharpay sighed.

"Goodbye, Tommy," she muttered. "Be happy."

* * *

Sharpay's hand was holding Troy's now. They were finally heading over to see her mother's grave on foot.

The grass was dry and brittle, parts of it still covered in the morning frost. Winter was slowly approaching, or perhaps it was because Troy was counting every second that went by. Once Winter was here, his love would be gone. Whether she would leave for Seattle or the tragedy would happen even before that, each second mattered, each second was precious that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

Sharpay's hand clenched whenever wind passed by, more violently than the last. Ryan walked ahead holding the flowers, seemingly unconcerned. It was only when they entered through the gates of the cemetery that Ryan finally glanced back to look at the other two, motioning Troy to hurry up. Stepping off the concrete footpath, the grass was softer under their feet inside the cemetery. Troy felt uneasy wondering why, so he firmly pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and focused on Sharpay. She also seemed to recognize that they had arrived.

They had not brought along Sharpay's stick. She usually didn't need it when she had Ryan or Troy around. Ryan wanted her to get used to using it alone, but ultimately gave up on the idea.

She walked cautiously with an extended arm, her brother laying the roses down and stepping away as Troy stopped in front of the gravestone. Ryan stood at a distance with crossed arms as Sharpay very slowly kneeled down onto the turf, her wide unblinking eyes not sure where to rest.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't see, but like always she felt the presence that soothed her loneliness whenever she came. Carefully, she reached forward and touched the stone. She touched the engravings of her mother's name and the small framed photo, one that Sharpay would never forget. A spark of happiness she hadn't felt for so long filled Sharpay's body with pure warmth. A smile prickled at her lips, washed over with a moment of tranquility. She felt so at peace here.

Troy had kneeled down quietly beside Sharpay and watched her as she again fell into her own little world where she seemed so happy. He glanced down guiltily at his own hand, no longer bleeding but still tingling with pain.

He knew his place. Troy stood up and retreated to stand beside Ryan a few feet away.

The few rays of sunlight streaked across the cemetery, one onto where Sharpay sat, keeping her warm in a place of such sadness and grief. But in all that grief, it was only here that she would find peace in her heart and mind.

Troy had never lost a loved one before. He would never understand the pain until it happened. He would never understand the relief until it happened. He could cry and cry until his soul was dried up, but in truth, he would never understand until it happened.

What killed him most was that he knew it would happen soon, that unspeakable pain that was even worse than what he felt now. He couldn't bear to even imagine what it was like, if that was even possible. The words just kept rewinding in his head; would it have been better if he hadn't read her diary? Would it have been better if he stayed in ignorant bliss like Sharpay and spend their last days together with hope and optimism instead of the dread of these short remaining days to come, knowing her only wish of seeing the first snow might never be granted?

"Where did you come back from?" a voice suddenly said beside him. Troy jolted with surprise and turned his head to see Ryan. He was still watching Sharpay with his arms crossed, a grim look on his face.

"What?" Troy said blearily. Ryan's expression stayed stony.

"I know you weren't out to buy ice cream," he said in a cold voice that borderlined a monotone. His brown eyes darted to Troy as he finally looked round. "Where were you?"

It wasn't that he was trying to threaten him, nor did he feel that Troy would be threatened at this question. Nonetheless, Troy's throat dried up and was unable to speak. Ryan's gaze began to pierce, and the silence spoke louder than words. The lines in his forehead deepened as he realized his conclusion was correct.

"You were at the hospital," he muttered.

Troy looked away.

"Did you talk with Dr Knightley?"

Again, Troy said nothing. Ryan heaved a long, weary sigh, lowering his eyes and looking back at his sister.

"He told you, didn't he?" he said very quietly. "He told you the truth."

Troy felt his throat tingle and his eyes sting, a heavy weigh crushing down on his chest, spreading the tips of his fingers. His mouth twitched, but he held it in with all his might. He nodded once, slowly and pitifully, fearing that if he opened his mouth he would finally break down again.

The atmosphere was silent once more as both men took a minute to digest the whole situation. All the world stopped, all Troy could hear was the sound of his own heart. Watching Sharpay sit just a few feet away before him, that small moment of happiness shattered into a million pieces once again, this time Troy couldn't pretend everything was alright anymore. His hand had unconsciously reached out and held onto a branch of the tree he was leaning against. His grip tightened until his knuckles shone white, blood trickling down again from his palm.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Ryan said after a while. Troy didn't look at him, tears edging in his eyes as he kept them on Sharpay's back. His hand tightened even more, feeling angry and disgusted, at the same time even more helpless at Ryan's words. He forced his gaze away from Sharpay and glared at Ryan, but as it did with Dr Knightley, the blue eyes could no longer contain anger, too overwhelmed with grief.

"Why are they telling me she's dying?" The words that came out of Troy's mouth was almost a croak, all the pressure from his throat caving in at last.

"Don't say anything to her," Ryan told him. Troy swallowed, dizzy and disorientated.

"But why are we lying to her about this?" he asked weakly. "Why haven't you told her anything?" Ryan merely shook his head.

"You don't think deep down she already knows it herself?"

Why? That had been the question Troy had wanted to ask for weeks upon weeks. Why was this happening? Why was she so sick? Why did he only know what he knew after forcing the doctor to tell him? Why didn't Ryan tell him anything? Why? Why?

Ryan's gloved hand placed itself over Troy's white knuckles and pulled it off the tree branch, now almost soaked in blood. Troy closed his eyes as the pain suddenly gushed up towards his arm, making him numb. He opened his eyes again and saw Sharpay playing with the roses, still completely unaware. The first teardrop rolled down his left cheek.

Why? Why? Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be now? So many questions no one would answer. So much anger, but with no one to blame. Troy slowly sunk down onto the ground, his legs tired and aching. His whole body aching. Ryan followed suit, still watching his sister as Troy was.

Why was love so complicated? Why did something so wonderful cause so much pain? Why couldn't he let go? Why would he still hold onto his love when he knew she was leaving soon?

Erase everything. Pour out every last drop until his heart was dry. Maybe the pain would go away. Maybe someday. Maybe.

Troy heaved another sigh and wiped his cheek hastily. He gently clenched and unclenched his injured hand.

"Did your mom go through this?" he said in a mumbling voice. He was speaking softly, almost inaudibly, but Ryan was listening in the silence. Ryan didn't answer straight away, his clear auburn eyes clouding with reminiscence. Again, the melancholy overwhelmed and aged him as he remembered the saddest time in his life. He laughed mirthlessly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, my mom went through much, much worse than this." He would send himself to hell if he ever let Sharpay end up like how he remembered his mother.

God… he remembered it all. All his adolescent life, he had tried so hard to not think about his mother's suffering. He didn't understand it when he was with her, when she was still with him, but he could never forget. As he grew older, he started to realize what had been happening, why his mother slept for so long after every operation, why she would cry and hold him tight whenever he saw her. Her touch… her warm touch that he loved so much disappeared right after she told him everything would be alright. Right after she smiled and told him and Sharpay that she loved them and that she would fight for them. Sharpay would continue to cry, but Ryan had cried out all his tears. He couldn't cry anymore.

There was something he never told Sharpay. Something he never told anyone, not even his father. The last time he was supposed to see his mother was at the funeral, in an open casket. He was only four years old, staring down at his own mother. She was beautiful, her face was flawless, her cheeks rosy, her hair golden and silky, like a sleeping angel. She looked at peace, all her suffering was over at last. Sharpay's grief was lifted from remembering their mother's peaceful face, but Ryan silently continued to grieve.

He had seen her before that. He had sneaked into her hospital room when his father and sister had fallen asleep in the waiting room. He crept up to the slightly open door, wanting to see his mother's face more than anything. He would reach up on his toes in order to see past the doctors' heads. But they weren't doing anything?

"Was this what doctors did?" he remembered thinking to himself. "Where were all the scalpels and IVs?" They were just… talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying, he wanted to hear them so much, even if he couldn't understand.

They were talking, he was trying so hard to listen that he didn't notice the high-pitched beeping of the heart monitor. One of the doctors pulled down his mask, grimly shaking his head. The other doctors also started pulling down their masks, and one by one they left the room. The world stopped and everything went in slow motion. Ryan began to see what the doctors were standing in front of, but it wasn't Mommy. Her bed was there, but the blanket had been pulled all the way up. What was under the blanket? What was it?

Cautiously, little Ryan felt drawn into the room, walking carefully as he unknowingly started to cry. He called out her name, but she didn't answer. He came closer and called her name again, still the figure under the blanket was silent. He stopped before the bed, crying quietly to himself. Slowly, he timidly reached and pulled down the blanket.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Troy asked, still watching him. At the sound of his voice, Ryan jolted back to reality. He brushed his hand through his blond hair, exhaling slowly to omit the terrible memories.

"Just thinking," he said dismissively. He cleared his throat loudly and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah… I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. I just…" He let out a wry chuckle. "Thinking about my mom makes me go this way sometimes." Troy managed a genuinely sympathetic smile. Ryan cleared his throat again, awkward and flustered. It had been a long time since Troy saw him to look so vulnerable. Maybe it was best for Ryan to not think about his mother's pain at a moment like this.

"So, you're really ready to just leave like this?" he said as another chilling gust hit the cemetery. Ryan emitted a long sigh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, everything's ready. We've got the tickets and—"

"No, I meant you."

Ryan stopped. He turned his head, only to meet with Troy's confronting blue eyes.

"Are you ready to leave Albuquerque?" Troy asked. "Like this?"

This was a question Troy had wanted to ask for a long time now, he had held it back from seeing Ryan become more and more restless. He knew there wouldn't be a quiet moment like this again to ask.

Of course, Ryan automatically uttered that dry, dismissive laugh whenever he wanted to avoid the topic.

"I grew up being ready, Troy," he said wearily. "It's something I've seen coming."

"No, that's what a robot would say," Troy said harshly. "That's what a machine would say, not a human being like you. Especially not you."

All this time, everyone had been worrying about Sharpay. No one stopped to think about her twin brother and what he had been forced to give up for his family. Ryan had changed forever, Troy couldn't tell if it was for better or worse. Better for his father's company, as there was now had an ambitious heir to take over one day, but worse for Ryan's happiness. Troy's serious expression softened.

"You can't tell me you don't regret anything about making this choice."

"I don't," Ryan said firmly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"You know I have to, Troy."

"Yes, go and support Sharpay, but you don't have to throw all your dreams away forever."

Ryan winced.

Yeah, he had dreams alright. He was in the Drama club, everyone in the school knew of his dreams. To make it to Broadway one day, write six musicals that would run at the same time, live without a care in the world, have every girl swooning over him, and love life until his dying breath.

But that person was only a dreamer. He now understood and acknowledged the reality, it was futile to think otherwise. He was brought up to believe that, he had to have faith or else he'd let everyone down and his whole world would crumble right before his eyes.

Yes, it was wrong of his father to place this tremendous burden upon his shoulders, yes, it was unfair that he left his home and all the people that he loved. He had to go, it didn't matter if he didn't want to. He'd lose everything anyway if he lost Sharpay.

Ryan abruptly stood up and pulled off the gloves that weren't warm at all. He dug his cold hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, shivering. Troy stood up as well, staring at Ryan.

"Hey," he said softly. He got to his feet as well, feeling the anxiety radiate off his friend. "I'm sorry for bringing it up this way. But listen to yourself." He placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "You're giving up everything." Troy shook his head. "You deserve more than that."

Again, all Ryan could do was laugh, pushing Troy's hand away.

"I don't get to have dreams or fall in love like you can."

Troy's raised his eyebrows; this wasn't the answer he had expected at all. Ryan immediately realized what he said and bit into his lip. He turned his entire body robotically. Troy leaned his head forward to see his face.

"Who says you can't fall in love?" he asked. Ryan closed his eyes and sighed.

Troy wasn't blind. He knew right away that the situation was much more personal than just Sharpay. Another burden was ripping Ryan's already tortured heart by the minute, Troy never realized even now how much hurt he was going through. Ryan didn't want to leave just for the reason that it was his home. Troy could see it in his eyes; it was the same look he saw when he looked in the mirror, three months when the season began. When his story with Sharpay began.

There was someone.

"No, what I mean …" Ryan said at last, ignoring the awkwardness. He straightened his shirt collar and cleared his throat again in a loud and uncomfortable manner. Troy continued to observe him curiously. It annoyed him.

"Come on," he said in weak protest, unable to stand arguing anymore. "We all know this is the only way." He glanced at Sharpay. Her head was turned and her gaze directed at them, she smiled and waved her hand for them to come over. "The best thing to do is go there for Sharpay and everything'll be set up there as she's getting treatment. It's the best choice—"

"Even if she dies before that happens?" Troy questioned grimly. The ground seemed to suddenly fall out from under Ryan's feet, he felt weightless, dizzy, a shiver ran down his spine. Ryan opened his mouth, but then closed it without a word, painfully biting down to prevent himself from saying any more.

It wasn't a "possibility" that it might happen anymore. They were too far in for that. No matter how much they gave Sharpay hope to fight, it would only be so long. Troy had heard everything directly from Dr Knightley, there wasn't anything for Ryan to deny or argue about now.

"Troy, c'mere," Sharpay called out. She was still looking over her shoulder, even though her face was turned towards the turf of grass beside her. Troy let out a chuckle.

"Okay," he said in a false merry voice. His smile disappeared and he turned back to Ryan. His eyes bored across the blond man's delicate facial features to his tragic auburn pools that fell to the ground at his gaze.

None of this was even his fault.

"You're been sucked into this situation," Troy said solemnly. He shook his head. "Just know that you can't choose between love and duty. You either choose both, or give them both up." He stepped away from the tree towards Sharpay with one last pat on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan raised his eyes and the two exchanged a meaningful moment.

"Don't leave with regrets, Ryan," Troy muttered softly. He shook his head again and turned away, heading towards Sharpay, who was waiting for him.

Ryan stood still for a while, a trail of thought following Troy's words. He let out a deep sigh and leaned back onto the tree, exhausted again. The sunlight beams pricked at his eyelashes as he looked on while Troy kneeled down next to Sharpay.

She reached up and gently tugged at his sleeve as he sunk down to her level onto the soft grass. She laid her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She was shivering.

"Wanna see something?" she asked. Troy's smile faltered at the sound of her weak voice. He forced a responsive grunt, tightening her in his warm embrace. Sharpay laughed.

Her body slopped against him. Her arms laid limp on both sides, the only support holding her frail frame was his arm, but her blind eyes were still bright as they stared blankly ahead. She nudged his stomach lightly, then reached through her thick woolen scarf and pulled out her locket. A soft laugh escaped from Troy's lips. He playfully touched it in her hand.

"I thought you'd stop wearing it since they made you take it off so many times," he chuckled. Sharpay scoffed, her hand falling down again once the locket was in his.

"I'd never take it off as long as there's breath in me," she said confidently. Troy laughed again, happy to hear that her strong arrogance was still there. Sharpay breathed in and out very slowly, burying her face into his chest as the wind hit them again.

"Open it," she whispered. Troy gave her a look of confusion that she didn't need eyes to see. Sharpay smiled and nudged him again. Troy shrugged and obeyed, opening up the heart-shaped locket.

"In my heart, there's you," Sharpay said with a loving laugh. "See? I told you I'd put a picture of a man I love." She smiled sadly. "Someone my mother would want me to love."

Troy's hands trembled violently, that terrible throb in his throat pumping again as he saw his picture in the locket, wrenching with horrible guilt. He dropped the locket and wrapped both arms around her, rocking her gently. Sharpay merely continued to smile wistfully.

"She would have been proud," she muttered. "Seeing how happy I am with you."

No, stop making it feel like it was almost the end again. Stop forcing him to remember how little time was left. Putting his picture in her locket as if she knew she only had so long to do it, the picture of the love of her life.

Troy wanted to say more, he didn't know what to say but he just wanted to say something, something to somehow make everything right again. He knew everything, he wanted to tell her that. Stop smiling, stop laughing, stop telling him she loved him. Stop acting like he gave her the world when he was the reason she was being taken away. Because of their love, she held onto his hand instead of letting go to fly to Seattle, too scared she'd die there and never seeing him again.

Just please stop.

"You know I love you, Troy," Sharpay murmured.

Troy reached for the locket again and closed it in his fist. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I know."


	29. My Wish For You

**Wow, I was scared my writing had become too stiff, I'm happy you guys still like it. =] I'm past the hardest part so far I've had to write, so if I keep my mind to it, I might be able to update a little more.

* * *

**

By the time they decided to shelter from the bitter wind into the car, the sun was still peaking at twilight, the orange rays of warmth pouring over Albuquerque like a wreath of liquid copper, almost making Troy forget about the cold air as his eyes absorbed the beauty. But Sharpay couldn't in the least see the sunset, and so she started shivering as a gust passed through the stony cold cemetery, prompting her brother to lead them all to safety.

Ryan silently went ahead to the car first, both to bring the engine back to life as well as give Troy some time with Sharpay, something that was slowly running out, he knew. Huffing as the cold air scrapped at his throat, Ryan hastily ran to the car door and pulled open the icy handle and sat down inside. Nonchalantly turning his key in the ignition, his eyes watched the two lonely figures in the graveyard in the distance. Even from here, Ryan felt the sadness in Troy's heart as he helped Sharpay stand up.

Kneeling on the grass, her entire weigh pressing down on the flesh of her kneecaps, Sharpay knew with little strength she had these days that her legs would no doubt fall asleep. Struggling, Sharpay firmly held onto Troy's arm as he pulled her up quickly, then with the swift movement of his hands, he caught her in midair with his arms around her waist to hold her up on her feet. Sharpay hung from around Troy's neck as he led her towards the car, her temporarily useless legs dragging on the ground like that of a rag doll. Sharpay pulled Troy close and pressed her face into his shoulder, groaning softly as the blood painfully flowed back into her thighs. Troy himself was exhausted, but he said nothing and gathered all his strength to reassure Sharpay of his secure embrace.

Step after step, they slowly arrived at the car, both of them with sealed lips. Ryan reached over and unlocked the door for Troy. Releasing Sharpay from one arm, Troy quickly opened the car door and plopped Sharpay into her seat. She was tired, really tired. Her eyes were half open and blankly staring at whatever was in front of her whereas her body had become limp from all her energy being used up. She laid back on her seat with her head rested against the back while Troy did her seatbelt. Once done, Troy slammed shut the door to seal in the warmth of the car heater and rushed around to the other side to let himself in. A gush of cool air consequently came in with Troy's entrance, Sharpay felt it, and she felt the rustling material of his jacket around her shoulders, pulling her over to rest against him once more.

She smiled to herself, snuggling into his warm chest, despite the coldness of his clothes and exposed skin. She touched her locket fondly, hearing Ryan's hand pull up the brake and sway the car back onto the road. The road smoothly paced down the open road where it was in its usual peace and quiet, away from the city's busy lifestyle. Sharpay could barely keep her blind eyes from opening, but she knew she must.

"Ryan," she murmured. Her voice was thick. "How much time is left until we go?"

"About two hours," Ryan replied, his eyes shifting from the clock in front of him to Sharpay's reflection in the car mirror. Sharpay smiled again, the dreamy look once again misting her auburn eyes.

"Okay," she said. "That's all we'll need."

Troy looked down at her, then at Ryan's eyes reflected in the mirror, then back. Whatever Sharpay had requested, Ryan knew about it and was not questioning her or slowly the car down. It seemed that Ryan was already driving towards that direction as soon as he inserted the key. Troy leaned over and caressed his lips gently against Sharpay's temple.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sharpay's gaze lingered out the window.

"The park," she said softly. She leaned heavily against Troy, her hand resting comfortably on his chest while his arm was securely around her shoulders. Troy looked down at her again when she didn't continue to talk and tell him more.

It looked like she was swimming through a memory. Her eyes were misted with an emotion Troy didn't understand, but her lips were curved in a serene smile. A ray of light streaked across her face, shining into her eyes that did not blink or wince. The light was broken apart as the car slithered under the skeletal shadows of the evergreen trees on the side of the road. Sharpay smiled to herself again, a sad aura forming around her soul as she reminisced to answer Troy's question.

"In the forest, there's a hill with a tree that looks like a turtle shell whenever the sun sets," she told him. Troy nodded, automatically looking out the window as well at the orange sky. Sharpay's smile faded a little, her figure saddening.

"It's the tree my dad planted for my mom the day me and Ryan were born. I haven't had the chance to visit it in a long time."

Troy frowned, trying to remember what hill where a tree shaped like a turtle shell would grow. Even though he had lived all his life in this town, it was very rare where he, or anyone else he knew, would go into the forest near the park. It was a popular place for tourists, but besides that fact, he never thought there was anything interesting or worthwhile about it.

But he did recently go there. A few years ago with Chad. It was during the time when the park was being constructed and the old playground was knocked down to be replaced by a new one. To avoid the loud machinery, the two best friends fled into the forest in a mini-marathon. Even until now, Troy could recall how hauntingly beautiful the forest was in the summertime. Trees twice a man's height stood side by side like soldiers, casting ominous shadows upon anyone who stepped away from the tourist path. Chad and Troy had scurried a few feet away from the safety of the path deeper into the forest where they became lost for several hours, so long that their parents initiated a police search party.

Troy recalled them trying to walk towards the fading sun in a vain attempt to stay in the light, despite it leaving them behind. He remembered walking down a corridor of trees that almost screeched when the wind blew past them. He remembered, as the last bit of light sank down, the image of a turtle appeared in the horizon, just before it fell dark entirely.

"That tree?" Troy gave out, finally understanding which tree she was talking about. "The one that's right in front of the sun before it goes down?" Sharpay nodded. Ryan's brown eyes shifted up to the car mirror again to see Sharpay's smile return.

"I want to go there," she muttered feebly. "Before I die."

Troy again froze, his lower body numb at the words that plunged into him like pieces of broken glass. His eyes darted to meet with Ryan in the mirror, but Ryan quickly moved his gaze back to the road, saying nothing. Sharpay continued to smile faintly, like a woman accepting her fate. Troy wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, why would you die?!" he exclaimed, frustrated. He glared at her with stern eyes. "If I hear you say that one more time, I'm going to kiss you." Sharpay managed a laugh.

"Okay," she replied softly, burying herself deeper into his embrace. She chuckled again.

Troy knew the only way he would survive this was to play. He had cried too much already, he had felt the pain that he had inflicted on himself by allowing himself to be consumed in his sorrow. He needed to be strong and be the person who could be by Sharpay's side until the end. He thought about Jenny's words to him; Sharpay was an actress who could hide behind a mask of confidence, who could cover up her tears with smiles. Troy needed to be there to make her feel better and happy. He needed to stop spilling useless tears. He needed to block out the doctor's words in order to be able to live in the moment.

In order to be able to live.

He couldn't be a useless fool.

The car jolted as they drove off the smooth highway road onto the gravel path that led out of the city towards the park on the other side of town. It had already been 10 minutes, and Sharpay was tired yet again from the heaters. She closed her eyes and cushioned herself on Troy, her head still on his shoulder where he could feel her soft breath brush onto his jacket. Troy smiled fondly, feeling sorry for her. She was so determined to do so much before having to leave for the hospital, and her body could only take so much. He gently stroked her head with his free hand, running his fingers through her hair.

Golden locks started to come away with his hand.

Troy sat in silent shock as he withdrew his hand, taking a handful of Sharpay's beautiful hair with it. He stared at it, unable to move or breathe, bitter sadness overwhelming him as Sharpay continued to sleep on his shoulder, not knowing anything. Holding it in, Troy bit into his lip as a single tear trickled down his cheek unknowingly, his hand trembling uncontrollably. He lowered his hand and shook off the hair onto the floor of the car and closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself.

This had to stop. This had to stop.

His neck suddenly stiffening, Troy painfully tore his eyes away from the girl he loved and forced himself to look out the window, away from the truth that he so desperately wanted to purge.

His eyes instantly met with Sharpay's sleeping reflection in the window as the car passed by the dark trees of the forest, an agonizing pain stabbing into the pit of his stomach. Troy sadly touched Sharpay's reflection, ignoring the cold feel of the glass under his fingers, staring at her beautiful face while her body was still sleeping against him.

It was as if she was unreachable even when she was right beside him. He kept staring wistfully at her reflection throughout the trip, daring only to look at her that way. For as long as possible, he had to feel happy, no matter what. He had to be happy that he was with her, he was happy being with her and that their love was still so free.

He had to be happy for Sharpay's sake as well. Troy sighed and gathered up his strength again as the car slowed down. He shook off his thoughts and gently pressed his forehead against Sharpay's temple. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of her skin, and she stirred.

Ryan stayed in the car as the other two went out. Again, no words were exchanged, as everyone knew their place. Sharpay had pins and needles from sitting for too long, but she refused to take a minute for the sensation to fade. Instead, Troy pulled her onto his back, carrying her with ease towards the mysterious forest. Sharpay grinned like a child as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek onto the back of his head. It was incredibly comfortable. The sun was going down and the winds had ceased, ready for a quiet evening to steadily approach.

Troy heaved Sharpay up playfully on his back, and shot one last look at Ryan. He gave a meaningful stare and an acknowledged nod, knowing his sister was in safe hands. Troy then smiled and tilted his head upward.

"Ready?" he asked. Sharpay chuckled and nodded, tightening her arms. Troy turned at his heel away from Ryan and then began walking, step by step, towards the entrance of the forest, the weight of Sharpay on his back covering as a shield not only from the pink sunset rays, but giving him courage. He puffed with effort and smiled to himself.

Ryan sat still in the warm car watching them gradually disappear through the glass window. Sharpay's dull red jacket grew dimmer and dimmer until it faded out completely into the darkness.

They were together, even after Troy found out everything, even after he knew everything, they were still together. Was that what love was? Was that why Troy had the devotion to stay by her side? Was that why his father never looked at another woman again even after all these years?

Ryan sighed and leaned back completely against his seat, his head tilted towards the roof. Troy's words echoed again through his mind.

Don't leave with regrets.

He had never really understood at all why his father never loved again. Even though he loved his mother, he had always felt the loneliness of his father's heart in her absence. There were beautiful, kind-hearted women in the world could help soothe his pain, replace the love that had left his heart without replacing her memory. Ryan had naively thought it was foolish that his father was forcing himself to go through all this pain of choosing to not having a person to love.

Ryan honestly never understood what love was at all. Even from all the movies and even seeing his friends, he never truly knew what it was like to love someone. He had thought that with all the beautiful and kind women in the world, love would simply continue and mend a broken heart.

Only now, he knew he was wrong.

Love wasn't a just a feeling. Feelings would come and go, rise and fall, become messy and disorientated. Love… it was clear, it was like air. It was so much more than what was in romance films; something inside of him just knew. The missing part of one's soul.

He saw it in Troy's eyes that he knew. Ryan hardly knew it himself, but one thing was for sure; he had never been so certain of something before in his entire life. It was the first time he had ever felt something like this, but somehow he just knew it was real.

His seatbelt still intact, Ryan hastily unbuckled it to reach into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He held it in front of him in both hands, just staring at it. His thumb shuffled on and off the Unlock button, to summon up the guts to do something he had been trying to do, but always cowardly failed.

In one day, he called a phone in the hospital that he already knew was turned off. He called dozens of times, only to hang up, knowing it wouldn't be answered at that time of day. He wasted many hours doing this, yet he kept doing it.

But Troy was right. Ryan took a deep breath and pocketed his phone again. He laid back again and his eyes lingered at the spot where Troy and Sharpay disappeared, resuming his wait until they'd come back and he'd take them to the hospital. There… he would do it in person.

He couldn't leave with regrets.

* * *

The top of the leafless forest trees rustled loudly as the crows glided past them carelessly to their nests. The wind grew weaker, but the air grew colder as everything was bathed in orange. The gravel under Troy's feet crumbled delicately, taking care in keeping Sharpay comfortable without the jolt of his steps.

Her arms were still wrapped around him, his neck. He could feel her breath against his skin, her body still warm and soft. Troy huffed, Sharpay's hands on his chest rising and falling along with it. They had been walking for a while without a word. Sharpay moved her head in towards him, brushing her nose against his hair.

"Aren't I heavy?" she asked softly. Troy laughed.

"No," he said in a carefree voice, heaving her up again without any effort. He let out a content sigh. "Ah, my Paypay's so light. In fact, I think you need to gain some weight." He laughed again. "I'll make you eat ribs, bacon and even an enormous steak." Sharpay smiled to herself.

"I can't eat steak," she said matter of factly. Troy merely shrugged.

"Then I'll eat it and get strong so I can piggyback you every day."

"What if I get so fat that you can't carry me?" Sharpay teased. Troy stopped walked and mocked a thoughtful look up at the sky.

"Hmmm," he murmured with a smile. He looked up at her. "Then I can get just as fat, and we can just roll around together." Sharpay laughed again.

"You're so strange," she told him, shaking her head. Troy laughed as well; it felt so good hearing her laugh again. She released her arms and cupped his face in her hands, playfully rubbing his cheeks.

But her left hand was incredibly cold, while her right hand was still warm. Troy's smile faltered again at the feel, once again being brought back to the reality. He continued to carry her again to the direction of the tree, sealing his lips again and just thinking about reaching the tree. Sharpay wouldn't see the ominous expression on his face. She felt even heavier than before as she rested more heavily onto his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him again. Troy bit his lip and walked and walked.

Closer and closer, they finally reached the clearing of the forest a few feet off the tourist path, only having the row of soldier-like trees guiding him as he retraced his memory. It was colder now even though the rays of orange sunlight became clearer from behind the trees. Sharpay felt Troy halt a few times before continuing.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she said softly. "Put me down. I want to walk." Troy stopped and heaved her up again, exhaling silently as he tried to sound okay.

"No, just stay still," he told her, his voice wearier than before. He began walking again. "I get more tired watching you walk." He heaved her up one last time as he saw the turtle shell tree at the top of the hill. "We're almost there."

The plain was as he remembered, only that he had only ever seen the tree from a distance. It was much taller than he remembered. Even now that it was autumn, the leaves were gone and it looked less like a turtle shell, Troy knew it was definitely the one Sharpay was talking about. Even in the autumn it looked so vigorous and strong, holding up the world. Each step became heavier but Troy kept going until he reached it.

At the top, the ground descended back evenly, and Troy saw what a truly perfect place it was. A sanctuary for anyone to sit for hours watching the sun without a worry in the world. It was more beautiful and serene than any other place he had ever been. It was almost impossible to believe this peaceful place had been hidden from the world like this.

Troy stopped right in front of the tree and bent over for Sharpay to get off. She slowly and carefully placed her feet onto the ground and in a swift movement, Troy caught her in his arms and led her towards the tree. He guided her down onto the soft dry patch of grass, and her hand traced down the rugged bark of the turtle shell tree. Her face lift up and she beamed.

"Yes, this is my tree," she said proudly. She smiled and touched the tree affectionately, running her hand up its trunk until she couldn't reach anymore. She chuckled. "It's grown a lot, hasn't it? It's even taller than me now." Troy gazed up as well, emitting a sigh.

"Next year it'll be even bigger," he said wistfully. He drew away his gaze onto the forest they had come out of, then at Sharpay. "Let's come back next year, huh?" She smiled sadly.

"Alright," she whispered.

"Let's promise," Troy said, taking her hand. He extended his pinky finger and entwined it with hers. Sharpay chuckled.

"Promise," she said gently. She gripped his pinky with hers and stamped her thumb onto his, sealing their childish promise. Troy kissed her head and pulled her close as they both leaned onto the tree and faced the sunset, forgetting all their troubles, forgetting the whole world, just taking a moment to be with each other. Sharpay snuggled her head on his shoulder, her sleepy eyes fixed on the ground.

"How's the sunset?" she asked. Troy didn't answer straight away, holding her closer.

"It's perfect," he muttered. He moved his hand down onto hers on her lap, giving it a squeeze. "I just wish you could see it with me."

Sharpay said nothing, she just kept staring at the ground with half-closed eyes, still smiling dreamily to herself, absorbing Troy's touch and the musty scent of the turtle shell tree. Troy didn't once release his hand as the minute passed by, her chest pressed up against him so he could feel her heart beat, knowing that any moment if she would fall asleep, she might never wake up. He was so scared that she would fade away right in his arms today.

"Rainbows," she said suddenly. Her auburn eyes were hazy, her pale lips still in its faintly smile. She screwed up her forehead in a frown. "It's been a long time since I saw one. I think I've almost forgotten what it looks like. I think… I've forgotten what colours look like as well." She played with his hand, poking at each of his fingers. Troy chuckled at her ticklish touch.

"How about we play a game to help you remember?" he suggested. His brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You tell me a colour, and I'll name something you can think of to remember."

"Okay," she said. Her eyes lifted up to the sky and became vacant again for a moment as she swam through her memories. "Hmmm… red."

"Red," Troy repeated, leaning back onto the tree. "Let's see… it was the colour of your lipstick when you played Lola in the Autumn play. And I played Tony."

"Pink."

"Pink was the colour of your bag you left in the theatre room where you came back to look for, right before we kissed for the first time. Remember?" Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah." She sighed sleepily and took another moment. "Ummm… violet."

"Violet… uh, the colour of the wig Ryan wore for the Razzle Dazzle musical." They both laughed at the memory.

"And he won an award for," Sharpay chuckled.

"Yeah."

"How about… orange."

"Orange was the colour of the dress you were wearing that day on our second date. The one with the strap only on one shoulder and bared your entire back. But it was so cold that you didn't take your jacket off until we got back."

"Green." "

Green is the colour of your favourite snack, the horrible coconut-flavored sponge cakes they sell at Fate's Gate. You know I still wonder why it's green sometimes."

"Yellow."

"Y-yellow…" Troy stuttered. His hand flinched away from her head, scared the fragile golden hair would come away like it did before. His lips curved into a heartbroken smile.

"Yellow is the colour of your hair. Ryan's hair, your mom's hair."

"Blue."

"Blue… is the colour of the sky, of the ocean—"

"Of your eyes too?" Sharpay added. Troy sadly smiled again.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You remembered."

"That's one of the things I'd never forget."

The sky became darker and darker, the orange slowly turning into pink. Troy held Sharpay in his arms, sitting still so nothing would trigger him to cry yet again. He didn't notice that by keeping Sharpay warm, he himself was shivering. He didn't notice it at all. He blinked his eyes rapidly and sat up, looking over at Sharpay, but of course she couldn't see him, causing another stab of pain in his heart. Troy cleared his throat loudly.

"It's late," he said, glancing at his watch. "We should head back." He carefully stood up and took both of Sharpay's hand, both of them were cold now. She was conscious, but didn't say a word as he pulled her to her feet and onto his back.

Troy started piggybacking Sharpay down the exact same path they had come up from, back towards Ryan. Sharpay stayed quiet, Troy knew she was dreading having to go back to the hospital even though she had to. He could tell she was sleepy as well, it was best for her to get some rest at the hospital before her treatment started again. Sharpay's arms wrapped warmly around Troy's neck.

But she was happy today, nonetheless. She had no regrets, and she now had the courage to fight for the little time she had left.

She was happy.


End file.
